The Maze Runner's: The Scorch Trials
by Revenant12
Summary: Escaping the Maze was one thing. Finding the outside world that dozens died and fought for to be nothing but blistering wastes. The dream of starting a new and away from WICKED is only another lie. Being separated from his friends, Ross is forced to brave a harshness more dangerous then the Maze, withith only two goals In mind. Save Thomas and find the cure. (Book heavy plot with l
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

Disclaimer: I don't own Maze Runner.

A/N: It's been a long time coming guys, I should of had this posted up ages ago. I admit it, it took eighteen rewrites till I found what I could be proud of to present. So thanks to the readers and a good friend from here that help me get the ball rolling. Enjoy.

* * *

What is time? A motionless void of entropy? Fatal fragments of voices alarmed. Fear, excitement or pure entrapment. No matter what sounds rings out, this body of mine won't wake. Eventually everything becomes still, no longer churning a stomach that can't vomit. Whatever the world of the waking, I can feel the attempt to seize the chance to break free. Those are null and futile foolish endeavors. Still ever so witty, this isn't going to be one of those moments where I can glance victory.

Is this death? Or something more foul and odious? Either way it doesn't matter much, I'm just a strung up puppet to the whims of fate. Deep down I always knew if I closed my eyes during the flight they would never open again. Now in the timeless epoch, the only thing bequeath to me is the power to lament. 'Im sorry…' I cry to everyone and no one. At least freedom was here for the others. It's something I can take solace in this remaining brudgeoning remembrance. Soon everything will fade away, and I'm okay with this...

I'm just trading the living for the dead, who are waiting for me. Orwell, Toven, Chuck, Craft, Steven, Quint, Raphael and yes you Nox I'll see you all soon enough.

The void suddenly becomes calm as a door becomes apparent. It's in the middle of the nothingness. Something is very welcoming about it that I apporch it with mild hesitation. Placing my left hand on the doorknob, a sharp chill crawls up my spine. It halts my being, fear trickles over my body. Removing my hand, the fear is gone. Why am I afraid? Prehaps I'm not ready for what's behind the door. No just yet I suppose.

Whatever is behind the door remains unseen. Prehaps it's something I shouldn't see. Maybe is it the fear of the unknown that prevents me. Alas the void can't be tricked unfortunately. The transparent door begins to fade before I could deliberate on a decision. Now there is darkness more so from the start. Soon even the darkness becomes obscene and obscured. Leaving behind a gaping nothingness...

In this nothingness I've become weightlessness. Soon I find myself plummeting to a slightly illuminated marble pattern floor. I descend towards an undeterminable amount of height. Strip of a voice to convey terror I toss and flip as I end up falling back first. Faster and faster I go reaching which I presume is terminal velocity. The only peace I have to cling on to, is that I'll be joining my friends. All I can do is now watch over the others, when I get where ever this phantasmagorical afterlife leads to.

'No matter what happens, I promise to find a cure.' I hear a voice in the dark say after untold amounts of time passed as I go crashing into this empty abyss of erasure..

WICKED Email, 232.2.01, Time 21:00 Recipient: Unknown

Sender: Chancellor, Ava Paige

Subject: Change of plans.

Due to the complexity of our newly found research, and the retrieval of an rouge Maze Trial, dubbed the Drone. Our compendium of subjects have risen by a small margin, yet now I'm face between classifying those who will go on. And those who are just meat in the room.

Groups A&B are now classified as Candidates. The remainder are subjects to be used at a later time. Lastly I've devised new variables for Ross, so I'd like if he was separated from Thomas and the others. We mustn't lose him to the Right Arm who's been a thorn at our side. It would be disastrous for our organization as well as our research. That's is all for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I awoke suddenly with my gut nearly caving in. The pain is so strong it knocks me back a bit. I'm try turning my head to no avail, the faint feeling of a pillow comforting my head that won't move. Finally I realize the brace around my neck, keeping my head prone and straight. There is a itching sensation across my face that feeling of damp paper towels. Out of my corner of my eye I see the traces of medical wrap around my face. My arms are numb and unresponsive like chunks of gelatin. The same for my feet, I can't seem to wiggle my toes. Panic slowly takes hold as my blood pressure and heart rate spike haphazardly. I'm mortified with the complete surrounding constriction.

Machines I could only assume that are attached to me begins to wail and beep erratically. The once comfortable bed became a death trap that worsen my panic. Eventually I feel my self going under as I hyperventilate to the point of suffocation. Everywhere that's not numb begins to ache. Screaming isn't an option. My voice is hoarse and dry and I'm pretty sure there a tube down my throat for shuck knows what.

"Doctor it seems that he's coming out of the anesthetics."

"You waited this long to alert me!"

"My apologies Doctor."

Thinking to myself I have grown afraid of Doctors after what WICKED put us through. Move! Scream! Don't just lay there… Attempting to will myself to do as I say isn't working. Whatever happens don't trust them. Just as I try to will myself to move or moan, damn near anything, ahand reaches out and draws back the medical curtains. My eyes began to somewhat look everywhere. From my quick glance, I find myself in a medium size room with other empty beds with a few seats adjourned by computer desks. Large quantities of medical equipment filled in the empty space. The room was light grey, has a huge observation mirror connected to another room. The room was painstakingly bright with earthy colored LED lights adjoining each bed, even mine I suppose.

* * *

The doctor who apporch me is tall with black short hair in two buns. Dark skin akin to Fry's. Her white coat was without logo, so either they are playing it safe or this isn't one of WICKED plans. She doesn't say much or do much but reads the monitor that was aside my bed.

"Mhmm," I managed to croak as I try to turn away from her, my back hurts the more I stiffen it up to lunge away from her abstant gaze.

"Shhhh shhh," the doctor calls out to me like some infant. Her heels tap hard as she holds up a notepad and wrote while speaking. From her upper pen pocket of her coat. she pulls out a small portable device that shines a blinding light dead straight into both eyes. It forces me to whine in pain, but she hushes me by placing her stethoscope on my chest.

"Guhhh…"

"Shhhh," the doctor says a bit sterner as she reaches for something on the adjacent table. Lifting it up the item glimmers in her hand. A syringe. Suddenly my heart shakes as sweat rolls of my head in heavy beads, drip by drip. I am swallow by the impending feeling of dread. Squrim as I try there is no avoiding whatever she has in store for me. Submit or defy, it's now or never. The syringe is at arms length. She is fast, faster then I calculated. I've submitted, whatever she planned went accordingly. I couldn't risk my body in the state it was.

The doctor plunge the syringe into my left arm, where veins and IV, met. The blue liquid swirled out of the syringe like a whirlpool into my veins. Seconds then minutes past, my heart beat settled as I felt the pangs of fatigue and welcoming sleep. Steady yet surely I eased up into a state of inertia. Utter bliss, a release from this tantalizing waking pain. Before the darkness steals my light, a single word enters my mind. Thomas! Before I could contemplate a hue of grey and white drown out the very light in my eyes.

A/N: Another short chapter to pace the story. Longer more plot driven chapters are coming.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Maze Runner Series

Chapter Three:

'Can you hear me?' There a voice in my head unfamiliar and distant. It was neither Thomas or Teresa.

'Who are you?' I reply skeptically, not willing to convey anylonger if they fail to identify.

'A friend,' the voice said just as mysterious when it entered my mind.

'I don't have many friends that can do this, nice try!'

'Alright, you got me. But I do have a meassage for you.'

'Which is exactly?' asking a bit exacerbated, that someone could call to me from this dark place.

'WICKED IS GOOD!" The voice said dragging each syllable with a sharp lisp, scratching across my head like sandpaper.

'Who are you, really?'

'An adversary. I look forward to our play time.'

There was no reply after that. Whoever they were it didn't matter, but what did was the fact WICKED is somehow still opperating. It would be obvious giving the time and effort to put us through the Maze. They must be everywhere. Pushing WICKED aside, for once the darkness is still and calm. Everything was sublime up till recently, slightly dead yet alive. Blissful oblivion washing away this anxiety of mine. A dreamscape of absolute nothingness. I'll wake when my body ready. Soon dreams take hold.

* * *

A indoor garden, more like a underground terrarium. Spacious area full of Fawn and Flora encamped a sizeable area of the facility. Younger versions of myself and friends are running around enjoying the free time. Newt and Alby are playing hide and seek, Teresa is sitting by the only tree that's area that's over twenty feet high, she has a book in hand. Gally and Frypan are climbing the tree to see who can go the highest. I was to scarred to climb. I've seen Fry sprain his hand before. Thomas and I we're pretending to have a sword fight with sticks. Our little scuffle sends us falling into Teresa. Her face scrunches for a second while turning red. As Thomas and I are rolling around the floor keeping her pinned. Suddenly her face boils to a point that's she shouts.

"Strike, you're both out!"

"Wrong game Tres," Thomas says laughing

"That's baseball dummy," I add as the two of us dust off our white apparel. We're all in clad white clothes.

Getting up I see that Gally is higher up in the tree as he holding on a branch whilst leaning forward. He's at least half way up. Suddenly Newt runs pass as I jerk out the way, as his hand lands on Thomas shoulder.

"Tag you're it Thomas," Newt says hurrying away.

"I thought you were playing hide and seek," Thomas said chasing after him when his hands eventually taps mine."Tag you're it Ross!"

"No fair I wasn't even playing!" I whine as we chase one another. So after everyone joins in. For a time it is fun, but a tall man his face nearly in shadow collects us. Our free time is up. Unfortunately we do as we're told, and follow him back into the main area for our training to continue.

X

* * *

Seconds, Moments, Hours, Days, Weeks, seem to pass, but I'm probably wrong, maybe only short instances have come and gone. There isn't a way to tell. It's become dreamless again, I find myself bored, irate. Seemlessly uncomfortable to wake up. I couldn't be dead, there be no resemblance of consciousness. I just want to wake up, find my friends and carry on from there. By the looks of things, it was apparent I was really banged up. I was worse for ware from escaping the Maze. So much happened back to back in the same day, I guess it's finally catching up with me.

If I'm meant to be dead then pull the shucking cord. If it meant I be stuck in a wakeless dismal state of disrepair, I rather choose death. Anything could be happening to my friends, and this person who entered my mind was an enigma in it's own right. I'm begging give me death or wake me up. If neither return me to my dreams of long ago. Anything, anything then this bounded chasm of uncertainty.

Still nothing, nada. Tedious eons of wakelessness march one by one, we're all link as tiny sands in a hour glass, and I'm just a atom of the sand neither knowing if I'm waiting to descend or if I'm already at the bottom. This is what wasting away feels like, uneventful monotony, incandescent fury for this tedium.

I'm rambling on again, its the desperation talking. I want to be submerged in apathy. I beg for mercy, sweet release. My prayers and convoluted wishes lay unanswered unfulfilled. Deaf ears, deaf ears my ramblings go on. And yet, suddenly the tranishing feeling of despair reciedes as I'm feeling alive, soon I shall awake. This time I hope it lasts.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own The Scorch Trials.

Chapter Four:

"There he is, slowly, slowly easy does it," a voice says soothingly.

"Easy…" I hear the Doctors voice says to me. Opening my eyes fully, hurt a hell of a lot, It was if someone tied a cinder block to them. My eyesight was blurred so I didn't try to stare for too long. I could see two people next to me.

Turning to the Doctor, the male assistant spoke,"I'll remove the neck brace now," he said turning back to face me.

The doctor pulled on her gloves before turning to the assistant and grabbing hold a pair of medical scissors,"I'll remove the tube from his mouth," she conferred with him.

"Just relax, it'll be over sooner then you know it," the assistant spoke in a hush manner to me.

* * *

It begins with the neck brace, there was a lot of discomfort when he undid it. There a stark contrast of pain, duller then from when I first woke up. He tug bit by bit as it came undone. Placing his hands on my neck, he patted gently as he talked to himself. 'Mild swelling, spinal correction is steady for the time being, a bit discoloration, all an all he's recovering!' He mutters as he wrote down his recordings.

The Doctor took the scissors, and cut the medical tapping around my mouth, oddly I didn't notice it. With her tugging she winded the tubing from my thoart which causes me to almost vomit. Almost. Soon she undid my IV.

"Alright I'll deal with the restraints you'll get the face bandages."

The assistant nods as I feel an release on my chest and arms, they most of keep me tied to the bed for my own good. The assistant took his hands like a professional and snip the first layer before unraveling the bandages, giving relief to my worn face. Soon the two converged at my midsection and reapated the process with bandages to my chest and back.

"It is done!" The assistant said softly.

"Good work, now there two more things left," before I heard her finished that device of hers shinned into my eyes momentarily. "His concussion has subsided, now let's get a final x-ray of his lower spine. In all this time I remain quiet, oddly enough I had a thousand questions. But I went along with the proceedings.

The assistant walked behind the bed by an inch unlocking the locking mechanism. He began to push the bed towards the smaller room, adjourned on the other side of this room. It was a short trip as he locked the bed and threw a lead cover me to do his x-ray. Side by side he postion me. This went on for a while until was back in the spot I came from. The two left me alone for a while, leaving me to my thoughts. Somehow I was in enough pain to not be able to contact Thomas. That even if where in the same location. I don't even remember how I ended up here in the first place. Then it all comes back to me…

* * *

There we were, landing at the helicopter designated spot. Sand flew in multiple directions, as the blades settle down. A new man opens the door to usher us and the troops who came to our recuse. Sand was spewed miles across, prehaps endlessly compare to what the eye could see. We all disembark one after another, the sun was past set the only lights coming from a near by compund large and grand.

"Get the kids outta here," the new man said thru gritted teeth as his gun came out of it's holsters.

The men who carried Thomas out of WICKED join his fellow crew mate up a rather steep sand dune. It didn't register yet, but there was threat; as the pilot started the engine. One man ran with us as a few from the compound hurries our way. They were carrying some heavy artillery.

"Faster!"

"Ghfhughfh!" A ungodly moan echoed out from behind us.

"What the hell are they?" Cried out Thomas

"We call them Cranks. Humans that have been infected with the Flare," the man said as he shoot a few suppressing fire.

Everyone ran as fast as could, I on one hand was falling behind. Pain ripped and seared down my legs and back, as I trip forward a few feet, face planting into the cold sand, a hefty amount goes down my throat causing me to cough and gag.

Eventually the others dont notice I'm no longer besides them as the men push forward up the sand dunes to repel the swarm.

It's too late as one highly zombified human with rotting flesh and horrid stench was soon upon me. I felt the air from my lungs cut short of a cry from the dry sand I sallowed.

The Crank drew closer till it was right above my face, it was going to do something horrifying to me. Foam from it's mouth drip onto my face, it's shredded clothing revealed torn undergarments and unsightly bits. I shut my eyes, too pain ridden to fight back. All that hard work to be killed by shuck zombie!

I peer through half shut eye's to see the Crank hovering over my body. I hear the guns shots across the wastes yet no one has come to my aid. Tears wilt as they crawl down my dry face, nearly evaporating before they reach my cheeks.

"Ghuhfhhyh," moan the Crank with nails black like obsidian and twice the length of a bird of prey. It means to slit my thoart or torture me. I don't recall much of the Flare and how it effects it's host. Obviously it isn't a zombie, probably it's a mental effecting virus. The Cranks wobbles like it's drunk before laying into my nose with a fierce thud. "Ghughghh," it wails before another delibarte strike upon my nose, it's nails rake so percise across my face.

My friends are expert runners, definitely would of had made it into the complex. Startled with fear dashed aside, I force a gritty laugh chockmy strain thoart. The delirium has set in, as I lost count of the hits I've taken from this bastard. With eyes wide open the sight above the Crank was gorgeous as stars filled the sky so bright so brilliant. I haven't seen the stars In so long, it eases up my body as blood drips from old wounds and nose.

"Leave him alone!" A sharp voice calls out like a war cry. A shadow rushes past. It's Thomas. Thomas with his gathered speed charges forward lifting his knee up so hard it connects with the Cranks skull sending it back a few feet, crumpling in pain. Without out word's I'm up on my feet being dragged by Thomas. The complex growing closer.

"Gurwwh," the echoing wail is at our necks. Before we could react a gun shot rings out a further back sending our pursuer to it's grave. As I limp we make it at long last.

"We've got injured, get this one to the OR, the other's in the in there.."

Immediately I'm hauled away I see my friends being manhandled into a room while attempting to follow me. A man in scrubs apporch me as I'm carried away, and jabs something into my neck, that's when everything goes dark.

A/N: It's been a while, but I finally got back into writing. I've been rewriting the next couple of chapters until I was satisfied. Hopefully I still am. See y'all soon with a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

"I'm Doctor Crawford, how are you feeling subject; A0"

"Meh," I reply honestly,"But please just call me Ross." A0, what type of designation is that anyway. I let loose a small sigh and try not to take any offence.

"A-" she started before correcting herself. "It seems the worse over, we've managed to reverse all critical injuries. Just expect mild pain for the next day or so.

"How bang up was I Doc?"

"Extensively. You were in operation for more then twenty hours. Then in recovery for another forty eight hours. Apologies for putting you under when you woke up, couldn't having rupturing your stitches."

"Two and a half days, wow. I'll do better to take more care of myself."

"I assure you will try," she said cryptically.

"Ok…?"

"I take it you'll like to stretch? Prehaps shower?"

"I'd like that alot," I reply sheepishly as she helps me from the bed.

* * *

Getting up was easy, standing a little not so much, but I pulled it off. Doctor Crawford escorted me to the large bright corridor, it was nothing like how it was when we eacped the Maze, this was good start. She handed me off to a different personel. This place was full of life, vibrant, welcoming. The short man escorted me to a room with showers and changing room.

It was going to be a well deserved and welcoming embrace to wash whatever remaining grime and blood off me. Slowly I undress throwing away these operating gown into a disposable bin. I pause as cold took over my naked body, I thought about my next plans but retreat into the shower stall. Turning the knob hot water sprayed over my battered body. Then something hits me. Where's the pain, and the scars, the knife strike's, the attacks on my body? They are gone. I rub face for awhile in a state of unawareness. There was nothing, no pain. Only confusion, nausea, dizziness and the onset hunger pangs. Discarding this thought for a while I just lather up with the soap and appreciate the shower. Unlike the lukewarm showers of the Glade this was on a new level.

Wanting to stay submerged under the stream, I eventually have to find out what's going on. Stepping out the shower there an open locker, with a blue towel sticking out. I dry myself completely and dress bit by bit. Soon I was adorned In, white sneakers, black jeans, black tank top, grey tee-shirt. Stepping out to face a mirror to check myself out, I'm shocked with my looks. My hair was a tad bit longer not by much, my brown eyes dull and blood shot. Yet every area where Louis slit and lacaerted were gone, not even the attacks from the Crank. My tan skin was injury free so was my shoulders, wrists just about any injuries I got from the Maze didn't exist. It was just as if I was before like in my flash back of memory's. It was impressive. Why go through trouble? Something was connecting, but I would soon have to place the pieces of the puzzle together.

* * *

Walking back out into the corridor, the same quiet man waited. With a nod, he cocked his neck forward, indicating to follow. As I walked behind him I took account of everything about my surroundings. Doors, faces, key cards, camera locations, keypads. The same blurring white walls. The man pauses, swipes his card and walks us back into the medical bay. Why was I here again.

"If you would kindly get back into the bed," the Doctor's assistant directed to do such.

"I'm fine, I should be finding my friends."

"You're still under observation, you could have a relapse. We did after all fix you're spine slightly."

"Alright I guess," I huff loudly in disgust. "Could you at least let them know I'm fine."

"There first chance I get."

The assistant left the room leaving me to my own devices. I was bored beyond belief. I could chance it, make a run for it. Instead, I lay back, then proced stare off into space, daydreaming a random assortment of nonsense, till something of interest occurs. But what will that be I wonder? As the boredom and hunger take over me every sense. I really have no choice but to comply.

A/N: So this was short chapter, and the process is slow but realistically I'm on chapter twelve. I want to do a mass upload soon. Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own The Scorch Trials, I only write with in this fantastic series.

A/N: Boy it's been a bit, and I keep forgetting to upload. I just keep writing but for the next few days expect more updates.

Chapter Six:

An hour has passed when finally the Doctor Crawford, a few others wheel in a young girl in a bed. She was out cold when they placed her across on the opposite side of the room They attached the child into a IV, then left her to recover.

"Doctor Crawford, is it possible I could be reunited with my friends. They must be worried about me."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, they've been all relocated to a new home."

My heart drop straight into my gut, the feeling of being left behind eating away at me. Tears began to well and clot at my eyes. The miserable wrenching pain in my thoart cuts out a sharp whine. Drip by drip, my eye ducts tear burst open like a damn being flooded.

"They've gone on without me? Shouldn't we've gone as a group?" I whimper like a lost child.

"It was decided to spilt the group's up, making it harder for WICKED to find them," she turn to make my crying gaze. "If it's any consolation, we've found you a nice home, away from all of this."

Wiping the tears off my face letting out a sharp cough to clear clot in my thoart, I moan with melancholy before finally replying,"I figured we'd stay together at lest for a while longer…"

"How about I get you something solid to eat? She offered as the assistant were waiting on her.

* * *

Once the room was quiet again, I just let myself take in the everything. We've all grown up together, even if most of it's a blur. I just figured we would at least stick together. With this aching heart it was easy to cry on command. The world is a massive place despite the devastation brought about by the sun. I could travel for the rest of my life and never find neither one of them. Even with the telepathy it too has limits. Anything could happen. This is my fault, all of it. If only I didn't trust Nox, or piss off Gally. Maybe then Louis wouldn't have targeted me. If I was more intact when we escape the Maze, the chance stands we could of left together.

Now I'm alone again. I don't even know who I really am or who I really was. So much about me is shrouded in haze. I'll never be able to truly tell Teresa how feel about her, or be able to listen to Newt's problems. Run with Minho like in the Maze. Eat Fry's cooking or worse of all stand side by side with Thomas to whereever he leads us to. My heart is cracking piece by piece my pillow now drench in tears.

* * *

Lying with the onset of depression, I can hear a odd noise across from me. Yet I decided not to pay it no mind, I was far to busy stressing out about never seeing my friends. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I breathe in and out trying to ease the pain in my heart. Before I could inhale, a short figure stood over me staring me in the face, causing me to jerk in fear as the voice came to life.

"Hiya."

"Ahh..." I let out in a frighten tone."The hells wrong with you? Wait how did you break free."

There she was short like Chuck yet lean. She was blossoming into women-hood. She had fair mocha skin with huge humid black hair in two small puffs held by two rubber bands.

"These pucks are sorely mistaken, thinking they could hold me." The short girl snickers before pulling out a small device mischievously as her smile widened.

"What's a puck?" I ask finally sitting up in the bed fully.

"It's Drone slang, I wouldn't let it get to yah." The small girl walked over to the desktop in the far corner of the room and went to work doing whatever she pleased."Now pretty boy, we're going to see what really going on here."

Letting my feet dangle over the edge of my bed, I took a heavy sigh, knowing I might regret prying into these people files. I also didn't like child calling me pretty boy, or anyone for that matter.

Getting up I turn to join her. When I do I place a heavy hand on her shoulder, somewhat spooking her. I guess we're even now. "What's with the interest in these people?"

"If they think they can separate me from my friends, there dead wrong."

"Woah, what do you mean."

"The same thing as you, we came with a group now we're isloated. Something doesn't add up, pretty boy," she said pissed off as she sagged her hips. "Shit there coming, get back to your bed!"

"For a kid, you have a potty mouth." I remarked at her swearing. The small girl lifted her middle finger at me as stuck out her tongue.

* * *

Doctor Crawford came in with her staff and main assistant. She didn't look too happy, but she would let her full distain show. Her staff walked over to the girl and surrounded her bed with percision.

"We have so much to contend with tommorow, I want her prep and transferred stat."

They undid her binding that she managed to lock back in as she didn't argue nor complain as they stood her up. She took a long innocent stare at me. "May I say goodbye to my new friend?"

"Sure just make it quick!" One doctor said rolling his eyes.

The little girl ran into my chest and hugged me with all her might, then lean in closer to whisper. "Don't let them find this," the girl chatted into my ear sliding a small device into my pocket. "I'm going to miss you," she yelled aloud to be convincing. Just like that, she was gone with the doctors.

"Someone will be here with your meal in a bit Ross," That's the last I heard Doctor Crawford say.

For a bit I ponder about the device I refused to take out my pocket. What was the importance surrounding this thing? She to stood in my mind for a long while. What was the Doctor referring to about tomorrow. What going to happen to the girl? Some serious red flags wave off as their tone was less the caring. She entrusted me with a duty, I can at least finished what she started. But how?

* * *

Ten minutes later a male in a overall uniform walked in and place a plate with food on. Before I could thank him, he had hurried out. As if he was scared of me. I've been getting that feeling off an on, when new people walk into the room. Finally ready to eat, I adjust myself promptly in the bed for comfort. In a spread was just a side of rice with beats. My nose crunch up at the rather pungent smell of beats. The round maroon veggies bring me to scrape them off into a bedside waste bin. I couldn't eat much of the food as the red jucie from the beats ran like a small pool and tainted the mashed potatoes. The yellow rice with black beans, with what I guess might some type of fish, is all I can keep down, everything was tarnished by the beat juice I discarded the remainder.

Taking a healthy sip of water, I start off with doing minor excrise. I did a few situps, but the pain knawed at my spine that I go back to laying down. Still healing I suppose… I lean back, looking at the blank wall, alone! I'm missing the brats company. Clever little wit, soon I ended dozing off without noticing.

* * *

I woke sometime later to see if anyone new was in the room. When I got up a familiar face was in the room. Tall, clear defined soft skin, brown long hair. I'd know that body's curvature anywhere? It was Teresa! I ran over to her sleeping body, I thought she was gone? Taking my seat I began to shake her gently.

"Teresa?" There was no response. I shock her a bit harder.

"Teresa…" Still nothing.

"Teresa!" I shouted in fear. "Please wake up. It's me, please just wake up." A small tear drop fell down my face slowly as she lay unresponsive despite her having a steady heartbeat.

Cautious I soothingly caress her smooth skin and unkempt hair. She had the same scent of the Glade. Pine and firewood. Poor Teresa I couldn't imagine what I'd do if she never recovers. So for now I take comfort nuzzling up to her as close as two people can get from a distance. It was nice and she was warm. Eventually I slip my hands with hers. "You're safe now." I mutter to her, kissing her forehead.

"Am I really?" Her voice said, somehow even though she didn't move her mouth to speak. It wasn't even in my head. Just somehow she spoke.

"Yes, just tell me what to do?"

"Could you get clean my face?"

I got up as fast as I could and ran to the little supply closet, in it I found a random cloth and rubbing alcohol. I scurried back to her side as I sat back down to left her head up while wetting the cloth with the rubbing alcohol. Bit by bit I cleaned her smudges and grime gathered from escaping the Maze.

"You look much better." I smile at my work hoping to make her happy somehow even though I didn't understand why her sleeping body would want this?

"Yes much better Ross. I feel so clean and-," she stopped speaking in the middle of her sentence. Just the her face began to melt away in once big pile of goo, only leaving a skeleton. Before I could think I scream in horror as her skull falls into my lap freighting me to death that my eyes shut on inpact. And when I open them again. Somehow I'm screaming and back in my bed. Doctor Crawford barges into the room at the sound, as I can't find her skull anywhere. Not even her body. She's gone again.

"What wrong?"

"Just now- I. I- just and a. Her and the other patient. Skull. Her skull fell Into my lap. And, and, and-"

"Just breathe, it was only a nightmare. Your the only patient here."

"But I. I know what I saw. She was there, the she turn into a skeleton. It was real I'm telling you. I know what I saw," I ramble about not able to breathe. Doctor Crawford was doing her hardest to calm down the issue.

It took an forced injection into my shoulder before I could see pass the alarming status of what I saw.

"It's ok. I promise you, it was only a night terror, it particularly common. There a possibility you're suffering from PTSD. It's a common aliement , that people involved In tarmautic experiences go through." Doctor Crawford mentions after she aware the injection kicked in.

"Like the Maze Trials for instance?" I ask as something lowers my heart beat, I'm slowly gaining composure. There was affirmative nod from her as she carries own back to her own work. I can do for something else then isolation.

At this point I'm dying to stretch my legs and do something. All this waiting around unacknowledged. It's disgusting not knowing what coming next. Then I think back to Curie, prehaps when I'm alone again, I'll seek some answers. I just hope they don't catch me. The more I want to run to the computer and plug in the USB drive the more the staff stays in the room, prehaps they are on to me.

Eventually there a small break from the workers that I'm able to walk around. I stretch more and more working on my legs because they've gotten stiff being bedridden. Once I'm content I stroll over to the huge computer that Doctor Crawford uses, she'd be one person with alot of clearance. The computer booted up as rather quick but that's how the first problem arose. A needed a password. I wasn't even going to attempt such a feat. But Curie is smart just by the look and way she goes about something. I had no intention to give up now. There had to be a reason she gave me this device. That's when I put it to motion and plugged the device in. It took awhile but the screen went black then turn to a profile. The device didn't even register on the computer, suddenly folders that weren't there began to pop up. Something caught my eye a prompt labeled, Storage Unit Feed.

Do I dare click it? There was wasn't enough time to do everything because another file showed up. Location Files. I could find the place my friends been sent potentially reunite with them. But how would I? I had no clue what these people tended for me. It was right there, the answer to my prayers, yet my heart leads me to the live feed. Am I going to regret this?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

The screen enlarged and I was watching out from the camera in some room. At first I didn't realize I had control over the camera. So each couple moments it would pan in a different different direction. Rows after row sent a shock up my spine. Hundreds of teens where strung up to devices with blue cords. Each hanging in midair like clothes on a hanger in a closet. Not being able to discern much of what I saw, it was safe to say something horrible was going on. I couldn't tell if they are alive or dead, by chance even worse. What is this place? Why are they like that.

There are also from the short glimpse of the adjourned room where liquid vats contain weird looking monsters in them. I can't see to well in detail because of the view of the camera but there isn't a logical reason for them to be there. What's really transpiring here?

There is also audio because I can hear a door open in the room.

"You sure this can't wait?"

"She was very specific sir, she wanted to speak with you personally."

Two men walk into the room past the row who strung up kids. I can't make out who they are.

"As if I didn't have enough to deal with!" The tall man said rather upset.

"Just um, bare with me, we're getting some interference from the storm.

"Come on, it's good enough make the connection!" Shouted the tall man at his subordinate.

I make the camera stop just enough to get a good view at the screen. Familiarity kicks in back to the time at the control room. The technology is the same. I start to get a pit in my stomach and it isn't lack of food, but fear. Something was going to happen.

* * *

The screen like mirror came to life suddenly the camera won't move it like stuck at that one spot. I must've mess with it to much.

"Good evening Doctor Paige, it's lovely to see you again, although I admit I wasn't expecting from hearing from you so quite soon." he said in kiss up tone of voice. But there she was in a office on the other side of the screen. Ava Paige. How was this possible? My gut sank faster than a ship. We watch her shot herself back in the WICKED facility. Of course they've been lying and manipulating us from the get go. There was some tricky afoot, so no surprise when they speared nothing to faking a video.

"Change of plans Janson, I'll be arriving a little sooner then expected. First thing tomorrow."

"Oh um, I mean delighted to have you. I think you'll be pleased with the progress we made." His subordinate presses something and he goes on."As you can see, earlier results have been extremely promising. Whatever it is your doing to them in there, it's working."

"Not well enough. I just received board approval, I want all the remaining subjects sedated and ready for harvest, by the time I arrive."

Ready for harvest? Does this include me. The chatty lying blonde has been planning and plotting this out. Why wouldn't she? She is the head of WICKED. Chancellor Paige, Doctor Paige, she is not deserving of either title. I want to hurl at how disturb I'm at this very second.

"Doctor Paige we are going as fast as we can. We are still running test."

"Try something faster. Until I can guarantee their security, this is the best plan." She speaks with fake concern.

"Ma'am, security is my job. We're on twenty four hour lockdown. I'm assuring the assets are secure," he says with mild conviction in some attempt to convince her.

"Have you found the right arm?"

"Not yet. We tracked them as far as the mountains!"

"So there still out there? And they already hit two of our installations. They want these kids as badly as we do. And I can not, can not afford another loss, not now when I'm so close to a cure. If you are not up to the task, I will find someone who is!"

"That won't be necessary. Might I suggest we start with most recent arriva-"

"Just get it done."The tall man begin to walk away. "Janson I don't want them to feel any pain." Her voice simmers with fake concern again.

"They won't feel a thing," he said softly rather mysterious in a way.

The man walks away as there video end as I quickly unplug the USB, slide it in my pocket and shut off the computer. I can no longer keep back the nausea as spew it out into the bin next to my bed. WICKED. It's always been WICKED from the start. Oh how foolish am it believe anything in this shit filled world. Shuck shucking shuck! Paige is definitely alive I don't even have to doubt that. There isn't another Paige and I'm hell sure know she hasn't a twin. A thousand thoughts pressing against my mind. My friends, what has become of them? I still can't call out to them. Why not? I wasn't in to much pain. Was it something blocking our brainwaves. Hell if I knew. Where they coming for me as well? Am I to be harvested. Whatever that meant. I'm scared, more so the ever in the Maze. They probably strung up Curie. Poor girl I wish there was more I could do. For now I act like I know nothing. If they try to tranquilize me, I fight my hardest and run. Im still good with that.

* * *

All this new information and lack of it as well is making my heart beat faster. I can't think straight when I panic. I must learn to control that, otherwise what comes next won't last to long. I've got to calm down, calm down Ross, we're fine. They can't do nothing if we play the fool. Sweat is forming around my head and is staining my shirt. There air conditioning so I can't be sweating. Over sweating will turn them on to me.

I was firm to believe the Glade was horrible. How wrong I was. Back in the Glade, I knew who I was, and what I was meant to do. I'd take Griever's, Maze running, Gally and Louis over any of this. Back there you knew what was, there hadn't no lack of purpose. Now I'm stuck with a faceless killer in the room, and it's name is uncertainty. Uncertainty has been the bane of humankind since the dawn of or creation. It guesstimating that haunt us. Should is the thought process of could. Could have I been friends with Gally, could have I not. That's a choice to be or not to be Should has the second guess factor which prevents us from doing one or the other due to either outcome.

But should I be coy putting up a front or should I try to demand answer and or escape. Whatever happens will, I'm stuck here not know what to do. This is uncertainty at it's best. Who's to say they won't come nab me up or to tend to my progress of recovery. It's up in the air. But I at least know better. Nothing could will come from either, because WICKED lies and deceives. What ever this Right Arm is they have the right idea. But that's not something I could support trap by the enemy.

Thanks to accepting my flaw, I was able to with rational thinking. Thinking is my way to calm me down. This allow my body to lossen up as I lay back in the bed. All those people just hung up like that, is a cure with risking the only generation that's immune and most could definitely repopulate the world. If they just let us go, let us live our lives eventually procreation is bound to happen. This world is hanging by a loose final thred. I know there are some who aren't Immune, that it isn't humane to let the Flare wipe out all the inflected. You can't keep making kids suffer for something they were endowed with. That's evolution for you. It's Darwinism that the strong survive, and the weak perhish. Curel? Maybe, but that's what the world is based on these days. People like Ava and Deacon are all about saving humanity, but discarded their own. They just want to mend the un-mendable. Having a cure won't stop the Flare. Virus themselves evolve after time, it will find a way to wreak havoc sooner or later. Say they cure everyone, make them unaffected. What about the Cranks? There not just going to disappear. They still are a problem. They're deadly and act animalistic. Why not spend there efforts to wiping out the zombie like cranks. It would make the world safer.

* * *

In training we we're taught that the Flare effect it's victims in various degrees. It's a degenerative disease that eats at the brain. Some are able to withstand it for prolonged amounts, just getting the basic distinctive affect. There able to hold conversation, work and live a normal life. But eventually it will drive them to madness. Some it just drives them straight to verge of no return. It's a distinctive virus from what the rest of humanity delt with from my understanding and lack of memories.

Sometimes I have to be greatful to WICKED for being selective on what they kept from me. They could of made me a total idiot. If it wasn't for my intellect I wouldn't be able to keep up with the skills I perform. These feats take practice and although it comes easy to me, alot of time had to be spent learning on my own. I would surmise I've often failed alot. But that's life I suppose.

Not long after calming down a alarm is set off across the entire building playing painfully my ears until I grow a tolerance. Whatever happening out there I'm gathering something defend myself. As I scan the room, a nice heavy IV stand will do the trick. Once that door open, cause it's locked from the outside, I make a break from it. Freedom or captivity, I know what I'm picking!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

I want freedom, I truly desire it but what if my actions effect my friend's. This is WICKED we're dealing with. So I go to lay back in the bed, the first chance I get, I break for it. But the chance has to really present itself. I mustn't be rash. I say to myself rubbing my wrist in anxiety. It was the waiting that might cause me the new found paranoia of wanting the worst to happen.

An hour later a new Doctor walks in brings me a roll of bread and soup. He holds out my arm, wanting to draw some blood. I could tell by the type of needle they are holding. After two or three samples, he holds out another syringe. "It might burn, it's antibiotics you have a infection."

"It doesn't feel like it."

"You've got a curious immune system, but not overly common. It makes you stand out, be proud of it.

"So how long am I supposed be couped in here, I feel I should be doing something proactive."

"Shouldn't be too long now, just eat up and appreciate the relaxation. If you're interested I have some medical books lying around, I could prehaps bring them to you?"

"I'd like that." I said with a warm smile. At first I wanted to attack him and escape, but he's something different. He didn't view as just so patient, it was like he was generally interested with me.

* * *

I eat the roll in small mouth fulls as I blew on the bland broth. It hit the spot, I felt refreshed and full. I get up to full a glass of water, I return to the bed and sip slowly. Having something to read would kill the tedium. But that's put to a grinding hault when my room is stormed by a medium height male with black hair with green strands in the front in a low cut style. He look like a shorter Minho, his knuckles we're pink the skin peeled back from wear and tear. He had a black jeans jacket with a white tee-shirt with his green and black checkered shirt was wrap around the waist of his blue jeans. He had two stud earrings one for each ear, with a X marked tattoo on his neck.

"So your the punk, I've been set to spring"

"What's was that, I couldn't hear you from down there." I remarked getting out of the bed.

"Oh you're going down punk!" He threaten.

"Bring it!" I yelled back with an scoff.

The two us charge at one another when a loud shout disrupts us."That enough Leon, we don't have time!"

"Fine Curie, but he's you're responsibility." He lighten up as that small mocha skin girl runs up and hugs me.

"Hey kiddo, glad to see you're safe." I say taking her into my arms in a massive hug.

"I bet you're shock to see me?"

"Not really, you once told me nothing could hold you down."

"Can we hurry this along they'll be here any moment." Leon said anxiously as he stood out the door.

* * *

The three of us ran, fast and quick letting Curie lead. Leon wasn't a bad guy, he just rough around the edges. Soon Curie lead us into a dark room, it was the room where others are hooked up. I didn't think I ever wanted to be in this room. Curie breaks away with Leon keeping his guard up, perhaps to protect her. I looked around. Maybe the group got brought here. But I know Thomas he wouldn't let that happen? Right? So many people it was too much to take in.

"Don't touch anything,' Curie said zipping past."

"I wonder if my friends go tangled into mess? No pun intended."

"I saw them on the feed earlier, two of them was scouting out this exact room, which gave me the idea. If anything there probably busting out any moment."

"Found them Cue," Leon called from a few rows down.

"Shouldn't I be with my friends, no offense."

"They're on a whole different part of the facility, you'd never reach them in time."

Curie and I met up with Leon as he stares at three of his friends strung to the machine. Leon when he was aboutto pull the really pale kid out of the wiring, when Curie slaps his hand away. "I said don't touch. For all we know this most obviously keeping them alive." She snipped.

"How do you know that, we need to get our friends out of this!"

"Look at them! There no breathing coming from them, and their stiff like the dead. I need time to examine."

"Cue what do you want me to do?"

I watch as the two argue I didn't say aword. I was on edge wanting to leave the pair to find my own friends. But I was compelled to stay. I walk the rows till I'm met with thick glass windows peering into the other side. There inside glass tanks filled with a white and blue viscous liquid were an amalgamation of creatures. Half Griever half something else. For what purpose are they there in a state of inactivity. We're they going to use these new creatures on us?

I take a step back bumping into a body. I turn to see who it was? I nearly jumped out of my skin, it was Orwell. But how? He was killed and draged down the cliff. I clearly remember it. Did he somehow manage to survive until he was taken away by some clean up crew. I don't see the others and he's pretty much in a near death state, apparently that's all was needed to extract the blue liquid everyone seems to be producing. I felt a tear form but the brisk cold is near freezing so it doesn't come out but the pain in my hurt is as livid as can be. I don't know much longer I can withstand this cold or withstand being helpless to help my friend.

Suddenly a firm hand tightens around my shoulder. I turn and it's Leon.

"You know him didn't you?"

"Yeah." I say weakly. "He was my roommate in the Maze, he gave himself up so I could be here."

"That's rough man, I lost my friend in a fight."

"That reminds me, how was your trials. I mean how did you solve the Maze.

"The Maze was already completed when I arrived. A few managed to escape but a buttload of others stayed behind afraid of the outside. But that's not the worse part, the creators kept supplying us and sending new kids. Our living area was set up as arena where we had to fight one another in just to get food and other supplies. It was all a show to our leader who kept us imprisoned."

"That's nothing then what we've went through. I'm sorry you had to go through all that. But how'd you escape?"

"Jacob was also confident, that he set up a ranking system. If you top second place, you could challenge him. If you won, he'd stop being in control. But that came with risk. The higher the rank, more of the battles became to the death!" He said grimly like a bad omen.

"So you managed to do him in?"

"It wasn't me and he isn't dead, just left in a prison of his own making."

* * *

The two of us walked and talk trading stories. We we're both confined by walls but our home was different. I learn of the horror behind the Drone, their living area, and I told him about the Glade. Eventually Curie had gotten in a mood that Leon describe as mad scientist. She was using discarded wires and devices she hid on her person. She had even disable the live feed. So it looks as if no one is in here. We we're again in a prohibited area. I was informally introduce to the three people. Karl the snow skin male, Joanna with the shaved hair on the sides and a large jagged patch of pinkish red hair. And then there was Wilhelm, the older brother of the Jacob. There version of Alby.

"You're friends has set the whole compound on high alert on their break out attempt. We don't have much time, and I'm so close to cracking this machine property's. I can only free one of them at this rate," Curie complain and sigh out of frustration. But this is a giddy smile on her face as her hair is up in one big puff instead of the two.

"Sure sounds like them."

"Are they nuts, there going to get in so much trouble. Noted Leon.

"We've gotta pick one, who are we freeing, Leon?"

"I don't trust Joanna and Karl complains to much.

"Unfortunately that leaves Wilhelm!" Curie said with distain as she sucked her teeth at the decision. "Catch and don't leave it behind, its possible to watch your friends escape."

"I um, that's messed up."

"Quit whining, we need to see what we're facing and how we can figure out our escape plan," she said using her screwdriver to unloosen bolt's.

I ran to the large screen I saw Ava appear on, I guess I was supposed to use it like last time. Like some type of magic the screen came to life In great detail as a feed played out. There in the long corridor were my friends as they struggle to open a door. I want to help but all I can do is observe.

A/N: Updating a few more chapters, it's going to be a slow beginning but bare with me.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own the Scorch Trials.

Chapter Nine:

Men in uniform with large guns and riot shields cautious approach the group from the down the hall. The tall man who talked with Ava was leading them."Thomas!"

"Open this door Janson!"

"You really don't want me to."

"Open the damn door!"

"Listen to me, I'm trying to save your life. The Maze is one thing but you kids wouldn't last a day out in the Scorch. If the elements don't kill you, the Cranks will." Said the man I heard from the camera feed.

"Thomas you have to believe me, I only want what's best for you."

"Yeah let me guess WICKED is good?"

"You're not getting through that door, Thomas." the man voice change to serious.

The door opens as a voice welcomes the group. I still haven't made who out yet, as a volley of shoots fire out.

"Shut the main vault door, shut the main vault door!" The man barks as the group calls for him.

Hurry Thomas I yell to myself as he runs towards a closing door, you have to make it, they need you. In a what seemed a miracle he slid under making it with the others. The Scorch that's where they are headed to. Perhaps the to find the Right Arm, anyone who's working agisnt WICKED he would rally behind. It seemed as if my absence was nothing but then again, I'm missing in action to them. I try calling out to him but nothing. I even focus.

'Can you hear me? I'm alive. Thomas please respond.'

'Teresa if you get this tell Tom I'm okay.'

'Get out of my head!" Her voice screams back. It's cold and serious. It is freighting..That I sknap into a bit of rage. I slam my fist straight into the screen cracking in the middle. I didn't even notice the pain as I what blood drip from my finger tips.

"Holy shit, dude you broke that screen."

"So what!" I snap at him with fury.

"Relax I was complementing you, just apply pressure to stop the bleeding, that'll do the trick."

I took a step back away from them and pulled out my gauze and tape up my fingers. They weren't to battered. I'm just to pain worse them this. Suddenly I was overwhelmed with guilt and sorrow. They left without me. I felt so left out. If it weren't for Deacon and Louis I would had not be in such a predicament to had been separated. Why didn't they tear the place looking for me? They must have a good reason. I can take care of myself and handle afight well enough. I'll find my way back to them. With bandages on I regroup with the two.

* * *

"Dang it I won't be able to free him, without killing him. I need know the process how've they done this."

"We gotta go, the others are elsewhere, right now we have to leave this area.

"Curie lead the way, I'll assist Leon on getting us through.

Once more we had to run for our lives from a unknown terror. These people aren't joking around, WICKED is too serious about doing the greater good. All those men and women of young age being used to find a impossible cure. It's the Maze all over. Some live others die for progress.

We ran down halls and corridors looking for the way out. We needed to regroup gather allies to spring their friends. But that doesn't matter as though heavy chucks of air sucking, from running for what lasted for what could be half and hour. When Curie said hide and duck we did. When she said run we did just that. But the fatigue is getting to her as we zip and dart pass onlookers. I needed a weapon or something to even our odds. I can throw a mean few hits but it's nothing presice or tempered like Leon's. He was discipline yet rash. How'd he ever manage to perfect fighting move like out of an old time movie, yet be brought down by his temper, perplexes me.

Endless chrome white and lights the same order every hallway leading to out stretching vents. "We can't keep at this forever," she noted. We stop to catch a breather, I lean forward in pain my body aches. My blood feels like battery acid.

"What do you purpose Cue?"

"Whatever it is, be fast about it." I alerting them to the guard coming our way.

"Halt!"

"That's what we doing dipstick," Curie said taunting him as I charge to the burly man in the dessert uniform.I push forward a much as my body will, going with the flow. Much closer the male is tall and has a study built but is unarmed.

"Can't stop won't stop, nothing personal, but you give me no choice. Im going through you!" I warn him.

Within meters across from another the man's positive he capture me. Running a bit to later I'm still at full charge, when I leap forward bringing my weight down with me. He extend his hands and let's our a boastful cheer. "You're mine.." What he didn't account for was my speed and determination. With a foul swoop I sending him tumbling on his back as I'm sitting on his chest, both legs pinning his arms."You little prick!" He barks at me like a injured dog. I rip the badge off his jacket as my brown eyes stare down into his steelish grey, his eyeballs are a taint of red, with small modular purple veins running a jagged line from side to side. It was the onset of Flare. Something sharp stabs the back of my mind, sorta like an old flashback.. But it's general intrigue. I wish to exam and prod him till I can get a proper explanation. But that's the old me, by remembrance.

"When you awake get yourself examed, you have the Flare," I said apologetic. "My condolences." He ranted and rave like a madman as he try to break free to bite me even head butt me. I couldn't allow him to go on stopping us.

"How dare you assume that I. That I have the Flare. You little monster!"

Before he could continue I plowed my fist into his forehead as hard as I could muster. I watch the consciousness fade and tranish from his eyes."Let us go," I spoke softly next to the two of them as I had gotten off the infected guard.

* * *

We took our next phase of escaping by going through the vents.. It wasn't comfortable but it walk and beside banging my head a couple of times, it was mostly silence. Our journey within the wires. Curie had a bit to much time to map this place out. There had to be reason WICKED wanted her. For a preteen she's a genius. She was my only hope of escape, this is the only way I'll find Thomas and the other's. I'm glad she my friend, I wouldn't ask for anyone different. In return it's my duty to protect her as well couldn't protect Chuck. Something that still haunts me, that annoyingly sweet cubby boy death is on my hands, if I had only stayed instead of falling for Sanctum ploy. He might be here today. I'm sorry Chuck, so sorry….


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Some time later and body stiff as cement I jump from the overhead vent after the two. It was easier on them, they were the short ones. But I couldn't say that aloud to Leon, it only end up setting him off like a child. I get a hard look at the area we was in, factory interior, open fuseboxes and construction taking on or was. There across from us like was the massive hydraulic doors keeping the Scorch at bay.

"Find something to defend yourselves, it's going to be awhile to I can unlock this." Curie said without missing a beat.

"How long we talking?" I asked

"Fifteen to thirty minutes tops." She said intrigued with the locking mechanism.

"Alright just get at it Cue." Leon adds.

I broke apart from the two and found myself a lead pipe. I grunt in digust, how was that going to hold back a small army of men trying to capture us? Sprinting to the other side of this loading dock I dash for the nail gun. This could cause damage if I get the right angling. Protect Curie and escape. It wasn't the most flushed out plan. We have no food or water but the odds appear better in the Scorch. We each are aware of WICKED'S plans and they are on to us. I know they are I feel it resonating in my gut.

Locking the belt into place just shy of being ready to unleash a fury of nails into unwilling combatants. Who tey get to close or stop us. I dash through rows of heavy machinery to find Leon. But as I do I can see his twisted smile, he's gotten hold of blow torch. But what was around his hand was scarier.

A makeshift knuckles duster with weleded spikes from blow torched shards of plexiglass. It didn't look like he was joking around. "Look before you ramble about how messed up this is, remember Curie only has us. I'll kill for the little brat or die if needed."

"I understand, I willing to do my utmost to protect her."

"Alright then no matter what. No mercy!" Leon said with affirmation. He ready his weapon as we go to guard our little genius.

"No mercy." I reply.

* * *

For a short period of time there was nothing, the bleak stark quietness. It was rather ominous but Curie hum a beat as she contends with the door. Leon is perched on a shelving unit a few feet a head, as I cock the nail gun in position. Was it possible we could escape without incident? It appear so, for a while. Then came the brushing sound of boots which paraded around the area when suddenly everything goes dark. The room pitch back, but the feet still pressed onward to acquire a position to capture us.

"Did you really think you would escape. We might of been set back, but honestly how naive you make us out to be?" Said a cold voice in the dark vastness.

"Janson!" I hiss bitterly, erupting emotions urge me to lunge in the dark for him. It's bittersweet to ponder.

A moment of slience and the sounds of shelving units are clambering on the floor. Crap they spotted Leon. "You've got to do better then that," he cough and grunts in the dark.

"Light this place up."Blinding light flooded the room in a such harsh luminosity that I force to cover my eyes as more then twenty men with guns are surrounding us. "Make it easy on your friends Ross, the last thing I want to do is hurt this little girl!"

"Don't worry about me, shoot the bastard…" She moan out weakly as the tall man held up by her neck keeping her off the floor.

I ready my aim when Leon is despatched faster then I would figure. I go to fire when he hold up a normal pistol to Curie head. I wanted to take the shot but I couldn't risk her for a pot shot. "I surrender. Don't hurt her." My voice buckles in defeat.

"Lower the weapon!"

"Fine," I said just doing so.

"Bag them!" Everything went began to darken around my field of vision. Hazy and sharp like electricity ran through my veins as my body losses it will to stand. Foam is bubbling out my mouth as I shake and contort like a snake. I can see one glimpse of Curie and Leon in a similar state. Leon was bloodly up. I can't recall how many rounds they fired into to use but the pain is so horrid so vile it causes meto vomit heavy as my eyes grow heavy and darken. There standing with a glee was Janson. "Phase two is back on track. Clean this mess up before she arrives, we must be ready, let's hope the kids sleep tight."

A/N: Phew were getting there folk's. Well sorta, writing so much and forgetting to edit and upload had been my one issue. Relatively I'm on chapter Twenty Five out of let's say Fifty something. I've been keeping to the core element of the book and flims, but along is stuff that came to mind. So yeah I wanna deliver a story that isn't so cut and dry. I'm bringing character development, side arc's to extend and expand the Scorch Trials. It's not conventional, but it's a writers job to tell a story.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own Scorch Trials

Chapter Eleven:

I awoke some time later with a gut feeling of uncertainty. Like as if something important happen. There is the aching pain of something sharp snug deep into my brain, it's unsettling. It was as if someone poked around my head. I blink in rapid succession with the agonizing throbbing up and down my skull. It was as if someone was playing the drums in my eye sockets.

As I got to stand up I wobble falling flat on my ass while taking in the view. A large room with metal walls bunk beds at all corners. A dimly lit light bulb flickers above a small metal sink. I feel the vomit flare inside my throat as I puke for a long moment, before stumbling out of the room through the threshold, going face forward towards the ground outside the room. Just as I fall two different hands hoist my body up.

"Whoa whoa, easy does it."

"Yeah man, after what they did to you, don't rush your body."

I look up to find Leon holding my left wrist as a different guy with purple highlights had my right.

"Ross…" I hear Curie shout out as she runs towards me. "Nyx set him down, Leon get him some water."

"Wha, what happened. There was like twenty armed guards, then hat rat bastard Janson held you hostage. Then, then just emptiness."

"What matters we're all safe for the time being. Meet Jane, Soc and Nyx's. The friend's we've been looking for. Nyx is our leader, Jane second in command. Soc is a great tactician and weapons builder. I'm the brains and Leon's the brawn.

I waved at them each promising to take the time to know each one at some point. They don't seem overly cautious of me. I guess cause Curie told them a story or two. What was going on, why did everyone look pale and malnourished? There is no visible exit from my cross examination of the area we we're housed in. When Leon brought the water I thank him and gulp the water like a madman. Nyx got up and Jane followed behind him, latching herself on his arms.

"Who'd figure them two would get together." Soc said a little jealous.

"There a cute couple in all honesty," I reply.

"It hard is all I'm saying. Jane's different, they took her voice. Servered her vocal cords. Poor thing." Soc said getting up to stretch.

"Oh…"

"Just so you know it's been four days since we've eaten. Six days when they did something with our minds to see what wasn't real. Get use to a water diet.."

"Thanks Soc, I think I'm go lie down or something."

* * *

I wouldn't admit my hunger at this point. It was serious and them not eating in half a week, how long could I last. We've must of been such a issue to WICKED that they're keeping us lock away.

I took what seen like a unused bunk and lie back to contend with this raging headache. The others were telling stories to past the time, I wanted to just know how the group was fairing. Honestly I've been having such a sinking pit in my gut once I watch them escape. Now I'm trap worse then I was under observation. Then like a nightmare I felt, not heard but felt a voice in my head.

'My my, look what you've gotten into.'

'You again!'

'Whoah hold that animosity. For now that is. Your safe where I can't reach you. But fear not…'

'Enough of the riddles, speak clearly!' I shouted at them.

'Oh you're just no fun. Not much I can do now. Like I said we'll have are fun soon enough.'

'What If I refuse?'

'Whatever gave you the notion you had a choice?' They rebuttal. 'Besides then I get to murder each of your friends, one by one. Even that cute Blonde you swoon over.'

'I what? It doesn't matter, I'll play you're stuoid game leave them out of it.'

* * *

Just like that without a proper answer they fled again, leaving me with the blinding headache and hundreds of questions. And the cute blonde, do they mean Newt. Something pulled on my heart just thinking about him. I… I thought I was in love with Teresa, but compared to Newt I can feel the chemistry. And Thomas is like a brother to me, Minho too. Shit even Frypan. They are my family, but Newt of all people, why does my heart yearn for him? Whatever this person wants I can't allow them to get close to my friends.

Staring up to the ceiling the white light is bright on my face like a spotlight. I feel restless until I turn on one side and stare at the wall with empty emotions. Not much I can do now, just is wait for whatever fate has in-store I suppose?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve:

My eyes jerk open, funny I don't recall nodding out. There is alarms wailing all over, like inside my head and my vision is blurry yet vivid. I get up ready to strike or do whatever needed to protect myself. The dread of fear is over my neck as I can hear screaming, but not any screaming. The screams of my friends as if they were are under attack it's blood boiling yet terrifying as I have no weapon, I'm powerless and weak. There all calling out to each other, before the world turns to open wastes and there a brewing sandstorm.

The storm is peeling at my skin as I fall to my knees with the sound of Cranks approaching closer. I'm gaging on sand as gritts between my teeth. Further away in spot of the storm is shadows of people running being rip apart by blinding winds. The army of cranks are soon upon them. My body doesn't respond to me. I cannot will myself to move. The winds are so loud but the pleas and screams are louder. If can't get up, I'm forced to watch. It's tearing my heart to witness this atrosticy. It a act of crumbling sanity.

Beyond despairing madness I'm force to take a drastic measures. Wanting to snuff it out, I forcefully drive my fingers into both ears, causing them rupture my eardrums. I welcome the sound of slience, but one issue remains. Slowly in deafting sorrow, my body begins sink into the sand. I start to claw my eyes out like some angered birdm Vastly yet painfully ridding me of this oddity of freak show. Now there nothingness but the ability of three remaining senses. I mornfuly weep with a heavy heart. To weak to deal with pressing issues. So I took away every the universe could use against me. I'm sorry, Soo sorry. I can feel the weight of the sand hardening around my neck, my body inching and squirming to death unavoidable. There is nothing not even shallow attempts at breathing. My life is officially over the remaining consciousness drifting away into a state of entropy. The is no need to struggle it's far to late, my brain is starving from lack of oxygen, although in vain it's resisting to let loose any remaining sentience. There is nothing left just micro seconds in all of this hellish eternity, then without a bang there is a release, sweet and simple, the flame of life now extinguished.

"Ross."

"Ross….."

"Ross…..!"

I jerk up rather hard, my face is cold and wet. Some how I was back inside the dormitory the gang surrounding me.

"Seems they did the same to you as well. Rest assured it was only an forced hallucination." Nyx said, extending his hand to lift me off the bunk.

"A hallucination, that's a bitter relief. But assuring. Now that I have you, mind a chat perchance?"

"Alright, just one moment."

* * *

Nyx walked away closing the door keeping the others out. We took our seat on a couch and I realized what I had over looked. "So I'm positive you've heard my story from Curie. But now I realize why something is familiar about you."

"Familiar?"

"Yes. When I was in the Maze, I met a boy. He was very inept. He was part of the reason we eacped. His name was Nox, he was your younger twin."

"Was?" His voice said baffled.

"Yes. He made a deal with a psychopath who wanted me dead. A story for another time, but this guy promised if he betrayed me and brought me to him, he would help him find you."

"My brother remembered me. I can't believe he'd do something so insane." Nyx said rubbing his head, hoping to recollect any form of memories.

"It's not entirely his fault." I said with a heavy sigh. "He was being decived, he did what his heart told him. In the end when I was tied up and beaten mercilessly, it slip out that once I was dead, he would of turn on Nox. But Nox saved me, given me a second chance to live. It costs him his life regrettably." I pause wonder if I could of still saved him.

"Oh?" Was all that came out his mouth.

Yet as his dying wish I swore to find you. Seems I've have,"I said my thoart swelling in a painful joy."He wants you to know he never forgotten or gave up looking. He's sorry you two couldn't be reunited. So before he passed, I made another promise. A promise to keep you safe!"

"I… I…" Nyx got up without another word. His face fell pale. He was struggling with the disbelief. I got up and put my hand on his shoulder in comfort. "All this time I had a brother who I was forced to forget. He died, trying to sacrifice his friends merely just to find me? And all I can do to repay him is not even know he exsisited. I'm a horrible brother."

"You're the opposite, just a victim of WICKED just like the rest of us. And one day they'll pay, I swear this!"

"I don't know how'll accomplish this, but count me as an friend that will raise a war flag in your steed." He said sternly.

"Good then, because I'm going to keep that promise. If I can I'll do whatever's in my power to protect you."

"And I you the same!"

* * *

Nyx might be Nox's twin brother, but he also resembled Thomas. He had a quality of leader. I couldn't tell them apart by straight merit. He's dependable and brave. He led his friends out of a hellhole, I have no doubt we'll get through many of things that oppose us.

"Hey Nyx what's that written on your back?"

"What do you mean?" He said fiddling with his shirt.

"Hold still," I took hold and lifted his short to see a black plastered tattoo design on his back with a number. "Property of WICKED, C13 The Black Knight. That's what it says."

"The Black Knight, what could that mean? Let see if you have one."

"It say Biohazard," but I wasn't fast enough when he lifts up my shirt.

"No it doesn't. It says: Property of WICKED A0 The Martyr.

When did it change? I knew what the word mean, clearly I will sacrifice for a cause or for someone. Which is true. I end up putting others before my safety going as far is giving my life up. It's natural to me. I don't know why, but it's the truth. I'll never forget that night in the Glade. I was in the cell for being disobediencnt after beating Gally in our fight. Some of the Gladers had went missing and a Griever came into the Glade. It snatch up Orwell. With Thomas able to free me, I went rushing into the Maze at night to rescue my roommate and the others. I didn't care what happened to me. The injury's meant nothing as I carried on killing five Griever's alone. I didn't do it for praise. I did it because it was the right thing to do. Yeah it landed me in more trouble and injured, but once my made the dive into Maze, nothing else mattered. Since then I've done things for the sakes of my friends despite the fear if death. I see why I was tittled a Martyr.

Eventually we checked the rest of our gang. We each had that same tattoo design and property of WICKED crap, but we all had a different tittle.

Jane was C19 The Allegiant. Soc was C7 The Mastermind Curie was C29 The Technophile. Leon was C4 The Short Fuse. Which ironically was funny, C4 being explosives and him allway easily enraged which is a coined as a short fuse. Ava must of had herself a laugh making that one, it was funny on a intelligent level.

Eventually normality took contorl as we quested how the tattoos gotten there. So many different guess, we although for while tried to figure out tattoo meaning which we did. The fun times came to a close when unfortunately something drew everyones attention. Each of their faces scribble with a heavy fear and boiling rage. Should I fear what's behind me. So slowly I turn around to see-.

A/N: Cliffhanger Time, who doesn't love one. Ok so I was pressed for ideas and didn't wanna call quits when I got to this part. I had made a mock Maze Runner story about the group C. But since this going to be lengthy I'll divulge their story during this part. Im taking amore book apporch in the coming chapters as well somethings I'll throw in. Yet be story telling what happened to the new group that Ross is with as a bit of filler to we get to the middle. I do my utmost not to dilute the main story..


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen:

There in standing observing us in silence, the bane of tension and despair, Ava Pagie's head lackey.

"You sonofva!" Leon said charging forward without hesitation.

"Janson!" I hissed bitterly in reply keeping swift pace with Leon. Our fists ready to swing.

Yet Janson sat at his desk unarmed and unmoved by our approach. His eyes store straight at everyone neither fearing or worried. The other stood there shock how he could be complacent.

As I draw near his desk, I swing putting my weight and momentum into one solid hook. Also there is contact, just not I was expecting.

Next thing I know my nose has crunched up against something invisible as Leon rounded on his behind from clashing into the similar barrier.

"What the shuck?" I question. Because obviously something had halted me and brought Leon to the ground, leave me with bleeding nose.

"Ah. That was my mistake, should had warn you. Can't say I wasn't vested with results unfortunately. His smile so sinster, his eyes although beady had the ferocity of viper ready to strike. He is one dangerous adversary. Time and again he's bested our attempts at him.

"You used Curie as leavage." Leon said dusting himself off. "I have no doubts about killing you now!"

"I highly doubt that, but if you somehow managed to despite the odds, Mr Leon. Let's say it won't end well, you'll never leave this room. Just be lucky I'm not petty..I still have a job to do, despite the troubles you and you're brat managed back in the facility."

I got up and exaimed this whole set-up. I needed to know what was sperating us from him.

More slowly this time, I approached the spot, holding my hands out. Soon I made contact with the invisible wall. It felt like glass would, smooth, hard and cool to the touch. But I saw absolutely nothing to indicate that something solid stood there. It's incomprehensible.

Frustrated, I moved to the left, then the right, feeling along the unseen yet solid wall. It spanned the entire other half of room; there was no way to approach Janson at his tiny desk. Leon finally pounded on it, making a series of dull thumps, but nothing else happened. Now he was frustrated.

"Don't you have Ava you should be sucking up to?"

"How'd you? It doesn't matter, I was here just as a check up. I'll be back before you manage to starve. Best of luck though, malnutrition is most straining on adolescents."

Just like he vanshsied into thin air. His words sticking to my head. The sick bastard he meant Curie. I shutter at the thought of watching her starve. I stood there with blood still dropping staining my shirt, I question myself the protective measure he had at his disposal. Him disappear just like magic must be some heavy duty technology WICKED has to offer.

Jane soon after walked up with a tissue and tended to my nose. Her hands were rough but she was ever gentle. The slient blonde took care of my nose until a clot eventually formed.

"Thanks," I said quietly to her. She nodded which reveled a long deep crossed wound around her neck, right below the jawline. It was pink which generally meant healing. Cautiously, I go to reach for it slowly but she grabs my hands stopping me mid track. I get it. It's a sensitive issue one that has renders her a mute. She doesn't deserve this, why couldn't they helped her as they did me.. What's so special about me anyways?

"Jane says glad to had help you." Nyx said.

"How do you know that?"

"We share a telepathic link."

"I have one as well, but of late. It hasn't been working as I'd like."

"Would someone please fill us in?" Soc said in a rather upset tone.

* * *

I guess it was now or never as I sat in a circle with the others. It was a long story and what's to come is only speculation. I had everyone who did not know agasp. I told them no matter what we think, death isn't our only choice. That this is another test, maybe someone will snap from the lack or food or just end up taking their life.

I know how WICKED operate.. Curel but just beneath the scope of barbarism. It's how they justify their so called noble cause. In the end it's nothing more but people fearing the unknown. It's funny how low humans would sink just to cling onto life.

For hours I go off on a tangent which is suddenly stop once a highly pitched white nosie, bleed into my ear sending my arms to raise in defense. Nyx was the first to get up, the looks of everyone face. It was full of dread. As I turn to get up, I hear cursing and the sounds of a scuffle.. There was suddenly a tall built male currently getting thrashed by Leon and Nyx. Curie has fled to the room with Jane and Soc.

* * *

"Whatever this is, you'll regret coming here!" Nyx said in tense breaths.

"I failed to stand up to you in the Drone but this time I won't fail," screams Leon.

"Guys chill out," I shout before pulling them off him. The male has a twisted grin on his face, but once pushing them aside, I reach out and pull him up. "I haven't the slightest who this is or what's going on, but we don't just start beating folks.

"How can you stand there and help this monster?" Leon snarled.

"Huh?"

"Leon calm down, he doesn't know." Nyx said assuringly to Leon who's feverish with anger.

"What do you mean Nyx?"

"This here is Jacob, the guy who ruled over us. The one who forced friends to fight for survival. He's the reason why Jane no longer has a voice."

Nyx words hit me like a shot of lightning when he said that. Every nerve in my body tense up blood beginning to boil with anger. This is who Curie told me about. This is the one Nyx defeated but ultimately spared. Now he was back, it was like standing face to face with Louis. The capacity to touture and kill on a whim, to separate and divide friends for basic survival needs. Now I know why his smirk look so damn digustting. How I wanted to make him pay before he could have his revenge. But I remember that where all prisoners here. But today that's not going to stop me.

"You'd think I enjoy seeing your miserable faces, but that's the complete opposite," he said cracking the bones in his neck.

"Jacob was it?" I didn't even wait for his reply. I sent my left hand flying fist forward into his thoart, which sent him on his knees chocking for air. "I'll make this perfectly clear, get in to breathing space of any of my friends. If I think you're going to harm anyone of them. I swear to you, I'll finish off what Nyx started! Am I clear?"

"Yeah I got it," he said under muffled breathe trying to let out a laugh.

"Sleep tight shank."

I lifted up my foot and swing it right into his temple knocking him out for the time being.

* * *

As the bit of nastyness concluded, I walked over and Curie, Jane and Soc who hid in the room, letting them know it was safe. I didn't expect this but Jane hugged me as tight as possible leading to Curie latching on to my ankle. Nyx rests his hand on my right shoulder and Leon the other. Soc gave me a simple high-five. Any doubts about them has been disovled. Because from this moment on I'm now one of them. Right now keeping each other safe is top priority. As much as I want to be with Thomas and the others. I knew some how deep down that there all ok, for the time being. Whatever Janson has planned, I'm glad I'm not alone to face it.

"Not to disturb this mushy feeling time, but what about Jacob. Where stuck with him, best we could do is find away to restrain him." Leon said as this was a fact we had to deal with. Eventually Jacob hands been restrain as the lighting in the area went from bright to dim. It was an autonomous function to represent day and night cycle.

Leon offered to take the first shift watching Jacob. It has been decided we each take turn watching him. Question is, how long can we hold out under this pressure of no food. Tension are going to rise.

I predict a conflict is going to take place if we don't get food to eat. Suddenly I wonder if this to is a variable? I'm clueless on WICKED agenda for us. How I see it, is us being tasked something. Being set free, where in the world are we? Where are they likely to send us. If they can instantly bring people into this dormitory by unconventional means, the outcome is limitless.

We can't leave unless they will it so. I'm dreading for the days to come. If we have set loose, where might that be? Under what condition? How will people actions be?

For the time being I forcefully push any further notions aside. What I need is rest, with my remaining energy I crawl into bed and prepare my body for a nights rest. Still I fear this is the last night of restful sleep without food. Tomorrow is for of uncertainty, hopefully I can muster through it, maybe the others can to.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Still don't Maze Runner

A/N: A short chapter but mores to come.

Chapter Fourteen:

"Did you do it?"

"Whatta do you think sweat-pea?"

"I'm not a patient girl. You see this. With this I'll drill a hole into each of you're fingers to you answer me."

"The sweat-pea I knew wasn't the hostile type."

"Stop calling me that! I've always harbor hatred for you Jacob. But I couldn't openly defy you back then.

"Figures. But these answers aren't going to bring you any peace."

"Answer me!"

"You really don't want me to, sweat-pea!"

"Now!"

"Alright alright, if I knew you were this insane, I would of made you higher in rank.

"Don't flatter me, now answer me or the next thing that comes out your mouth with be a cry of pain! Did you or did you not kill Theta?"

"Yes. I did, but not by my hands. I gave him a task no one could of done. But alas he did it for your safety."

"What did you force him to do?"

"I propose to him a way out. If he'd bring me Joanna head, I would let you and him walk out the drone. No strings attached. But after countless combatants I've sent after her, not a single one ever returned. Once Theta hadn't return, I called off the hit on her."

* * *

I swing off my bed as the argument got louder. Curie was at the bed across from me forcing answers from Jacob while the others slumber. I didn't even let her conclude her conversation as I lifted her up and carried her out into the larger portion of the dorm, where we all sit during the day, as she protest and kicks. "Stay out of it Ross."

"No! I know to interfere when smart Curie is gone and she acting unreasonable."

"It doesn't concern you. You didn't have to live under his rule and watch your friends slaughter another for food."

"You're absolutely right. But it doesn't mean I haven't been where you are now. You're validating him, he wants to be acknowledge. He's content that you're miserable. People like that only want to be hatred, to be feared and talked about. Don't give him that, kill him with slience and kindness.

"I don't know how..." She spoke rather distressed.

"Believe me, you'll hurt him far worse by not giving him the time of the day." I lecture before putting her down.

"He took so much, just let me have this!" She cried out, my shirt stained by her fresh tears. She was hurting more then she let on.

"Fine do as you wish. But understand you're becoming what you hate most. There's no coming back from that."

"I know, but."

"It's an adjustment period for us all, you've all the right to be mornful to cry yourself dry. Just don't give into the momentary lapse of judgement." I said hugging her tightly before she ran off tinker.

* * *

Hours later I found myself spacing in and out, doing whatever I can to not feel hungry. I'm fatigue and starting to get sick. Everyone is slowly getting to the point of breaking down. All I can do is think and drink water. Water and think. Curie is taking apart cameras and random objects from around the area. Nyx is keeping watch over Jacob. It's like watching Thomas and Gally going at it. It's intense and brutal, at least I'll never have to see Gally stupid face ever again.

As time past my bladder can't hold anymore water. I need food. We all do. No one talks it just slience and sounds of Soc and Curie working diligently. Jane is watching over Jacob, I'm next shift. Nyx is laying down as Leon is doing sit ups. It's keeping his mind off food. I can feel my insides fight. It's unbearable. Just something to eat, I'd settle for dirt at this point.

A few more hours pass as I have to watch Jacob. We eye each other off and on. The others are napping."You most think very little of me, outsider?"

"I tend not to think about you at all."

"Nobody understands what true leadership is?"

"I suppose you do?" I said rolling my eyes.

"When the few that solved our Maze, I was in those ranks. I saw what happened, what awaited us. And I ran, ran back into the Maze back into the Grove. That's what our home was originally called. I return without notice and all around me was chaos and madness. Yes I left my friends to their fate as the men with guns chased after us. I don't regret my choice, after all my brother was still there, trying to maintain order."

"Coward!"

"Maybe. Yet what I did was for the greater good of the Grove. Many didn't have a memory or home to return to. This was their lives, there home. I spared them all of this. Or atlest I tried." He went on trying to convince me.

"Yet here we are now. The people crying out for the justice you'd refuse them. I see one way out of here for you, the beheading a tyrant."

"I had to do it. No one else had the will to. So I took over when my brother couldn't handle it. Sure I broke a few bones to assert order. We needed to preserve our rations. I never imagined, the creators would still supply the next shipment arrived, I knew what most been done. When more people arrived, it had to be strict living, but it was living. If some died so be it, but in the long run I had to make sure we didn't outpace our resources."

"You made them struggle for a living hell, how is that justifiable? A true leader leads by example. If you'd trusted people, perhaps surviving wouldn't had be something first and second guess. I had a strict leader, but I understood why. It was to protect not just him, but all of us. You're just a tyrant, Jacob." I said firmly no longer wishing to speak.

"Perhaps, but who can resist the lure of power?"

For the remainder of the watch I stood quiet, I didn't want to give him validation. He wasn't worth the effort. And effort was the only thing left before I snap from not my shift is up I crawl into my bunk but somehow rest avoids my tired body.

I get back up and take a cup of water but I can't keep down as it spews out of my mouth. I'm numb to the world as I crawl under my bunk, trying to evade what was obvious. How much more can my body take?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen:

Four days have passed since Janson had arrived. It seems he would not return. Everyone is irritable. No one is talking. Just quiet moans and stomach growls.. We've all seen to had given up. I couldn't take it, there was nothing to do, nowhere to go and not shucking thing to eat. How I miss the Glade so much. Atlest I could be running and doing something productive.

Two more days have gone by and everyone is on the floor groaning in pain, awaiting death to come. I snap and with no option left I limp over to the last remanding camera and stand in front of it and shout.

"You've made you point, I'm sorry Janson. Just please bring us food. I'm begging yo-" before I could finish I collpase to the floor and fall Into an unfortable slumber. It wouldn't surprise me if this was it. That my luck has finally run out. Damm it.

* * *

I woke up in my bed, not recalling getting in it. The first thing that happens is the pain of hunger punches me right in the face. I'm fading, we all are. If they wanted us dead, why not just kill us? This was lesson to be learnt. As far as I can rationzle it. I rolled on my side of the bed something lumpy collide with my spine. I turn back over to reveal a apple and a juicy orange. But how?

"Eat up, that rat man says he got something important to tell us. But take your time," I see Nyx say as he is sitting in a chair beside.

"They actually brought food. It work then."

"Huh?" Nyx said rubbing his neck in confusion.

"Just talking to myself."

"Well when you're ready, come join us. There's other fruit to pick from, beside it's enough to feed a small army."

I waited patiently to the cost was clear, as I munch and nibble like a crazed man with the fruit. When it was done I drank a cup of water and proceeded to meet the others. Once again Janson was sitting feet prop on the desk with book in hand. He didn't even bother to catch a glance of me. Instead Curie pull me over to a table full of fruits, nuts and breads. I snatch a piece of bread and a bit of grapes. We said nothing as everyone was sitting around waiting for Janson talk, Nyx was on guard of Jacob.

"Good you've eaten because we have to ration this food," Soc said to me as I took a seat on the floor.

"Worried Leon?" I ask across from him as he examed the barrier protecting Janson. If he could find a weak spot he'd definitely expose it.

"Not really, you?"

"This isn't my first encounter with WICKED. So I'm ready for anything."

I was lying, the scariest thing was what Janson could want with us. It could be a million different plans he came to push on us. Everyone was involved in their own minds as if Janson wasn't there. As the food eased my stomach Janson let out a loud cough to gather our attention.

"Ah, here it is," Janson said in his nasally voice; then he placed a folder on the desk, opened it up and looked at us from that all mighty wall in front of him. "Thank you for gathering in an orderly manner so I can tell you what I've been ... instructed to tell you. Please listen carefully."

"Why do you need that wall!" Leon shouted frustrated.

"We both know the reason Leon, you'd ring my neck like a dishrag." Janson said a snark.

"I could care less about you lot. I'm curious to know why've been involved!" Snapped Jacob for the first time.

"You're all still here because of an uncanny will to survive despite the odds, among ... other reasons. About sixty people were sent to live in the Glade. Well, your Glade Ross, anyway. Another sixty in Group B, lastly a hundred and ten in Group C, but for now we'll forget the Maze Trials."

* * *

That many ended up under Jacob's ruling oppression. I shutter at the though, the others fell quiet. Everyone at one point though why me? To think you'd we're special or unique to placed in the Maze, only to find out that you're not as rare or special. Only when the truth of different Maze Trials going on at the same time, do you feel; unimportant.

It's a sense of fear that what made you feel different is to be replaced by the sense of one thing humans can never cope with. That, like it or not, we each felt expendable.

You die, fall to meet standards or break down, you're like a heap of junk. Replaceable to an amassing army of disposable kids. You're not smart, brave or kind. You're immune and that's all that matters to WICKED. And where there is one immune there is a dozen in the woodworks waiting to be found.

"Out of all those people, only a fraction survived to be here today. I'm assuming you've figured this out by now, but many of the things that happen to you are solely for the purpose of judging and analyzing your responses. And yet it's not really an experiment as much as it is ... constructing a blueprint. Stimulating the killzone and collecting the resultant patterns. Putting them all together to achieve the greatest breakthrough in the history of science and medicine. Are you following along?"

"We're nothing more then lab rats? Is that it?" Soc said fiddling with the words.

I picked up intellect from Soc, despite our chances to talk I've noticed he struggles to do certain things or have to hold up items to his face when building. He might be blind in some capacity.

"A crude way to classify oneself, but a Rose by any other name."

"I'm not a lab rat you beady eyed cretin." Snapped Jacob once more.

"Ahem. We do have a time scale to uphold. Now if I can finish," his voice getting a bit meaner."These situations inflicted upon you are called the Variables, and each one has been meticulously thought out. I'll explain more soon. And though I can't tell you everything at this time, it's vital that you know this much: these trials you're going through are for a very important cause. Continue to respond well to the Variables, continue to survive, and you'll be rewarded with the knowledge that you've played a part in saving the human race. And yourselves, of course."

Janson paused, apparently for effect. As he smiled with a sick thought behind them, he eyes meeting mine.

"Meaning they could of intervene with the Drone, but decided to allow Jacob to run the show. He was a variable inside of a variable, it got them results; your struggles and suffering. All the mourning and starvation, the fights. It got them results, much so that they kept sending kids and supplies up. Without knowing Jacob was the Pawn playing King."

"Great going moron!" Shouted Leon.

"Very perceptive Ross, despite the troubles you cause; you're to valuable to be terminated," he said with a sick wink."

"Bite me." I snip before running to Curie to hug her, tears been swelling in her eyes. "It's like I said, they're to blame." I bring up to Nyx.

"Nobody uses me. No one!"Jacob made a straight for Janson he didn't care if a wall stood between them, it was watching a bull rampage.

"Ten degrees to the right, there a weak spot in the electromagnetic field. Strike there," a voice called then I turn to see Soc directing him. I didn't get it a first but we're all prisoners at this point. There is a loud cracking noise like breaking glass. But there isn't a change to the wall. It was in a constant state of flux if it was going to break and repair instantaneously.

"Might I remind you that I'm the reason you all alive, I've brought the food, I'll gladly take it away."

"Alright relax everyone, we have no choice but to comply, swallow your pride and anger. But now we must listen. He does hold the key to life and death over our heads." Just like that everyone calm down and sat cross-legged slient and defeated. I was glad to have my words hold weight.

"Impressive, I've always pegged you'd the voice of discord and Thomas the voice of reason. But bias's do change I regret to inform. Now then anymore outbursts? No? Great I'd like to finish." He said tapping on his table.

* * *

"I represent a group called WICKED, some of you already know that but for the rest," Janson continued. "I know it sounds menacing, but it stands for World In Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department. Nothing menacing about it, despite what you may think. We exist for one purpose and one purpose only: to save the world from catastrophe. You here in this room are a vital part of what we plan to do. We have resources never known to any group of any kind in the history of civilization. Nearly unlimited money, unlimited human capital and technology advanced beyond even the most clever man's wants and wishes. Despite that wealth and power we've yet to discard one fatal flaw of humanity: Mortality. It has plagued us since we crawled out of the oceans. And what comes with Mortality, inevitability."

"As you make your way through the Trials, you have seen and will continue to see evidence of this technology and the resources behind it. If I can tell you anything today, it is that you should never, ever believe your eyes. Or your mind, for that matter. This is why we did the demonstration with the mental projections and the sense the passage of time. All I will say is that sometimes what you see is not real, and sometimes what you do not see is real. We can manipulate your brains and nerve receptacles when necessary. I know this all sounds confusing and a little scary, perhaps."

"How is this allowed to take place?" Curie ask her smooth mocha face now red and bloated from crying.

"Mankind is very much is still in ruins, we're all that's reamins; keeping the dark from over taking us."

"Enough with the crap, just tell us what you came for." Nyx said sitting upright in anger.

"You've might of save me a lengthy speach Ross, but it's about time I shed some light on you're placement. The Maze was a part of the Trials. Not one Variable was thrown at you that didn't serve a purpose for our collection of killzone patterns. Your escape was part of the Trials. Your battle against the Grievers. The murder of the boy Chuck. The supposed rescue and subsequent trip in the Helicopter. All of it. Part of the Trials. Although Deacons and Sanctums interference was not of the plan.

Anger swelled in my chest at the mention of Chuck. I'd half risen to my feet before i knew what had come over me; Nyx pulling me back down to the floor.

Janson was spurred by this, he quickly stood up from his chair, sending it back against the wall behind him. Then he placed his hands on the desk and leaned toward us.

"All of it has been part of the Trials, you understand? Phase One, to be exact. And we are still dangerously short of what we need. So we've had to up the ante, and now it's time for Phase Two. It's time for things to get difficult."

There was a horrible slience in the room, Janson was showing his true colors, like the rat bastard he was. He had been lucky a wall was keeping us away from him. Everyone of us eyed him with a death warrant, but it was futile to act out. He'd be are only way out of this hellhole, all we had to do was play ball. But the manuiplation of our brains stuck with me, I had ingrained the visual pain from the auditorial hallucination, it wasn't something I'd be to eager to experience again. Was this the reason why I couldn't reach Thomas or Teresa?

Perhaps I could try to connect with Jane, but that had to be put on the back burner. I sat like a child in detention; quite and broken. What came next, was any number guesses. This isn't how I saw my day going...

.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen:

Janson waited for an eternity, then slowly lowered himself back into the chair and scooted forward to sit behind the desk once more. "You may think, or it may seem, that we're merely testing your ability to survive. On the surface, the Maze Trial could be mistakenly classified that way. But I assure you―this is not merely about survival and the will to live. That's only part of this experiment. The bigger picture is something you won't understand until the very end.

"Sun flares have ravaged many parts of the earth. Also, a disease unlike any before known to man has been ravaging the earth's people―a disease called the Flare. For the first time, the governments of all nations―the surviving ones―are working together. They've combined forces to create WICKED―a group meant to fight the new problems of this world. You are a big part of that fight. And you'll have every incentive to work with us, because, sad to say, each one of you has already caught the virus."

He quickly held up his hands to cut off the rumblings that started. "Now, now! No need to worry―the Flare takes a while to set in and show symptoms. But at the end of these Trials, the cure will be your reward, and you'll never see the ... debilitating effects. Not many can afford the cure, you know."

"What! How'd we become infected? Aren't we immune, that's what the lady said in the video, that's why we've be selected." Just about rumble everybody in the group.

* * *

I thought of the Cranks that chased us through the sand dunes, then the one that attack me. Suddenly I wanted to run to the bathroom and vomit, I knew how I must of caught it. Janson was right we had all the incentive needed to make it through this next phase.

"But enough of this history lesson and time-wasting," Janson continued. "We know you now. All of you. It doesn't matter what I say or what's behind the mission of WICKED. You'll all do whatever it takes. Of this we have no doubt. And by doing what we ask, you'll save yourselves by getting the very cure so many people desperately want."

Nyx heard Leon groan next to him and worried about him throwing out another one of his tantrums. But Nyx shushed him before he could do it.

Janson looked down at the messy stack of papers lying in the open folder, picked up a loose piece of it, then turned it over, barely glancing at its contents. He cleared his throat. "Phase Two. The Scorch Trials. It officially begins tomorrow morning at six o'clock. You'll enter this room, and in the wall behind me you will find a Flat Trans. To your eyes the Flat Trans will appear as a shimmering wall of gray. Each of you must step through it by five minutes after the hour. So again, it opens at six o'clock and closes five minutes after that. Do you understand?" We all gave a confused look but got the gist of what they wanted.

"I'm quite certain you can all hear," Rat Man said. "Do ... you ... under ... stand?"

I nodded; everyone else around me murmured quiet yeahs and yeses.

"Good." Janson absently picked up another piece of paper and turned it over. "At that point, the Scorch Trials will have begun. The rules are very simple. Find your way to open air, then head due north for one hundred miles. Make it to the safe haven within two weeks' time and you'll have completed Phase Two. At that point, and only at that point, you'll be cured of the Flare. That's exactly two weeks―starting the second you step through the Trans. If you don't make it, eventually you'll end up dead."

* * *

The room should've erupted into arguments, questions, panic. But no one said a word. That was scary, but not as scary as Janson proclamation of everyone dying. It's insane that's for certain. All focus had been on ratty beady eyed cretin, no one dare not to miss any information.

Janson quickly slammed the folder shut, bending its contents even more than before, then put it away in the drawer from which he'd retrieved it. He stood, stepped to the side and pushed the chair underneath the desk. Finally, he folded his hands in front of him and returned his attention to us.

Soc and Curie proposed various questions to him, each left unanswered. Like how'd they get the flare? What was a Flat Trans? Most importantly, what's the Scorch? I've seen it, felt it's heat on our escape. But we're we'd be heading was likely ground zero a hotspot to test us all. As Curie and Soc bothered with more questions, it rilled up Leon.

"Enough, can't you see he isn't going to answer!"

I watch as Janson nodded the short boy for noticing his absent voice.

"Ah, one last thing," he said. "Don't think you'll avoid the Scorch Trials if you decide not to enter the Flat Trans between six and six-oh-five tomorrow morning. Those who stay behind will be executed immediately in a most ... unpleasant manner. Better off taking your chances in the outside world. Good luck to all of you." He said with a smile, it was pure evil. "And Ross, there something you should know. Their out there, question is will you find them in two weeks time. To be precise Thomas is the most in danger, I'm certain you've notice the tattoos. Let's just say his marks him for death, it's out of my hand, but yours not so much."

"Why tell me this, I thought you hated me?"

"Hate you, this is just business. Beside I can only anticipate what wonderful patterns you're brain will paint."Just like that he was gone, and with the ticking of the clock we'd only have some time to prep for tomorrow. Freedom but what cost, all I know it's my time to watch Jacob again.

With a difficult shift done, I join up with Nyx who sitting close with Jane. Leon is watch Jacob while Soc has devised a way to make weapons out of the matress spring and bed post. Curie along with Jane earlier set food aside for tonight, while storing the rest in bags and blanket sheets that could wrap around a person like a package. Jane experiments by keeping water in plastic bags and sheet's, eventually she finds a way to do such.

Everyone was prepared for tomorrow but I couldn't say for certain that neither one of us was worried about the Flare. The Flare will drive us into madness if not kill us, suddenly I find myself rubbing the spot where the Crank got me. I've be way to careless of late, not only did I have to find a cure for me and my new friends, I've got find my group and protect Thomas.

It's a bit to much to be asking someone of my age; now that I've got a degenerative disease. Two weeks till I start to lose myself to ravages of this illness. I won't be me anymore, I'll probably go straight into insanity, the beyond. I won't function like others who've been able to stave the illness. Some people can function like normal, others plunge straight into the deep end. Their minds shattered, body disfigured and deform to only a primal urge to lash out is left. If I didn't worry about the others, I'd take my own life then proceed in this game.

Eventually when night came, my mind eased up as everyone decided to sleep, we had a common understanding if Jacob was to kill us in our sleep, WICKED would terminate him. So he was left to his own devices as everyone crawled into there bunks and prepare for tomorrow, like Janson said: things would become difficult. How much so, that remains to be seen...

A/N: Well another chapter done, I'll be posting more chapters later. To catch up what I'm left behind.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen:

Morning rolled in faster then usual. The blaring lights lit up above the panels of our bunks. It was definitely morning, somehow I've really been annoyed by it. I was the first one up. Then when I heard grunting, it dawned on me I wasn't. Splashing water on my face, I scurry out into the main hall to see Jacob doing a workout.

"Oh, didn't expect anyone would be up this early," he said in calm tone. It was oddly different as he stood up to wipe the sweat from his face.

"I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. Enjoying the freedom I see?"

"Freedom no! But a lesser tied leash yes, but no worries, you didn't disrupt me."

A puzzled mark draw over my face. This wasn't the usual icy shank I've been watching the past few days. It was as if he was a normal guy. What is he playing at? Walking towards the table I grab a apple and a pear. Talking a bite as go back to observing him with interest, I signal for him to catch the apple. He catches it's with ease taking a relaxed bite down.

"I don't get it?"

"What's there to get?" Jacob said holding the half eaten apple, while he stares at me with confusion, his brownish orange hair, a ruffled mess.

"You!" I snap half hearrdly. "You come here spouting this bravado, act like lives mean nothing. Now your acting tame like some pet, cut the crap." I snap a bit more as I march toward him swinging my fist near is face. Yet it eventually lands inches away into the wall that's he's next to. He didn't even blink or try to dodge as we're face to face, frontal contact.

"Why didn't you take the hit? You all know I deserve it."

"Because."

"Because what? Wherever we're heading; yielding you're conviction might get you killed."

"I just don't get it?" I shouted as I retract my fist backing up slowly. Some one going to kill my best friend if I don't stop them and you of all turning your disposition. I can't get it. If I faulter not only will I die, but my friends here and out there. That would include you, but not knowing if you're with us or against us is not helping." I said collpasing to my knees buckling under this emtional pressure.

"I've had all night to think of the situation. I was never in charge, everything I did was for them. They infected me and played me for a fool, I don't know about you, but I'm not about to let that stand. There are powers at play above us. Lamenting about the past isn't going to help no one."

"It's might take a while, but show them that you're not replaceable."

"Perhaps because after all we've got to work together," Jacob said lifting me up by my hand.

"For once we agree on something." I laugh a little.

* * *

An hour later the others had awoken confused and drench in leftover sleep. We had half an hour to it was Six am. They are surprise to find me and Jacob talking civilized. Everyone starts change into fresh clothing and eat bread that was left over, refilled extra bags for water and food storage for our journey. Soc was doing the final adjustments to our weapons, Jane help Curie with her hair, Nxy and Leon wander over to us.

"You've done enough of a shift, it's my turn," Nyx said with a long yawn whilst rubbing his eyes.

"That won't be necessary, we've come to a understanding. Jacob here will be of assistance rather then a hindrance aren't you?"

"Yes, in the end this isn't something a man can do alone. If we're not working as a effective unit, then in all probability the odds be against us."

"Mathematically his theory is correct," interjects Soc.

"No way in hell!" Shouted Leon.

"I'll take full responsibility for him. I have faith in Jacob! If he does turn on us you can take my life, just like that." I add by making my voice serious."You see that Jacob, I'll be the first person to believe in you. As of now my life is in your hands. So as my best friend is in mine."

"Your serious Ross?"

"Why not. Beside his first contribution is that we should have a leader, and it-"

"Typical Jacob." Leon burst outs interrupting me.

"If you'd let me finish Leon, you've known he selected Nyx."

"Me?" Nyx said baffled, as water spews out in shock.

"Who else could do it? I sure can't and Jacob isn't that person anymore."

With some tought and taxating complaint from Leon, Nyx would come to a decision, one we hope would work. He gather us over to the table as he decides he'll do it. That was a relief I was glad to have over, Leon wasn't happy but Curie and Jane did their best to cheer him up. Jane walks over to Jacob and oddly stare at another before he stood up to say something.

"I have an confession," Jacob says calmly. "I regret making Jane keep it a secret, but it wasn't I who cut her vocal cords. Not to brag, but I'm not that precise in a battle to even do it properly without them dying of blood loss.."

"Is that true? Soc asked concerned. She nodded and soon after Nyx confirm it.

"It was Joanna you see, she wasn't like the others she was working with what I know now is WICKED. Before panic could spread I had a story spun and took the blame for it. It's why I've sent countless people to kill her, she's was danger to our society. Was at least. Ultimately when Nyx beat and spared me, she was gone as if she was never there."

Jane walked up over to Jacob and storked his forehead before flicking it. For a short while and with Nyx help he relayed her messages. All this time she knew Jacob was misguided and force to be cruel. He'd had known that one day the people with guns would eventually come back. Alone he could have not fought off armed men. The Drone was a way to make an army strong enough to defend their home and eventually explore the outside world. Yet along the way his morality got drown out but the lure of power it's intoxicating call.

* * *

Still upset about the hardships they've haven't forgiven him truly, but atlest willing to try. Will all the talking done and half sorted reconciliation, the moment of Truth slowly approach. Before it did Soc took center stage by drawing attention to his quick dispersement of valuable knowledge.

"Listen carefully I'm only going to stay this once time isn't one our side. To my right is a folded paper and pens, everyone gets one. Once we reach "open air" like that man side each one of us will have to follow in a firm yet flexible formation. You're job's are to make a map, not of drawings but locations, buildings whatever pops out at you. I can't stress it enough, WRITE IT DOWN!" He commanded before he spoke again. "This way we have a verbal layout of a map. I don't wanna get lost or turn around. Secondly you'll each have a bag of water and a blanket napsack filled with supplies. Be careful when walking it's are only life line. Thirdly everyone will be equip sharp banister from the bed's, it what I was able to do in the short time." He said sternly.

"Ok my turn," Curie beamed as she pulled out a small crafted radio, I don't even know how she even pulled that off. "This is what I call a long wave monitor. It emits a beep in different frequencies depending on a transistor you're holding." She pause to pull out enough for everyone. "I can hone in a location of each individual who removes the pin. Use only if you get separated, it's a one time deal and the transistor is meant to last four hours. Another thing is the a compass, it doesn't work yet, but I'm sure I can find the components out there to get her going." Curie spoke as if happy to contribute to the cause.

"Alright this isn't the first time I've led most of you, what ever happens we stick together cover each other blind spots, find more food and water if possible. Lastly this is something nobody has to take on. But given the chance we manage to find anyone of Ross's friends, I'll do my utmost to save them, like he's help us.

"Can't me in." Leon said.

"He did get our little ones back to us, why not," nodded Soc.

"I love a good fight, you know me," laughs Jacob.

"Jane and I will do our best, just because we're girls don't mean you can underestimate us." Curie said with a zealous smile.

"It's settled, success or failure it'll be together!" Nyx said just like a leader would.

* * *

Six o'clock a shimmering white wall appeared out of nowhere it was our time to leave. We had five minutes and no longer. Everyone had been equiped, when Nyx stuck his hand through the translucent Flat Trans. He nodded and took the step forward to set the way. Leon and Jane went followed by Soc and Curie, leaving Jacob and I.

"Nervous?" I said cocking my head at Jacob.

"Honestly it's the fear of the unknown at this point, this Flat Trans could send us anywhere possibly the moon for all I know."

"Fair point, but we serve a purpose so it's in there best Interest to give us a fighting chance."

"Fair enough, I'll go first then you follow as disappear."

Jacob took cautious steps but eventually allowed the shimmering whiteness to envelop him taking him to the others. No time like the present, Ross. I say to psych myself out and like that I let the coldness wisk me away.

WICKED Facility-

"I did enjoy you're little show, it make us still apper to hold power Janson." Ava said from her desk holding a wine glass full of Rosë.

"Why thank you." He smiled like a mischievous boy.

"Right now, you're mission is to make sure Thomas is kept away from the Right Arm, all else will play out as planned." She took a sip once more of her drink.

"I'll only act if needed, but chasing them towards the other's is the only correction, correct?"

"Indeed, Thomas can't be allowed to die unless it is ordain by the variables, as shallow as that sounds."

Janson nods swiftly and heads back to work, before she calls to him one last time. "Janson, please tell me, that if you-know-who is attached to the harvester?" Ava said with trepidation.

"I believe so, if not I'll see to it?" He said stroking his chin.

"Thank you Janson, you're the perfect man to carry WICKEDs will. He might hate you, but in the end, when this blows over, you've saved him more then once."

"But of course. If I'm done, there is a lot I must attend to."

Janson said his farewells as he left. The coming weeks needed to be carried out without error. Killzone to map out in on compacity, making sure a certain person isn't allowed to reek havock on Phase Two as well get the blood samples gather for testing. WICKED had plans and backup plans, they would fine a cure if it meant resulting to barbarism. Janson prides himself as efficient and orderly even if his motives seem vicious. He is first and foremost an enforcer, he runs a tight ship, nothing is out of order as he sits back at the monitors and plays the waiting game.

A/N: This chapter took a while to edit, but I got it done. Sought of not how I wanted to end, but I just wanted to update the story.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I still don't own The Scorch Trials

Chapter Eighteen:

Darkness cold pitch black void, where was I? Eventually stumbling over I end up landing on who's in front of me, to say they was upset was a understatement.

"Jacob is that you?"

"Who else, what's going on here it's to dark to see where I'm going to."

"Is everyone alright? Called back Nyx as Jacob and I managed to get back up. "Wherever you are is that Flat Trans, don't step back. Listen up, where in some hallway I feel both sides of the wall, follow my voice and will make it out of here."

Just like that we were off heading through a horrible cold stinky corridor. It did no favors if I saw shucking nothing. I felt discombobulated following through the narrow passage.

Everyone was talking taking steps forward, Nyx was doing great. I was worried about Curie this darkness has to be getting to her. Who would of figure that icy watery wall would lead into some forgotten abyss. Prepping for a flashlight hadn't come to mind.

On and on we went, the tunnel stretching ahead without ever turning to the left or right. My hand against the wall and the ground below my feet were the only things that kept me tied to reality or gave me a sense of movement. Otherwise, it would've felt as if I were floating through empty space, making no progress whatsoever.

The only sounds around were the scrapes of shoes on the hard concrete floor and occasional whispers between the group. I felt every thump of my heart as we marched down the endless tunnel of darkness. I couldn't help but remember the Box, that lightless cube of stale air that had delivered me to the Glade; it had felt much like this.

At least now I had a portion of solid memory, had friends and knew who they were. At least now I understood the stakes―that they needed a cure and would probably go through awful things to get it.

* * *

A sudden burst of intense whispering filled the tunnel, seemed to come from above. I stopped dead in my tracks. It hadn't been from any of the others, I was sure of it.

"Did y'all here that?" Nyx said rather curious. As he was met with hushed yeses.

The flash of whispering had been quick, just a few short words that had sounded as if they came from a very old and very sick man. But the message had been completely indecipherable. Nyx shushed everyone, telling them to listen.

Even though it was perfectly dark and therefore pointless, I closed my eyes, concentrating on his sense of hearing. If the voice came again, I wanted to catch what it said.

Less than a minute passed before the same ancient voice whispered harshly once more, echoing through the air as if huge speakers were installed on the ceiling. I heard several people gasp, like they'd gotten it this time and were shocked by what they'd heard.

But I still hadn't been able to isolate even one or two of the words. I opened my eyes again, though nothing changed in front of me. Utter darkness. Black.

"Did anybody get what it said?" Leon called out.

"Couple of words," Soc replied."Sounded like go back right in the middle."

"Yeah, it did," Curie agreed.

I thought about what I'd heard, and in retrospect, it did seem like those two words had been in there somewhere. Go back.

"Everybody hush it and listen real hard this time," Nyx announced. The dark hallway lapsed into silence.

The next time the voice came, I understood every single syllable.

"One-chance deal. Go back now, you won't be sliced."

Judging by the reactions in front of him, everyone else got it this time, too.

"Won't be sliced?" I question

"What's that supposed to mean?" Barks Jacob.

"He said we can go back!" Soc did confirm.

"We can't trust some random shank whispering in the dark." I noted showing bravery.

Without saying another word each one of us gather our senses and kept going, there was nothing waiting for us if we turned back. Nyx gain his leadership and handled the reins whilst we kept going.

* * *

After two miles more then a most of us was tired and craving food, yet in the absence of light it wouldn't be wise to start snacking away. The darkness the further we travel only became more uncomfortable as some soruce hot air filled the hall.

I became thirsty the more I walked but the last thing I needed was to spill my water on to the floor, but my thoughts stop when the sound of steam zipped across my ear overhead. Something was off.

"My shoulder!" Screams out Leon in seething pain.

"What happened?" Calls out Nyx which pauses us each, the sound of scrapping metal on the floor got louder.

"Something burnt across my shoulder."

"There something heavy rolling around us." Jacob claims as he is a bit worried.

"Won't be slice? That's what that whispering was about. Nyx we gotta move, now! We aren't alone down!" I yell to him.

"Alright everyone get ready to make a break for it, Curie climb on my shoulder we gotta a move."

Nyx took Curie as we mad dash forward each step, more and more heavy things either zipped by or fell to the floor. For some time everyone was surrounded by panic and dismay. Whatever they those thing are, they're nothing to scoff at.

Deadly and precise a simple mistake would prove fatal. That's when a loud shout came from most likely Jacob. Somehow he's fallen back as I can see a figure tall holding back with his weapon a orb, as the clashing brought about sparks that randomly brighten the corridor.

"Keep going, I'm right behind you.

"Jacob that's suicide, just run." I call back to him as Nyx declare he's found a flight of stairs.

Running back I yank Jacob by his collar pulling him along with me, he's crying out in pain but I managed to reach the stairs with him. At this point he's limping and dropped his weapon, his sack of food felt lighter.

A bang sounded from above, a deeper thump than the footsteps, but it still sounded like metal.

"Ow!" Curie yelled. Then there were a few grunts and groans as everyone bumped into each other before they could stop themselves.

"You okay?" Soc asked.

"What'd ... you hit?" I called up through heavy breaths.

Curie sounded irritated. "The freaking top, that's what. We hit the roof, and there's nowhere else ..." She trailed off, as I could hear her and Nyx sliding their hands along the walls and ceiling, searching. "Wait! I think I found-" A distinct click cut her.

"It's hot," Nyx motion her to be careful.

Suddenly the world around us seemed to ignite into pure flame. Leon cried out as he covered his eyes with his hands―a blinding, searing light shone down from above. He'd dropped his water bag, but he couldn't help it. After so long in pitch-darkness, the sudden appearance of light overpowered him―even through the protection of his hands. Brilliant orange burst through his fingers and eyelids, and a wave of heat―like a hot wind―swept down.

Where I stood it was if my clothes lit on fire, my eyes watering from immense heat, it nearly blinded me before I could slink back into the soothing dark.

Thats when I heard a heavy scrape, then a clonk, and the darkness returned. Exhausted I dropped my hands and squinted; spots danced across newly blinding vision.

"Fuck me," Leon said. "Looks like we found a way out, but I think it's on the freaking sun! Man, that was bright. And hot."

"One way or another we have to decide, take our risk with the death ball, or brave the outside." Jacob said sharply as he was gritting in pain.

"What about we go at night? Said Nyx.

"Let's just open it a crack and let our eyes get used to it," Soc said. Quickly I walk up the stairs to join Nyx and Curie. "Here's a shirt―wedge it in there. Everybody shut your eyes!"

I covered them with my hands again. The glow of orange returned and the process began. After a minute or so, I braverly lowered my hands and slowly opened each eye. I was force to squint, and it still seemed like a million flashlights were pointed on me, but it had become bearable. A couple of minutes more and everything was bright but fine.

I could now see that he stood about twenty steps down from where Nyx and Curie, crouched just beneath the door in the ceiling. Beside him was Soc as Jacob was a bit further down, Jane had gotten left behind; but Jacob has stood aside her. Soon three shining lines marked the edges of the door, broken only by the shirt they'd stuffed in the right corner to keep it open. Everything around them―the walls, the stairs, the door itself―was made of a dull gray metal. Leon had turned around to look back in the direction from which they'd come, saw that the stairs disappeared into darkness far below them. We'd climbed up a lot more than imagined.

* * *

"Anybody blind now?" Nyx asked. "I feel like my eyeballs are roasted marshmallows."

"It's bearable, but I can only imagine what's ahead.

After everyone was together it took a bit of doing to prepare to embark out of the tunnel, that reeked of rot and blood. If not for luck the balls would of taken more lives. Once we got to a safe space, we could exam the injury's. I took the first step out of the tunnel to find only desolation in each direction.

A endless sea of sand, buildings tall and in derelict. Behind me the hatch which I go to help the others out of.

The looks of there faces is something all to familiar. Now that we found open air, it was time to move. Nothing is safe, I know that from my encounter with Cranks.

"Welcome to the Scorch!" I mutter as we close the hatch from once we came.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen:

As we came to grips on this world stretch out around us, first thing we did was all turn a different direction but not wander to far. Each of us tactfully written down what we saw. I saw a very tall building that's half tipped over, followed by the a large sand dunes.

As I turn blistering sand blows pass my face. That'll take some getting us too. Walking around but managing to stay in sight of the others, I lower my spear into the ground and scribble danger with a arrow pointing toward the hatch.

Soon I'm called back to the group center, I run finding the traction the sand holds, I nearly stumble, but this is something I'll take in to consideration.

"We need to find a place to set up for the night, I'd like to have atlest covered a few miles. But seeing how bad Jacob's leg is, best we call it easy for today," Nyx announced to the group. Jane was linked hand in hand with Nyx, Curie was attempting to get her compass working.

"Alright I found a over pass two miles that way, but it's to the east." Leon points out.

"As long as we travel northeast, we should roughly stay on course." Soc said.

"Guys, don't worry about me. I can walk!" Jacob said sounding tough. But no one brought the act.

* * *

So with a decision made, we all head east to the overlapping over pass. It would take some time to reach but it was a reprieve I'd welcome.

Each step was harder as the sand got firmer and deeper, the road had been swallowed. Without shade, heat stroke would reach one of us soon. Sweat hot and salty drips from my brow, only to be met by drier breezes. Onward we push keeping our selves defended like a pack, Curie rode on Nyx shoulder as she mapped out the buildings and each landmark we pass. A mile or so later I point out a billboard.

The rustic image of weather worn logo showed a familiar four letter logo, WCKD. Underneath was some slogan and a faded out male with a uniform. The slogan read.

"Here to help!" That was far from the truth and from seeing how old this thing is worn out, it must've been here longer then expected, up until the Flare went from disease to epidemic.

"Up ahead,"called out Nyx who went to scout. The sand had all but eroded most the structure, but I was to tired care about the structural integrity. Over and under into a cool shady area we planted ourselves for the time being.

Leon took off his shirt as Jacob took of his jeans. It was time to examine the injury's. Leon right shoulder had a laceration and a first degree burn. Jacob didn't do so well, a large portion of skin was burnt on his left leg right before his knees. It was inflamed and look as if a second degree burn, Soc mentions as he did his best to tend with them.

"Do we have anything to heal them with?" I ask.

"I doubt so," Nyx said.

Soc grin before answering our questions,"Here's me thinking we over prepared, I should of thought about this before making a list."

I was so upset that I had to walk away, how could I of not think to search of any first aid whilst being captive. There had to be something I could do.

'Are you alright?'I hear a voice call to me.

'Who is this?'

'It's Jane, I guess out here we're about to talk.'

'Astounding, I'm happy to finally speak with you.'

'Likewise, it just been hard not having an actual voice, everyone treats me like I'm frail.'

'Ah it seems we all are able to talk this way,' chimed in Nyx.'Right now we have to find away to solve our friends injury.'

* * *

Some time later the sun got higher in the sky, the white ball that blasted a whole into the atmosphere. We all snacked and drank water when Curie come back from looking onward to the horizon. She managed to craft a make shift spyglass from junk around ground before she spoke.

"I conclude if we travel during the day we'll get a third degree burn or worse, and traveling by night isn't efficient. I suggest we make garbs out of the sheets, the food can be held by the remainder."

"That can work, but we'll need to find a long term plan," beamed Soc."I'll start working on plans."

"There are a few small buildings in the distance, it might be worth checking out, there could be medicine or other goods, but we all can't go now," Curie said peering through a spyglass.

"Then I'll go."

I steady grab my sheet and fashioned a shoruded outfit to protect me from the heat. As I start to climb up the broke section of overpass that covered our base, Jane hands pressed on my shoulder.

'I'm going as well, I'm not going sit behind acting helpless,' she said to me in my head.

"Jane want to make herself of use, so it'll be the two of us."

Nyx ran up to her and trying to pull her away, but he's met with a sweet kiss on the lips as she warmly smlies."I often forget how strong you are, just be safe.

The two of us take are time right back to the main road that wasn't cover in sand. Jane put her sheet over her head like a hood covering her face and suited herself gloves as she grips her weapon.

"Wait up!" Cried out Soc as he runs after us.

"The hell you think you're going?"

"Look I'm coming with, I know what to look for and it wouldn't hurt to have a tactician along for the ride."

"Fine just don't go wandering off, Ive seen how curious you and Curie can get."

Together the three of us headed off into the visable distance, the sun was lowering in one the direction, the West. It wasn't hard to locate North but a compass would work wonders. Now to find some supplies if we are lucky, time will tell if our efforts will meet with reward.

-End of Part One-

A/N: There we have it, the true games begin. Fair warning the second part will be highly different from both movie and book plot, leading into uncharted territory I worked up. Still it will use element's and will reconnect later on. Can't wait to edit part two, currently on part three. So buckle in folks.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Series.

Chapter Twenty:

I walked along such a broken road with the others, the heat rose right off the asphalt, making the transit hotter, but so did the sand, each conducting the heat and a magnifying it with such intensity. Had I not drank before departing with Jane and Soc, I would of became dehydrated. But who's to say I still won't. I hate this waste land, but it was the world, hopefully not all of it. Yet somehow if we all drop dead out here, is there a chance a new group would take our place.

Hopefully Thomas and the others are somewhere safe for the time being, Janson was certain our paths would cross. But what if it was a lie to convince me to leave. For all I know there still wanted by WICKED. WICKED at this moment could be hunting them down, I'm forced to return to thinking of finding supplies.

Eight miles later the first shop is encounter but it was in disrepair, probably a restaurant with no way to enter due to the collpase roof. The three of us spread out to the six different shops around the area. When I come across a clothing store. With a little bit of wiggling I was able to crawl in. There was a bunck of clothing for different occasions. In the apocalypse, fashion wasn't dire so it isn't surprising that I came across an abundance of clothing.

Soon the atmosphere of the store got me as the floor board creek even if I didn't move. Maybe it was pests or Cranks. As I go to arm myself I turn around to see a human skeleton being used as a prop. Someone been here, that's definitely true as I end up kicking a tin can into the darkness that surrounding the back half of the shop. What I'd do for a flashlight. People have defied the mannequins of the stores as Help us, the Flare consumes is written on dried blood on one of them. As I reach to pick up the messy mannequins a large hunting knife wiggles loose from the bottom torso which nearly stabs my toe.

With a bit more searching I find serval jackets and clothing and two large back pack. I stuff one with the new clothing, the secondary bag will be used for food. Taking the mannequin I throw it through a window that would provide a easy exit. There no crawling with stuff, before jumping out the window, I pick up the hunting knife and stuff it into a bag.

* * *

Reaching back outside I lift up my spear and rejoin the others who been trying to lift up a security gate that leads to what seems a pharmacy. How lucky was that, but if it was looked prehaps people are hiding.

"Hey help us lift up the gate," Soc said grunting.

I rush over gripping the gate that is rusted to the ground, there was no getting it up.

"No use." I said looking for another away in. That's when Jane pointed to the lock on the gate.

'We could pick the lock.'

"Jane says we could pick the lock."

"How did, when did you start hearing her?"

"When we made it to the over pass, guess WICKED kept some sort of filter stoping me to contact my friends when the same telepathic link."

"Alright then! But how do we pick this lock, our spears are too thick to fit.

I take off the full back pack and grab out the hunting knife, but now that I'm with the others I hand Jane the second bag."Will this do?"

Soc took the knife with in a heartbeat and study the shape of the locking mechanism and the shape of the knife. With a confirming nod, he began to fiddle with the lock. I didn't want to ask him how long this would take, so Jane kept watch over him as I wrote about everything I saw, location and distance. I'm hoping that we able to find a bit of antibiotics or painkillers, Jacob and Leon have to see this to the end.

Eventually Soc get the luck undone, but as the gates go up, Jane as she is rather fast and keen on noticing thing's, pushed Soc onto floor along with her as arrows shoot out in rapid succession. If not for her timing, Soc would of bit the dust.

"Shit that was close." I said running up to help them up.

"This was set to keep intruders out, the ingenuity of this device is rather simple yet effective."

'Think anyone in there?' Jane asked me.

Soc had gather the Twenty odd arrows keeping them on him, I guess it was for a weapon he could create. Slowly we each step inside avoiding the device that was once armed. As we pass the threshold Soc ran across to the other side of the room, everything we needed he caught at first sight. He cram down antibiotics and other first aid gear. As he went to reach for canned food that's been left untouched, a sound of gun loaded beside me and Jane.

"Who in the hell are you, this is my joint."

"Don't shoot." I said slowly as turn raising my hands.

"Well?"

"We didn't mean no harm, we just need some antibiotics," i explain to the tall guy with the dark yellow hair who's holding a shout gun.

"Drop your weapon or else!" Soc said coming back around ready to swing one of the arrow tip in some kind of solution. Probably poison.

"You got balls, bringing a arrow to a gun fight." Then the mysterious male paused and stare at us intensely more at Soc as he did the same back. "It can't be? Can it? Socrates is that you?"

"Tes it's not possible."The two drop their weapono and hug another as if it's been forever.

"Jane here to, but how? Aren't you all still supposed to be in the Grove." Tes said as Jane nods and smiles at the male.

"It's a long story, trust me but, what are you doing in the Scorch?"

"I escape the men who came to save us after the Maze was solved, arm only with a stun paddle and a weeks worth of food, I wander around the wastes for two years. Now known as the Scorch. The sun is terribly hot and I've been burned in some places, I'd like not to mention. At first I was in the mountains, more shade but the further I had travel to the hotter things got."

Tes finally emerged from the shadows, he had splotches of white and red over his body, rustic unkempt hair and razor sharp goatee. His Iris are a strange pink color, prehaps from the time in the Scorch. His clothes are tattered and torn. He has a various scars from wear and tear.

"Not to break this reunion up, but we need to get the supplies back to the others. I spoke sternly as time was of the essence.

"Who's the new guy Soc?"

"The names Ross, right now we need to hurry back, if you'd like come with us."

"He's right Tes, some familiar faces might be eager to see you."

"That's sounds fu- Oh no the sun is setting, the dark is dangerous in these parts."

"If we hurry we might make it before the moon rises."

"I hope your right, let me pack some gear and weapons, but we have to move fast, how far is everyone?"

"Give or take eight miles."

"If we walk fast we could make in under an hour and a half."

Tesla was already to leave in seconds, he was always ready to up a leave a location, but this nervousness about the night is concerning. If it was a few Cranks, we could hold our ground I like to think. But then again it was some embedded in his head, he's been out here for years, same old Cranks- although scary he's seen something horrific.

Just as we came we left filled with enough supplies to get us through the next few days, still dressed like ghostly peasants, the incoming night brought a relief of the heat. Unfortunately the desert can drop below freezing at night, but with the whole sloar flares and broken ozone layer, I doubt will be too cold.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

An hour into walking I finally ask Soc, about Tes. "So were you two close in the Dr- I mean Grove?"

"He was mine and Curie mentor. Sharp as wit he was a wizz at wiring and keeping the upkeep of our home, yet he built some interesting things others saw as junk. He taught me to craft and build, how to master my control over tactics. He also taught Curie how to fiddle and create things with electricity and the such." Soc said a bit In remiss. "He was the oldest before the Grove turn to the Drone. Beside the monster's and the walls, life although held in captivity was idyllic. I miss those days even if I was a lab rat.'

"Soc, I didn't mean to upset you with the past.

"Guy's we got trouble!"

"What is it Tes?" Soc snapped to attention.

"I told you that sunset was dangerous, let's just hope they pass us by."

"They who?" I asked.

"The Stalkers. They usually hunt in packs or alone often they get into fights with the crazies."

"What exactly are Stalkers?" I ask as our pace grew faster.

"Autonomous mechanical creatures resembling scorpions. They are nocturnal even if half their composition is artificial, they hate light."

"Hopefully they stay away." Soc nodded while he observe the creatures.

* * *

Just three miles to go, I eventually might subcome to fear, I didn't like the sound of them. If it's a pack there is no chance of surviving.

Just as I could see the overpass waving over the way I hear a blood crushing sound of compress air being realised as the sandy pavement began to shake and open up. I take a firm grab of my weapon.

"Stalker!" Howled Tes from behind, I drop the gear and charge forward ready to defend.. There a tall monster with eight metal legs and tail with a slim body approached. I've seen this thing before. Back when I was held by WICKED in the harvast room, in the vats. The four letter insignia on its body; WCKD. This was the slimmer version of a Griever. No. A variable, but if Tes is aware of them, this isn't a accident. It doesn't matter how they came to be out in the Scorch, it needs to die.

They Stalker let out a defining screech from it's mouth, as if it was a war cry a signal. I have to be quick and sense there is nothing but open wastes, I got to conserve stamina while attacking. These bad boys seem to be more highly armored, there are some fleshy parts that I can strike but I must be mindful of the stinger.

"Distract it so I can set up a way to repeal it, while Soc and Jane get to safety." Tes command. Soc went for safety back at the overpass almost immediately.

Sprinting forward my banister spear clashes with the metal tail as the shuck went for the instant kill. "Cheeky aren't you, don't worry I've dealt with your cousins. You'll be out of your misery in no time." I bark gritting my teeth as I dive forward to lunge, each time hitting either the armored carapace or its tail in defense.

"They can't be killed by traditional methods, we lack the equipment." Tesla yelled to me.

'Move,' I hear Jane voice inside my head, as her body springs past mine; agile and fast. Jane was darting across the sand as the Stalker was often moving around. Jane is quick like lightning a bottled fury. I watch as she leaps off of the sand from the top of a dune using her weapon as some sort of pole vault. The distance she got was pretty high as she was right above its body nearing the open fleshy bits. With all her might and gravity assisting her momentum, the edge jabbed right through the carapace of it's face.

The Stalker was rather impervious to the attack. For only the armor chipped to some degree. The Stalker in retaliation leap up high like a ball and brought down Jane to the sand pretty hard with a swat of its tail.

"Jane!" I cry out running towards her, all the while the Stalker went to finish it's prey. Thankfully I was just able to sweep her away as I counter with my weapon. A piece of hardened metal sent the two of us back, but Jane stood latch onto my arms as I tumble into a patch of stone, my back taking the blunt of it.

"Crap I'm not ready, I need more time if I'm going to repeal them try to hold out," Tes sighed as the Stalker charged to us.

"Shit!" I moan in pain getting up as Jane stood alongside me, there has to be a way to kill it.

Jane weaves left I turn right going for a fast duo attack as both spears slash and thrash against the beast ito no avail. We did our best to avoid any attacks, but the Stalker cries out for what, I wasn't sure isn't pain but a call for reinforcement.

'Your forehead is bleeding.' Jane mentions.

'All this adrenaline I haven't notice. Wait bleeding that's it, my blood is deadly to Maze creatures, I unfortunately made them but not these before us. Maybe just maybe the biological make-up is the exact same.' I ramble to her.

I had a plan that might just save us, if not we have to depend on Tesla idea coming to fruition.

* * *

Letting enough blood pool up in my hands I rub the tip of the spear and smudge my hand together, I was killing it no buts about it.

Leaping forward I ran my hand against the cold boney yet metallic carapace till I found an open flesh pocket. With the speed I was going I had enough I'll to puntcure the outer layer letting the blood drip into it's body then hurry away. It wouldn't take long to a reaction would occur just like the other times.

The Stalker falls to the ground as if stun, like the blood was killing it. By the sounds it was making and the thrashing it appears as if I won. But the impossible occurs as the Stalker raise right back up ready to continue the fight.

"This usually works, but these variant are immune it would appear. Whatever your working on is it done?" I yell for Tes.

"Yes but it needs time to charge." Tes had wires and circuit boards and what I assume a sodering iron, working on God, knows what.

'We can't kill it, but still… I need to do something.' Jane said.

'We can't allow it to reach the others, let's distract this monster.' I said back to her gripping the spear once more.

Jane led the charge with me aside her our weapon's primed to attack. I throw my body weight into the frenzied Stalker with my weapon injecting itself into the broken helm carapace that Jane managed to break. Jane lobs off the tail with a fatal swipe, to bad for the Stalker its tail isn't protected by the armor, a flaw that work In our favor.

Jane face is splatter with black oil and blood, but using her sheet's it's easy to remove once we get the chance. Tes somehow wasn't even once targeted by the beast, the two of us wasn't much of a issue where it couldn't seek him out.. Something doesn't add up, but I realized the subtle static cling in the air, something electromagnetic is keeping the creature away from him. "Almost done, you're doing good."

Is he really making sure if anyone dies, it isn't going to be him. Why was this beast scared to even cross a inch of the threshold where he laid his equipment. Shouldn't we have that protection? Or are we just cannon fodder? All that aside we still had a job to do.

* * *

Strike after strike I expose more flesh from the broken carapace, the Stalker is losing its stamina. I a last ditch effort the creature open its mouth so wide- I saw only the abyss in it's great maw. It was going to consume me. With reality taking hold and the use of quick thinking. I ram my weapon into it's mouth to stop it from shutting. That's when Jane pushing both me and her out of the way once it decided to make a dive bomb into the sand. It was too fast I didn't even notice it's body contorting to jump, I was in a state of shock after my upper torso was inside it's mouth.

Just like that the Stalker was underground, prehaps to strike unseen or to hide.

'Your weapon…' she said saddened

'Its quite alright.' I replied

'It isn't gone, just hiding underneath gathering allies.' She said desperately.

Together the two of us stood back to back arm stretch out and our stance defensive and evasive. We branch around each going a different direction inside of clock shape pattern. Her counter clock wise, I clock wise.

"Catch," Tesla shouts to me.."It isn't what you're used to but it is effictive. It has a nasty zap, so use caution; because I've hit a wall in strating this baby up." Seemlessly I caught the glove outfitted with some sort of taser. I strap the gloves up as I felt a rumbling from underneath.

'Jump!' Screams Jane as the earth seem to open up under us I forward her back as three Stalkers hop out.

'Good timing, now go retreat this is all me.'

'Three are you insane?'

'Maybe.'

I ran as fast as the sand wouldn't traction me down. "This way!" Old no tail and two friends follow me, as I run towards a tilting power line in the distance.

Usually underneath should be very conductive ground. There I can make my stand. I felt my heart beat rise as my heart wanted to break out my chest. Lungs burning I hurry to the power line underneath the dying light of day. If I can't reach it before the sun is gone, I won't be able to climb it.

'Tes and I are fine he's almost done for real this time, he needs darkness for it to work.'

'Now he mentions, something isn't right about him. Don't show any signs of mistrust or disbelief pertaining to what he says, I'll be back soon.'

This felt right, this communication between our heads just made things easier. I knew Jane wasn't frail as Nyx saw her out to be. Maybe he's just overprotective? If he could only see her today. Then again I have no doubt he's seen her tenacity before.

Arriving at the power line, I began to scale it using some parkour and usual climbing technique. Just like I thought they took the bait. Suckers I have them now. Once I reach a high but safe enough height, I watch as they struggle to reach me. But sharp projectile are flying at me out of their tails as if a bow dart. This is getting out of hand so taking my leap of faith I flip off the line and go hurdling at them from above, my fist reaching the ground open palmed. A electrical current runs out of the gloves in to ground and redirected to the metal bodies. It stuns them just enough for me to break for it. Regretting the choice of fall it could of been more graceful as my arms feel fractured.

'Is it ready?' I call out to her.

'Yeah just head back.'

* * *

Following the tracks I see the pair waiting but surprisingly the Stalkers are back up and running as they aren't too far behind. Hopefully this works, his plan and all. I don't know much I have left in me, this is all pure adraline.

"Hurry and make a small but open circle." He said as I ran towards them. "Id like to introduce the Light Wave Whistle."

Tesla took the front as he held what seems as parts of many stoplights. A large light lit up the surrounding area. They are attached to a long pole, it seem each light had small hole around them where I'm guessing sound would emit. The light went into a various different bright colors. As the Stalkers approach Tesla swung the pole with great strength as high decibel whistle blew as the lights flash sporadically causing great agonizing pain and discomfort to the creatures. They froze in place before eventually attack but before they got to their bodies clinched up, eventually sending them scurrying away once his strength fades. Tesla drops the device and unhooks the battery pack.

"Amazing, truly but there bond to return and hunt us."

"Not likely the Stalkers aren't like that once they experience something that can alter or effect their bodies it's something their not keen on experiencing again. Trust me I've been out here for three years.

Three years? I've got him his story keeps changing, but right now is time to get back. Tes packs his important items while Jane and I use one another to hold another up. It didn't take long as the overpass is right above us, leading Jane and Tesla to our hideout Soc runs up the sand and announces our presence. Stepping over the broken parts of passageway, the group was happy for our safe return. Once I saw that my body went limp as I tumble down the sand into the hideout knocked out cold.

A/N: Just something I put together to spice up the story. I'm going to go into depth with explaining how, I've managed to make the movie and book coexist. For now, back to editing.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own the Scorch Trials

Chapter Twenty Two:

I awoke up towards the afternoon while there was some heavy debate taking place, I wander over to scope out the issue. Before getting up, I rip the gauze bandage off my head. I didn't want to apper weak, it was a cut, which I can take antibiotics for. If they haven't forced fed me one.

"Guys what's wrong?"

"We've going to need to find or make a mode of transport if we wanna reach the goal in two weeks." Curie mentions

"Isn't that cheating?" I ask.

"Yeah and the Stalkers ain't!" Shouts Soc.

"I agree, but for now we need to eat up and start heading North, Jacob and Leon will be find now with the antibiotics," Nyx brings up.

"Alright that's settled. I gather alot of clothes if anyone wants to change, snagged a few coats, but it's better then dying from the exposure.

We all break apart eating and drinking, some changing my clothes. I zip the remainder of the food in one backpack and kept the hunting knife close by. Tesla broke apart his items neither being what Curie could use for a compass. The next rest stop we make, the trio of crafters are going to make better weapons. After trying to pawn off the elctro gloves to Leon who wouldn't budge, I suppose their mine now. Quick and close up combat, if needed. I'm glad that everyone is caught up to speed, even if I don't trust Tesla. I could see the hate between him and Jacob but they keep it to a minimal. It's surprising why Tes wants to come along, he isn't obligated and neither I or Nyx say nothing about the extra help. But there are time where I catch Nyx staring at Tesla with a questioning look.

'You don't trust him do you?"

'No not really, something isn't right about his appearance.'

'Same, but for now Nyx we need to keep him on a close leash. He's crafty.

'Alright Ross, for now we'll see what he wants in the end.'

'Aye aye.'

* * *

Soon after everyone was ready we climb out our hiding hole and went back the way we came. We wasted a day of walking but it was needed so nobody complained. For hours on end, I walk in the middle of the of the group as we headed north, buildings and more broken landscapes began to jump out more and more, the further we went with in this bleak and blistering day. Sure we all had a fresh change of clothes but we still had to remain in our sheet like robes in order to survive. To Tesla it was nothing to him, he went just as he was before, albeit a fresh set of clothes..

There was no determine pace we just made sure no one fell behind.. Soon as the day grew dim, it began to feel as if we we're being watched. A ambush perhaps?

"Stick together, there people ahead," whispers Nyx as he holds us back.

"Don't act rash unless one of us is danger, got it." I to whisper back to the group.

From a distance the heat only aided to the rather stagnant visibility. The mirage of multiple people only increase as the heat rose off the sand making everything further out hazy. It didn't help to either withhold an attack or go for one, the numbers sway during the heat. Only when they were no more than a hundred meters give or take, could a duo be made out.

One was a man, the other a woman, though I could only tell this from the lady's slightly curvy figure. Other than that, they had the same build―tall and scrawny. Their heads and faces were almost completely covered in wrappings of tattered beige cloth, small ragged slits cut for them to see and breathe through. Their shirts and pants were a hodgepodge of filthy clothing sewn together, tied with ratty strips of denim in some places. Nothing was exposed to the beating sun but their hands, and those were red and cracked and scabby.

The two of them stood there, panting as they caught their breath, a sound like sick dogs. They stopped and took in serious amounts of breathes their chest heaving in and out, yet the pair didn't seem to bother after going such a distance so fast under such conditions.

"Who are you?" Nyx called out.

They evaded the question as the circle around us, were they toying with us? This wasn't a joke we're armed. For a while they walk in a crossing motion observing us until the tension broke.

"There are more then us than you, beside each of us are armed, it's your call!" Jacob said having enough with the pair. "I believe our friend ask you a question, who are you?"

"We're Cranks." The female said giving a thick exhale with her dry voice.

"What are Cranks?" Jacob asked.

"What we'll become if we don't get what we came for," I whisper to him.

"The terminally ill of the Flare." Tesla said bringing the others up to speed.

"Yes we're Cranks." This time from the man, his voice surprisingly lighter and less gruff than the woman's. But there was no kindness in it. He pointed over at us just like his companion had done. "Came to see if you're Cranks. Came to see if you've got the Flare."

Soc turned to look at Tes and then a few others, his eyebrows raised. No one said anything. He turned back. "Some dude told us we had the Flare, yeah. What can you tell us about it?"

"Don't matter," the man responded; the strips of cloth wrapped around his face jiggled with every word. "You got it, you'll know soon enough."

"I assume you want something then?" I asked, stepping up to stand next to Nyx. "Does it matter to you if we're Cranks or not?"

The woman responded this time, acting as if she hadn't heard the questions. "How'd you get in the Scorch? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here?"

I was surprised at the- intelligence evident in her words. The Cranks I'd seen back at the helipad had seemed absolutely insane, like animals. These people were aware enough to realize that our group had appeared out of nowhere. Nothing lay in the opposite direction from the town.

Leon leaned over to consult with Jacob, then turned and stepped closer to Nyx. "What do we tell these people?"

Nyx had no clue. "I don't know. The truth? It can't hurt."

"The truth?" Leon said sarcastically. "What an idea, Nyx. You're freaking brilliant, as usual." He faced the Cranks again. "We were sent here by WICKED. Came out of a hole just a little while that way, from a tunnel. We're supposed to go one hundred miles to the north, cross the Scorch. Any of that mean a thing to you?" Leon said just so they Cranks would leave us be.

"Not all Cranks are gone," the man said. "Not all of them are past the Gone." He said that last word in a way that made it sound like the name of a place. "Different ones at different levels. Best you learn who to make friends with and who to avoid. Or kill. Better learn right quick if you're coming our way."

"What's your way?" Nyx finally spoke up and asked. "You came from that town, right? Is that where all these Cranks live? Is there food and water there?"

I felt the same urge as Nyx―to ask a million questions. Shit I was half tempted to suggest we capture these two Cranks and make them answer. But for the moment the pair didn't seem intent on helping at all, they split again to circle back around to the side of the of us.

Once they met up in the spot where they'd first spoken, the distant town almost seeming to float between them, the woman said one last thing. "If you don't have it yet, you'll have it soon. Same for all the other groups out and about here. At your current rate, you'll miss all the bloodletting.

The two strangers then turned around and ran back toward the cluster of buildings on the horizon, leaving all of us in stunned silence. Soon, any evidence of the running Cranks was lost in a blur of heat and dust.

"Other group?" Tesla said. I was in too much of a trance staring at the disappearing Cranks and worrying about their warning.

"Group B. They're after Ross's friends, the group he was with originally." Curie said after taking in everything into account.

"I see. Not only do we have to find that cure, there a group needing our help."

"My friends escaped WICKED and caused trouble for the higher-ups so it would make sense they send another group to hunt them down. Perhaps they were promised the cure just like us, only they would have to murder all the others. Which includes us I assume."

"When has WICKED ever played fair, never! So I say we find this other group of puppets and wipe them out." Jacob said with a rallying voice.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, but let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Eventually everyone has calmed down as we headed towards the town, it staggering decaying brilliance. Of course Cranks of all various degrees would migrate there. I rather not go through that encroaching horror show but it was a step in the right direction. It's been a long five mile walk since we left Basecamp. The sun still hung high beating it hateful glare upon us.

* * *

It was awhile before the town was close by, I turn over to the group. "Bathroom break. Seriously go now, I'd think we be safer if we didn't have to stop inside that town."

Everyone broke apart for the break, Jane and Curie went to their own lady things, I just took a small area of sand and just let everything flow out. I rather this now then have to go during a emergency. Once I'm done i start to plot out more of the map. Taking a seat I just let my self think, haven't been able to do that in some time. I've been keeping a straight face for most of the time. What if I don't reach them in time, I'll never forgive myself.

"This seat taken." A voice from behind says.

"Of course not it's just sand." Sitting next to me is Jacob.

"Are you alright man, I mean this must be stressful."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna think about that, I'm just focusing what happens after we get the cure. What's left for us, I don't remember where I came from, all there is just WICKED."

"That sucks. I remember when they came for me and my brother, our father tried fighting them off. He lost his life, my mother she just walked out on us beforehand. There gotta be something you remember, just focus."

"I dunno, there nothing there that connects, sorry."

"Don't force it. One-day the answers will come for now let's get going."

"I'm proud of you Jacob you've been keeping to your word. It just took awhile to let the group accept you." I said as the two of us meet with the others.

Jacob pulled me in very close then began to whisper. "Don't trust Tesla, he's up to no good I don't know what but I'll find out."

I nod in agreement as the group was a bit rested and ready to go through the town. Despite the looming buildings it was a particular ghost town which frightened Curie. It felt like at any moment something was ready to grab us out of the woodworks ready to snare, entrap or kill us. Cognitive or not, our previous encounter prove that one can't be too safe.

The surrounding area wasn't a big as I thought, but as I step further in a city was sprawled out in the far distance, rusty and decay full of luntiacs ready to snatch at you. Atlest for now our little walk in of the town was more open. Eventually when we reach deeper into the city, everything going to be tight knit.

"Do you hear that?" Calls out Nyx. The was an loud unrecognizable sound calling.

"Sound like a dying animal," peep Curie after a long retreat of slience.

"Best if we avoid the unfortunate soul." I speak up after recently fighting yesterday.

Keeping a fast pace I made sure no one was left behind as the surrounding area become more odd, Cranks hiding in the shadows watching us as we pass. Whispering amoung themselves. Was this a trap, but within no time we got past the den of freaks and creeps.

I kept looking for something to attack at us, when suddenly a figure stood in the backdrop. I knew this body shape anywhere. Without thinking I bolted off after the figure till I was away from the group, my legs aching from sprinting so far in a short distance, the cry's and calls from my friends from behind.

"Teresa!"

* * *

I ran up and pull her body to face me. It was her, but she looked as if she hadn't been with the group in sometime, like she was clean from the grim and sweat of the Scorch. Her eyes etch out to me, blank and dull.

"Teresa it's me. Ross."

"I, I know who you are." Teresa said bitterly.

"All this time calling out for you, inside my head. Like the old days." I said stroking her cheek.

"And all this time I been avoiding you. It's your fault, but then again so is it mine." She said, pressing her nose up on mine.

"Why? Why Teresa I don't understand…"

"Does it matter? We together again and I have a way out of this nightmare. Just do as I do." Teresa suddenly pull out a knife and began to cut her self in small doses. "Now you try, make sure you get it good and deep inside your stomach. Then we can be together forever," she spoke calmly.

"I don't know, this isn't the answer." I refuse sheepishly.

"It'll hurt just a tiny bit, just like when I took your blood back in the Glade. I'll even help." Teresa wrapped her hands around mine, as I flip the knife to insert into myself. Her hands guiding me smoothly as I no longer feared doing this to myself, her mouth slowly inching around mine, but before contact something is pulling me away.

"Don't take me away, I have to be with her. You're destroying my only shot to be with her!" I scream and shout as someone is pulling me further away, and as with each tug Teresa seems to get further away.

"It's a mirage, it isn't real."

"Let me go," I say to my unknown assailant.

"I'm sorry about this!" Next thing notice a sharp pain going across my face, the nothingness.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three:

When I awoke it was dark out and I was covered up as the chilly night air nip at me. I had one hell of headache when I finally decided to see what was happening. The group had settle down a ways off from the incoming city. There was a small lit fire and mostly everyone gather around it.

"Could someone please elaborate what happened to me?"

"You were off your rocker. You chased after something you saw, but in the end you subcome to mirage." Jacob said.

"A deadly one which I devise, been crafted by WICKED." Soc said joining in.

"If it wasn't for Nyx quick thinking, you've would had gutted yourself." Leon pointed out.

"All of its a blur. Where is he by the way."

"Him and Jane are having alone time, said we be moving in hour." Curie yawn's. "Also I scouted a nice scrap yard in the distance, it's on the way so we going to have a little incursion." She said rubbing her hands together slyly.

"It might be all useless broken down junk that would serve no benefit, but there is still a possibility to find something worthwhile." Tesla said stepping in from the dark.

"Good news is we can find pieces to complete the compass. Might even find a mode of transport if we're lucky," chims in Soc with optimism.

"Or a hive of cranks waiting to tear us limb from limb." I said.

"Must you be such a spoil sport Ross?"

"Atlest I know the cups half empty, beside it's not fun nearly getting your thoart rip out by a Crank. Then again I did antagonize it "

"You see atlest you know your horrible."

"That's why you love me Soc, I'm one of a kind."

"You can say that that as you will, I'm off to eat." Soc said laughing as he walked off.

* * *

Going off to eat, I take small bits and small sips of water before packing everything away. Eventually our supplies are going to fade, that can get dangerous, fast. I place my back pack on again tighten up the robes but remove the hood to see better, the chill air a relief. After sometime the fire is put out and the group began to walk again.

I never got to see so many stars in my life, but I did know some of the name important ones. Like Polaris, the north star. Although it was pointing true north, I notice our path wasn't full align with it. We had been walking towards the west, in the day time it's harder to tell general direction. "Guys look up, the brightest star is the North Star. We've been drifting towards the West. We should follow It for the time being."

"Good spotting, Curie is right our next priority is to find a small magnet to complete the compass." Nyx said as he and the others gaze upon the night sky.

After correcting our path we made sure to go just a bit faster it would be easier just this once to get some distance to make up for my mistake of running away. It had to be midnight or later because of the position of the half Moon over looking the night sky. I felt a tinge of sleepiness forming prehaps same for the others, but I didn't know how far we wanted to get in a span of a night. Would we explore the junk yard or rest up before doing so.

A few hours later in the middle of the wastes and the city a bit further away, the junk yard is a bit closer but still a long walk. Everyone just plops down on the open sand, we didn't have the luxury of a shelter for the night. Something which I foresee happing more then less of. Nobody fusses as they took a spot, wrapping their body parts from the sun when it comes, it was lights out for each of us. Cold sandy embrace, I let it consume me whole for the night.

* * *

Nyx let most of them sleep for almost four hours. Not that he had to wake many people up. The rising and intensifying sun raged its heat down on the land, and it became unbearable―impossible to ignore. By the time Leon woke up, I was up and had the food repacked after breakfast, sweat already drenching the clothes. The smell of body odor hung over us like a stinky mist, and I just hoped I wasn't the worst culprit. The showers back at WICKED seemed like a luxury now.

The group remained sullen and quiet as they readied for the journey. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that there wasn't much to be happy about. Still, two things kept me going. I just hoped they did the same for the others. First, an overwhelming curiosity to find out what was in that stupid junkyard and the city coming to life as we drew closer. The sooner we did what we could salvage for, there be one less item to check off, although I notice food was becoming scarce. Water more the food at this point. I remember Soc grabbing iodine, if we can find a source of water there a good chance Soc could purify of it's contaminants. Then again, we each been given the Flare what could be worse then that? Honestly I wasn't too aspired to find out.

For starters I could come down with a viral infection which cause extreme diarrhea. That would put a damper on the journey. To end up stuck in a inhospitable environment with the runs isn't ideal. Although I can take a small laugh to imagine Janson or Ava out here stuck like that. No more ivory tower for the both of them. Now that would be ideal, stranding the pair out here when this is all over. Knowing my friends, the want for blood is going to outweigh sensibility, although I'd personally enjoy watching them go through the Scorch Trials.

"Just up ahead this is it, I've always dream of searching this place in my time out here, trust me there alot to be found." Tesla said joyfully.

"Hang on, you've come across this place before?" I ask.

"Tons of times, just never had the courage to go it alone. Just imagine all the forgotten valuables waiting. For a technician like myself it's Paradise.

"Uh-huh…"

"What? I've been alone since day one, excuse my excitement."

"Give it a rest with the third degree, it's to hot to be worrying about his enthusiasm." Jacob said tapping me on the shoulder giving me a wary look.

* * *

At last we reach the junkyard. Technically It was a scrap yard with an adjoining factory in the back. A good place to settle and set up to make much needed items. There was one problem. Cranks guarded the factory which seem to be operable. But I notice two individuals calling the shots and the rest were full gone.

Nyx lead the charge into the front of junkyard and over to a hidden area. There we had to devise a plan as Curie slipped away towards grab something that caught her eye as Tesla went to keep watch over her.

"Alright this place seems have what might help us. It's just I doubt them two guys won't help us, and the crazy Cranks are the guard dogs." Said Nyx keeping an eye out.

"What do you suggest boss?" Asked Jacob.

"Takeover, it's no secret we're running low on supplies and we going to need more equipment push onward."

"Got it. But we need two teams, one to eliminate the insane Cranks that are patrolling the factory. And one to take out anyone inside." I said

"That could work, very well actually." Soc said. Everyone trusted Soc judgement on operations. He hasn't been wrong yet.

"Fine. Team one will consist of Jane, Leon and myself. Team two will consist of Jacob, Ross and Soc. And Tesla and Curie will search the piles of scrap from items they might need." Nyx spoke sure with his decision. "The crazies are allow to be killed, but no killing the others we're not murders. I'm serious, you're only allow to kill if it comes to it."

It was simple we had our orders I just hope that they'll be able to kill the far gone Cranks. There no reasoning with them so it has to end in death.

Everyone knew what was at stake as the three of us ran at a moderate speed to the rear of the factory. Soc was plotting out a plan as I did what I could to find a entrance. Eventually I saw a small shed that could be climb to jump across too the second floor ledge that would lead into a upper floor factory.

"This way," I whisper as I point to the shed. I was there first and on inspection it was closed shut. Fortunately I would able to wall run up, but I wasn't sure they could. Further away the other team was starting their operation, but such a distance away from we started. This yard is about five block long and huge.

I stood against the wall and signal for Jacob to sprint forward. He did just such as I left my hand out like a cup. Once he had gotten close enough I dunk my hand forward and under giving him the quick boost to jump up which he did effortlessly."You're turn Soc." Just repeating the cycle he did it with some difficulty. But Jacob grab his arm and pulled him up. My turn. I walk away few meters them take off rushing towards the wall and cinch the wall climb.

Soc was out of breath by the time we scaled upward the roof. But it wasn't too far as just across by a few meters was open platform that leads to the factory. Jacob was pumped so am I, but I notice the hesitation around Soc.

He starting writing down his plan for us on a bit of paper used from his map. I didn't understand what was wrong. He was all for it a moment ago.

"You outta be more open Soc, you know why you shouldn't be up here." Jacob scolded.

"I know! But I don't wanna be without purpose in this operation." He said angered.

"I don't understand Soc? You could had stayed with Curie and Tes."

"No, I have to do this!" He demands.

"It's been a long time since you're Glory days of the Drone. I know I did a of damage by that injury i caused you."

"What injury?"

"It's nothing Ross." Soc said trying to push the conversation away.

"I cut his eye during a battle. He's lost more then enough of vision in his left eye. Long story short he has one eye and a half working for him. Up here his depth perception has to be spiraling out of control.

"Enough feeling sorry for me, that fight was fair it just comes with holding rank back in those days. I say we get in there knock out anyone we spot with the utmost slience."

We each took a step back then a step forward taking a small leap on to the balcony. We left most of our heavy gear behind like spears, but Soc somewhere manage to fine line of wire he could us to choke a person out with, Jacob would use his fist, I slip on the electro glove and proceeded into the shadowy upper level.

* * *

Automatically I was bombarded with the smell of iron and copper, it was hot in here like an oven. What kind of factory was this? Below was an assembly line a bit of a drop below but there are so many ways to be sneaky. The upper level was massive that Soc and Jacob was able to go separate directions as I went my own.

For awhile the sound of machinery blurred out any other sound making this too easy. I crouch which wasn't to hard adjusting. Eventually there was a short male leaning back on a post which lead towards a small office, he would not hear me coming and it thanks to him exposing his head. As I crouch close enough I shoot a quick open palm jab at his expose neck sending enough volts sending him to the ground in a instant. That wasn't supposed to happen. Something about the settings was wrong. I knell over to him and pulled off the glove on my right hand and went to find a pulse. I gasped shortly as there wasn't one. The man was dead, his mouth foaming. Shit… Did someone tamper with the gloves over the night while I was sleeping.

Suddenly I notice a rivet on the top of hand, so small that one wouldn't notice. It had what felt smooth and had reflective surface..What could it be? I haven wore them it what seem like a day in a half, and I found them in what seem to be the right and left mesh pockets of my backpack. They been exposed to the outside world. I only used them at night before. So what could cause a sudden overkill dosage to be emitted? Then it struck me, there had to be a way to power it up. Electricity doesn't come from nowhere. It was a fine piece of a solar panel. And with this outrageous sun rays these days, the output would be tripled in quantity. Tesla... I'm slowly gaining leverage to expose you! I make notice of.

He's insane, prehaps more dangerous then all of us combined. His weapon is science and with it he reigns over life and death. Jacob seems to be very wary of him, just how far are you willing to go, just to get your way. He evaded capture from who ever sprung them from their facility. We're talking armed men, something isn't right. It doesn't add up, but I can't worry about that. I got back up and carefully place the glove back on. Next time I'll try to not get expose skin, maybe it might be less deadly.

I snuck into the open office he was standing out of and found a nice desk and chair. On the wall was a few safety signs. Pin the table was etching of map of the surrounding area. It even had the mountains in the distance. Whoever drew this wasn't kidding around the attention to detail which outline city's and flatland leading to a second similar complex. It all led together as if all eyes we're set for the mountains. Beside this Safe Haven we need to find, something else of interest was up here. But what? I ponder to myself ultimately realising the only way to find out is by getting there.

I open the desk and found what appears to be a flare gun with only three flares. And some IDs that been scribbled on. One of them had a been burned but four ominous letters on the far right stook out. WCKD. It didn't make sense, the men around here look as if they been out here for a long time. Ragged and torn. Then under the IDs was a little letter.

\- How many operatives are they going to throw at us, always the new recruits still wet behind the ears. They scatter like children when a large horde of Far Gone's chase after them. It's a good way to feed our boys. WICKED need to learn that their not getting this munitions factory. I guess having a industrial forge and blast furnace could be useful. But I know what secrets are bury under this place. Stuff from way back during the dark times after the sun ravaged our world. The truth must remain dead, it's too late to correct the past. Wrench-

Taking in everything I realized that I have to meet with the others soon. But there's one last note on the back of the page. - Note to self, try to save more operatives and make them recuirts. I fear Jorge might be ready to start a turf war. Wrench-

So much to digest but eventually I stomach it all and sneak out again. I searched for more people to takedown. For a while I only came across those already knocked out. But that's when a hand covered my mouth from behind. Then Soc appear in front of me and Jacob let's goes of my mouth.

"Where you wonder off, we been looking for you, we took out over ten people."

"I killed someone by mistake but I'll save it for later. I caught a glimpse of a map of the region it's In the room behind my by a few feet. This is more then a random factory. It design to make munitions, it also houses a forge and blast furnace." I whisper.

"There a lot we can do with a forge, but I most go jot down the map. I'll leave you guys to take out the people below. Once I'm done I'll retrieve the others." Soc spoke before sneaking off to the room.

"Alright there just four people down there, the two are patrolling the two leader are off into a back room.

"Got it!"

"No you don't, their armed. It most be a precise strike, you only get one chance."

"Alright because these gloves got a bit more lethal. What are you going to use?"

"This!" Jacob said pulling up a heavy duty flashlight he found.

* * *

Together we sneak down the stairwell that leads to the ground level. It was easy because the guards we posted on both sides of the area that was the factory. Once we reach the ground level we both took a guard, free running over the playground that is the conveyer belt. Delighted we both took aim at our targets.

Jacob swung down on the man head bringing him down like a ton of bricks. While I hit the back of my target neck shocking him to death. Unfortunately he posed a threat to us and the others, it has to be done. In mere minute the two of us reunite and ready ourselves. Jacob and I carefully sneak into the back area unaware what awaits us. If were cautious enough we might avoid more bloodshed. But that was unlikely to happen… Still if was worth the effort in that regard.

A/N: Gonna get out a few more chapters by the end of the day. Hopefully.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four:

Jacob and I crept into a back area pretty sure we hadn't alerted anyone. Towards the far back of what seem to be a shipping and receiving part of the factory, we're two men who was adorned in far off disgusting clothing. The two men had been engaged in a conversation.

"Like I was saying I had a minor thing to tend hope I wasn't missed." Suddenly they turnt their heads to face us as if they been waiting.

"My partner and I been wondering what kept you two." Said the first male, the ringleader.

"What?" I gasp.

"You heard him. How stupid do you peg us for?" Spoke up the second man with a gruff voice.

"Now, now Spanner, their only kids after all can't expect them to be smart like us adults." Said the first man with a soft but serious tone. He tapped his fancy cane that he was holding and strolled closer to get a better look at us."We've been in this for a long time it allows one to be on alert even amoung friends. You can't afford to not be paranoid when you're in charge of this here factory." He said stopping just out of reach of us. His friend kept his distance, toying around with his gun.

"We noticed our guard dogs haven't return when we called them for dinner. They sure do love that taste of WICKED operatives, caught and sliced why just two nights ago. Our boys are picky eater's so we marinate them for a day. I assume your friends gotten to them first, a pitty. We'll be replacing them real soon..." He spoke while ending it with a sinster smile, follow by cracking his neck.

"You two must be Cranks, just not crazed. It's the only way you got the others to guard the junkyard without being eaten." Jacob said pointing towards the men. The leader was around my height and the pyscho with the gun was way taller and more built then Jacob.

"Incorrect. Out here everything is about power. You're a nobody if you ain't got none. And those creatures respect power, they are the sheep and we are the shepard's. We are strong so we command over them with an iron fist. In return we provide structure, purpose, housing and nurishment." He spoke with authority as if to scold us like students.

"Enough of the chatter, Wrench I say we teach them a lesson they can take to the grave." The pyscho said getting pumped up to attack.

"Easy partner I just have one question." He said putting up his hand to pause his friend. "I'll let you kiddos walk right now if you answer me a simple question."

"Sure anything to avoid a fight. We only came to find supplies to get make a compass, had no idea you'd be here." I lied.

"Wise kid. But not wise enough, I know a lie when I hear one, but I'll let it slip depending on how you answer. "Who sent you!?"

"Our friend told us it be the best area to find supplies. I swear."

"Come on Wrench I don't buy it there sent by Jorge to distract us."

"You might be right, but would he really send children? It not his style."

"Wrench I read the letter in your office, but I assure we're not with that person. What does it look like kids coming usurper your throne."

"Wrench, come-on you're not going to let them live after going through the note you wrote, they know too much."

"Why don't you shut the hell up and let your partner think for himself!" Snapped Jacob.

"I know… But killing kids don't feel right. Leave now, gather your pals out in the yard and pray that we never meet again, I won't hesitate to kill you if we do, am I clear?" Demands Wrench.

Jacob and I turn away to leave when outta nowhere came a loud, BANG. Seeing that both of us turn back neither one of us was hurt, but there on the ground was Wrench.

"You've gone soft, not really leadership material. If not me Jorge would of gotten you. And you two, stay right there. I got something you'd like to see. "Initiate bring the thing!"

* * *

Out from the other half of the area was row of people bound and gag who was force to walk to what seen like a stage and place to kneel. It was the others, they've been captured but how. This Spanner character been plotting something behind his dead partner back.

"It's is done." Said a monotone voice. Then they step out from the shadows. It was Tesla. I knew he was up to something.

"Damnit! I was right to be cautious around you, ever since the Grove!" Screams Jacob.

"I expected nothing less from you." I said with confidence that he was up to no good. "Don't worry guys we'll get you out."

"You know nothing about me, who wouldn't choose survival. Once Spanner caught on to us, he wanted to kill the group, but I assure him that keeping the others alive was of benefit seeing how we murdered their guard dogs. After that it was no problem to proving my worth. With them following behind me as I held up Spanner gun I lead them to be bound and gaged just for you three. But it looks like Socrates did the smart thing to ran. He'll be caught soon." He boasted.

"Enough Volt, you still have one last thing to completing your fealty to me. You have to take a human life.

"But sir. You didn't say anything about that before." He said mumbling in confusion.

"Yes but that's was when Wrench was in charge, but now I am. Prove to me your fealty and your in. But I don't expect you to take both of them on, I'll handle the big mouth you get the know-it-all."

"I suppose we don't need all of them, when ever you command sir."

This was happening the others we're trying to break free, and forced in a close quarters fight in such a enclosed space was hard. And Spanner had a loaded gun. I have to fight Tes, and I really don't peg him for a fighter but it doesn't mean I'll take him likely.

"Relatively we're both unarmed, using a gun in fight what kind of coward are you big guy. Scared of a fair fight?" Laugh's Jacob getting in a defensive stance. "You blabber about power and commanding over it. Prove it! Stop hiding behind that smoking pistol." Jacob said smirking as he was antagonizing the man.

"Alright brat, hell if you manage to kill me first, Volt here is permitted to free your friends seeing he hasn't dispatch that know-it-all. But we all playing for keeps. Let's go Volt." Spanner tossed his gun to the floor.

"As you wish sir. You must have the worse luck going up against me Ross, hope you ready to die?"

* * *

Shit Tesla was fast as hell. He charged at me like a bull as Jacob and Spanner are evading another trying to exchange blows. It would be a bloody battle, but I must focus on Tesla. I leap back but he's faster getting behind me, knocking a hard hit into my ear, sending me off balance. Quickly I regain my footing. I soon counter with a kick to his shins but he isn't fazed as he swing again for my other ear. He nearly connects but with my fast footing I land a quick kick into his gut which sends him back to recalibrate his attack pattern.

"I'm done playing with you." I shouted charging full force readying to zap him to death with his own inventions. Tesla didn't expect me to react as fast, but I did. left arm I swing a heavy fist. Which in hindsight he dodges perfectly, as he swoops under my arm. Although doing that allow me a close rang hit with my right hand. I gloves would extend the electricity to shock him to death as the glove reaches his face. I grit my teeth as I think I got the hit.

Tesla stood standing forcefully grabbing my wrist so I can't make the impact. I struggle to break free. Quickly I leavarge myself to use my left hand to swing and connect. Yet this time he uses his free arm with razor like precision and landa hits on my shoulder, paralyzing it. I can't move it or better yet feel my entire left arm. What did he do?

"C'mon you'd really think you could use my own inventions against me? I created them, I know their blind spot stupid." He said with arraggont pride before charging a heavy shot Into my upper chest. I've never been hit there before, but I know he connected with a pressure point. With that one hit he knocked all of the air and movement out my body, before shoving me to the floor. As I fell I saw Jacob having an hard time with Spanner.

My head hit the ground as my ears started to ring. Move Ross, he's coming. I tried willing myself. It was pointless my arm was still paralyzed. I started to get up with my good hand but as I did, Tesla kick me straight in the chin sending me to the floor. I bit my tongue really hard when my head connected with the ground once again. Tesla struck fast like a snake doing the same thing to my other shoulder followed by both my thighs rendering me completely paralyzed to the ground.

"Damn it, I should of figured you weren't a push over. Damm it, I can't die here."

"You can and you will, but you're going to wait patiently, seems Jacob's giving Spanner a run for his money." He said right into my face. Before stuffing my mouth with a gag.

Tesla then dashed forward to Jacob getting up behind him reeling in a punch into his spine setting him off balance and off guard. Spanner massive fist connect with Jacob's face, in the matter of nanoseconds. Yet he stood there trying to counter the next attack. When Tesla was in striking position to paralyze his shoulder. But that's when Spanner stop him. "Don't! Go and finish what you started," he growls.

"What for he's of no danger, I did what I do best and that's preventing his body from moving." He smirked.

"But he isn't dead and I said dead! Finish it."

"Fine…."

* * *

During the short conversation Jacob caught his breath and headed back Into the fight, but his ability to evade was altered. Once again Tesla went for me, with the more excitement. Tesla quickly straddle on top of me bring his weight on me, as he lift up my face by the chin up to his. I cursed everything under the sun beneath the gag. "What lovely face you have, soft like a baby's. Innocent and unbroken sucks I gotta ruin it," He said just before punching me just above the bridge of my nose. He wasn't out to make my nose bleed. "Boss man said I gotta dispatch of you, but that's no fun. This is your moment. It's special, it's a once in a lifetime experience. We should enjoy ourselves."

"Mhmmhhh." I grumble about.

"If you gonna speak like that I might as not bother to ease your passing on." He says so calm. Like this wasn't a matter of life and death. Jacob was getting battered as I can see once Tesla turns his head before facing me once again with a wide grin."He's dead boss, think I'm gonna go toy with our pets.

"Sure, it won't be long till I'm done." Spanner said landing another blow to Jacob's head. Why'd he lie I wasn't dead. He's delusional. Tesla walks over to the other to do whatever he please but something was different.

Then everything went into a standstill as he went behind where they stood. Next things was just this. BANG BANG. Rang out the sound of Spanners pistol. Just like that Spanner fell to the ground like bricks but Tesla wasn't around and Jacob was bleeding by the wall.

"Well you sure took your time damnit!" Tesla sounding pissed off as he walks back with a bolt cutters.

"The moment didn't arrive until you attacked and threw off Jacob's balance, from there the big guy dropped his guard giving me the chance to make it down and snag the gun." A voice said. It was Soc.

"What's going on? Jacob said confused and dazed from the battle.

"Soc saw the predicament we was in from the upper window, the timing was spot on giving me the chance to walk away to find him upstairs and give him the situation we faced. He was going expose Spanner to Wrench by showing him the others all tied up. But it came down to acting once he killed Wrench. Now be a dear and cut our friends lose." Tesla said like a normal person.

Tesla walked over to me and pulled the gag out, as my face had stark blankness with simmering anger. "Will he be okay?" Asked Jacob.

"I'd worry about myself if I was you. I knew what I was doing." Tesla reply as he does four precise strikes again at the same areas as he hit. Instantly I was able to move my body with minimal pain. He then carefully removes the gloves and helps me up. "I didn't hurt you too much did I? You left me no choice but to make you temporarily paralyzed. If I didn't you would had ringed my neck In anger not knowing help was on its way. So no hard feeling right?"

I store blankly at him for a moment then thrust my head forward heading butting him as hard as I could and walk away. "No hard feeling right?" I threw back at him as I went to help Soc.

"Alright I had that coming."

Jacob sat on the ground, trying stop his bleeding nose. Finally the others we're freed and unharmed as he gather around him. "This is bad. I don't know what they did with our stuff." Curie said.

"Don't worry I'll retrieve it, I know where he put it, and where's your supplies Ross?" Tesla ask.

"By the huge window on the second floor, hurry."

"I'll be back ASAP, Soc toss me the gun in case the people upstairs are up."

Tesla left once he was given the gun. We did our best to tend to Jacob who wasn't looking so good. He had a black eye but upon looking nothing was broken. Everyone was just shocked. Jane was good mending injury's so we went to explore the back area for something of had what see wanted and put together a compass with Soc's help. Leon and Nyx wander aimlessly. I brought over Wrenches cane giving it to Jacob to use when it's time to leave.

Tes was taking his time as a half an hour passed. And still no return. There was no gun shots nothing adding up to him being in a fight with the people upstairs.

"You don't think?" Leon said.

"I don't know what to think only he's taking forever." Replied Nyx.

"He wouldn't had ran off with our supplies?" Curie added.

"I hope not? I said. Then out of nowhere ten different men swarmed the back area and in front leading was Tesla.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting but there something I have to announce." He said speaking the same way he was with Spanner. "Relax guys, you have nothing to fear. But you should know that I've taken over the remnants of this gang. We're not going to harm you, but offer you a choice."

"What are you doing Tesla, I thought you was only acting back then. What's this about? Asks Soc with mild confusion.

"I knew it he was up to no good from the start. So did Jacob." I responded.

"Ross you really are a know-it-all, but alas he's correct. At first I thought I was doing what was best for the group. But the siren's call of power, I need to keep this feeling. The control over who lives and who dies. But I'll bring no harm to you. I'm just keeping everything you've gathered and brought."

"You mean to strand us? Don't you? Questions Nyx.

"I trusted you, so did Curie. You were our mentor. What's happened to you."

"Correct I was your mentor, but there was one thing I couldn't teach you. You've been naive and no matter how much you think you know me, I can say with full honesty that person I was is dead. This is life post apocalypse, get with the times friendship isn't going to save the day."

"You're a bastard!" Cries out Curie who goes to charge him with a screwdriver.

"Not so fast missy," he warms raising his hands which his gang each aim a gun at her us."

"You'd shot a child. I thought Jacob was evil and scum of the earth, but he's a Saint compared to you!" Leon says his blood boiling.

"Spare me your anecdotes. I can be merciful and end each of your suffering, rid the Flare right outta ya. Or you obey the fact I'm running this show and let me make my offer."

"Stop. We don't have time to disagree he has our stuff."

"Correct. Now first off know that you're not getting your weapons back, can't have you being reckless. Now here are your options I hope you weigh them before deciding." He said walking closer his gang following just behind. He holds up the his hands and direct five men to raise up our food and water.

The other five are holding each a medical item. "Life or death this is my domain now. On your left is your lifeblood, food and water. On the right first aid as well Jacob's not going to last without it. So as collective I want you all to decide. I'm giving you this chance over life and death this once, because it pertains to the group. You'll have sixty seconds to decide."

"With the food and water we can continue onward hoping to find more medicine out there. Or we let him keep the food and water and we can tend to Jacob." Nyx said to all of us as we huddle up."

"Take the food and water, forgot about me, atlest the rest of you can make it to end. And you'll need what we have left because you're friends are In danger Ross."

"There are but I'm sure they will hold their own. You're the one In danger." I said sullen and drained.

"Can we really let him die?" Leon and Curie ask."

"It isn't fair but he's right it be pointless if we don't make it to the end." Soc adds

"This is why I'm here, this my chance at redemption. I put most of you through hell and back inside the Drone. It has be this way."

"Times up what will it be? My boys want to keep everything but I'm a giving man." He scoffs.

"Keep the food, give us the first aid!" Nyx said what we all was thinking. "We stick together no matter what."

"Spoken like a true leader!" I said patting his shoulder.

"You'd condem yourselves for just one person. Strange but it is what it is. You five go pack the Jeep with food and start her up. The rest follow me."

Tesla walked over to us as his boys went to exit while the remainder keep their aim on us. He grabbed the stuff from their hands and shoved it into Soc hand.

"It's all here. Now go!" Soc said furious.

"It's been a education folks, I'd would offer my luck but luck ain't going to get you out the hole you've dug." He said walking away to other exit. "Oh one last thing. Come with us Soc, I would hate to have my student suffer in vain. You were against the medicine anyway."

"No! I'm not you're student any longer, you've lost the tittle teacher by becoming this new person. But if you would take Curie in my steed, what's about happened she doesn't need to wither away."

"What about the Flare?" She asked

"Cue you're to smart to let it eat away you're intelligence. I believe In you." Soc said

"Nope not happing the offer was for you only. Sorry not sorry. Welp enjoy your friendship to the bitter end which won't be too long."

"What'll you do now?" Soc asked

"There are plenty of lost souls look for purpose and butt load of factions around that we can bend to our will, don't worry you'll never see me again."

Like that he and the men were gone. Jane went to work cleaning Jacob injury's and applying small drops of iodine on gash across his face, before applying gauze. "Why? You should of let me die, we have zero chance of surviving."

"Not true, there has to be stuff out in the world and a water supply. My friends took off without any so if they can make it we can too. We got roughly 12 days too reach our destination." I mention.

"Power drained Tesla foresight, he left us with a factory and ton scrap outside. With the forge which I assure is still active can be made to make weapons. I'm sure Curie can find items to make a fast way to get around. Food is the only thing to worry because I found a running sink upstairs and tin cans to hold water." Soc said as he did have more time to explore the area.

"Alright what we waiting for? Jane you can stay with Jacob, everyone search the yard and building for anything." I said finally speaking.

Just like that Curie went upstairs with Leon, Soc, Nyx and myself went outside towards the all the scrap at our disposal. In the background was the sound of a vehicle taking off towards the south. Good riddance to Tesla.

Making sure to not cut myself I pulled out what seem to be semi pumped car tires four to be exact. I rolled them towards the area where we'd put our collective findings and headed back. I found a child's wagon with faded red paint but still capable to hold two people if they sat although mildly cramp, but if they stood three could fit. It had it working wheels and the latch you can pull with.

'How's things on your end?' I call out to Nyx in my head.

'Chains and other stuff, a rowboat and but could use work.' He said rather positive despite what occurred.

'Alright.'

Oddly I bumped into Soc who was bringing in metal and iron to test with the furnace. I help him with his load but he reamins quiet. Can't say I blame him, after what Tesla did. That was his mentor. From what I gather by snippets of conversation is, after the incident with Jacob he needed a outlet to feel of use. Despite his mild blindness he intends to keep pull his weight through this. I admire his resolve. If anyone can come up with sound plan to rescue Thomas and the others, it would be him.

Three hours after toiling in the sun baked scrap, we gather everything together and devise our next move. These next step leading to our completion of the Scorch Trials have to be solid and well thoughout. It was no more worrying about the savages and harsh element's nor the time frame set. This is the desert and without water or food our chances of survival has gone down to ten percent. No longer can we let our guard down or be concerned with morality. Nyx sees that now, we have to do what's best for us if we wanna see a tomorrow. It not likely WICKED going to do a delivery supply for us. We're just a means to end. I wanna do more then just survive, I want to live!

* * *

"I've taken liberty of restoring the power to the factory and fixed the irrigation system. Meaning we have running water, but it's not for consumption. It has to be purified and that takes twenty hours, even with the water tablet's I found in a locked case." Curie goes explaining.

"Bad news first." Soc cough to clear his thoart preparing to speak. "There isn't any food left neither is the inventory of guns and ammunition. They took them when they left. Good news is I have enough material to make weapons off the forge, there was a guide on metal working upstairs. I've also made traps to snare the rodents inside and out. If they work, it's rat for dinner."

"Rat seriously?" Leon said confused. "Their diseased ain't they?"

"It's a risk, but if we cook them over a fine heat source they do pack protein and that's something fruits and bread we took with us been lacking.. Beside in the first months of Grove, that's all we had live off of." Jacob said weakly sitting on a chair.

"Listen we can't complain, this is serious. At this point whatever keeps us going is just doable!" Nyx said rather upset he needed to reiterate something so minut.

"We'll I did find some items able to be made into a vehicle. A wagon and tires. Nyx found chains and rowboat and paddles. If I dig more I'm sure what I have in mind could work."

"There are seven of us, what do you hope to make with random junk?" Leon asked.

"I might not be skilled in crafting but I do have enough training to remember something that work centuries ago. Horse draw carriage. Minus the horse.

"I understand. With that we use the environment to our advantage. With it we can cover more distance in a day which means the trip can go faster. But you understand we're going to need two days to put it all together including the water purification and weapons creation." Curie said getting very intrigued.

"If this does work, its worth it. We can make up two days of travel In one. So we stay put and make the necessary preparations. Any objections?" Ask Nyx as he completely understand his undertaking of being leader.

There isn't any. With that set in stone, it gave time for Jacob to get back up on his feet and sleeping underneath a roof for two nights ain't half bad. With the power restored we can open and close the main factory gate keeping us protected. Insides these metal walls have become a test ground for our two geniuses. To them nothing else could be considered a holy ground. Their sanctuary of science, Curie and Soc our patron deity's.

"I'd get comfortable inside, no need for the blanket apparel. We deserve this break. Alas I'll start gathering water and that long process of using the tablets. There is a working bathroom and shower upstairs but just the one. Once I've finish its up for grabs." Curie said walking up the steps prepared to get straight into action. This was going to a be a interesting two days, that's for sure.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own the Scorch Trials.

Chapter Twenty Five:

Heading once more outside I keep searching. After some time, I came across plenty of empty mason jars in box. Placing them to the side, I keep digging untill I noticed a unused carriage that once was pull by horse. It's wooden and large enough to fit a few people, but can't rely using a sail. Something has to push it manually. That's when it hits me, a bicycle could be attached and pedaled to pull it. And the wooden wheel seeming to belong to it are just a few feet away. They can be easily attached.

'Nyx I need you out here, quick I found a part of our transit.'

'On my way.'

With further digging I come across a ugly but large curtain that could be used to keep the sun out. With a few holes which can be added there be a generous amount of airflow. Soon after, I gather and bubdel the curtain and the wheel's tossing them inside the wagon. Luckily the jars would be used for water and food storage. It was coming together piece by piece. Unfortunately we had two halves of different vehicles.

It's a massive yard of discarded junk from times before the Solar Flares. What are we going to do? I'm seriously stressed out for once. Frustrated beyond belief. But then I remember we need this to work, so I force out any doubt.

Nyx alongside Leon ran over bringing spare muscle to drag everything inside. Soon the sun slowly set. Despite today being what is was, things seem to be back to normal. Which wasn't odd when you account we never plan on coming across Tesla. So it wasn't a massive shock that halted everyone's progress henceforth. I'm grateful it happen now, then later down the line.

* * *

Back inside Soc was hard at work at the forge. He must be burning from all that open heat. But he had five large steel poles inside the forge, tempering them out into deadly spears. They're not proper because we didn't had molds to form the correct shape. But rest assured the end result will be sharp and versatile. Soc commits to what he does.

He took to using the hammer and chisel to break and shape the steel. Curie had a large bucket full of water which he tossed the steel cool off. It'll take sometime, even I knew that. Soc did his best to make the edges as sharp as possible, it's was the best of what we had.

Sadly he wouldn't be able to grind them to a fine point. Still it was scary how methodical he is. I can't pathom what he used for bait for the rats were trying to catch.

Jane and Jacob came from around back with four dead rats. Each with it's neck snapped. Leon being the goof ball took one and chase after Curie who was scared of it. He went around the entire factory on her trail. I never saw her run so fast before. Her short legs kicking into overdrive.

"Cue it's just a dead rat it can't hurt you." He giggle gaining speed on her.

"Stop it Leon…" She screeches. "Seriously I will cut off a testicle in your sleep, if you don't stop."

Everyone was in a laughing fit at the scene. It was well needed to have a little fun. But I knew she wasn't bluffing. I hope Leon catches on. With the remainder, Jacob took a large stick and skewers the rats placing them above the forge to roast. He's cook with them before so we left him be.

* * *

Nyx and I focus on all the parts when Soc came up and started moving things in a operable order. He focus on each part not as individuals but one massive collective. Gears in a machine keeping it in motion. The wagon had two rows side by side of wooden planks. Three to a row with some leg room. Everyone minus a cooking Jacob, took a seat. Leon, Soc and Curie took to the right. Jane, Nyx and I took left. Although it was such enclosed space our feet did press on another but it works. There is a tiny bit of space in the back to store things.

"This can work, we attach the wheels back on, it can be pulled. Question is what can we use to pull the weight of the wagon and us? Either independently or manually we need something." Soc said analyzing the situation.

"A Bicycle with someone peddling could in theory." I mention.

"That wouldn't be enough to get us going fast. And we would need atlest two people doing it at a time. Unless we think out of the box!"

"We're going at it as if we back in the cowboy era. Because it's horse drive wagon. But there was a way that six of us could fit and one could take turns being the driven force. For back in twenty first century, urban areas would often have one man bike driven carriage. It was to reduce emissions pollution. It was a car alternative." I stated as I once read up this in my studies. I was affixed with the old world flawed as it was.

"I like the idea, but how do we get rid of the bulky weight?" Curie said.

"Take apart the the wagon turn it into a carriage. If we can forge weapon's, fix electrical circuits, make do with the bare minimal, purify water, have a vast sea of old world knowledge and have the will to put a plan to motion. If that does work we improvise and adapt."

"You sure know how to rally a cause, Ross." Nyx said rather confident about this plan.

"Thanks, my best friend told me that before." I smile thinking back to the night before the escape of the Maze.

"Alright enough brainstorming, dinners ready." Jacob says calling us over to broken plywood meant to be a table, which we brought from the back area.

"Oh wait I nearly forgot I found something upstairs." Curie mentions as she goes up there and swiftly return with plates. Actual clean plates and silverware, now that's odd for out here.

"Glad you found that. Otherwise this would of been difficult to divide food evenly." Jacob mentions. "Oh I found a can of baked beans which I heated up, so this should hold us."

* * *

We all gather together at the would be table, sitting at all ends, legs crossed on the ground. A meal between a group of friends. No this was more, felt more. Together we are a family. It's our first official cooked meal even if was rat and beans. I shortly subcome to a tinge of nostalgia. It was like one of those fancy holidays get-togethers. It brought a tear to my eye. It's been so long since I've eaten in a large group.

"I'm not to happy about eating rat but c'mon don't cry about it." Leon said laughing.

"It's not that. It's just like something I remember, people in a group. A family gathering for a festive meal."

"How come, there's nothing to celebrate." Soc said rather unable to not think about earlier.

"I know!" Curie shouted. "Since I've been keeping count of the days since I hacked the terminal back when WICKED brought us in. If I'm right it is August 14. You guys are my family so I say we mark this the date an anniversary, when we became a family, whaddya say?"

"It's perfect!" We all blurt at the same time then laugh.

"Good now can I serve this meal?" Jacob said with a humorous smile.

Jacob took the rats, removing the skewer holding them together, then proceeds to remove the bones with a stake knife with ease. He soon cuts the meat into pieces giving everyone a equal portions. Follow by the baked beans. The end result look like chicken. We all ate our meal thanking the chief for stomaching and putting it together. It wasn't long before everyone wanted me to talk about things I've learned about.

Everyone one wanted to hear a story of the old world. I was the only one with knowledge and memory of something I never lived in. It's ironic I call about these ideals and memories but nothing about who I was really before the wipes. I told them about what Thanksgiving was about. Even went into detail too. They ate it up better then the food. By the time I was done, I was thirsty but not desperate to tempt it.

Jane took the plates upstairs to the sink and guides Jacob to the shower. He needed to clean off the smudges of blood. Nobody even questions it. I had a the most puzzled look on my face.

'I know what your thinking. I'm not upset or sore about their being together upstairs. They were a couple before the Drone happen so who better to help him get cleaned. That period of time is over it only mutual.'

'You sure are mature. It's one of the reasons I respect you.'

'Thanks. Beside we keep constant contact in our heads. That's what's special about our bond.'

'Ah. I could say I have that with someone but her heart belongs to another.'

'If you and Teresa are meant to be it'll happen naturally.'

'If only…'

* * *

I walked off nodding not wanting to think about our last encounter. I take off the sheets and enjoy the freedom of my clothing. I just head back outside to search some more alone in the dwindling sunset. This time I go further out in the yard. Coming across more piles of junk and scrap. Twelve dead Cranks litter the ground leading to the rather hefty patch of stuff. There a Crank head off its body. I pick it in my hand walking onward. That could be very well us soon, if everything goes awry. I shudder at the thought then instantly think of something else.

I cautiously lift the face up to mine, slowly moving it's mouth. "To be or not to be? That is the question." I saying mimicking a ventriloquist. Then I drop the head as something gathers my attention, in a nearby pile. A rusty brown bike. It needs work but it could be the answer. I lift it up without thinking, a wave of junk flows out almost overtaking me. From the rubble was more bike's. Quickly I grab two and run back with them in my arms calling out loud for the others to help.

Nearly everyone comes out snatching wheels and chains. Frames and spare pedals to different bike's. As a huge collective we drag them inside and celebrate as it appears our luck has turned around. I just hope it lasts, even if it doesn't nobody's going to quit. For now, it's time to seriously get work our butts off. Everyone braced to work endlessly till something of use is created. Tonight we turn a crushing defeat into a victory.

A/N: Thanks to all have been reading up till now. The next couple of chapters are going to be short but it means I'll be able to edit them faster and get them out. Story Wise, I'm writing and fleshing out the finale. I still owe an explanation on how things are going to mesh. Trust me, I'll get that out later down the line. Till next time.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own the Scorch Trials.

Chapter Twenty Six:

"Finally we can start planning out." I rejoice.

"I'll start drawing out a few designs. I'm sure we gather enough hardware to make something, I'll be back soon." Soc went off into a quiet area to think.

Nightfall was here, so Nyx went to close the shutters. Now nobody could get in and ambush us. He also ran to the back, locking the doors in the shipping and receiving area. We had working lights, our Oasis in the desert. Sure it was bound to bring attention sooner or later. But we had one advantage. People know this was Wrenches place of operation. He's managed to capture and kill WICKED operatives.

He even kept, Cranks as guard dogs. He had a huge crew which I'm positive anyone wouldn't dare tangle with. To the Scorch he was still alive. If anyone had been keeping an eye a on us, one could assume we worked for him. The only one who would come a knocking is that Jorge fellow. That chance of that was slim to none.

Soc had return some time later, as Jane and Jacob did right after. Unfortunately we didn't have the clothes I've scored back then. So the same bloody clothes had to due. He seems a bit better, yet still sporting a black eye and fresh gauze on his nose.

* * *

"We can keep the wagon slightly the same. Remove the seats and place them front to back. Attach the wooden wheels to the sides like intended. Attach a super bicycle to the front. And crave our a space on inner left and right sides of the front and back. Attach more wheels on those sides connected with a cylinder with the pedals where one foot will rest so four people can help peddle to adjust for weight." Soc said in a tangent not making alot of sense.

"Sound monstrous." Jacob retorted.

'It make sense to me.' Jane says to both Nyx and I.

"Jane says it makes sense. I trust her intuition." Nyx said getting in the conversation.

"Yeah if four on the inside can pedal it would distribute equal weight. Which take off the burdens of the main driver." I bring up.

"Yes our beautiful monster wagon will save the day." Soc laughs like a madman.

"We can even give ourselves protection from the sun. If we take that large curtain and make holes we could potentially use the shower curtain rings loop and tie them to the wagon." Curie beams with excitement.

"Oddly enough I notice a electric saw around here, if I locate a outlet taking apart things will go smoothly." Leon mentions.

"I found carpentery gear around the back when we was fighting Tesla and Spanner." Jacob said.

"Alright then, we need to get into action. I'm not going to assign a task but where you see capable at. You do." Nyx tells us.

"Curie if you can pass me the screwdriver I take care of unbolting the wheels to the broken bike's."She then tosses it which I caught."I forgot to mention, I still have my homing device. Do you all have yours?"

" clean out our pockets but I managed to hide the transceiver before we got captured. Pass me yours I could manufacturer more by copying the make-up of it." Curie said eager to do something that wasn't heavy lifting.

Passing her the beacon, she scuddles off to work in peace as she has alot to do just a short while. It was always interesting watching Curie or Soc work their magic at creating. I could stand and observe and still it be anywhere like them. I'm joyful to have such brightmined friends to pick up where I can't seem to comprehend.

"One of these days, could you two teach me how to craft. I'd like to learn something useful."

"Sure but now's not time nor the place to nurture a budding blossom, to a ripe full bloom." Called back Soc.

"That his way of letting you down nicely," Curie said further away from us.

* * *

With screwdriver I ready myself, diving straight into work mode. Everyone went to taking care of what best suited them. Hours went by and by as we burned the midnight oil. Soc sawed and welded the broken cylinders into something worth wild. Nyx drilled precise holes on all the sides so we could swing and connect the curtain. Jane went to work using her quickness with a her small sharp iron scrap that was used as a needle to sewn the curtain. Jacob sawed and arrange the seating. Three in the back and front with space to get in and out and room to make the internal peddling mechanism.

Leon was working with the bike of choice and did work you'd expect from a mechanic. It was place and adjoined to the wagon in equal height and proportion. I slowly marvel at our work taking form.

"I have and idea." I say alerting the other's. "We just make the inner wagon function as bike using the tricycle method. Crave a space infront of the middle seat of each row where two peddles can do it full rotation. Attach the cylinders with frames so the only two people have to peddle inside, both back and front." I add.

"It isn't as cut and dry, but I'll figure it out. It's called adapting. Get some rest,you and Jacob you've had alot of action today." Soc said in a caring tone.

Telling everyone goodnight, the two of us headed upstairs. I took one of the vacant rooms without any windows or decor while I let Jacob take the room with the matters. I couldn't believe I could just fall asleep, but once I got on the warm room floor, I passed out in no time.

I dreamt of the Glade. It was peaceful and calm just myself and Teresa. But as the dream progresses, Newt appears and suddenly I'm drawn to him homesick and lonely. We spend our time back in a shack talking about normal things as if the Maze wasn't there. This was our life and somehow I felt safe knowing he was there in my arms away from harm. But eventually my sleep comes to an end. When I awake and its late in the afternoon. I'm pretty sure everyone else is up.

Might as well take a shower, while I can. Sadly I walk into one of the messiest bathrooms, I've ever seen. I dare not describe it.

Taking a deep breath before undressing, I soon after hang up my clothes on a towel rack. There's a mirror here. I give myself a good look over. My hair unkept which smells like oil and sweat, eyes droopy with bags and I'm getting splotches on my hands from exposure. Taking a shower is what I needed honestly. Turning on the water, it runs out brown for a while. While the pipes sound as if their chocking and dying. Such an annoying pitch and screech before an odd clear water squirts out. I notice the shower curtain and rings are gone. I take my chance as I didn't want to waste water.

Stepping in I shout for dare life. The water is freezing. How do you have freezing water in a desert? What the ever loving shuck! I wash and clean to my best abilities without soap and fast, before drying off in the hot bathroom. Once I'm dry I dress back up and lament as my teeth are chattering from the shower.

* * *

Heading downstairs awaits monster of a wagon. The curtain is drawn and sewn in and over. The adjusted measures were put into place. Soc is working on the spears, which he's made shorter for traveling purposes. Everyone greets me over to the table. The mason jars have been clean and filled with water that's been treated. The blankets robes have be gathered in a pile. Over the forge is more rat and what appears to be a lizard being cooked.

"So we have the compass and a map now, thanks to Curie and Soc. Question is do we venture into the city? Or reroute and go through the sand wastes?" I ask.

"The wagon will do better on the road that's inside the city with less effort, but rubble has to be taken into account." Soc said tapping his fingers.

"By sand it would be more taxing on the main driver, but we put that into consideration when adding the pedals inside. But it's a clearer path then the direct road." Curie adds.

"Best of both worlds, we ride along side it and In it alternating." Brings to point, Jacob.

"Alright then. Nextly I say we go find the Jorge person. See if he willing to help point us in the right direction. A man of his talent and time amoung the Scorch has to have knowledge." Leon mentions.

"Are you insane. He might be worse then the two that were here." I agure.

"I agree with Leon. He might have Intel on your friends, might of seen them. He be the person to look up. I've see his hideout on Wrenches map. It's huge and not far just beyond the city, pass that is a larger city before the mountains." Nyx points out. "Beside with Tesla running wild we owe it to inform him, since we failed to deal with him ourselves."

"You know what, you're right. He might have Intel on a faction fighting WICKED. The Right Arm, and knowing my friends they'd be the type to join and bring the fight to WICKED. It's something too look into joining once we receive the Cure."

"The food should be done soon, I might as well rearm the traps for food on the go." Soc said getting ready to leave.

"What are you baiting them with?" Asks Leon.

"Crank flesh they can't resist it. But once they go for it, the trap springs snapping their necks."

"I regret asking." He laughs.

Once again we gather for a meal, same as the last but there was more to go around. We had a lizard to divide. We're happily sharing a single jar of water. You took a sip and pass. It was the best to conserve water. Putting away the plates and opening the shutters, everyone went out side to find last bits of items to use.

I found twine and a working lighter. Curie recover the transceiver since she made the beacons again. Leon found a suitcase which was locked it looked heavy. Jane found a porcelain doll with a cracked face. It was in a dirty white blouse and dirty yellow hair with matching bonnet. Some little girl most of adore that doll for sometime or another. Jane held on to it, wouldn't say why. Jacob found a tent that wasn't torn. Underneath were servals sleeping bags and a mesh netting for what I assume fisherman used to catch fish. But it could be used for trapping someone. Nyx found a uniform with matching hat.

We soon gather back inside deciding on what to do with that stuff. Nyx put on the hat after dusting it off. He wore as his badge of office. The jacket didn't fit but he kept the pocket knife. Jane wouldn't let the doll go. But once Curie return with the things she made, Jane handed her the doll.

"I don't know what to say, but dolls aren't my thing."

"She said by now an entire year has passed you've aged a year. So think of it as present." Nyx said speaking for Jane before kissing her on the forehead.

"I appreciate at it, but right now we gotta worry about getting this Cure. Once this nightmare is over we can do birthdays." Curie said sternly putting the doll on the table.

She did give Jane a hug to show the gesture wasn't wasted. We folded the tent and rolled the sleeping bags to a fine point putting them on the top of the curtain. We put the child's red wagon minus the wheels in the back of the beast of transport. Inside were the water jars, the sheets and cans of baked beans and left over meat pick from the trap's now cooked and wrapped up.

The six of us throw netting over the tent and sleeping bags and tied it with the twine so they don't fall off. Everyone got a new transmitter and Soc held on to the map. In a empty box's was the short spears and the supplies we used to make all the stuff. That was also put into back of the wagon after final check offs and reinforcement of all parts to make it work. I went upstairs to the office and got the flares and the flare gun. Heading back downstairs Leon was doing his utmost to open the suitcase. It was a number pin. There's a number code, nine digits. Many possibilities. Curie eventually fed up drags the case anyway, if force open like he'd attend to. Who knows what'll trigger.

"Ten minutes I'll have it solved." She said dragging it along to quite spot.

* * *

Like promised she had returned and the lock is solved. She left it closed bringing it back to us. Leon did the honors and to our surprise, it was money, loads of it. Fifty Grand in cash. Under it was a small bag of diamonds.

"What are we going to do with green paper." Leon complain.

"It's currency used to buy items or knowledge. Doubt it has a value theses days but the jewels have been used before paper currency was created. It will have value even now. Maybe Jorge could take either or. Seeing what we ask for."

"Fine then we keep it. Put it with the rest. Ross you hold on to the diamonds." Nyx instructed. "Alright then I believe it's time to head out once it gets night time."

For the remainder of the day we did random things. That's when a eerie sound drowned out our voices from above. We all ran out catching a glimpse there of a huge aircraft. It roared loud right above the factory. But it soon passed by with it's speed. It was heading towards the northwest. It had to be WICKED. With it finally gone we make sure everything is ready.

"I'll do the driving in the front, let's leave now." Jacob said not taking a no.

"I got the front peddles." Leon mentions.

"I'll take back then." I said.

"Wait this baby needs a name." Soc said.

"The SS Ingenuity. Since it took a lot to get it up on going." I propose.

"Yeah I'm feeling it. The SS Ingenuity." Soc said rather pleased. "Hello beastie, you're ready for the maidan voyage?" He said running his fingers across the wagon.

It's astounding what we've made happen. Yeah it was bulky but it should last, giving us the time to make up what we missed. Will it see us the whole trip? No! Of course not. But for now she'll do, she'll do.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven:

We said our goodbyes to the factory when we turn off the lights and collectively pushed the wagon out into a open area, which wqs void of junk. On

* * *

ce clear Jacob took his seat at the helm. We removed the bike seat so he could seat the edge of the wagon. Thus Jacob was able to peddle unhindered. Curie took the right end of the seat I had middle Soc took left. Jane took the right, Leon in the middle and Nyx the left. For two minutes, Jacob rode the wagon forward which worked like expected.

Then Leon and I caught the motion joining in. We were able peddle freely like intended. Soon enough the two of us got into sync and rode off. The wagon was really working. Across the sand we went at serval miles per hour. It was bumpy and rickety but she held and kept going.

It took some getting use to, but eventually we we're making good time. Boy did it feel good to sit then have to walk even if I was peddling along. The road was sandy so there nowas a lot traction which makes a difference in travel. So instead of getting to the city before late at night it would be early morning. We opted to make trades on who would be the main driver but Jacob had something to prove. In hindsight he didn't have to. Tomorrow Nyx would take charge.

I had stop counting the hours on the road but it was obvious it was getting very late and it was time to sleep. To avoid prolonged weight on the wagon we decided to pull over for the night and hop out.I didn't mind neither did anyone else, but since we had the equipment for sleeping we might as well use it.

I took a sleeping bag, Jane and Curie took the tent. Soc took a bag for himself, Leon choices the firm sand, while everyone got a bag. I offered to trade but he decided this was acceptable. It was cold for once, as the weatherchange due to heavy winds.

"You think she'll hold," Jacob asked shivering from the cold.

"I hope so," Soc said loud as the wind kicked up drowning out his voice.

"Just go to sleep, it doesn't make sense to stress over it."

When morning came, I was the second up to find a broken wagon in huge pieces. The tent and sleeping bags survived, but not our beautiful monster. Everyone was in shock until, Soc started to panic about the supplies. Everyone pilled in pulling apart the wagon tossing away wood and bike parts. Underneath the curtain and net was our stuff present and accounted for. Soon the sun will be up and our ride is gone. Traveling just got hard again.

Soc began to place the food and water to the side for our breakfast, as the rest wrap up the sleeping bag and tent, the suitcase full of money and tools we brought from the factory into the mesh netting. Then it was to be tied up and covered by the curtain to keep people from seeing inside.

"Alright let's gets some food and water in our systems and head for the city. I know we've lost our advantage but in truth that thing would of painted a target on our backs." I said before taking my sip.

"We worked hard, but it isn't the time to quit, we reach that city, get in and out, then it's off to Jorge's. Time isn't on our side so I'm asking you give 110%." Nyx said rather dapper from losing our ride.

"I guess in our own way of not wanting to be beat by Tesla, any idea sounded good enough. Making a mode of transportation out of scrap, we didn't factor in all the odds. I apologise for believing wholeheartedly in something impossible." In a timid somber voice spoke Soc.

"Shut it!" Snaps Jacob. "We came together after being back stabbed and left for dead. So what it didn't survive. That isn't the issue. Let that pile of junk stand to testament of our resolve. No matter what the Scorch throws our way, we'll stand strong facing it head on. So stop feeling sorry. We ain't dead yet!"

"He's right. We've been through alot so far and the problems aren't stopping anytime soon. We pick ourselves up and carry on." Curie shouts with a fire lit in her eyes. It was inspiring to see her not lose her will. Because of her and Jacob, we're going to muster through this no matter what! This is our time to seize our future, we're not going to let this wasteland keep us down. I'm ready to give it my all, just not for myself but for them as well. Hold on just a bit longer Thomas, I'll be there as soon as I can.

* * *

Leon, Nyx and I drag the supplies along the sand, it was like having a boulder being attach to the leg. But no matter we walked for some time taking breaks here and there, wondering when the sun would rise. I don't understand why we even bother to try, time has been wasted working on the junk heap. Time we can't get back. Nearly a week has pass, and I suppose eventually walking in a hostile terrain is just a joke. They could recover our bodies once we die from exhaustion. Why waste a Cure of a few kids. It didn't make sense, there was more to this than Janson let on.

Unfortunately the will to live is amazing, it would take nothing more then complete erasure to stop us. Where there is a will a way is possible. The chance of having a normal life is what all of us want, that's why they are pushing onwards to strife in stride. Me, I need to rescue the people dearest to me, both with me now, and the other far ahead in the Scorch.

Sadly water supplies are getting desperate again, with us having to lug about the supplies. The wagon is missed. Hearts beating faster and faster, the heat's picking up, the humidity doing torture to our hair. Sweat dripping down the nape of my neck, I feel so dirty.

Just a little away from the city, just on the verge, something is soon to follow such humidity. The sand blowing across in all directions, Curie latch on the compass. She lead in front of Nxy, following true north. Soc is dedicated to memorizing the map, Jacob is keeping the rear. Out of the blue someone break the long silence of the walk.

"Anyone else noticing that fog?" Leon point up to one the tallest building who upper half was covered in thick concealing fog. The weather was still nasty from last night. A cloud system was rolling in."

"Ain't this supposed to be the middle of the desert?" Jacob asked.

"I guess it can rain here too." Soc said getting ready to run.

"Then we can't waste time, we don't want to get soaked, come on the city isn't that far. We'll find somewhere to shack up untill it passes." Nyx said as everyone took hold of the net full of supplies

"What if a horde of Cranks are there?" I said.

"Seriously? We fight them, that's what!" Jacob yells upset I'd ask a question like that.

"You're right, I'm just tired still let's get going."

We we're off tearing down the sand wastes as the city was just to close for comfort. Everyone was excited for getting in the city, but I knew it was occupied, I've seen the burning lights coming from within at night. These were signs of life. How are they going to react to a bunch of kids running through with our stuff. But it mattered not as winds pick up more the sound of buildings swaying so loosely. It sent shivers up my spine.

I took the map for a moment and did so observing it. The city isn't big as it was scaled out to be, it was mostly empty space but it wasn't the absolute wastes. It was hollow out by the resulting effects of Solar Flares. Then I I notice that pass this would be the the flats that lead to Jorge place. It was at best a day away.

Inside the city were people who watches us with a hateful intent but also seemed to be fearing the impeding storm.

"It's the big one, you best be on your way." A woman with her face nearly rotting away said running from the piercing sounds of the winds in the distance.

* * *

That was indication to get into gear, the wind pushing us further then we had hope, it was at least ninety miles per hour. I don't even know how, but we got swept up from off our feet. Every last one of us screams for dear life as our feet are high off the ground getting directly push through the city. It all went so fast the buildings, the debris.

If we don't mange to pull a miracle this sandstorm is either leave some of us with a broken limb or died. Viability Is at a all time low, if not each person gripping to the net, the storm surely would had sperated us.

The winds has to begun dying down, with us dropping back to the ground. Out of nowhere the seven of us blew in a single spot yet haven't reach the ground. I cock my head, as Jacob has his arm wrap around a concrete beam that leads to multiple level parking lot.

"I'm going to toss the net inside along with the rest of you, some one has to catch the beam across from me so I can land inside to."

Without hesitation he toss inward the net, which slung us inside, each of us, struggling to grab the beam. I didn't make it, but in a stroke of luck, Soc and Jane did, who reeled in Jacob. Everyone hovering over the bags of trash below, this was the second floor. The floor being a understatement because under our bodies was broken drive way, the winds keeping us afloat.

Just then the seven of us quickly plummit downward to lower level, the trash piles braking our fall, the impact knocking the wind out of are lungs. Suddenly there is momentary lapse of time.

A/N: I'm actually done with the story. All I need to do is edit and i should have it all out by mid February. Here's hoping, and I've chosen not to jump straight into Death Cure. I'm going to write a standalone story during the time of the end of Scorch Trials and the six months between the start of Death Cure.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight:

When I came to, I instantly laugh as a unatural response. I was covered in trash, and some how I figure the water didn't survive the fall.

"Everyone okay?" I call out." Still laughing from the shock. I all I got was grunts and moans from people as I stood up. Dusting myself off walking over to Jacob.

"Let's not do that again." Soc moans rubbing his neck. "Good news we all survived including the stuff."

"You are insane. You know that?" I said lifting up Jacob who arm is black and blue. He bruised it saving us.

"It was well worth it. I couldn't let us die."

"Jacob!" Nyx said with a serious tone. "I didn't think the day would come, I kept telling myself you'd turn on us during the trip. But you saved our lives. I can only forgive you for everything. Friends?" Nyx stook out his hand to met Jacob's.

"Yeah dude, we're cool. More then cool, we're friends. Once this is done I want a fair rematch, last once, in all honesty wasn't?

"Sure man," He said shaking hands.

"Get a room!" Leon cries out from further away. "If the three of you done, I think we found something."

I can't believe we fell nearly three stories, from the second floor to the ground level. The lot It was empty save for a few car left to the rot. Reaching for the lighter in my pocket I spark it up to get a glimpse of the interior with the two of them in tow. It was quite but appear as people took residence at one point or another. There are bones, I can't tell of what but there rather human shaped. Leon find a not so ruin medium sized moving truck and broke the driver's window to open the door. I walked over as he sat inside looking for secondary pair of keys.

"What are you thinking?" I ask him puzzled.

"If we can get this sucker to run, we'd reach out destination in no time."

"Even if it did still run, look the gas tank is nearly emptied. We'd get at best ten miles close enough to Jorge palce." Nyx said.

"Be optimistic, we've been dealt shit from the start For once let's get a leg up over the situation. The wagon was good and all but it won't last a storm let alone those high winds." Leon mentions.

"He's right you know? But give me an bit I could hotwire this baby on. As for fuel, I think we could manage to syphon from the remaining cars." Curie said her mind preparing to work.

"Alright, Nyx and the rest of us will search for supplies from the other cars and get their gas. Jane and Soc you can start bringing the supplies to the back of the moving van.

"Alright but let me explore the battery, it might need some maintenance. For gathering gas I found a closed container some lengthy tube figure something out." He said pulling up the hood.

* * *

Nyx, Jacob and I went to work putting something together, Leon went car to breaking the windows and observing the fuel gages. Jane ran up to us and rag which she found on the ground.

Leon guided us towards a car that had half of it's gasoline left. I insert one end of the tube inside of the car while Leon held the rag around the opening. This way something wouldn't escape. Nyx held the canister while Jacob blew inside as hard he was able. Suddenly the gas drips out and fills the canister about twenty five percent of the way. The process is done over three more time till we had a full can of gas. Tired and exhausted we lay on the floor from doing a tedious process, whenJane is smiling with another canister filled to brim.

'One of the cars had an emergency stash, we found it right after you guys did the first car. We decided to watch you suffer because it was fun.' She said to me and Nyx who began to chase after her. I was to tired to fight.

With the tank filled leaving us a canister and a quarter left, the supplies were stored and pack neatly and as surprise two couches were the already stuff in the back. Taking advantage we put them in a position where we could all have a seat.

We found a flashlight and other supplies from various cars. I found box of crackers lying in one car. Although stale it would provide us with energy.

"Jane!" We called out who seem to disappear. When she had reappear her hand was being held by a small girl, no older then six. She was freighted and all covered in dust. Her clothes were dirty and torn. The child's skin a bit burnt in some places throughout her mostly faintly fair skin. Her hair was left black and messy.

'She all alone her mother got sick and died here a few days ago.' She told both me and Nyx.

"Jane said her mother passed away not to longer ago, she been alone and afraid." Nyx reports.

"What's that got to do with us?" Soc said rasing his brow."

"She's alone we can't leave her here, prehaps we can find a place for her." I said walking up to the small fragile child, who got frightened and hid behind Jane. I crouched down to her height and smiled. "What's your name little one?"

At first she was shy but Jane nudge her out from hiding. I went to stroke her face as she let me before speaking. "Elizabeth."

Leon and the rest walked over to her to comfort her. She was scared at first, but warm up to the group.

"I'm no longer the youngest," cheers Curie."That makes me a big sister."

"I suppose so runt," laughs Leon.

"Ross is right we need to find her a safe place." Jacob said patting her head.

"There simply not enough supplies to go around, we have to leave her." Soc disagreed.

"Enough! She one of us now. We will manage, beside I think our new friends a immune." Nyx commanded.

Elizabeth ran off into the shadows for what appears a second or so and returns with a can food and water. "Mother left me with food, I've just been to afraid to leave. The scary people are upstairs and outside." She said holding up a rather large box. "I don't mind sharing."

"You see, now let's get going we're wasting time." Curie said a bit with Soc.

"Yes please I'm scared momma might wake up in one of her fits."

"What fits?" Asked Jacob.

"She becomes like the scarry people then goes back to being dead but I'm a good hider."

"Her mother's a Crank!" Nyx said as we got her stuff into the van. "Far Gone it would appear, we have to move now."

* * *

Jacob took the driver's seat as Soc took passenger. The rest of us got into the back and sat on the couches, making sure to put Elizabeth supplies with ours. The first attempt wasn't going to well as the engine stalled. He started it up again. Curie left it the paper clip inside the gage to turn off and on the engine.

Once again the engine roared to life but stalled this time awaking the Cranks on the upper level who roared and flew down the stairway behind us.

"Damnit get this thing moving." Screams Leon.

"I'm tryin." Jacob said giving it another whirl.

There was a loud bam against the back doors as a face peer through the window the Cranks camping around the vehicle.

"Mother!" Elizabeth scream at the top of her lungs. Trying to break inside was a female all torn up and very aggressive.

Elizabeth mother began to pound on the glass of the back door, screaming and cursing. So she near the Far Gone. The ability to talk albeit slurred. Her mother repeated a lullaby I'm over drawn repetition. Elizabeth begins to cry waiting to get away from it, each repeating line darker and scarier. All the other Cranks pale in comparison.

"Go, go away mom. Go away." She said through her tears.

"Elizabeth!" The mother voice screeches like a bird of prey. It's too much for her to handle. That's when Jane wraps Elizabeth in her sheet taking the child in a warm embrace to keep her mind off her mother. Jane desperate to talk and calm her down, failed to but it didn't matter as Curie did all the talking.

"Jacob is the car in drive?" I yell as the truck is being rocked. Somehow knowing what way the car operates. "The shift has be on D."

"It is now. But nothing."

"Try again." Next thing the truck came to life taking of in a fast motion mowing down the Crank who happen to be in the front of us. I leave the driving and navigating to those two. Peer out the back window it see the swarm pursing us as the truck hasn't made it out of the parking lot.

Elizabeth mother is faster then I expected her to be she was right on our trail nearly reaching the back doors. Just as she come into contact, I slam open the door on her head, hoping I caved in the skull. This way she could be out of her misery. I wasn't hundred percent sure, but I sure wasn't about to go look.

* * *

Soon enough we barrel out the lot and down the sand filed streets, the storm subsided while we was out cold. The couch is a nice reprieve from walking. Elizabeth and Jane are playing some simple game, Leon and Nyx are having a conversation. This van is our home and transportation to the promise land. That sandstorm was a blessing in disguise, although we nearly died. One could not ask for a better reward.

Prehaps Jorge could be brought into taking care of her, he does seem to have the space and army to look after her, where we are heading, it's no place for a child. She's immune which make her a target for WICKED. But then again would she be better off with them. She young, they would put her through the same training children go through there. By the time she get of age for the Maze Trials, a Cure might be available to everyone. They would set her free. These are the options that are wrestling in my head. No matter what, I'll find a home for her.

"Big bro, im thirsty." She said sweet and innocent. Thus I realized she was looking up at me and no one else.

"Sure give me a moment." I said smoothing out her hair.

She had caned water, but only Soc could manage to open it. He is mechanically apt after all. We had two jars left. Compared to her ten cans. Opening the half empty jar no one said a word.

"Drink it all up but slowly," I spoke softly giving her the jar.

She drank the whole jar in a mere matter of seconds. How thirsty was she?" Neitherless I smile as she hugs my leg. She so short. With the droplets left I take a piece of sheet and wipe her face clean. She was starting to look better. If only we could clean her clothes. She was in a dirty off white dress and stockings. I guess to keep the sun from burning her legs. She had black lace dress shoes and underneath a yellow undergarments. If only we had a way to clean off ourselves and clothes.

Each of us had a distinct scent which we've grown in a custom to. But a wash would be so pleasent. After all the blowing sand earlier, I regret having known there is sand wedge in certain sensitive places.

By now we was atlest three miles out of the city. Elizabeth and Jane had snuggle up for a nap. She not once question why Jane never spoke. But it made sense when she talked about her brother who was a mute, their parents teaching him sign language, this was before she was born. But she adapted In order to speak with him. Back before bad men killed her brother and father. We're all she had at this point too.

For all this trauma she is carefree, a bit to young to grasp it, but she knows what the difference is. I fear for her adult life, it's going to hit like a tidal wave. For her sake I hope she never loses that smile of hers. It brings a warmth to our group.

I still think back to the day of the escape. Seeing my mother picture. Not remembering who she is, what's she like. But she been working for WICKED and Ava Paige. She couldn't be all the wonderful. I don't recall a father figure and although vague it's if I hadn't had one my entire life. Then their Newt on one hand, is what I am feeling normal. I missed our time in the Maze. When he open up to me the night the Grievers storm the Glade. I can't get his blonde silky hair out of my mind. Then we have Teresa, the woman I think I love. But how true is that, all I know it's one sided always have. Minho, I miss how he would run me ragged in the Maze.

It was him who believe I could be a Runner. Id kill for Fry's food right about now. I know if Nox was alive his optimism and witty banter would appreciated about now. I hate also being in the dark about Orwell's life. I let him die in the Maze and I left him inside that machine. How could I've don't that? I to suffer from cowardice. And above it all, my best friend, Thomas. Right now his life is in my hands, and each passing moment it feels as if he slipping further away from my reach. Just like I let Toven die, as I was powerless to stop what happened.

In the end, I'm a failure letting people down. I'm scared what tommorow brings. How much do I need to lose before I snap. I guess the Flare eating T my brain right about now? I close my eyes shutting out the thoughts. As long as I breath I'll do and be better. No sense in giving up now. I force myself into this resolve.

* * *

I jerk back up when the sound of rain patters hit the truck. "Jacob pull over, we can capitalize this rain storm." I said.

"How so?" He replied

"Isnt it obvious." Soc said. "We refil our water source.

"All of us can use a good wash, even our clothes." Nyx said, getting the attention of the others.

"Alright then. Firstly unite the curtain and empty the nets. We can store clothes under the net and above the van to get cleaned. We cut the curtain in eight equal parts for towels. Once we done we get back in cover up and wait out the remainder of the storm to our clothes dry." Curie said a little to happy.

"You make it sound simple." Leon whined.

"You're small brain make it sound hard. And this shouldn't be a surprise. Guys stick together and the girls stick together." Curie retorted again.

"Yay one massive sausage fest." Whines Leon even more.

"Just don't look," Nyx snicker.

"Feeling incompetent Leon." I teased.

Leon face grew red in anger. But eventually we made the towels. The girls got out putting their clothes on one side of the net that Soc attach to the roof. They went there own way, carrying the waterproof tent. I guess they will store their towels inside.

It was our turn taking off out sneaker and putting them aside with our socks. We all got undress save for underwear. Everyone managed to stuff their dirty clothes to be wash. Lastly we each took a turn leaving as we left behind the underwear.

I headed in one direction, the rain felt so good even for a downpour. It was just like the shower in the factory. Cold and brutal yet I managed it. Letting the sand come clean off my body, I made sure to do a good job. I did my best to not look anywhere but forward. You couldn't hear a sound but the rain hitting the sand as the was sky dark as night.

"How crazy is this, it's so reminiscent to the open showers of the Grove." Jacob said from across from me. I didn't even notice he was next to me.

"You scared me." I said rather caught off guard.

"Not my intention, just reminiscing. Things became different when it was the Drone, I had a personal tub to bathe in, funny right? Who could imagine being brought back to nothing could be so humbling. It was just like the old times. I was once the keeper of the Runners, there the friendship and camaraderie was irreplaceable. I'm glad I got this wakeup call." He said lost in thought.

"I was a Runner too. The Glade although hell was the best parts of what little I remember about my life.

"Welp I'm as clean as I can get, let go dry off." Jacob ushers for us to head back.

The two of us walk back to the van, no one else has returned. I reached inside grabbing two towels passing one to Jacob. Drying off was a bit itchy with a curtain. But it did what it intended. We'd would have to wait to the rain stop and the sun comes back to have our clothes dry. Getting inside the van and closing the door, I get my sheet and cover myself like usual. So did he, it was the plan to remain cover to clothes were done. I could feel the defining build of my body. But Jacob was much more muscular than I was. He did have years to work out. He been his Trial for three years and rule the Drone for two. He was like Minho, his body was more defined and could break through like a tank.

"It totally slipped my mind, but back when I was within WICKED Outpost, alot of people had been strung to these machines, keeping them in some sort of stasis. Curie, Leon and myself found your brother attached. Wilhelm correct? We wanted to save them but it was impossible."

"Even if you manage to save him, I'm dead to him. He renounced me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I deserve it, he was our leader back then and all I ever managed to do is undermine him and caused him to fight in the Drone."

"One day we'll save him. You'll prove that your different." I said placing my hand in his shoulder.

"You think so?"

"We have all but to try." I say warmly.

As the rain pour even harder more and more of the others toweled up and huddle in the back. Everyone look better, it was nice to see Elizabeth no longer grimy. All she could do is smile covered in the sheet with Jane and Curie.

"Lets pop out the cracker's and snack." Soc said shivering."

"Did you manage to purify the rain water?" Nyx ask."

"No need, it's safeish."

"Safeish, I don't like how that sounds. March out there and add the tablets." Curie said demanding."

"It's fine, we need both that and the iodine for a rather risky water source. Beside we have her caned water."The truck broke our into agurment for a while, no one willing to get drench again. But it didn't last longer until we all began laughing like a pack of moron's. These might be the last days before everything gets trunt on its head. We must treasure them.

The road ahead is going to be painted with hardships. But for now it was okay to be at ease. I won't worry to much, things are looking up for us and even if we wasted nearly three days of travel, the truck will see us through for some time. We are safe and clean, tomorrow we can worry about what's next. I happily am enjoying myself with the company of friends. And little Elizabeth has brought life to this group in ways I didn't expect. For now she safe, we're all safe. That's all the matters in the here and now.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine:

A hour later the hateful sun is out the desert heating up once more. After dining on crackers that were hard, we wait until sundown to check our clothes status. This heat and humidity is enough to dry them like brunt toast. The guys are forced retrieve the net off the van, and I'm sent to fetch the tent. Now we wait for everything to warm up even more.

The sun nearly at the western horizon. The gas hasn't even been used that much. We're still on the full line minus a meter or two. It was my turn to drive, I am nervous, but I had to night to prepare. Hopefully the lights work in the front.

"So I've been thinking. There eight of your other friends out here. We're going to need a bigger vehicle, if everyone going to fit." Curie mentions

"Hadn't thought of it, but you're right Curie." I reply to her really thinking of a way to fit them, and reach the Safe Haven. Cure ourselves and find the Right Arm. WICKED is likely to capture us once we're cured, but I've been thinking about way to ambush them. "I replied.

Three hours later and the clothes are dry and clean of grime and muck. Not perfect but it works. We each take turns getting dress. Jane had gone first then followed Elizabeth who looks beautiful in her clean clothes. She look proper and trim. Nyx was next and when he returned the purple streaks of hair have nearly faded, replaced by mostly black. I was finally dress as I took the driver's seat and waited to everyone was done to start her up.

I fix my rear view mirror but couldn't see out of it. When I notice a smudge obscures most of it. I turn around cleaning up the smudges which was had covered back window which allow sight into the back. I pulled it open and everyone jumped, not knowing about the window. "Alright I need a co-pilot. Who's coming up front."

Curie snatch the map from Soc and took the flashlight as she got in the passenger seat. Reading the map shows how we've nearly gone on right rigid path to Jorge lair. I started up the car, adjusting the headlights, but Curie slaps my hand away.

"No we're only going to put a target on our back, we need the cover of night."

"Fine!" I say getting the shift into drive. Thankfully the car automatic and I don't have to worry of the gears when it comes to speed. Gripping the staring wheel with both hands I put my foot on the pedal and the van starts to go.

* * *

It was scary at first. I did make a few short stops when it came to turning but after some time I eased into it. The meter read 75 miles per hour, I didn't want to exceed that speed in the darkness. We are on sand flats right after the rain. About four hours in, I could see a bright lights in the distance. It was straight ahead which is a relief. I speed down the ground to only fine something far off then I initially expected. I slammed on the breaks for just ahead the whole area was on fire. A building was laid to waste. What could of caused it?

There must of been an explosion, seeing yo be the only logical explanation. Jorge, I wonder if he got out? But who had the balls to do such a thing. Maybe it was Tesla, but as figures started getting closer to the van, I notice a helicopter above the area and on foot was WICKED operatives. To them we could be anyone. Suddenly I heard a errand gun fire, as the helicopter shine it's spot light down on the truck.

"Everyone cover yourself and stay low. Curie get under the seat. I'm getting us out of here."

"Ross, what happing?" Curie freighted wanting to know.

"Whos out there?" Nyx asks.

"It's WICKED. It's fucking WICKED, they took out Jorge place. They can't get us, they won't get us." I firmly let out.

Quickly I put the car in reverse and peeled out of here in a jiffy. Suddenly turning it back into drive as I head towards darkness ahead. I made had Curie pass me the compass which I place on the dashboard. I drive heading north, but the search light are once again upon us. I see ATVs chasing behind us. Luckily there a line of road which gives me the chance to go up to a hundred miles per hour. But to no avail the pursuit persist.

"Pull over and turn off your vehicle. The is the World In catastrophe killzone experiment department." A voice says from a loud speaker on the helicopter. The voice was too familiar and I knew the person behind it. Janson! He can't be allowed stop us. Knowing him, us having a vehicle is cheating. I'm not about to start walking again, time is against us and with our new party member, she can't be hiking up a mountain range.

"What should we do?" Jacob asked.

"We're not about to be captured like last time." Leon spoke with his utmost conviction. He too knew who we are against. Losing to Janson a second time isn't about to happen on his watch.

"Luckily for us the flashlight we found was military grade, meaning it can be used to temporarily blind a person. I just need to make a few adjustments. Curie took a hairpin she been saving and unlock the storge compartment of her seat. Out flew paperwork and wires and random junk. "Jackpot." She said sadistically.

"I'll use the flare gun at the copter." Leon got prepared to do just do such.

"I'll mmhm." Curie mumbled as she held something in place between her teeth. She had ripped open a panel of the truck and attached wires she found to the circuit board of the flashlight. "Done. I join the flashlight to the headlights power source. If I wired this correctly, the flashlight should produce a strong enough light to permanently blind the retinas of the men on the ATVs. If not the headlights are going blow and so is the car battery."

"Damnit Curie, you're overly ambitious." Soc said worrying about getting capture by Janson.

"You're just scared of that beady eye prick in the helicopter. Whats worse he could do?" Leon turnt around to nag Soc.

"How about sending us back to the start." Nyx mention.

"Enough we have to do something. Curie take your creation and climb through the window to the back. Leon when I give her the signal you count to ten and fire all three rounds of the flare at the chopper."

"Alright." They both reply as she squirm her way to the back.

"Nyx I want you to open the back door and count the numbers of people on ground after us when I hark the horn. Jacob make sure no one or nothing falls out."

"Got it." They said in unison.

"Let's commence the operation." I said taking charge of the situation. We won't be defeated."

I let them give chase slowing down the truck in order to let them get In reach. Good they stood on pursuit. I honk the horn at full blast. That's when Nyx open the back door and counted. "Six."

"How close are they Soc?"

"At our current rate they should be reaching us in five seconds."

So I count. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. "Now Curie." It was the moment of truth. Sounds of crashing and cursing can be heard, I check the rearview mirror. Success. Now that was left was Leon's job.

"Burn in hell!" Leon screams taking the shot at the helicopter which misses and hits the tail. To high he's letting anger cloud his mind. He reloads taking the shot. This time it his the front window of the chopper. It sticks on it as the red smoke clouds up their view. But the blades blow away the smoke.

"I believe in you Leon, you've gotta make it inside their vehicle. It'll will force them to retreat. Curie evasive counter. Blind them, buy time for Leon."

"What of the battery?" She asks confused.

"There is never reward without risk. Besides I know you can get it running again if you must."

"Yeah. Leave them to me." She smirks

"I can do something." Jacob said.

"You've done you're share already, sit this one out." Nyx said reassuringly.

* * *

Curie light up the sky taking aim the the pilot. The person took action to sway out the way, lowering the altitude. Little did they know, she was baiting them right into Leon's trap.

"Last warning Right Arm, pull over." Janson screams from the mic.

"Eat shit!" Leon said firing the last flare. Just as planned the flare went off inside the interior of the heilci.

"The isn't over! Not by a long shot Right Arm.

"Sir its impossible to pursue with the fumes inside our ride." He said through shallow coughs.

The helicopter turn it's lights off and turn away heading back to where it came. For now we had beaten WICKED. If they think we are the Right Arm, they seen this truck. No matter what I have to drive throughout the night to put as much distance between us. Once again I took on speed as the door slammed shut everyone cheering along.

"I knew my faith in you all wasn't misplaced, you all deserve to sleep I'll see us through to morning." I commended my friends.

"Yay big bro." Chimed Elizabeth.

So the down the long rode in the vastness of the night, our next destination twenty miles away. The huge city on the map. But we're going to need a way across the baren seabed, for us to reach it. But that's something to worry about later. Our team work and skills are meshing together finely. I fear not Group B when I have them on my side.

As morning arrive I pulled over into a darken area still shady from the sun's warmth. I didn't have it jn me to keep driving. So I turn the engine off and covered the front windshield and sought after a well earned rest. But I lock the doors to make sure no one could get in our vehicle. Sleep came faster then the sun rose, and for a while we slept In peace.

* * *

Mid-afternoon I awoke to find myself stretch out on one on the couches. Nyx wasn't present neither was Jacob. Jane, Soc, Curie and Leon was there. Elizabeth was out cold on the other couch.

"Here you should eat." Curie said passing me last of the rat meat. It was mushy and cold and it felt so disgusting going down I had to fight to keep the bits down.

"Thanks." I said taking a sip of water from the can that Elizabeth brought.

"A bit of bad news Elizabeth has a fever." Leon said yawning.

"We need a certain type a fever reducer and antibiotics, we're all out.

"Alright then, it's our priority among food."

Another hour later we reach the long red suspension bridge leading to other side of city towering in the distance. Ever so close. A portion of the bridge was missing making the trip over nearly impossible to cross. There was no shoreline for us to drive across the seabed, without a direct plummit of around a hundred feet deep, one could climb down and out but a car wasn't possible.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"Give me the wheel, I'll get us across. I'm not scared." Leon said firmly.

"Your insane if you think you can do it alone, I'll need a bit to determine trajectory and speed factors. Soc said getting out writing down adjustments the more he examed. Curie follow suit inorder to take make sure the math was rounded up evenly. Jacob and Nyx got out did a inspection of the car. Jane and I used our speed to climb up the side of the bridge reaching the top effortlessly. The verge of the Scorch laid out. A Utopia of sand and death, it was seemly endless. It's astounding how life seem to fight just to adapt.

At the very top we scouted out how far we could go if we walked. It wasn't much and not everybody could climb or handle heights. Getting back down, we rush in the back taking our seats as Soc has written what we needed to clear such a jump.

Leon started by turning around by a few miles then stop by putting drive back in motion. He took off nearly reach a hundred and fifty miles per hour as we reach the beginning of the bridge him turning in between lanes and cars keeping the speed up. Faster the partition of the broken bridge came to. This was about timing and hitting the road that broken upward giving direct lift forward and over.

Moment of truth. The car skid across before lifting upward the dried ocean floor dircetly below. Shit shit shit. Everyone was saying as we had been declarating faster which wasn't a good sign. But I couldn't tell or guess at the math needed to equate such a stunt. The jump reaching the end, luckily the truck hit something underneath. The vehicle bump and vibrates as stuff is strown side to side people either getting fling out of seats. I bumped my head on the roof. Atlest Elizabeth was fine.

"Would you all stop whining!" Soc said.

"We did it, fuck yeah!" Leon cheers. As we drove off to our destination. Down the long sandy path the sun was still in the sky as we reached the outside of the city. We all parted in two groups. Leon keeping the truck ready to move as he would meet us at the edge of the opposite side of the city.

Curie and Myself went one direction. Jacob, Soc and Nyx took a different path towards a pharmacy in the distance. Jane decided to say with Elizabeth in the our sheet robes we walked towards the northern end of city. People walked and seemed more lively, just miserable. Children ran through the streets laughing. It was community at work. WICKED forgot about them. They don't appear infected for the most part and they had no problem with us.

"You wanna go play with the kids?" I lean over to Curie laughing.

"I will stab you. I'm not a kid!" She grunts pulling out her spear.

"Kidding, kidding." I said walking just a bit ahead of her.

* * *

I had the diamonds and yet I didn't know who or what to be looking for? Maybe a vendor or some black market dealer. Food and medical supplies just in case they can't find any.

I hope the guys were faring better then us. Maybe they'd find what we needed. On the other hand I couldn't not stop stressing about Elizabeth's health. Taking a huge look of the broken and tall skyscrapers, it's sad to see how something so huge and prominent be wiped out in a instant. The effects lasting untill the Earth heals and reclaims the land. A see overgrowing grass and vines, they will conquer and devour man's folly.

Nature will reclaim what's hers, long after the last man has taken its final breath. We find the Cure and heal the world, but the scars will remain. We can bid our time slowly but like the stars our species will one day burn out. It's so cynical wanting to see our planet back to its former glory, even if the human race won't be here to witness it.

I envy the ones who came before us, to live in a functional world for even a day would be wonderful. But our generation is just here to pick up the pieces so our progenitors can live secured. Is it so wrong to want a normal life? But if that was possible, I'd would of never met the wonderful people in my life.

"Over here." Curie calls me out of my thoughts.

"Whatcha find?"

"Up on the building is a supply drop, it has to be untouched."

"You're right, but that's pretty high up and part of the building is missing." I said fearing the climb.

"There is no reward without risk. It might just be what we needed to survive to the end." Curie said rather bold but said absolutely the truth.

"We would need the others. Right now we need to find some shade, the sun's light is reflecting off the street and windows of the buildings."

The two of us ran towards a little closed in area where a entrance to the building once stood. The rubble made for a good hiding spot.

We waited for an hour, before proceeding to walk again under the setting sun. Removing the robes allowing flesh to be greeted by a cool breeze of the evening, it was soothing. But still we had no idea where we could find help.

"Whatever happens don't wonder off or let us get separated, alright!" I say to Curie. It wasn't that I didn't trust people. It's just people can be mean and devious to get whatever they can.

"I know!" She replies stretching her arms behind her hand as we made our way more into the city.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own The Scorch Trials. I wish.

Chapter Thirty:

"Dearie's you look lost, did you get sperated from that group of boys?" A old lady with torn clothes and flaking skin said with a rough voice. She had came from literally nowhere but was next to us in no time.

"A group? Boys?" Curie said confused.

"Yes there was about six of them and a girl, left like few hours ago."

"My Friends!" I shouted for joy. "But I just missed them.

"Thank you. But I have question. Do you know where I could get some medicine?"

"You'll need to talk to Marcus he'd know. Marcus practically runs the town. Yet he seldom has visitors. Luckily tonight's is his party night, if you two hurry towards the old townhouse just a block or so you'll know it when you see it." The old lady said rather insightfully, she left just as she arrived, undetected.

"Should we get the others or do it ourselves? I ask Curie unsure of the dangerous people attending.

"Just use the link to contact Nyx. But we need to handle this ourselves."

'Nyx we've found a place to get answers. Meet us at the old townhouse when you're done'

'Alright shouldn't take too long. See you there.'

* * *

We walked for who knows how long, as the rampart sound of music grew closer each nearby block we passed. It was weird motion to hear music blasting out loud, in the distance people were dancing and partying out in the streets like manics. Just a little while more into the walk was a large house where the sounds seem to originate from.

One the house are fancy drapes hanging from the ceiling of the front entrance. A line half a block long, spot lights with different colors sparking off the glass of surrounding buildings. Even in the Scorch the party scene was alive.

"This must be the place." I said rather nervous as we join the line of people.

"It's scary to think of the resources this man has at his disposal. Anyone has what we need, it be this Marcus fellow." Curie said as we moved down in the queue.

The music was hysterical and causing a series of vibration from the speakers from around the townhouse and inside. You could feel the bumping of the bass inside your skull. Curie seems to have straighten her hair into a bun, she didn't explain why she done such. But I guess it was a way to make herself look mature, in lieu the humidity did her no favors.

"These parties are the best, usually we have one the night before a Crank hunt." Said a man from behind us to his friend.

"I know, but they keep spawning and we keep killing, it's a endless cycle. But a armed society is polite society." Said a feminine voice yet held a animosity to Cranks. Could this city be filled of healthy non-immune people?

"Sucks he doesn't make deals with the Right Arm anymore, the weapons were amazing." The gruff male replied.

"I mean his new contacts are more giving and there's food to go around." Said the woman as the queue move a bit more.

"You think we'll storm the drainage system tomorrow?" Said a new voice to the couple behind us.

"I heard there been sightings of them in the Apartment Complex a couple blocks from here, clear that out and it'll be easy street for a while." Said the woman.

The entire line grew shorter and shorter as Curie and I just gave each other looks of wanting to vomit. These people are armed and deadly if they fight off the Far Gone's. Yet it was the only way of not being over thrown, the Cranks outweighing the healthy.

* * *

Soon the line was up to us. A rather medium height male with grey hair stop us from proceeding. He wasn't adamant on children entering there was other teens already that are inside.

"Your new around here, aren't you." His deep steel voice said dropping any hope of us entering."What's you're business here?"

"We seek audience with Marcus, word is he's the man who don't want to cross yet have as an friend. That last ace in the hole, I hope the legend are true." I muster up a strong bravado like I was fooling anyone with that.

"Flattery we'll get you round up in ditch left for dead. But to Marcus, it's the best way to approach him, he's egotistical like that. I hope you've ready for the price of admission?" Said the man trying to over take the sound of the next track starting to play.

"Price of admission?" Curie said with a rather discouraged tone.

"Here!" The bouncer said shoving a warm bottle of light yellow liquid. The smell burnt my nostrils. It had to be homemade booze. But to give it to a minor. It was absurd, but Curie took the initiative and took a hefty chug.

"No time to think about it, take your swig and lets move on!" Her voice said sharply.

I took the bottle and swallow the remaining content's as it brunt a hole straight down my esophagus, reaching my stomach. I felt the world spin ever so slightly. I push the bottle back into the his hands.

"Price paid in full, step right on in!" The bouncer said lifting the vale that lead into a extravagant living room of plush couches and chairs, coffee tables, the works. The place was brighter then anything I saw, the music really pounding in my head. I can feel the booze slowly taking over.

Curie and I saw the area swaying with dancing folks and bars full of drinks people sidestepping holding on to tin cups of liquor. To the far right was a spread of food although unrecognizable. People took food on little sticks. I took a stick of food which was ham, cheese and a olive.

"We need to find Marcus, spilt up and meet at the food table in fifteen minutes."

I nodded letting my body sway to the music taking a cup full of orange liquid. People always think as a open area full of shady trees animals in harmony at a watering hole in the dessert as an oasis. This right here with open supply of food and drink, a area to rest a body is an oasis. I can't believe I'm actually enjoying myself. Although this might be the alcohol talking. Going for more food my body bumps into another who appears struggling against gravity.

"I'm sorry." We both say in unison. I turn around to seeing a beautiful teenage girl nearly my height with a cute reddish pink hair and light blue eyes. Her clothes decive her looks as it was nothing but a green overcoat that seem rather loss on her hourglass frame. She was gorgeous a flower blooming in deadly desert.

"Hey…" She spoke rather cute and drunk.

"Hey yourself." I said with a deep pitch in my voice to sound a little more mature.

"I'm Claire by the way."

"I'm Ross, pleasure to meet you," I smile taking her hand and kissing it.

"Such the gentlemen. Sadly gentlemen bore me."

"Who says I'm gentle?" I said pulling her closer that there any room between us.

"Prove me wrong?" Said said stroking my face.

I lifted Claire up as she wrapped her legs around me, our mouths touching slowly against another. Pinning her body to a wall, my tongue met with resistance as she tries to stop me. I slowly nibble on her neck before she lets out a soft moan, allowing my tongue to reach her's slowly taking control of the situation. Together we slink to the floor as I inch over her taking romantic kisses over her face and upper torso. Claire's hands guiding me down to reach her breast, our bodies molding together. Inching ever so slightly closer I to take off my shirt. I motion her to remove her pants, but her hand grips something that makes me squirm In excitement. Our breathes rather fast and off beat.

"You're cute and I like you, but I can't make that commitment." She said nibbling on my lip.

"I like you too, more such I want this to never end."

"I've enjoyed our playtime, but I gotta get back to work. Trust me, you haven't seen the last of me, she said releasing her grip on my- As we both got up the party still In full swing, it seems we weren't the only pair fooling around.

"Farewell Claire."

"Don't sound so upset, most men never even get the pleasure of getting into breathing space of me. Laters."

Like that Claire left the party out into the night, something about her sounded so familiar. It's like it not our first time talking. I must be really drunk.

* * *

I walk over to the food table talking food here and there, drinking water. Soon after Curie came back to the table.

"Yikes did you make out with someone, you got love bites all over." Curie said grossed out

"It a party, might as well blend in and have fun. The things she did was-."

"No… Stop I don't wanna know. Anyways follow me, I found where Marcus is. Firstly we need to sober you up!"

Curie took my arm dragging me to the nearest bathroom. And shut the door. She was full functional. "Why aren't you wasted?"

"I'm still young, so naturally I vomited up the booze, now it's your turn. Stick you finger in your mouth until it triggers a gag reflex."

"I can't do it!"

"Don't be a damn baby. Force yourself to throw up."

"I really can't." I whined.

Curie fed up pulls my hair bending me towards the toilet bowl jabbing her index finger down my throat touching my uvula. Pulling out her finger trigger a chain of events. Next thing I know I'm hugging the toilet vomiting everything out of my body, it a greenish red swirls each iteration worse then the last.

"You'll be fine in a moment, just clean you're mouth out when you're done." Curie said walking out.

When all said was done I clean my face and mouth out and fixed my hair and clothing. My hair even longer then before, my skin a tad bit darker, skin on my hand flaking up. I can't wait to we leave this hellhole. Now it was time for answers. If Thomas had been through here and looking for the Right Arm, Marcus could have the information. He did work with them in the past. It was time to end this journey and get our Cure. Seven days reamins.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One:

Curie and I were able to sneak into the back area with ease. This was thany to everyone so busy eating and partying. I would expect more guard keeping people out of certain areas, but it wasn't like that. It was so relax back here, that I can't help feeling we're bound to fall for a trap.

Still it was surprisingly unguarded the back of the house. Finally we reach a den. Inside was a rather hefty blonde hair middle age man working at a desk. He was busy writing something on a paper while drinking a brown liquid from a flask. It was so weird coming across someone not preoccupied with the party.

Curie and I step in as he reacted, still writing. "Can I help-" He pause looking up at us. "Great more children, what could possibly want. Didn't you take enough earlier?" The closer we walked we noticed he had a blacken eye and busted nose. "What else does Jorge want with me!?" The man complains.

"Where not with him, but we do need answers." I said as fright ran up my spine in response, when he took hold of a revolver.

"Marcus we mean no harm to such a influential person as yourself," Curie said softly.

"Who sent you then?" He went berserk waving the revolver.

Curie and I look at another knowing that we had no choice but to divulge the truth. Who knew what Marcus had plans or connection with?

"I'll answer your question if you answer ours first." I said trying to be brave.

"Fine but I'm watching you." He spoke putting down his gun.

"Where's Right Arm located? Also ehere is that group of kids heading?" I spat my question.

"The answer is one in the same but that's all your getting. Now talk!" He said rather distrustful of the two of us. Did one of the guys beat him up, mostly Minho would of.

"That's not a answer but I'll keep my word. We've been sent by WICKED."

"Is this test in loyalty? Didn't you people already send your agent to get the intell?"

"No moron, we're test subjects partaking in a Trial." Curie said rather pissed off considering herself a subject.

"Ha. So you're not calling the shoots. I guess I don't owe you answers. After all your nothing but lab rats." Marcus said rising from his chair.

"We kept our word, now keep yours." I demanded.

"I think not. Beside I have party to host, you can see yourselves out." He said so icy as if we weren't even here.

"Wait you answer our questions all of them and this can be yours." I said pulling out the diamonds.

"That's plastic, its worth squat. If you'll excuse me." Marcus said dimising us.

"How about a gamble? Does Russian Roulette work?" Curie said pointing his revolver which he left on his desk.

"You're nuts girl, but I like your style. Will use three bullet's and aim for our temples. For each shot you survive I answer one of three questions. If you get shot, well your friend works for me for now on! But if I get shot even once answer everything you want. Deal?" Marcus said prepping the game.

"I can't let you do this Curie, I won't." I barked at her sternly.

"Everyone has made sacrifices to keep us going, it's my turn." Her voice stern with resolve. There was no talking her out of this.

"We need you, without your skills and know how we're dead in the water."

"I know, that's why I don't plan on losing. Even if the odds aren't fair." She said walking towards Marcus.

"Ladies first." He laugh rather cocky, absorbed in his own hubris.

* * *

Curie took the gun holding it to her head before spinning the chamber. Without flinching or blinking she pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"I survived, first question. Where is the Right Arm located and are the group of kids heading towards them?"

"In the mountains and yes! He said taking his gun and spinning the chamber, before pulling the trigger.

Nothing happened again.

"Your turn kid." Cure took it and didn't bother spinning the chamber. She took it her head and pulled.

Nothing happened once more.

"Who are you working for and did they supply you with medicine?"

"WICKED and just the basic antibiotics and supplements." He said rather nervous a single bullet hasn't been fired and all odds equal him being the victim.

"My turn now?"

"Actually no!" Curie said firing the gun as the sounds of loud yet drown out Bang! Bang! Are heard between us, as the music rages on. She had shot him in each kneecap. Marcus fell to the floor helpless as Curie smiles. "I've won, you'll answer everything I want know."

"You bitch! How could you think I would after you cheated." He moans in pain.

"That's where your wrong. Your rules said if you get shot, you'd answer everything. How you got shot never was discussed. So now, tell me where the medicine and supplies are please." She said in a childish manner.

"I like you, very crafty and tactile. Just like me when I was younger. If you promise not to shoot me again, the information is yours.

"Deal!"

"In my desk is a key that opens a panel under the desk. That leads to a storage area and beyond that is a exit to the side of the house."

I grab the key and pushed the table aside as Curie threw aside the gun. Taking off her sheet, she wrap Marcus's knees to stop the bleeding."Get the bullets removed and you'll be right as rain in a week." She said softly smiling.

Unlocking the panel,Curie join me as we took the steps under the floor and walked along a vast corridor. A door stood in our way, but it did take the same key as the lock on the floor board. Opening it we are met with more darkness, but I guess it be a shot in the dark looking for items.

That was until Curie, flipped a light switch. Suddenly I found a row of first aid kits. I grabbed a few and stuffed them in a duffle bag that was already filled with canned meat and other stuff that was at the entrance. Curie grab a pair of metal components. I grab a large canstier of gas and a quiver with bows. The guns and other ammunition was in another room which we had no way to get in. Leaving the supplies room, we found the ladder leading to the exit. It took some time but we pop out on the back side of the town house.

In the cover of shadows we sneak pass the townhouse party and head for the truck. 'Everyone get to the van ASAP!" I called out to Nyx.

'Meet us at the town square, we're almost to the van. I'll have Leon swing around to get you. Find the old water fountain.' Nyx relayed.

* * *

Curie was keeping up rather close as the fountain drew near. I couldn't believe we pulled it off. The sound of engine was getting closer. Leon was pounding on the horn rather ferociously as Nyx swung open the back doors. Leon didn't bother to stop as Curie leap inside when the chance arose. I threw the supplies waiting for them to turn around.

I got a running start as the truck made it circle back around. Getting a good head start I vaulted off the fountain base and went hurdling into the back of the vehicle, my head collides with the wall. I was likely going to feel that later on.

"What the hells happing?" I yell rather much in pain.

"WICKED, it's WICKED! I saw a airship drop men not far from here,"Soc said short of breath.

"What are we going to do?" Curie asks freighted.

"Not much we can do." Leon said.

"Not necessary, it would take some planning."Soc mentions from up front.

"Don't look at me, I just won a game of Russian Roulette!" Curie said relaxing In her seat.

"One problem at a time. We scored more food and a first aid kit, let's try to lower Elizabeth fever down." I reach for the duffle bag unzipping it for the kit.

"That's not going to work, she's far beyond our scope of helping her." Jacob said sadly as the others nodded. Curie mostly confused out of all of us.

"See needs medical attention, we can't provide that." Nyx said rather nervous of what's happening.

"There is one way, but that comes with a sacrifice." Soc voice echo hesitantly.

"WICKED is our best shot of getting her help, but someone has to take her. Ultimately giving themselves up on finding the Cure." My voice began to break at the thought of it.

"I'll do it… I want to do something worthwhile." Leon said stopping the car, pulling it over.

"Why should you be the one, we need to decide." Nyx said punching the wall of the car.

"Because. You all have talents worth wild. I'm... I'm just this ball of rage. Give me this chance to contribute effectively damnit." Leon voice broke off into mild frustration.

Everyone was quite. Still and quiet. But we needed to face to facts, there be turning back for whoever goes.

Let's be honest we've been lucky for far to long. Surviving the impossible, whatever it was keeping us alive it was also taking in return. We all knew this would happen. Despite how you prepare, it still catches you off guard the moment it transpires. Death can't be avoided. You can hide but it'll always find you. Now the youngest member of our family is on the verge of death.

She was an unexpected variable to come upon, we might have speared her a fate worse then she was living but all we did was prolong the inevitable.

Leon didn't wait for responses nor did anyone have any grievances. As the cold night air blasted into the back of the van, Leon gather what little supplies he could before putting Elizabeth on his back. Utilizing his blanket he'd manage to keep her latch on his back. There was no farewells no parting of sadden word's. What was the point? To save one we're sending another to die.

"Leon!" Nyx said grabbing his shoulder. "You let them take both of you, no matter what. Once this is over-. I swear, I swear to find you."

"Thanks boss." Leon said rather unfazed by what he was giving up on. He took his walk back towards the towering city to bring Elizabeth to help she needs. Without word's he broke away from the rest of us, willing to do what was for the greater good. Leon is a hero, no one could ever dispute that.

Soc now took the wheel, as Jane took a seat up front. She wasn't fooling anyone about her sadness. Yet she took her feeling and dirceted them at the goal ahead. She lost two people that mattered alot to her. Elizabeth was our kid sister as Leon was there for her during the time in the Drone. It hurts and for a while everyone going to be affected by this in different ways.

"It should of been me." Jacob spoke clearing the air.

"Can we not, seriously. Let's give Leon credit we'll see them soon enough. But talking as if there dead isn't helping the mood." I spoke rather harshly to Jacob.

"That was uncalled for." Nyx raised his voice to show he was upset.

"Look, I know this Is hard. But it's Leon we're talking about. Beside Ross was right, I shouldn't killed them off that way."

Leon was there from the start when Curie came to save me. I owe my life to him, dispite our little disagreements in the beginning. The runt grew on me. It was like losing Toven all over again. It was sudden and unavoidable and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. What was I doing, why aren't I still going if I can't even protect my friends.

I'm weak, I get that now. Elizabeth sweet little Elizabeth she didn't deserve to suffer as she did. Now WICKED would have their filthy hands on her. This Cure has to work. It just has to! I would save her and countless others from under going all these hardships. But that was unlikely.

WICKED isn't likely to stop with just the Flare. More ideas equal more man power. The Flare is just the beginning. Heal the world and rebuild it. That's going to need sacrifices and they have shown that they're committed to finishing what they began. No matter who suffers or dies. The truth although sad is rather ugly. The hands of the few will dirty the hands of the many. History is doomed to be reapated.

* * *

The drive out of the city limits is rather uneasy for lack of a better word. Nobody wants to think about this. It was midnight, tensions are high and hunger is forming up. During his waiting with Leon, Soc managed to put together a can opener of sorts. Everyone had a can of red beans and crackers. We didn't have any sliverware so people just ate from the can, chewing the mushy beans reluctantly.

The beans had a rather distinct taste to them, it was as if I had them before. Or the similar cans before. It was like the sloop WICKED brought up once a month in the Maze. They had a soft yet chewy texture and it didn't take much effort keeping them down. Unlike the rats and lizards from a while back. We each had a can of water to ourselves which I drank with a hardy swig. The taste of metal somehow apart of the water, yet it was more manageable than the tap and rain water we collected.

I wanted to speak yet didn't have the words. Two of us were gone and after all the struggles past week it's still shocking to bid farewell unsure what might happen. Curie and I took the front once more when it was time refill the tank. We only had half left of gas to use now. It took the second canister and half of the one taken from Marcus's stash.

The more I drove the more I felt unsure about anything at this point. It was late like usual and I wanted to rest. Prehaps curl up in a ball in the sleeping bag, forgetting tonight. But that wasn't afforded to me. I had to keep going.

Morning finally broke and the pain is still there, I want to lament and hide just to the sorrow subsides. But yet there is more important things to tend to. I'm not allowed to let my feelings hold back progress. Still in the back of my I still question. Still doubt. Aren't I allowed to grieve? Apparently not. This was still a survival game to WICKED. And halting or deviating from said goal is too costly. Still it isn't like thing are the same.

Each passing moment is dreadful some of us are up, others strung out not wanting to face the day. Soon, very soon we'll have to get back to walking. The mountains nearly closing In, yet far off still. There is a highway in the distance, broken overpasses and upper platforms each littered with garbage and broken cars. Soc is up working on something, as he took my quiver and bows. I wasn't good with a long range shot, but I could always improve.

The road only got more coarse and harder giving way to chip and crack pavement and street. The truck bump and rock, I swore at one point it could of titled over. The Scorch was kept at bay considering the road we drove upon, the early morning heat warmed the truck substantially that everyone needed a break. But I would not pull over, even if a night worth of driving I still needed to wided the gap between WICKED and us…

* * *

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Curie shifted over to face me from the passenger seat.

"What's there to talk about?" My voice empty cold like the Scorch at night.

"Obviously you're upset, it doesn't take much to see that. You need to let it out…"

Suddenly and abruptly I slammed down on the brakes, causing everyone to jerk forward. My wrists and arms pounding the dashboard and steering wheel, as I pummel the horn, which let's out a long honk. I was seething with anger before letting my tears drop. "How's about this for letting it out!" I shouted at everyone and no one. If they weren't up before they are now. "I couldn't protect them, just like I couldn't protect my other friends. I'll fail you all sooner or later just like them."

"That's the problem. You're not the only one here, we're a team, it isn't just the you against the world. It hasn't been, never will. Stop taking all the blame, it isn't anyone fault." Cure said her face red with anger. She was right to be upset with my behavior.

"You're right… Damnit you're right." I said pushing back her hair with my hand. "Anyone need a pee break, before we change driver's?" I spoke up to clear the tension before carrying on. Fresh air was needed at this point, even if it was hot as deadly. I need some time to myself.

A/N: These chapters are a little meh, but it will get better. I'm not rushing and at the same time rushing the story. It will pan out towards the end. I promise.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two:

We pile out of the truck for small break to empty our bladders. This is a chance to stretch our legs. I could no longer see the city, which was a good sign, further away from turmoil. Outside was arid and dry, the humity was worsing. I took a small jog accompanied by Jacob, straying not far and not to long. Just to get some daily exercise.

But the heat was raising the more the sun rose. Taking a seat on the firm sand, I kick off my sneakers and tended to blisters and other issues my feet been giving me. My hands had lost all moisture in then, giving way to chipping and cracked speckles of damage skin. They had been reddish and painful just like the open pus filed blister and painful calluses.

Grooming hasn't been more appreciated now then ever. Out in the wild, your hair and nails get unruly and you feel so itchy and icky. Sweat causes pimple's and ingrown follicles. Your bones ache, joints tighten. Shuck even Jacob's wounds haven't healed up completely. His handsome features had been taken down like a wall, his arm bruised black and blue. The busted lip and black eyes had gone but there is still the sign of conflict. I feign to imagine what it must like to be a female in these conditions. The personal upkeep is enormous on a day to day basis.

It has to way worse all the way out here, I'm just glad I'm a guy. I probably stabbed everything that so happen to look at me, if I was Jane or Curie.

* * *

A while later, dragging through the sand was a broken sign that happened to be carried by Nyx and Soc.

"You should see this?" Nyx said dropping it before me.

"What even is this?"

"Read…" Soc replies.

\- World In catastrophe killzone experiment department. -

"Why bring me this?" I ask.

"You don't see it? Look closely, just near the bottom."

I took a hard long stare, then sprawled out in faint letters was something that made my stomach drop, before reading it a loud. "You're the real leader, Thomas."

"That's your friends name, correct?" Soc asked.

"Yes but, where did you even find it? Why is it even out here?" So many questions so little answers.

"I scouted it on my walk." Nyx said sitting down, tired from dragging it. "If it's out here, that means he's alive…"

"True, but what about Group B?" Soc said stretching his arms.

"I have no doubt out paths will cross, either out here or in the mountains. Question is, either they get the slip on us-"

"Or we get the slip on them." Soc said with a wide smile.

"What do we know so far about Group B?"

"Well…" Jacob said joining in the conversation."You're from group A. Said group is primarily made of boys and one girl. The Grove/ Drone/ Group C, was a bit of both. So thus I conclude, Group B, most be comprised of girl's and one male." He said with a yawn.

"That's actually the smartest thing you said.." Laughs Soc.

"For once your flexing a different muscle." Nyx join in the laugher.

"Shudup…" Jacob said embrassed as he punches Nyx in the shoulder.

Everyone gather for a light breakfast before taking needed refuge in the truck. Jane for once took the reins as Nyx sat up front with her.

She took her time getting us moving as Nyx helped her not to panic. I didn't mind the rather slow ride this morning, to much excitement of late. Here I was thinking on the couch about our next move. I didn't want us being blindsided by the other group. Just a little while to reach the Cure, we have been cutting it close. I stopped counting, but it hasn't been two weeks that's for sure. Cover as much distance as possible by truck. Once walking had to resume it would be no more taking it easy.

Despite although things may become difficult, fending off a group with larger numbers isn't going to work in our favor. Could there be room to hash out our problems, resolving them peaceably. Or would dire action be needed, if it wasn't for Tesla obvious betrayal, we stood a greater chance. I fear that Curie might have to stain her hands in blood and war. I can't afford her to go into battle, she reminds me so much of Chuck, that if anything happened to her. I'd lose my mind. I failed Chuck, I can't fail her. Not after all she's done to get us here. No more! I refuse to go quiet, I'll do what I must to protect those I care most about.

* * *

Give or take five miles later the highway was closing in, the sun at high noon. This was the last bit of refuge before the mountains. Jane was doing fine, just taking her time, which was fine. There are worse things to worry about then her driving. For instance the moral ambiguity I've been struggling inside with. I've killed people, and still plan on doing so, but it is a painful quandary.

If not them, then us. The true enemy hasn't been dealt with yet, and while we run through the wasteland, their plans increase more and more, to make hundred young men and women suffer for a plague that they didn't cause. As long as WICKED stands, bloodshed isn't unavoidable. They've made sure of that, and thus this will be their demise.

The further she drove out chances got wider to succeed. But I knew what was waiting in the dark, a variable. It's too predictable now. Yet I can't hide my fear, it's etch over my face, as I have to nod to the question am I alright? Honestly I'm not, haven't been since the factory, but I'm not allowed the chance to let fear rule me. It's too long in the game for that now, I'll mourn and suffer later. Living had to be the priority at this point, the long stretch just ahead and yet no true sign of Thomas or the others.

WICKED has to up the protection of their candidates, although it's from outside forces dancing to a different beat. The Right Arm has been a thorn in the side of WICKED for sometime. Posted out in the mountains it is the obvious notion that they've retrieve the gang, or WICKED has. Group B is a threat and yet they might not have any sense of team, the number game still favor them.

Bitting down on my lips, blood crimson and salty drips down my throat. I did it to make sure this was real. Self inflection keep my mind tethered to the ground inside the boundless sea of thought. I need to stop being so reclusive inside my mind. I must be of action and directive, unwavering hence forth.

Taking a snack for energy, I nibble on the crackers or the crumbs that remains. Taking my spear out, I take some of the tools we snagged and sharpen the edge. Over and over, sharpening the tip so's to be prime enough to cut purposely, no chances.

Once I had my fill of keeping active, I relax by taking a short nap, I would drive this evening it would be easier to avoid how I'm feeling deep down in my gut. I've become recluse and apathetic from this Trial. I feel sick emotionally, I'm sick of worrying about running out of water and food. I'm a nervous wreck waiting to happen, I fear that bad news is around the corner.

I've taken to long in finding Thomas. Should of I have abandon and betray everyone here, to pursue my group? I've never been so unasure of anything the long the ride gets.

Everyone at one point or another talks or think a big game, that is a far cry from the truth. Boy do I know that, yet what should I do? I could run off and let them handle the Trial, death doesn't seem so bad. Once I began to ponder it, it's just a slip up here, or self harm there. What ever is fastest, I'm all for it. My eyes strain in and out before I let my self sleep. If I could just stab myself in the heart when the others aren't looking, my spear would be the ticket to release. Yet something is holding me against the motion. A face in the dark… I would never see the others again, never tell Teresa how much I love her. I could never see Newt's smile or Minho bluntness. Worse I will have let Thomas die.

I wept heavily, before being held by the others. Was this a breakdown I've been heading for? Right now the warmth of my friends are rejuvenating. There is a inkling of strength burning bright embers catching flame in my heart. Stupid self doubt, I'm better than this, they know it, I know it. WICKED is eating this up, brain patterns it's what matters most. This suffering is getting them results, well screw them, I'm not letting them get the better of me.

One thing Janson said was true, don't trust what your hear or see. Now I know I can't trust what I feel. This is one giant ploy which I feel for hook, line and sucker.

"Dry your eyes, and rest up." Jacob said patting my back.

"You're right, I'm just over thinking things lately."

"Life has no certainty expect that we each will one day die. No need worrying about it, if it happens so be it. Momento Mori." Soc spoke reassuringly, it was a bitter truth. But the truth nonetheless.

"Remember you will die…" I said bitterly. "It's futile to resist what must be, the inevitability of death is factual. But it doesn't mean I'm giving up just because I have to die one day."

"So you understand then?" Soc questions.

"Of course, it just hurts to worry. I just need a nap to recharge myself." I stretch with a yawn and pass out on the couch.

"It's alright to plan ahead, just never let oversight blind you to the now." Soc said as my eyes close.

"Prehaps I've been to critical of myself. I need to let go of the past if we have a shot at the future." I said falling into a welcome slumber.

A/N: Tad bit depressing chapter, but all an all character development. See you all next chapter.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three:

I stir from my slumber to panic and dismay, it was nearly dusk. There is a loud thud. Something pelts the front of the truck. It was like rain, pelting the vehicle. But rain isn't a cause of alarm. I make my way to face Jane and Nyx.

"What's going on?" I said with sleep in my voice.

"Someone is taking pot shots at the truck, we've lost a tire or two and the engine is smoking." Nyx said frantically who was now driving, just up ahead was the highway.

"Maybe it was a group of raiders or Cranks? I said with panic boiling in my thoart.

"Unlikely there been hitting us for a mile approaching the highway." Jacob said trying to contain the water as a hole in the back of the truck has appeared and the water had been hit.

"Ross look!" Soc said handing me a long piece of ammunition. It was different then a pistol bullet.

"It's not a run of the mile attacker."

"It's a high caliber round. Our attacker is trained In using their weapon. Usually people get a good vantage point, called a snipers nest and take precision shots at a target."

"Basically, Jane or Nyx would of been shot dead if that was the intent." Curie said scrambling to get things together.

"We think there trying slow us down, by shooting critical points of the truck." Jacob said with dread behind his words.

"We need to abandon the truck and take cover amoung the different sections of the highway. Jane and Curie you'll need to stay hidden as we draw their attention. Once were in their sights drive the truck further ahead.

With everyone in agreement; Nyx, Soc, Myself and Jacob barrel out of the truck, tucking and rolling safety to a partition of the roadm The truck stop to play the part.

"Take cover!" Soc screams as we all crouch and hid against the divider of lanes, the heat rolling off our skin in pain.

Perched up and sitting on the upper platform was a tall figure in a green over coat, hood covering their face. They had been holding a high caliber rifle, its bullet's can tear through the truck like paper.

* * *

From above was snickers and laughs of content, the voice rather intrigued at the chaos.

"Show yourself coward!" Nyx said baiting them.

"As you wish Nyx." They said his name with pure laugher. This person wasn't random. There was only one answer, they worked for WICKED. But if they are meant to kill us, that would upheaval the Trial. Nothing made sense I thought as I made my way towards the other's. Could they be another defector? But they seem to young to be on a board of stiff neck director's. Out here in the open, there is no use running, there is no one to help. They were trained and proficient, there no way this person is apart of Group B. WICKED as messed up as they are, aren't going to arm us like this. Assassin unknown…. What are you playing at?

The figure swung the rifle over their shoulder than proceeded to clap slowly for dramatic effort, childish theatrics go hand and hand with villains. It's their motif. This was joke to them, we should be dead. But here we are diverting out of sight not wanting to get shot up or the girls killed.

Once the veil had been lifted a snow-white face with reddish pink spiked hair stood out, they were a she. I knew this person. Back at the party, but why?

"Joanna!" The others said, Jacob a bit more vicious.

"Ello boy's, long time no see. Where's mutie at?"

"Why you!"

"Don't!" I said holding back Nyx who was enraged.

"So scary, always the leader. And the demon of the Drone, always trying to get my head, I see you've all worked out your differences."

"Why Claire?" I ask sounding upset like a child being told no.

"This right. Gent's, here is the only man outside my employer's that know my real name. I still miss your warm lips from that night." She giggled blowing a kiss at me from up above.

"I asked you why!?" This time my voice rather full of distain. Then I heard her voice but didn't see her mouth open.

'Ive been promised playtime with you, didn't I tell you from the start? I'm sure of it.' She said inside my head. My insides shook as I grined my teeth.

'It's been you, plaguing my mind with vauge nonsense. I thought I was losing it, but it's always been you!' I said shaking nervously, unwilling to process this moment.

"This was a nasty bit of pleasure and business, you'd happen to be so charming and irresistible. Usually my targets never get wind of my presence." She bragged. "You have friends in high places, if I was tricked into entering the wrong Maze to exterminate you."

"The Drone? It makes sense why you'd been so suspicious." Jacob clinch his fist. He was ready to do something hasty.

"Everything was fine until you stuck your nose into my business. I want you to die knowing you're the one who sent all those kids to their graves. Theta died a miserable death and why Jane's a mute. Jacob you're the cause of all this suffering." She said with a hint of amsument.

"I made peace with my mistakes. I'll be the first to admit to my sins, and killing you is one I'm proud to undertake!"

Claire rounded up her ammo switching it for something more devastating.

"You still got the bow and arrow? I purpose to Soc.

"Yeah, I figured this baby would work out." Soc mentions pulling out a shoddy crossbow. "I'll just need a good shot at her face or chest. But I'll need a distraction.

'Jane count down to five, and give the engine everything you got. High tail it a few miles away. Once you get that started I want you to hit the horn, so to distract her.' I called out to her mind

'Okay, and good luck.' She said.

"I've brought you a distraction, just don't screw this up Soc." I say to him in a whisper.

* * *

He stood well hidden yet had his sights on Claire. That's when she fire seven shots in succession near us, the sheer impact blew bits of our cover apart.

This made us run towards another area rather swiftly taking position against something more sturdy. She shot round after until the truck had the advantage to take off, Jane hit the gas and blasted out of the combat field as fast as possible, barring the horn like planned. Claire attention snap at the truck aiming to rip through it with her stronger ammo.

"Now!" Nyx shouted with conviction as Soc took the shot with his bow, the arrow zipped and ripple through the heat torn air, impaling right into where her heart located with pinpoint accuracy.

She stood there unfazed, with a sadistic smile, pulling out the arrow which was bent and broken. She, she was wearing armored clothing. A indirect conflict wasn't possible, as she fired generously towards us sending us to scurrying like rats.

"Nice shot, but unfortunately I always go combat prepared. A for effort Soc, next time aim for the head!" She said leaning over the upper platform barrier, aiming a regular pistol that fired and hit Soc, sending him to the guard in a twitching fit. She had one of the weapons the guards had back at the facility.

"You!" I declare by pointing her."It me you want isn't it?"

"Correct. Prolonging it might get your buddies killed, so join me, I promise you safe passage."

"Ross…" Jacob and Nyx say as I start to climb the passage way.

"It's fine, trust me. If the chance apperes I want you to get out of here. If I do fall here, save my friends okay?"

"You have my word." Nyx said getting Jacob out of the line of sight.

* * *

Slowly but surely I hide my spear away where it couldn't hurt me, I can't have her expecting me to come arm. I can't fathom what she going to do, but I have to face her alone, despite the hard journey up the broken passage way. The heat brunt at my hand with the scorching partitions and roads, climbing higher and higher to I've reached the upper platform some stories up.

"Welcome lover boy." She says winking at me, putting down her rifle and pistol.

"I don't plan on dying here, just so you know!" I said getting into a fighting stance.

"Where would you like to die then?" She said rushing towards me like a bullet herself.

Her fists both right and left connect with my jaw sending me stumbling back. Her attacks are relentless, I see just how massive gap between her and me is. Her combat prowess is something monstrous. Just as I end up falling on my ass, she lift me up by my collar and kisses me on the neck, before kicking me in the groin. Once, twice, thrice then she lets go of her grip tossing me towards the boarder, the lower half of the highway nearly in reach of falling down to.

I'm on the ground coughing and squirming in pain, her hits leaving a residual effect. "Aw babe, is that all?" Claire said walking up to me, slowly yet seductively, her boots connecting with my jaw with a hot flash of pain as she strides behind me.

"You happen to not play fair." I spoke wheezing in pain.

The battle was all but done hopefully I brought enough time for the others. Claire returns yanking my jaw open, she slips in her pistol right between my teeth. The taste of metal is unpleasant. She was going to blow my brains out all over the platform, a horrible way to die.

My vision is double as she leads the gun out of my mouth towards my temple. I hear the chamber lock, it's ready to fire. Her lips touch my again as she forces herself on me, her jacket slowly unzipping let out small pockets of steam.

"I want all of you, every last bit down to your very last atom's," she moaned then smiled more sadistically. Her face was pink and full of blush her eyes widened like a cat's.

"You're insane!" I spit. But before I could say anything else her lips bit into mine, slowly and slowly.

"I like how this is going!" She shouts forcing me to the floor back first as she sits on my chest.

"What, what are you doing?" I stutter trying to fight off the urge of perversion.

"Would you like to die a real man?" She asks holding the gun in one hand and something else in the other. Her jacket has slip off and her more feminine features stick out and it harder to get a grip that this girl still has a gun to my head. "The least I can do I finish what we nearly started that night. Hmm, how bout it Ross?"

"Screw you!" I hiss under her weight.

Claire sighs then stood me back up, and slams the brunt of her palm on my nose sending me back a is a pause, before something unthinkable happens. A loud bang but it's sound it's just to the right of me, but similar something fires towards Claire. I break free only to be greeted by shrill screams of pure agony.

There is a arrow latch straight in her left eye. But how. I turn to the opposite direction. Her body shocked and surprised, it took a moment before pulling it out of her socket.

"Sonofva!" She cried.

Soc was on the floor a massive hole formed in his chest, blood squirting. He's dead on impact from the wound. "Soc!" I scream running towards him, lifting his body on my lap. I shake him over and over and still he doesn't stir. I don't accept this, it won't process In my mind. The others are on their way up, I hear her sinster laughing. Claire is sitting up, she'd yank out the arrow and is smiling.

"A mind Is a terrible thing to waste." She cackles, causing my blood to boil.

"You!" I point at her swiftly picking up the crossbow opening fire on her, hitting her point blank in her face. Over and over till she's dead once and for all, before turning my attention to Soc. I feel my body tense up before letting out a unintelligible scream. I scream to my voice went hoarse and body grew stiff from pounding the ground with my fist.

My eyes began to blur and waver before decided to reach a peak of strain that made the world a colorless hue of grey. Cool air wisp around me as night had drawn near. Then there is slience and unspoken lack of consciousness. Another friend is dead.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four:

Blissful peace, less quiet. Mumbled words, jumbled emotions. Strife is apperent, yet the waking world isn't mine for the time being. Shuffling feet, a sob here and there. Listless gravity mattered in a somber grey.

The sounds of crashing thunder over head no rain. Heat more terrific then the bowels of Hades. Scorch Earth, blistering winds. Time is still, most things are at this point. A world with out form or shape. Unknown tethered truth's, known lies everything is subject to ruinous change.

The deeper I drift out into a wakeless sleep more memories to decipher, they're all that surround me. I'm lost adirft turbulent seas. Haunted by the past, scared of the future.

'Ross, c'mon hurry up.' I hear sereval distant voices coming from up ahead. I turn to see directly face them. There is- Thomas, Newt, Teresa, Minho, Frypan, Nyx, Jacob, Curie, Jane and Leon waving from me to run and catch up.

I run faster and faster kicking my feet harder what seems a endless stretch of road. Thomas hand is stretch out to pull me in closer, but as I reach for his hand I slam into a glass dome. I pound on the transparent wall, as one by one they each dissipate from my line of sight, as if they entered a Flat Trans. I felt trap like Janson felt protected by his barrier.

When the last face is gone, I feel utterly alone. Abandon and forgotten, just like that night. No one's coming for me this time, I might accept it.

It's eating at my heart each and every second.

'Hows it feel to be forgotten?' The voice of doubt says from a shadowy form.

'It hurt's…'

'I know. You give and give and for what? You've been taken for granted.' The shadowy figure spoke in it's ominous tone.

'Tell me what to do?'

'Accept the fact that they all hate you! Let me take over, you've done you're job.'

'I couldn't… I say shaking.

'Oh you'll come to know this truth. You're aching heart is more then enough proof. How much can you stand to lose?'

'Damn it!' I wail my fist as tears of blood stream down my face.

'Give into despair, you'll want or hurt for nothing.' The voice serious and yet truthful.

'But…'

'Its easy just submit to it. Death's avoidance is the salvation of evolution.'

'I won't be swayed, hope even if I have none for myself I hold on to it for those who matter most, I can't afford despair.

'In time you'll come to accept me. Till then enjoy your suffering.' The voice mocks one last time.

The embodiment of self doubt fades away as the void above lighten up. I staveaway from temptation. I could of given into grief and despair just as well. But there would be turning back if it makes a monster out of me, unable to differentiate between friend or foe.

Everyone would be a target to something vicious and deceitful. That's not something I want to become, so I fight the pain, allowing it to take home in my memories, I will never forget those who died at the hands of WICKED. There time will soon be up, but now inertia is keeping everything else at bay.

Or so I like to lie to myself. I'm in denial, despite to cling to a fading sanity. I'm just a shell, strip naked by WICKEDs machinations, left to the wolves that boarder on insanity. I not one to give in, but thing's are finally calming their stakes on me. I'm at odds end with life. It seems so comical how events played out. But there is something I must do for my friends and that's survive. That I can muster as long as they are at my side.

Then the burden doesn't seem so heavy. Prehaps it's time I stopped looking at the negative and towards the positive. Just might be the salvation I seek. But how? Not in this wakeless cocoon that's taken form. But I shall not be bond to a losing hand. It's time I take my own life into perspective. I can't help the other's, if I am unable to live for myself. That's the answer, to seek a better tomorrow then live in rage. Because Lord knows I've been hiding my animosity below the surface.

For now I just keep my head level. I can't give into that monster brewing below. Just for now let me release anguish so I can complete the task ahead. Just let me wake up renew and reborn even if it doesn't last. Release me so I can try. It's all I can do right?

The stillness become fluid and motioning, gears are turning, life is carrying on. Time is starting up again to a march at a steadying beat. I'm free…

"Wake up you lazy shank!" A disembodied voice calls.

Lazy? Shank? Words I haven't heard in some time storms my mind, before blinding light stirs me. I leap awake with a gasp and heavy inhale. There's a tall figure standing over me. It, it can't be? Can it….? It's- Minho. My eyes widen to meet his gaze all before closing once more as I drift back to a sleep like state...


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I definitely don't own the Scorch Trials.

Chapter Thirty Five:

I awoke in a feverish cold sweat met with a harsh heat. There was the relief of shade by a large rock, the group had tended to some of my minor injuries I've managed to get. I felt a tinge of pain in my jaw, as I try to speak.

"Rest easy, the others should be back with the gear." Scolds Jacob.

"Yeah mate, you should see yourself!" A more stern voice says behind me who's out sight till I'm forced to turn around.

"Newt!" I sprung up grabbing him tight not wanting to let him go, his face squished between my embrace.

"I've missed you to, mind letting go and relaxing." He laughs.

"Prehaps you're right," I spoke letting go.

"Good that, just glad you're okay." Newt said rather flustered.

"Jacob what's going on?" I demand.

"You're group encounter us carrying you to safety, so most of them went back to the truck to get the supplies and a few others went to scout ahead.

Something didn't sound right in his words, he's hiding something from me. It seems beneficial if I didn't know until I recovered.

"What are you keeping from me?" I asked leaning against the rock as the sun was begining to set. It's orange ember glow covers the small ravine we've held up in.

"Should I or you Newt?" Jacob asked addressing Newt by name.

"I've got this Jacob, it's his best friend after all. Ross remain seated if I was you." He paused before speaking rather sternly. "It's Thomas, he's been taken."

"Also that Jorge fellow we sought after has been along for the ride. His partner in crime Brenda, along with Nyx and this kid Aris has gone ahead a mile or so waiting for us. The rest are back at the truck."

"Who took him? Was it WICKED! I shake my fist with anger.

"Worse… It was a Teresa and group of girls, calling themselves Group B."

"She's just another test by WICKED. She can't be allowed to have her way with him!" I said with substantial pain in my jaw as I stood wobbling and doubling over.

Newt and Jacob caught me, swiftly placing me on the warm ground softly. The look of concern ran deep. I wasn't made of glass, but still they hover over me like I'm ready to break at anytime. It's unwelcomed because I knew this was bound to happen. If I hadn't dealt with Claire, we could of intervened in the take over and Soc would be alive now. I'm such a screw up.

"Everyone is on the same page, you need to relax till we can get you some painkillers." Newt said making sure I lie still.

"We're going to get Thomas back, then we're getting the Cure. We're not done yet!" Jacob said.

* * *

A hour passed with idle chit chat here and there, Newt and Jacob took turn describing our different journeiy up to this point. Thomas and them has been escape further back where we exited the tunnel from the flat trans. With limited food they managed here and there covering nearly two hundred miles.

Throughout the escape from WICKED back at Jorge place, Teresa managed to sperate from the group. All this time we've been right behind. They also encountered Marcus and it was Jorge who blacken his eye and busted his nose.

Now we had gather together, it was simple our course of action. Both sides lost plenty of good people on the journey. Once we can cure ourselves it's best to find the Right Arm and get far away from WICKED.

"We're going to go in two teams to cover more ground, some of us will go after Thomas, the rest will secure the Safe Haven." Newt said rather nervous about the events to come.

"You're going to find the Cure, with the others. It's too dangerous to allow you to peruse Thomas and Teresa, giving how things stand!" Jacob said passing around a can of water he saved from earlier.

"No, it's up to me to save him! Janson said so!" I shouted up storm.

"Slim it!" Newt said with a serious tone hushing me up in a instant. I've never seen him so commanding before. "They never tended on all of us gathering together. Stop acting with your own accord, Tommy's my friend just as much as yours. The only difference is if you don't reach that place you'll start to turn! You'll be come a flipping Crank, you want that huh!?" Newt screams gripping my shoulder shaking me like a rag doll.

"Newt I?" I stutter in fear and sorrow.

"I don't want to have to put you down, you idiot! You're going to take; Nyx, Jacob, Curie, Jane and yourself to the Safe Haven!

"Newt…"

"Even if I have to drag you myself!"I sat quiet not wanting to anger Newt who had lost it with the over protectiveness. He walks over to me and leans in for a small whisper," You mean the world to me, both you and Tommy! We're all getting out of this no matter what."

Newt meant well but I couldn't risk him, Claire was right he meant more to me than I expected. It was something more intimate, that just having to scold me. It's hurting him more then he lets on. Poor Newt has had it rough for such a long duration of time, being told I was dead by WICKED and now Thomas's life is up in the air. It hurt watching him shoulder the pain, someone had to.

* * *

"They should be back by any moment, hopefully with everything. That reminds me, Soc wanted me to give you this upon his death."

It was sealed package wrapped in tied in blanket. It had a note attached. It was confusing but how'd he managed to hide it for so long, then I realized the front of the truck there a storage compartment. Slowly I unsealed the package - With my death, planning isn't an option so I present you with the solution. - Soc.

It's a large paper strewn map with locations we've discovered and a rendition sketch of the mountain range In what seem to be in detail, it must of taken time to get this down. I had no idea he'd gone as far to do this. He planned for everything even if he wasn't around.

I can't believe he's dead of all people, we depend on his knowledge and Curie know-how to get us through what force couldn't. As the three of us observing the map, it wasn't that hard to guess where the girls took Thomas. Most of the pathway is broken and out of the way for a mountain side. Erosion and time done away with once was beautiful. They could only go a certain path if they had a prisoner. They wouldn't allow him to walk freely and I doubt they over exert themselves by climbing higher with him.

They might have him hostage and at their whim, but we will corner them and flush the rats out to a even battle field.

"Where is the truck by the way?"

"A few miles south of here," points Jacob down a winding path. "It's busted to hell and shot up to boot, so they've got a nice three hour walk in both directions.

"How are we on rations, can we feed everyone?"

"For the time being, Claire had a few supplies hidden away that we took whilst you was out."

"What's our time looking like?" I ask a bit concerned.

"We have roughly two day or a day in a half before we lose the Cure…" Jacob replies a bit frazzled.

"This is why were breaking into two teams again. You'll get the Cure, we'll find Thomas." Newt said readying his plan.

"Newt we've been through hell with little to nothing, danger all around. You need us, we're in this together. Besides we all swore before leaving WICKED we'd find and save Thomas at any cost!" Jacob said having a staring contest with Newt.

"No more unnecessary death's! Screw the Cure, if I can save Thomas at the risk of losing myself so be it. I know he would do the same for any of us."

"Ross is right! If we become Cranks functional or Far Gone, it will be time well spent making WICKED suffer."

"You shank's been soaking in the sun for to long, but then again so have we." Newt said with laugh.

The three of us laugh and laugh about this silly disagreement. We had time, more then enough. Once the first pair returns will each take something to carry then it's off to the nearby ridge just a mile or so to meet the rest of the party.

* * *

Some time later I could see Minho over the horizon carrying a handful of supplies with Fry and the girls in tow. They seem tired and they all plop down on the ground once reaching out tiny trenching ravine.

"Good to have you back in action!" Minho jokes stretching his tired arm's.

"Really Minho? What this jacked up idiot means he's happy you're back." Frypan said leaning into Minho.

"It won't be a proper reunion until we have him back." I say clenching my fist.

Jane and Curie run up and hugs me tightly, Curie sobbing softly in my arms. It must be so tough on her this late in the game. She's been so strong it's been leading up to a release of tears.

"Take this you dummy, that crazy chick did a number on you," Curie moans handing me what assume are painkillers. Jane's quite smile is more then enough to radiate so warmth in my heart.

"I'm glad you made it back safely you guy's." I say with a huge smile.

"I wanted to bury Soc, it was the right thing to do, Mr. Minho was more then enough help." Curie said releasing from my arms.

"Mr.? Kid I'm not that older then you," Minho growls slightly displeased.

"Should we wait to we reach the other's to eat or chow down now on our half?" Frypan asks like he was prepared to cook up a storm.

"Fry you can't imagine how much I've missed your food buddy," I leaned in a whisper to him."

"Alright we got catch up with the others. From there will discuss our next move!" Jacob said standing up."

We all got up took a ample resources and headed up the path. For a while I was doing fine but I felt my strength diminish faster and faster the more steep the footing got.

I was forced to hand over my fair share stuff to carry over to Minho, and still that wasn't enough keep me from slowing down the others.

"Lean on me mate, you'll need your strength later yeah." Newt said wrapping my right arm over his shoulder as he walked in back with me.

"I'm sorry Newt..." I say as my voice cracks.

"Whatever for?"

"Getting myself injured and sperated from you all. You wouldn't believe how many times I consider abandoning them in search for you all."

"That's not the Ross I know. Besides with them at our side we're even more formidable, relax will you."

Together Newt and I talked and spoke about so many things. The Scorch has been hard on us all. Winston took his own life to stop from turning after getting attack by Cranks. Minho nearly died from getting struck by lightning. Jorge had been distrustful of the group at first forcing them to hang by their feet upside down from a large pit. WICKED been perusing more than ever trying to recover them, no doubt to subject them to the same Trials. We've each suffered a deal and overcame. This was it, the ending. In just a few day we'll be putting this behind us and away from WICKED.

Thomas, Cure and The Right Arm. It was simple as far as Variables and Trials tend to go. We need to find Leon as well, but that might take a while and manpower we are lacking. But being in the company of friends and shoulder to shoulder with Newt, things seem to not be so hard after all. I pray I might never have to be dragged away from the people closest to me.

A/N: So I should do some explaining. These next few chapters will be using book material and some stuff I strung together to make this workout. The ending will have more movie then book aspects. Also everything is placed out as you'll see. Quick spoiler so one gets lost along the way. But the Scorch Trials handed down to Group C and Ross, was meant for Thomas and the other's and still set up under those parameters. But since they had broke out, leaning to the movie side of the story, things are still set in place to look as both the book and movie are meant to coexist. Phew. Thanks for reading thus far. 35/55 chapters, it's been a hell of a trip.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six:

Heat with low setting sun, pain both jagged like sharp sickle's stabbing my raw fresh skin. The meds are slowly kicking in. The chocking sensation of shortness of breath the higher the elevation. The world is orange and still, teethering to a harsh path if you call hard ground and lose foot holding that leads straight up to the ridge, overlooking the mountains as from where they've tracked the trail below.

Nyx stood tall as a short older male dark skin a shade darker then mine sat with a pair of binoculars. This must be Jorge. A short yet semi older female with sleek tan skin stood aside of Nyx with a small smile. And Aris the pasty pale boy in the jacket standing in the background as if he didn't realize he was alive.

Soc map although a rough translation was somewhat right on the money of locations. Then I remembered where I saw this layout. It was back in the factory in Wrenches office, he had a map roughly spanning the Scorch. Did he memorize the layout. It was impressive.

"To think we was about to call search and rescue to find you guys," Jorge spoke with a hoarse laugh.

It went over everyone's head but mine. It was old world term to have some law enforcement mount a search party to find the missing.

"You must be Jorge, it's a pleasure." I say walking over to him in attempt to shake his hands.

"I've heard alot about you, hermano! You're Thomas's bosom buddy," he pointed out as he stood up. "Let's get this straight I'm only along for the ride beside Thomas promise he'd get me and Brenda to the Right Arm." He said firmly looking at me with a firery expression.

"Noted!" I say stepping back.

I step aside giving myself some room away from the group, it was just different without Thomas and having that grim old man is a buzz kill.

"Don't mind him, Jorge old school and rough around the edges," the new female said approaching me. "I'm Brenda."

"It's nice to meet you. Glad you guys help my friends in that sticky situation.'

"I didn't do much but I mean look what happened, it's a big mess."

"We'll get him back.'

"I've heard rumors, apparently you have feeling's for the same girl. How's that going to work when it's time to confront her?"

"If she really tends on killing Thomas, then she must be removed. This place has done so much to me, I don't second guess killing people. I'll do what the other's can't!' I say with firm grin.

"The Scorch is hell on Earth, reveling the truths we tend to hide. It changes people in ways they never thought."

"You might be right," I said walking away from everyone keeping to myself.

It was too much to process as the meds went about numbing the pain as I sat alone on the further side of the ridge. Down below was nothing but dead flat scorched Earth, rough and cracked. There hasn't been a sign of life in the encroaching twilight. Just more dirt and burnt ground, the ridge is the perfect vantage point if we had time to wait.

* * *

Running my hands over my face there is a scar across my nose and a indent on my right cheek. My face and hands are stained in dry caked blood. There is apperent body odor coming off my body it make me wish for rain.

As I sat clenching my fist over and over again with a bit of residual pain. Claire messed me up badly, now that I realized I was baited into fighting her. She was a lost cause nothing more then a pawn. WICKED will answer for all their sins. I want to personally kill Ava Pagie, but happily settle for the beady eye man with the rat face and salt and pepper hair. He did this to us!

A idea rather minut and fallible springs into my weary mind. It is worth the shot even if it leaves the element of surprise shattered. I've no doubt she's aware of my presence here. But I have to reason with her before anything drastic happens and some other then me gets to get her first. Minho is rather pissed and has no issue striking her down for her betrayal.

'Can we talk?' I call out to Teresa.

'Stay out of this, I know why you're contacting me!' She snips.

'I'm begging you, let Thomas go.'

'No!' She mentally spat out.

'Don't force my hand, Teresa. I've been through hell these past weeks, I won't hesitate to hurt you!" I warn.

'You may try to, but then by that accord aren't you dangling Thomas's life by a short tread.' Teresa said in a way so harsh I never figured she could do.'Unfortunately for you, I hold the advantage and don't you forget it or otherwise, I'll be adding brain damage to his list of injuries.' She warns before blocking me out.

I tried, I really did. What's ever come over here, it's turning her into the enemy. I wish I could had convince her, but she stubborn as hell.

Wishing is a funny jest in the way it's regretting about what's about to happen next. We often wish because we failed at preventing or turning things around. It's a form of pre regret.

"There you are." A voice said coming from the other side of the clearing. "We're heading out to breach the gap in distance." Said Minho extending his arm out for mine.

"I tried!" I said half angry half defeated. "I reach out to her with in my head, she made it obvious she's calling the shots, so what ever happens to she brought it upon herself." I grinned as I tug on Minho hands as he pulled me up with a quick whoosh.

"I'm not going to pretend I understand how this mind talk works, but I know when I believe you're telling the truth. Don't worry, ain't no group a girls going to get the better of us for long."

With a few nods and yeses we reformed back into a group and headed North again this time following the dying foot prints the sand began to cover. If we don't hurry will lose the track.

Just hold out we're coming Thomas. Just don't rile her up, please. I'm on the way.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Still don't own the Scorch Trials, just my characters. Phew...

Chapter Thirty Seven:

The walk has been quite and uneventful as the tracks seem to part and disperse. The light of day was gone just about and there was no moon that lit the way just yet.

Hours of walking it was decided it was time to eat. We unpack and spread the food equally but the protions were smaller and everyone had a sip of water and munch on what little we had left. It was enough to stay alive but it isn't going to be easy. Less breaks as we have to ration now meant to serve a small army.

I sat along a round boulder as I kept to myself eating what was some sort of granola bar. Time was of the essence and we was short on it so the break was fast followed by more walking.

Up and down hills and peeks my feet screaming for a relief, I have a light load. I was given a machete and Jacob got a axe. We weren't able to slavage Claire's guns because it had a lock that needs to open by her finger print from what I was told. Jacob was half tempted to severe a finger or two, but I knew what ever this new biotechnology needed to be used by, the designated person must be alive.

* * *

Some of the guys tried to engage conversation with me but I didn't budge. I had nothing to say, I wanted this operation to be over fast so I can get us the damn Cure.

"Alright just up ahead will rest for a few hours." Calls out Minho. He's taken on leading us, it was relief for Nyx as he hung closely to Jane. Curie sat beside Jacob propping her head on his shoulder. Jorge and Brenda got a fire going, while Fry sat at the edge warming himself off. Minho fell flat on the sand ready to sleep some of the strain off. I took a area further away. Aris was alone as well.

"Mind some company?" Newt said with a bright yet worn smile as he sits without an answer.

"I'm not really in the mood to talk." I said with a yawn.

"Good, I wasn't in the mood to listen." Newt said with a laugh punching me on the shoulder. "We'll just sit here and watch the stars."

And that's what we did side by side I was alone with Newt as the massive cluster of stars shine with the moon finally rising. It was beautiful to observe, and having Newt so close brought a ray of joy to my heart.

A hour or so in, Newt was passed out leaning on my shoulder but I didn't move. I closed my eyes and slept for some time, until I woke very suddenly.

Nyx was crouch besides me as he turns my head towards the northern west side of the mountain. There was Aris steadily walking away from the rest spot

"I was watching guard but he must thought I was asleep."

"Now where do you think he's off to?" I whisper.

"Something didn't feel right about him, and if I'm correct he's up to no good." Nyx whisper back.

"Alright are you armed? We gotta follow him."

"Yes, now let make pace. I don't want to risk a Tesla event again. For all we know he might lead the girls to us."

I lean Newt's still body on the ground, as I quickly rush past the sleeper's grabbing a transmitter and place the reciver in Curie's lap. Sticking my macheteon a strap I got from Minho. I and Nyx follow the silhouette of Aris quick yet stealthily.

The Moonlight was present to show us the way as we gave chase. What lied at end will, it'll be dealt with quickly. What ever Aris is up to, it will be stopped. One way or another!


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight:

Things got stiff and tighter as we went around a bend or two through a canyon like area with very steep foot holds leading up hill and back down The next part was going through a dust ridden valley.

I could fill my legs stiffining up as my feet hurt and ache. Nyx was just as bad as I was. The two of us crossed through the range into the unknown. To my surprise, everything seems the same as the dim light did poorly to show the way, but Aris never got out of view.

"Some walk he's taken." Whispers Nyx.

"Yeah why go so far alone? He's up to something, maybe he's another patsy for WICKED?" I whisper back.

"You think?"

"Yeah, but who could he be meeting out here? He doesn't need the Cure so why go out this far."

"Doesn't matter, once we get where he's going if by force were getting answers. If he poses a threat we take him and whoever he's meeting, out." Nyx said firmly in a hush whisper.

* * *

We started off, heading down the switchback-laden path, the loose soil and rock crunching underfoot. Nyx couldn't help but take a look behind him, searching the mountain face and the narrow entrance to the Pass for signs of unwanted company. I was so confused about everything, but still had a strange urge to see where he was headed. I gazed across the dark slopes, but saw only dim shadows and reflections of the moonlight's glow.

We turned and started walking, almost relieved we hadn't spotted Group B. The walk was getting harder and the gap between us and him was closing in. The element of surprise is our best chance, so we stay back shortly. Just enough to widen our gap.

Once more things got steeper as we made our way down the mountain, crisscrossing back and forth on the trail in silence. Nyx lingered in the back again. I was surprised at how blank my mind felt. How numb. I had absolutely no idea where Thomas where, no idea what dangers might be waiting for him.

* * *

After an hour or so of traveling, our legs started to burn from the awkward downhill walk, soon all of us came across a pocket of dead trees that arrowed up the mountain in a big swath. It almost looked as if at one time a waterfall might have been. Around was formation of trees. Though if it had, the last drop had long since surrendered to the Scorch.

I've never felt so homesick for the comfort of the Glade. Sure it had it's share of problems, but it hold a certain charm that the Scorch lacks. And that was life.

The trees might have been dead, but their branches still pulled on our clothes and scratched at the skin. The wood shone white in the moonlight, and the streaks and pools of shadows across the ground gave the whole place a haunted feel. Aris was now out of sight. But pairs of foot steps more then one lead upward the mountain.

"Look." Nyx whisper beside me. "There likey three people up there."

"It appears so, but we've dealt with greater odds." I smirk.

"Let's not attack until we have a grasp of the situation." Warned Nyx.

So once more we make our move this time crouching our way up. The more we did the more voices got apperent but no people.

"Say hi, Aris," a voice said.

"Hi, Tommy," another voice said rather sinster "Such a thrill to be with you again."

I was ready to sprint when Nyx pulled me by the shirt collar. "Don't, as much as you want, you'll endanger him more!" Nyx whisper behind me.

"They have Thomas, Nyx! I can't sit idle." I nearly shouted.

"If Soc was here he'd punch you, we need to assess before we strike. Their armed that's for certain."

Kicking a spot of dirt I let the anger and anxiousn knot's in my stomach simmer. I stare at Nyx before beginning again.

"Where are we going?" Thomas asked in confusion as it echos into the night.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The two of us hurried to follow before they got the satisfaction of harming him. The trees got thicker and closer together, and the moonlight flitted away. Darkness pressed in on us as we no longer heard the voices.

We reached a cave, the thick copse of trees serving as a tight wall at its entrance. I didn't have any warning―one minute we were picking our way through prickly branches, the next we were in a tall, narrow hole in the side of the mountain.

The two of us crept in by the entrance. There was sounds of fighting, but still we proceeded slowly against our urge. When things seem to get quiet. I heard a muffle voice, femanine for sure. Teresa!

"Just do it!" Thomas spoke broken and dejected.

"Tom," she said. "If it helps, I'm really sorry I hurt you. I did what I had to do back in the Maze, and being all buddy-buddy seemed like my best shot at escape. When we arrive back with WICKED they returned my memories. For that I had to pay a heavy cost. They aren't giving us much choice here in the Scorch. All I had to do was get you here to pass and we'd be welcome back as heroes. But plans often don't pan. Our escape was a wrench in the plan, for your definece Ross is out here suffering in a Trial."

"What?" Thomas said unasure of anything.

"He's alive, always has but because of us Phase Two had be put upon him. Either way the Trial played out, this place would still be your grave, don't you get it?" She confessed.

"I don't understand, there no need for us to be here."

"I couldn't lose him, they swore they'd kill Aris. So it's you or us." Teresa said rather flatly

"What's so special about Aris!" Thomas rose his voice although we couldn't see them we haven't full made our way inside.

Teresa paused for a second, "Aris is my best friend, Tom," she said calmly, evenly.

"Tommy it's just bad business, you understand. But don't worry, Ross and the others are safe and sound together a few miles back. You cooperate, I swear I'll spare them all." Aris said knowing that we would be a issue to his plan so it was the best way for Thomas to go along.

"Do it for us, if not do it for them." Teresa said coercing in monotone.

"She's resolved to this, make it easy on yourself. You gotta let it go, I know what's she truly capable of!" Aris said.

This was utter bullshit I wanted to jump in but they didn't make a move against him yet, but still I moved in closer as sickly green dim light lit up the cave.

"I get it I used everyone, especially you Tom. It wasn't accidental that I got lost from the group. But... The other part had to come to fruition. Meeting up with Group B as we all ran from Jorge place. I knew dispite our initial eacpae, Group B was already in motion. WICKED just happened to force your best friend along. Despite that I love Aris. Haven't I made that apperent Tom, haven't I? She pleas

And that was what finally made Thomas crack. "I ... don't ... care!" he screamed, though nothing could've been further from the truth. I knew how much he cared for her, how much I cared for her. Her voice her actions burn inside my stomach making me disgusted.

"I'm just saying. If you care about me, then you should understand why I'd be willing to do whatever it takes to make it through this and keep him safe. Wouldn't you have done the same for me?"

I couldn't believe how far away I felt from the girl I once thought I had been in love with. Even in all of my memories―it was always the three of us.

"What is this? Are you trying to come up with all the ways possible in the universe to hurt me? Just shut your shuck mouth and do whatever it is you brought me here to do!

"Fine," she replied. "Aris, let's open the door. Time for Tom to go."

Nyx and I got a chill as something over came us. Jacob was standingbehind us with a slience that was inhuman.

"How'd, you?" I shake to ask.

"I was awake when I saw you two follow that weird kid." Jacob leans in and whisper.

"I'm glad you're here but, what about the others?"

"I set off my transmitter just a moment ago they should be receiving the ping. Right now we get Thomas, how we do this is up to Ross.

"I will comfort Teresa and Aris. You two are on standby but you'll keep close, I want them to think it's a unfair fight, when they get cocky swop on in."

"Alright then, lead the way!" Nyx said ready to move forward.

* * *

We was still a distance away but the voices got clear as the guys follows behind. "This is it. Thomas, be a good boy and go on inside. Who knows, maybe this is all a big test and once you're in they'll let ya go and we can all have a happy reunion."

"Shut up, Aris," Teresa said. It was actually the first thing she'd said in quite some time that didn't make what to kill her. "Let's get this over with."

"Come on. Don't make me drag you in." Insists Aris.

The shadows on the walls were large but still further off. I wasn't moving fast enough, I was just hoping I'd reach them before something bad happens.

How far deep is this cave? I felt fear and disgust but I couldn't reach them as fast as I push myself. Another step. How much further? But the distance elapsed into a multitude of pathways. Still not close enough. If it wasn't for the light I'd would of made the wrong turn. Don't do anything reckless Thomas, I say to myself sweat drips and drips as the cave grew warmer.

"Aris, what did Rachel look like as she bled to death?" It was a gamble, a pitch to throw them off, but I wasn't there just yet. He signed his own death warrant.

There was slience for a second or two. Then a loud clattering.

The click of metal against rock rang out, a fight had broke out. Thomas isn't the type to go quiet.

But then I heard Teresa scream, then shout."Get in the room, Thomas," she said through heavy breaths. "Get in the room or I'll hit you again. I swear I'll keep doing it till you pass out or bleed to death."

"You're going in that room," Aris cried out. "Help me, Teresa!"

I couldn't stand to hear everything, my head spun and spun it was as if rocks tossed and rolled in my shuck brain. I force onward Thomas was injured that's for sure.

"Don't do this," he whispered, giving in to desperation. Every word sent a surge of panic across my nerves. "Please ..." All I could see was flashes of red, pure hatred. I want to rip their spine's out. I had been plunge into rage.

"Stay strong." Nyx said as my body language was tense and distraught.

"I going to kill them!" I shouted through Jacob hand who covered my mouth.

"I know, but don't give away the element of surprise." Jacob said letting me loose.

"Fine but we need to hurry!"

* * *

"No," Thomas pled, but it was merely a whisper. The image of the three of us flares in my head. The Map room where we planned and solved the riddle behind the Maze. The Grievers and fighting them off, a ideal trio of friends now tranished.

"No," Thomas had repeated; it was so quiet he couldn't imagine they heard him.

"You're so stubborn," Teresa spoke again. "You had to make it harder on yourself! Harder on all of us!"

"Teresa," Thomas whispered.

'Teresa,' a voice popped in my head, it was Thomas. Our connection was back momentarily.

'Thomas. I'm coming,' I called out in tears but there was no response.

I'm sorry, Tom,' she answered back, in his mind as well as mine. 'But thanks for being our sacrifice.'

I was so close I felt it in my gut but there had been a few more turns and twist. It grew quiet before a loud slamming noise echoed off the walls. It made the three of us stop dead in our tracks. But I was back at it a second later or so.

Making one more quick turn, the traitor's are in line of sight. They're before us was a small slope that lead to the pair. Which Jacob and Nyx stood behind on as I ready myself.

It was now or never, so I slid down the slope and walked casually towards them, till I was arms lenghr of them. My eyes breeding hate for the duo.

Ross!" The two gasp aloud.

"Yo!" I smirk before readying to draw my weapon, unbeknownst to them.

This will end in blood, and I was more then happy to shed it… Whatever their reasoning, how dare they harm Thomas. It was unforgettable his cries for help. Utterly unforgivable for what they done to him.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine:

"Crap!" Aris spat, looking over to Teresa.

"What the hell have you done!?" I scream at the two of them.

"Why is he here Aris, you said you wasn't followed."

"I guess not, but it make no difference. Ross is just one and we're two." He said with a sick smile holding his large knife."I say we cut him down!" Aris proclaim.

"No need." Teresa said back. "Ross It isn't what you think, just a misunderstanding." She pleads.

"Save your shuck words, I've heard everything. Whatever you did to Thomas you'll suffer ten-fold." I warn.

"I guess there no need to act dumb, we've be busted." Teresa laugh hysterically, as if she was insane.

"He's mine, I'll dispatch of him quickly, you tend to our task."

"You think so Aris? Well try me then." I scoff at the boy, as I rip out my machete from the strap and threw up my hands in a fighting stance."

Aris ran at me like I anticipated. I swiftly side step out of the way, kicking him in the side of his ribs. I then proceed to dash at him, as our knives clash. For he was back at it with the counter. Aris fist brush against my upper lip as my palm knocked him back a few by his chest.

"Your pretty good, I'll give you that!" Aris stated readying himself to attack.

Aris charge straight at me after gripping his large knife once more. He took a large swing and dodge promptly, managing to get to the side of me. He'd gotten enough speed, only to lean forward and kicks me in the kneecap sending me to the ground. Although I reacted a bit faster on the fall, I got to slash him across his torso. It was nothing fatal or deep but I did shred some skin.

"Aris no!" Teresa cried as she ran towards us arching down the blunt of her spear over my head.

Aris threw his hands up to stop her. "I said he's mine!" He commanded. He got back up and lunges once more nearly cutting my nose open. He's a powerful opponent.

"You're quite dangerous, but we both know why I'm here so I can't waste anymore time." I smirk gripping my knife between my teeth and use both arms to either counter or to block while I slice with my mouth. Dangerous tactical offense, but I needed to hold him still.

The both of us ran at another going full speed, he swish his knife, but I manage to use my left hand to throw off his aim, as my other hand went for a solid hook which nearly connected. Unfortunately his knife slices my shoulder that I too was thrown off aim. Even slicing and evading with my hands and knife, I was only able to fight Aris to a standstill. It was as if it that was his plan all along. Going for a fatal stab would also open up his defense.

"Teresa he's caught on, I can't keep fighting him to a draw, we need to end this quickly." He called out to her. Teresa burst towards the two of us slashing her spear directly at me. I couldn't defend both attacks, if I go for Aris thoart, she'll impale me. If I go for her heart heart, he'll slice my throat. I had no viable options as her weapon got in hairs length of my body.

As Teresa is about to land a hit, I slam a solid left hook, which knocks Aris to the ground chocking for oxygen. But it was a costly mistake on my part, but from the side, help had finally made their move. From my view, Jacob held to a lead pipe countering Teresa attack, as Nyx instantly slammed his metal spear into her temple. It sent her shuddering to ground in a instance as they caught off her guard.

"Not so tough when it's three on two!" I mock at Aris who's already back up. He go to kick at me but my foot sweeps under his tripping as he hit the cave floor his nose getting the brunt of it. Now he was bleeding profusely.

Teresa on the other hand caught Nyx with a solid strike to the groin with the blunt of her spear. Such a strike sent Nyx to the floor in pain. I run to his aid, pulling him out the way of her next attack.

"You're going to ruin everything, just let him die!" Teresa said aloud. But she had to contend with Jacob, who spurred and kick her in the shin. He manages to hurt her before she caught him with a sharp slice in the leg. The two of them where evading and attacking another back and forth.

Aris screams out in fury, his knife in hand wavering with hate. I quickly repealed his next attack, using his momentum against him. Our knives clash and clatter in the middle. All of at the built up tension between them, neither one of us letting go of the pressure. It had built up more and more as we pushed back and forth in the middle of our knives. My arms began to ache and acting on their accord, it lead to a foolish mistake.

Letting the tension go, Aris kicks me in the head with a short leap before tackling to the ground as we wrestle. He finally managed to get on top of my body, his whole weight against my chest. His face had a cheeky smile, a sense of victory to it, before bluntly turning sadistic. Aris then raise both of legs and knees me twice in the groin while he pinned my hands down.

"I'll gut you. You and your friends," he hiss in my face before landing a hit between my eyes. His nose bleed dripping on me.

"Rachel probably died like the dog she was." This broken his attention for what might be the second time before he snap out of it. Not giving the me chance to strike back. He grips the knife between his teeth, copying me as his hands still restraining mine. Aris hovers the knife over my heart, like some pendulum. I simply await the death blow but it doesn't come. Instead Nyx runs and punts Aris in the chest knocking him off me.

* * *

With a team effort Nyx and Jacob. They subdue Teresa as Nyx sits on her back. Jacob does the same with Aris. I laugh excitingly as the squirm and tried to fight back. It was hilarious, how pitiful they instantly became. When I had my laugh I finally walked over to the pair with a straight face on and ask the most important question I could.

"Where is Thomas?" I ask short of breath."Be quick about it Teresa or I'll have Jacob cut Aris tongue out. And I'll keep having parts taken off to he passes out or bleeds to death.

"You wouldn't dare!" Shouted Teresa.

"Jacob show her we're not to be trifle with."

Just like that, Jacob yanks out the knife of Aris mouth. The proceeds to place the handle between his teeth so he couldn't bite. Jacob slowly pulls the boy's tongue out and flips the blade so the edge is ready to slice his tongue like a piece of ham. "At the ready Jacob!"

"Aye-aye."

"Rea-"

"Wait, wait!" She cries out, he's in the little area but it's probably to late for him, you can't prevent it as much as we can't take it back."

"For your sakes, you'd better be wrong." I smiled with a fiendish look. "Nyx, Jacob I'd say it's time for them to sleep." I directed before walking off.

Instantly Nyx and Jacob knocked the two of them out with little effort. That's when I made my move. I walk forward until I'm engulfed by the green light.

It was a small room, only several feet deep. Its walls appeared to be made of some silvery metal, their surfaces broken up by small protrusions maybe an inch high, each ending in a black hole. The little knobs or spouts were set about five inches apart, making a square grid across the walls. There a door locked shut there wasn't a way to view inside.

I kick and punched at the stupid door. All with no progress. Only the sounds of rumbling here and there, for all I knew this could be a place they dispose of bodies. He could be brunt to crisp like some mad crematorium. I dare not think of this but there it is. I'm beside myself screaming in frustration.

I was too late, too slow. I failed him when I was only there to save him. Everything up to this point was wasted. Come tomorrow we reach this Cure or die trying battling Group B. How could she do that to him? It should of been me…

Nyx steps into the room followed by Jacob.

"They had rope in their backpacks so we binded there hands."

"I failed."

"You gave it your all we all did, if you need to talk will be out back watching them when they wake." Jacob said as the pair patted me on the back.

* * *

So here I was sitting a couple of feet away from the machine, slump over into a depressive fit. More I sat here the more I find it hard to breathe. I sat for hours quiet until I gave up and return to the others. Depriving myself of any then they we up and unhappy even remorseful. What was this?

"Quit the shit Teresa, your tears aren't fooling anyone." Jacob said.

"As if you knew!" She spit back.

I finally had enough and pick up my machete and grabbed Aris, by his hair, placing hin a head lock. My blade slowly pressing deeply into the skin yet hasn't went completely through.

"I'm going to kill him and then you'll know how I feel, this your punishment." I cackled.

"Teresa…" Aris called through strained breath.

"So before he dies I want to know why, why betray us? Why lead Thomas to his death?"

Teresa mouth moved so fast and quick, that I release my grip. All I heard was, WICKED, Variables."

Nyx and Jacob were baffled. "Cut them lose, I know where the fear in her eyes come from."

"But?" The two both say at the same time.

"Of course keep their weapons away from them."

"Ross, I…" Teresa starts up.

"Don't, I have a friend to mourn." I say brushing past her.

Once again I sat and waited, crying, praying for a miracle. Just let him live. With the hostile stuff over I find myself eyes shutting. As I sat in hope.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty:

I was automatically stired by a long bang and hiss of what could be steam. I was losing it when I swore I heard voice? Then another began rang out in quick succession, wherein the others followed suit to check on the nosie.

In a quick blink of the eye, the door swung outward. Which in stumbling out is a daze but unharmed Thomas. I quickly grab him and wrap him in warm hug, as not to let him fall.

"Ross?" He asks dryly and weak.

"Yes it's really me Thomas. After all this time searching high and low for you, I'm glad you're okay." I reply softly.

"Okay, no. Alive, yes." He said rather numb. As I help him move, not letting go for dear life.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough, would of saved you from all the hassle they put you through."

"Well late is better then never," he said with a short laugh. But I lead him away from the machine.

As soon as there was enough room, she threw her arms around him, knocking me off of him as she went pressing her face against his neck.

"I'm so sorry, Tom," she said; her tears were wet against his skin. "I'm so, so, so sorry. They said they'd kill you if we didn't do everything just like they told us. No matter how horrible. I'm sorry, Tom!"

Thomas didn't answer as I instinctively push her off him. "Back off, or I swear I'll bash your skull in." I growl with a heated fury.

"Let her explain," Thomas said giving me a reassuring nod. The look on his face was of confusion, but still I wanted to grind her skull into the ground for what she did. I hate her, even when it's WICKED fault. I still blame her. I will always blame her.

"Speak!" I yell at her," Or don't I really care less.

She flat out pretends I'm no longer there as she starts up to talk, I couldn't hold back u want to stab her. But I force myself to ease up.

* * *

"I told you to trust me," she said to Thomas. "I told you that bad, bad things would happen to you. But the bad stuff was all an act." She smiled then, I didn't buy it, but Thomas seemed to.

"Yeah, but you didn't seem to struggle too much, beating the snot out of me with a spear and throwing me into a gas chamber." Thomas didn't hide the mistrust raging in his heart. He glanced at Aris, who looked sheepish, like he'd intruded on a private conversation.

"I'm sorry," Aris sheepishly spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me we knew each other before?" Thomas responded. "What ..." He didn't know what to say.

"There was no Aris back then you shank." I said.

"It was all an act, Tom," Teresa mentions. "You have to believe us. We were promised from the very beginning that you wouldn't die. That this chamber thing had its own purposes and then it'd be over. I'm so sorry, but I never lied to you. Either way things played out properly or improper, you'd still ended up here."

"What about Ross? Why's he's a part of the real Trials?

"WICKED, they took it out on him and his friends over here. They need to reach the Safe Haven and uncover the Cure. This was initially meant for us." Teresa spoke.

"About cutting out your tongue or Rachel, I apologise," I directed to Aris who wasn't this big tuff guy but normally shy boy.

"Trust me, I understand."

"Alright I'm starting to get Cabin fever," whined Jacob as he tugged on Nyx arm and lead them to a more open space.

"Will leave you to it, come along Aris." Nyx said dragging the boy along.

"Don't take all day, they don't have much time left." Aris said heading off with the guy's.

Teresa really didn't say anything to me, she was more worried about how Thomas felt but she hurt both of us, and she needed to know that what she did isn't easy forgotten.

LB

"I think I need some time to process all this." Teresa wanted him to forgive her―for everything to be how it used to be immediately. But his instinct should tell him to hide his bitter feelings, but that's often hard to do.

"What happened in there, anyway?" Teresa asked.

"How about we throw you in there and you get a up close view." I snip.

"Ross, just wait with the others." Teresa directed.

"Why does my protest rattle your nerves?" I walk up into her face and glare daggers at her.

"You're being an ass!" She said looking at Thomas instead of me as I stood right in front of face.

"Oh so I don't matter. You can betray, beat me, treat me as If I was trash, and I'd be okay with that." I reply with confrontational glance.

"That's not, that isn't what I'm saying." She said throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Let's go Thomas, I can't stand to be around her without wanting to stab her." Thomas didn't budge. So I began to leave on my own.

"Don't!" Teresa said grabbing my wrists. "I didn't mean to overlook you, I had no choice. You two are my closest friends, whatever evil things I had to do it was to protect the two of you." She said her voice cracking from guilt.

"Prehaps you could explain from the start?" Thomas asked a little more concerned.

"Look," she said. "You're right. You deserve an explanation."

"I've gotta check on the others, just don't take all day, we are in a rush."

I said walking from the two of them although I still didn't trust her, but finding how to deal with Teresa can wait. My objective is making my way out of this system of tunnels and back to the surface. It took me a while but the light of day guided me back.

* * *

Lucky I had still on the clothing from last time and the blankets to cover my hands and a piece of scrap to use to cover my lower jaw. Once out in the blasting heat, Jacob and Nyx where keeping Aris company. As Jane and Curie had arrived I guess tracking the transmitter.

It's good they had the first aid kit, Aris was a bit more bang up then us, so they wrap his nose with a mesh band-aid and handed out halves of painkillers. I was fine then I ought to be beside getting hit in my groin twice.

Thomas some how came out the machine unharmed. Didn't question it but it work that he was in full health to taken on what lies next.

It's somewhere between 6am to late 7am. There was time left but didn't mean we had all day. Jane and Nyx cuddle together as Curie and Jacob sat on the edge of the cave. Aris seem to be alone and so kept his distance. He'd belong to Group B, but thing's happen from what I heard.

"Yo Aris come have a seat," I say calling him over.

"Sure, okay." He said walking over and say beside Curie in a cross leg position."

"Despite recent events it was you, who free my friends from the facility?"

"I never meant Thomas any harm, things got out of hand."

"WICKED has us all on a tight rope, but it'll be over, soon will be done. Finding the Right Arm after the Cure, is most important." I mention.

"If it's Thomas idea, then I'll follow him to end." Nyx adds.

After talking for a while the two of them made their way out the cave, and with little time for formalities we had to play catch up along the way. What happens next determines our fate.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I don't own The Scorch Trials

Chapter Forty One:

We gotta get moving," Teresa said. "Just because nothing's for certain doesn't mean anything. Who knows what WICKED is up to?"

"Okay, let's go. But you better tell me everything you know," I demand.

"I will," she answered. "You guys up for running once we're out of these dead trees?"

Aris nodded, but Thomas rolled his eyes. "Please. I'm a Runner."

"Don't forget me, I'm pretty sure the others can make do."

"I'll carry Curie," Nyx said as we walked through the path of hollow dead trees. This place reminds me of a more barren Deadhead from the Glade. But as soon as we reach the clearing, everyone began to run.

Thomas took charge Teresa stood pace with Jane. Nyx took back seat as he had Curie. Jacob and Aris were in the middle but I was the only one matching Thomas's speed, but he had power to spare as he torn the divide of first place, yet thanks to the map we found ourselves back in the right direction.

* * *

Clouds dark and grey began to over take the sky, I can't say that last time we had such weather didn't place the fear of the God into us when we got caught in the sandstorm.

But this time it look like rain, hopefully we could take advantage of the rain once more. More like hopeful wishing. This was setting the stage for the finale. What ever that is?

'I don't understand much still, but this Cure is important to you and others, if anything break out, get the Cure and your new friends and hightail it."

'Thomas?' I call his name confused.

'I'm serious, you all run. I swear I'll find you all after sometime.'

'I'm never leaving your side again so forget it!' I replied setting my mental foot down.

'Stuborn as always.'

'Yup.'

It was nice to hear Thomas inside my head again, I felt whole like how'd did I manage without it.

After running for sometime, things became simple. An obvious trail led toward the valley below, switching back and forth like a jagged scar on the mountain face. Thomas estimated it would take a couple of hours just to get to the bottom―running on the steep, slippery slopes looked like a good way to break an ankle or leg. And if that happened, we'd never make it.

The eight of us agreed to hike quickly but safely, then book it once they were on flat land. I started down―Aris, then Thomas, then Teresa. Followed by the others. The dark clouds churned above head as wind gusted in seemingly every direction. Aris and Curie simultaneously pointed down below. Thomas and I could see two separate packs of people in the desert below―our friends, not far from the base of the mountain, then Group B, maybe a mile or two farther out.

* * *

Something was off, it was written over Teresa face.

"What's wrong?" Thomas asked.

"That's definitely Group B, but not as many before we caught you."

"You're right!" Thomas replies.

"I guess most of them wonder off or got scoop up by WICKED." Teresa said noticing the near even amount of people in each group. There was also us, Group C. We made up five.

After the third switchback, Teresa spoke up from behind him. "So, guess I'll start the story from where we left off."

"Well I might as well explain it to you Ross."

Teresa went on a tangent, long winded and confusing at times. WICKED trusted her and so she was given her memory back, but it would come back piece by piece. She heard snippets of how'd they we're going to send Gladers to be the first to test the Scorch Trials. While everyone else was harvested by that machine.

She knew the role she would have to play but that night as they we're briefing her, readying her to be made a part of Group B, Thomas and the others had already started the escape plan. They reached her moments before her transfer. Now cut lose from WICKED if she went along with the plan, Thomas wouldn't have to die.

But like she said things went wrong and Group C, got stuck with the task. It was to much to take in. But I still was weary and distrustful of her, I could see it in Thomas's face as well. He was hurt more then he allows to show.

* * *

Thomas and Teresa started talking to each other while I stood back a bit and talk to Jane and Nyx, Curie and Jacob would be filed at the first chance.

'Thomas doesn't trust her still, if anything happens we take the Cure and run.'

'No way, he needs help. We're in this together.' Nyx said.

'Thomas is right, we need to think about ourselves for once. What's to say WICKED isn't ready to swoop on in and throw us into another Trial now that we got the Cure?" Jane said rather nervous around everyone who didn't know her situation. She wasn't avoiding contact with the others she just was a mute.

'Im still iffy about Aris, truth be told.' I said to Nyx and Jane.

Why'd you guys stop talking?" Aris suddenly asked. "You yappin' about me in those pretty little heads of yours?" Impossibly, he didn't seem the least bit sinister at all anymore. It was almost as if everything that had happened back in the cave never happened.

Thomas let out a heavy breath that had been building in his lungs. "I can't believe this. You two've been―" He stopped, realizing that maybe he wasn't so surprised after all.

"Shuck it," Thomas finally said. "Just keep talking."

"All right," Teresa said. "There's a lot of stuff to explain, so from now on just keep quiet and listen. Got it?"

Thomas's legs were starting to burn from their steady pace on the slope. "Okay, but ... how do you know when you're talking to me and when you're talking to him? How does that work?"

"It just does. That's like me asking how you know when you're telling your right leg to move and when you're telling your left leg to move. I just ... know. It's built into my brain somehow."

"We've done it, too, man," Aris said. "Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember," Thomas muttered, annoyed and frustrated on so many levels.

"There is also me, you've talked to both me and Teresa at the same time, I have to ability create mental bridges. I've done the same for Jane and Nyx, since she's a mute."

"That explains why she wouldn't talk to me, beside she wouldn't have known that I was telepathic."

"Can we keep focused." Curie said rather pissed that her and Jacob had been left to the back burner."

Everyone took notice that nonsense took front seat when they needed to travel more just to reach the lower ground. Yet Teresa kept informing Thomas everything he wanted to know. I personally stop caring, didn't mean I wasn't listening.

The sky slowly grew even darker like the sky was towards the end of Glade. What was actually in store for us? I'm concerned about our well begin. Up here and out in the vast openness of the mountain, about anything could come about.

A/N: Well were almost towards the end, almost! 41/55 chapters. I'd like to be done by next week at best. So expect more updates in a span of a day. Thanks for reading as usual.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two:

So?" Teresa asked after we'd walked in silence for a while.

"So ... what?" Thomas replied.

"So what do you think?"

"That's it? That's your whole explanation? I'm supposed to feel all happy now?"

"Tom, I couldn't take any chances. I was convinced they'd kill you unless I went along. No matter what, in the end you had to feel like I'd completely betrayed you. That's why I put so much into it. But why this was all so important? I have no idea."

I was getting a headache between the conversation that I stood back with the other's, the team I venture the Scorch with. I should of brought myself to killing Teresa, spearing Thomas the obvious heart ache. But I couldn't. As much as I want to, I just subcome to my burgeoning feelings for her.

"Well, you sure were good at it. What about in that building? When you kissed me? And ... why did Aris need to be involved in all this?"

Teresa grabbed his arm and made him stop and turn to face her. "They had everything calculated. All for the Variables. I don't know how it all fits together." Was her line of defense.

Thomas slowly shook his head. "Well, none of this crap makes any sense to me. And excuse me for feeling a little ticked off."

"Did it work?"

"Huh?"

"For some reason they wanted you betrayed, and it worked. Right?"

Thomas paused, looked into her blue eyes for a long time. "Yeah. It did."

"I'm sorry for what I did. But you're alive, and so am I. And so is Aris."

"Yeah," he repeated. He really didn't feel like talking to her anymore.

"What about me!" I snapped.

"How could I forget about the brave hero," Teresa said rolling her eyes without looking at me.

"I'm shucking sick of you. Thomas I can understand, but Aris. Do I even matter to you, did I ever mean anything to you was that a lie."

"In the grand scheme of things, no. But at one point you did, not even I can forget that. More else try to, it's burnt into my mind." She spoke so bluntly.

"Well excuse me for existing!" I yell throwing my arms up fumed and pissed.

"Half of this is your fault, if you'd mind your business you wouldn't be so hurt right about now. You broke the masquerade, I could on kept lying and pretending you matter." She hiss. "It doesn't pay to be the hero, does it?"

"Relax, Ross." Jacob said. Followed by Nyx. As I was lurched over posied to attack her.

"I hate your guts, to even think I fancy you!"

"This will be a easy transition then, saves you the heart ache."

"That's enough,Teresa." Aris said in my defense."

"I didn't want to get into this in the first place Aris." She complains. " Ross you've done what you came to do, no need to linger with us, shoo already.

"Teresa!" I said intensely as I balled my fist.

"Go ahead and do it, prove how much you need my validation," she hissed.

Instead I collpase to my knees, tears steaming up on the hard sandy pathway, the sun beating down on me, as if I was the only one in this God forsaken mountain.

Before I could get up, Curie leaps in front of me, holding up Socs crossbow. "I'd watch how'd you talk to my family." She said aimming it point blank at Teresa.

"Fine, whatever kid, I'm done dealing with children and crybabies." She grin walking away, Thomas and Aris right behind her.

"Ease up Cue." Nyx says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"She doesn't know of the hardships and lost we substain during the Trials. Let her be ignorant.'' Curie said almost about to curse aloud. Jacob pulls me up and leads the way. Curie is latch on to me, like usual. It's a welcomed embrace.

"It's alright kid, we'll get through this together." I said patting her head. She eventually let's go of my sides. She sling's the Crossbow over her shoulder and continue walking. I followed suit.

* * *

Jane latch her hands between mine, and smile softly. She manages to always radiate a calm aura around her. She's been just as strong as the rest, but she's been rather quiet since we lost members of our family. Jane has her own way to grieve, but it's so stubly you'd never guess she was.

Always smiling, always calm. The Scorch can't break her. The Drone tried, but she quickly adapted. It's the epitomy of adjusting to change. I actually admire her strength and resilience. Together the two of u caught up with the rest.

'No matter what, you'll always have us, and will have you.' She said to me.

'That's what family is for.' I reply tears still forming around my eyes.

The two of us caught up with group. Nyx and Jacob pulled back to have a conversation. It was something we need to discuss.

"Once we get the Cure, it's your call, Ross. The five of us can break away from the others and find our own way of life." Jacob mentions.

"You've done you're job, he's safe it's time to worry about ourselves." Nyx says leaning over the five of us.

Pulling out the map, I run my fingers across it and point out a small City in the far distance, just pass the Scorch. "Nevada we could head there in about six days walk. It's landlocked and probably still somewhat intact."

"That's if we can resupply on the way. Otherwise it's impossible although the Scorch in that direction is slightly more barrable." Curie points out.

"Jane says our best choice is the Right Arm." Nyx relays for her.

"Jacob we can eat rodent or whatever, it's water which is our mean issue." Curie said.

"The plan remains the same, until further notice." I decided as I began putting the map away.

"It's for the best really!" Jacob nods in agreement. As we take off walking because it appears the three of them kept walking ahead.

* * *

Catching up with them was easy, as I could over hear a conversation. Teresa big mouth for that matter. Slowly I stood a few meters away but just always in ear shot whilst we continue talking with Thomas.

"WICKED got what they want, and I got what I want." Teresa looked at Aris, who'd kept walking for a while and now stood down on the next level of the path. "Aris, turn around, face the valley."

"What?" he replied. He looked confused."Why?"

"Just do it." She didn't have the mean streak in her voice anymore, hadn't since I stood behind with the others. This made me even more suspicious. What was she up to now?

Aris sighed and rolled his eyes, but did what she said, turning his back to them, but not before calling the others over to him.

"Him to?" Aris asks.

"I careless what he does." I've been spotted as I thought I was futher behind. The meanness in her voice jumps back.

Teresa didn't hesitate. She wrapped her arms around Thomas's neck, pulling him in. He didn't have enough will to resist. I stood there mouth agape.

They kissed, and the world turn on its head. My heart shuddering at 's like she wanted me to watch. Hasn't she been cruel enough to me? Once more and this time deliberately, her lips slowly met Thomas's with a wet smack, bodily fluids coalesced In a small harmony then broke free as spittle drip from her lips.

"Now that's a kiss." She said in a vicious tone. Thomas face blank, his voice absent.

* * *

With that being the last straw, I barged off past every last person down the path way in such a speed everyone but the three of them try to chase after me. Each calling for me to slow down.

"Bitch!" Curie let's loose from her mouth as she shoved pass Teresa. Nyx failing to catch up.

All that hard work, all that suffering, the friends dead In order to rush off to save Thomas, who just letting her have her way. No words in my defense what so ever. Maybe if I didn't bother in the first place, Leon, Elizabeth and Soc would be here with us.

Even the shucking Cure was on the back burner this entire time, my sole objective. Save Thomas. With or without my intervention, he was going to be alright in the long run.

Janson, he planned this out, he'd knew I play ball if it meant saving those who mattered. He has been playing me like a fiddle from the start. And I let him… How foolish of me, to save one. I had to sacrifice three. Worried about saving him, I should've focus on the here and now. Janson clearly won this round…

After hurrying away from everyone, my legs sore and stiff from rushing off. I took a moment to collect myself sitting aside of a huge boulder. It was peaceful at last, but that wasn't going to last. Nothing good does. Suddenly the wind intensified, whipping and swirling gather dust up in the air. Then it came to a stop. Bitter stillness.

I sat watching the forming storm front take hold in the distance. The group finally caught up. Teresa had latch her self to Thomas, desperate to prove her sorrow to him. Lighting broke out arching across the sky in a spectacular light show. This gave Thomas the chance latch off her.

* * *

Doing his best acting job, he gave Teresa a smile and said, "Guess I got it―you did a bunch of weird stuff, but you were forced to, and now I'm alive. That's it, right?"

"That's about it."

"Then I'm gonna quit thinking about it. We need to catch up with the others." He said as we all stood and sat by the boulder. Then the walking continue.

Sadly I trailed behind Thomas and Teresa rather broken. I shouldn't had run off before, but the others understood. Even Aris had a concern look on his face for me.

"Hurry up Aris…" Teresa stop and called for him. As the three of us where arms length apart.

"You wanna act like I don't exist, go ahead. But you better not betray Thomas or the others. We can mean absolutely nothing to each other if that how you wanna play it. But heed this warning, I won't hesitate to put you down if I think you're going to hurt anyone else." I said to her as the last thing I needed to say. Letting her pace forward as she still didn't even raise an eyebrow to me.

Thomas had been so lost in his mind, all the stuff Teresa been doing to me is just brushing past him. I did only what I thought was right. This place is effecting everyone diffently. Was it something in the air? Either way he left me to fend for myself. Teresa must of told him something inside the cave. Perhaps warped his mind, manipulated him into hating me or seeing me as the enemy. Either way, he didn't respond, but stood there like her puppet. Confused at her actions, manipulated into believing them.

Either way things stood, we all progress on our trek to find the Safe Haven. It was mostly quietly expect for the roaring winds. Still the journey pressed onwards despite the weather.

It took about another hour to get to the bottom of the mountain. The slope leveled a bit as we got closer, allowing everyone to increase their pace. Eventually the switchbacks stopped altogether, and we all jogged the last mile or so to the flat and desolate wasteland stretching to the horizon. The air was hot, but the overcast sky and the wind kept it bearable.

Even with such a distance crossed I still couldn't get a very good look at the slowly converging Groups A and B up ahead. Especially now that we lost the bird's-eye view and dust had clouded the air. But both the boys and the girls still moved in their own tight packs, heading north. Even from our last vantage point, they appeared to be leaning into the stiffening wind as they walked.

Everyone eyes began stung from the dirt flying through the air. Wiping at them only made it worse, made the surrounding skin feel raw. The world continued to darken as the clouds thickened in the sky above.

After a quick break to eat and drink our remaining supplies, which were dwindling fast―the eight of us took a moment to observe the other groups.

* * *

"They're just walking up there," Teresa said, pointing ahead with one hand while shielding her eyes from the wind with the other. "Why aren't they running?"

"Because we still have over three hours until the deadline," Aris responded, looking at his watch. "Unless we totally figured wrong, the Safe Haven should be only a few miles from this side of the mountains. But I don't see anything."

"Soon this nightmare will be over, then it's on to the Right Hand." I bring up.

"That's the plan," Nyx said eating with Jane. I sat with Jacob and Curie. Eat the scraps of what was left. Teresa handed out the food since she and Aris were the only ones with anything. Surprisingly she was able to spare anything for someone who didn't matter.

We happen to leave our things with Minho and them. Teresa hand picked a scrap of crumbs and shook them into my hand. What was her deal? What was Thomas's?

My stomach growls at the tiny bits of crackers she fed me. It was insult to injury, but she should gave me nothing if that was the case. Nyx and the others decide to go up ahead of us, they wanted to assist the other's. Thomas still apper to be in shock, he's allowed Teresa to act that way to me. He was on autopilot most of the time.

Aris glanced at the gray-black sky. "Looks ugly up there. What if we get another one of those nice lightning storms?"

"We'd be better off staying in the mountains if that happens," Thomas said. Wouldn't that be a perfect way to end all this, we all thought. Burned to a crisp by bolts of electricity while searching for some safe haven that had never been there in the first place.

"Let's just catch up to them," Teresa said. "Then we can figure out what to do." She turned to look at both boys and put her hands on her hips. "You guys ready?" Neither prompt meant for me, it went from hatefulness to complete non-existence.

"Yeah," Thomas said.

I was trying not to sink into the pit of panic and worry that threatened to swallow me. There had to be an answer to all this. Had to.

Aris just shrugged in response.

"Then let's run," Teresa said. And before Thomas could answer she was already gone, with Aris close at her heels.

I lagged behind as honestly I've never felt so low before, everything went from bad to worse. What did I do to deserve this? I question myself as I followed along.

After maybe twenty minutes of running, the wind is forcing us to work twice as hard as I ever had to in the Maze, I knew somehow this was the last push.

Between the two of them was slience, prehaps they were talking to another so I couldn't hear. At this point I wanted be as far from Teresa as possible. So I ran past them as figures melded together, I regret making the mistake risking our Group for Thomas, since he's on the bandwagon with Teresa. And hasn't proved otherwise.

Once this was done, screw the first plan. I'm getting the five of us far away as possible. Didn't know how, but the Scorch isn't going to last forever now that I read the map. I rather go hungry like we discussed then provide anymore time and effort with them. Nevada sounds like a ideal plan the more I think about it.

If Soc was alive he would figured a way for us to make it to Nevada. With little to nothing, a plan would of been figured out and undertaken.

His death is on my own hands, so is Leon and Elizabeth. I just hope I can live on protecting our family. That's all that matters now, escape WICKED one and for all. Even if that means distancing myself from Thomas and Teresa forever.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three:

My mind is at an absolute blank, my face joining it in that regard. It lacks any warmth or life and is is left without an expression. I can feel an emotion or two, but they aren't positive. But emptynes and longing. I feel so excluded by the two most important people in my life, that I forget I'm planning on never seeing either one of them ever again after I reach this Cure.

I'm slowing down the other's by lingering in the back, barely walking but more animalisticly dragging my feet across burnt Earth. Each time I manage to catch up, I allow myself to slip back. I didn't want to hear any words of encouragement from the other's, I actually wanted to miserable. I want to be left to rot with my dying feelings. For once I'm done trying to help, I want to be this burden seeing how far it takes me.

I need this excuse to lash out, peg me as the bad guy, but I grow tried of the heroics and theatrics. The same song and dance on repeat. I am done with it. Standing far behind letting dirt and wind cover me in it's unkind embrace, I can only feel some bothersome loathing sensation in my gut. Honestly I haven't felt so alive, the whole selfish thing is so gratifying. Let them get the Cure, I'll swoop on in for my dosage eventually. Or not! I honestly have a lack of faith believing it exists. Despite the velocity of the wind, I let surge wash over me.

Eventually the group takes a small reprieve as the wind let's ups momentarily. My feet slowly brought me up beside them. I could hear talking and it was Teresa to Aris. But I didn't acknowledge them, only listen in.

* * *

"You think that's enough to send them packin?" Teresa turns to Aris.

"I should say so, the weather is too horrible to keep a close eye."

"Finally," sigh Teresa. Who slowly walks over to me as she had a bone to pick with me, but her face. It read differently, not anger but remorse. "Ross I'm completely beside myself," She started. "WICKED, they needed to make sure you felt abandoned, otherwise they had plan on withholding the Cure from you. Both Aris and Thomas knew ahead of time, but it needed to be convincing." She said in a rather sincere tone.

"What!" I shouted, so loud that I nearly strained my voice. How could they?

"Sorry." Aris said like a child who's be scolded by their parents.

"Yeah, I had to play along if it meant you we're safe." Thomas said as Teresa hugged me.

I felt hurt and miserable, was it a variable from the start. All that tension was just a simple act, prehaps for the greater good.

"You'd think I'd took comfort in doing that, if it wasn't Aris who help me keep strong dealing with you and Thomas, thing's could had been worse." But once more anger crept up on my mind and before I could stop myself, I struck Teresa with the back of my hand across her face.

"Woah!" Thomas said in shock or anger or both.

"I deserve way worse, so it's fine Thomas." Teresa said rubbing her jawline.

"Do you two have any idea, any inkling on how you made me feel?" I yelled at them. "Next time let me die, I rather that then ever feeling as low as you both intended to make me feel."

"I… We… Sorry-" Teresa said as I storm away from them and back over to the others.

"Stop running and face this." Thomas said dragging me back over to Teresa.

"Let go of me traitor!"

"Traitor?" Thomas retorts. "After all you've done thus far for me, to turn coat on you is the worse decision one could make."

Eventually I'm pulled back towards Teresa to mend this problem then worsen it. I couldn't look at her, nor be in the same breathing space, but I could pretend to be civil with her.

"Where nearing the end, I hope that with time you two will fully forgive me…" Teresa said staring at the two of us.

"Will see, for now we need a endgame plan. One that lasts." I said carefully not to show to much emotion.

"We've done all they ask for, well most of us, WICKED is likely to welcome us back." Teresa notion.

"I won't go back." Thomas said.

"We have to… There nothing else out here, The Right Arm is no where to be found. WICKED is the only option as much as it pains me." I mention.

"Enough, we need to keep moving." Aris said joining in. "There's only two hours left."

"Alright then, let's keep moving!" Teresa said holding on to her gear.

* * *

We made a break for it, sure I didn't have the answer to everything but what's matters is reaching everyone else who made their way here.

The two groups ahead of us eventually met up in the distance. More interesting though, was that it didn't appear to be an accident at all. The girls of Group B had reached a point and stopped; along side the boys. In the near distance a tall figure stood out more then the rest. It was Minho.

We all could make him out now and he was relieved to see Thomas alive and well. The Gladers awaited our arrival as they grew more and more closer.

Curie, Nyx, Jane and Jacob were still slightly ahead. Whatever what's was going to happen, we'd know by their now, just a half-mile away, they all stood around something I couldn't see, packing in a tight circle to look at whatever it was.

Neither of us couldn't tell what held everyone attention. But it was right ahead of us. It was something important to mesmerize everyone.

'Any clue guys?' Teresa said to both of us.

'Not in the foggiest.' I replied.

'Whatever that is, it must be special.' Thomas three of us, along with Aris, picked up the pace.

It only took another few minutes across the dusty wind-whipped plain before we reached Groups A - C.

* * *

Minho had stepped away from the larger pack of people and stood facing us when we finally made it. His arms were folded, his clothes filthy, his hair greasy, his face still showing signs of his burns. But somehow he was smiling. Thomas couldn't believe how good it felt to see that smirky grin again. And Minho was in the same mindset.

"It's about time you slowpokes caught up with us!" Minho yelled.

Thomas stopped right in front of him and doubled over to catch his breath for a few seconds, then straightened. "As you see I keep my promises. I lean in to Minho. Also hit from fatigue.

"I thought you'd be fightin' tooth and nail with these girls after what they did to us. To me, anyway." Thomas said confused.

Minho looked back at the now-mingling group of boys and girls, then returned his gaze to Thomas and I. "Well, first of all, they have nastier weapons, not to mention bows and arrows. Plus, some chick explained everything. We're the ones who should be surprised―that you're still with them." He gave a nasty glare to Teresa, then Aris. "Never trusted either one of those shuck traitors."

"I wouldn't blame you," I said seriously.

Thomas tried to hide his mixed emotions. "They're on our side. Trust me." And in a twisted, backward way he really was starting to believe it. As sick as it made him feel by the look on his face.

Minho laughed bitterly. "Figured you'd say something like that. Let me guess, it's a long story?"

"Yeah, very long story," Thomas answered.

"Too long," Then I changed the subject. "Why'd you all stop here? What's everybody looking at?"

Minho stepped to the side, sweeping his arm behind him. "Have a peeky-peek yourselves." Then he yelled to the three groups, "You guys make a path!"

Several Gladers a handful of girls and the newest addition to Group A, looked back, then slowly shuffled to the side until a narrow break in the crowd formed. Thomas and I immediately saw that the object that held everyone's attention was a simple stick poking out of the arid ground. An orange strip of ribbon hung from the top, whipping in the wind. Letters were printed on the thin banner.

Thomas, Teresa and I exchanged a look; as me and him pushed ahead for a closer inspection. Even before we got there, I could read the words printed on the ribbon, black on orange.

THE SAFE HAVEN

There was nothing safe about a dry plot of land amongst a brewing storm. The dazed look In people eyes, everyone was here for a reason. The Gladers my main group, only came this far to make sure that I and the other four receive the Cure. Group B, they only made it here cause it was told for them to be here. Mostly for an extraction. Maybe WICKED'S on their way this very moment with Cure and transportation.

But I knew having Thomas and the others here is a risk. WICKED isn't going easily forgive them for breaking out, even if they got to test Variables on Thomas. They were wanted. Half of WICKED could be storming this area. Ready to capture us all and break us apart one by one. We did as we were told so did Group B, but I knew Janson wont stop till Thomas is back under WICKED'S control.

"Prehaps it's safer if Thomas lead you all back up in the mountain, away from the storm away from WICKED." I directed to the Gladers.

"He's right, despite everything that's been done to Thomas last night, your all still wanted." Curie said fiddling with her compass that was spinning haphazardly.

"We couldn't just leave you." Newt argued.

"You might, will be right behind if this go according to plan." Nyx noted.

"I'm certain, WICKED will forgive us." Teresa said.

"We can't go back, not after what I saw there. We need to fight them, yet still be here for Ross and them." Thomas said like a true leader.

"I don't care what happens either way, but I refuse to go back in some Maze." A girl from Group B spoke.

"Listen up!" Minho shouted which hush all other conversation. "Look there is obviously some apprehension. So let's make this painless as possible." He paused gathering his yelling voice again. "My friend Ross and his friends are stuck here by default, everyone else isn't tied down. So here's your options. Either you wait it out here, until the Cure is delivered. Or you leave now and make tracks if the fear of unknown Variables or the fear of capture is burning in your heart. We won't hold it against you, but I suggest you make your decision now!"

Moving feet and bodies. My friend's stood beside us, so did Brenda and Aris, even a few girl's from Group B, but a most of them fled. All branching off in packs of threes or alone in different directions. But Jorge started to walk perpendicular to the way we came.

"So you're just giving up?" Brenda called out to her partner.

"Can't say much but it's a surprise," Jorge said. "Hermano, you'd better protect her to I return." He said pointing at Thomas with a serious look.

"Of course."

"Thanks everyone." I said acknowledging everyone who made the decision to stay.

"Now what?" Newt said looking at the abysmal sky above, the storm ready to clutch victory over us.

"We wait," yawns Aris. "Nearly a hour and half left."

"Always a waiting game." Complains Frypan, as everyone cracks a laugh or smile. I don't instead I watch Teresa as she walks off in the distance with Thomas. At least I'm still numb to heartache I lie to myself forcing my head to look away and out into the horizon. Soon, soon enough will be long gone from this place.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I don't own the Scorch Trials. I wish!

Chapter Forty Four:

After a long while, I could see Thomas and Teresa heading back over to the rest of us, it's so boring waiting for the timer to run out. I wanted to sleep, but anxiety and caution kept me awake and going.

Nyx and Jacob are sparring with each other of all times. I guess to train for what comes next, it's a pretty close battle as of now. Jane and Curie are working on something with the left over scraps Minho help retrieve from the truck a few days ago.

People did something to keep busy, because waiting and doing nothing was way worse. Thomas then looked down at his watch. "Fifty-five minutes left." He mentions then speaks again. "I, um, need to talk to Newt." He said walking away from Teresa.

Newt was sitting on the ground with Frypan, Minho, and myself. All four of us looking as if we were waiting for the end of the world.

The tearing wind had gained a moisture to it, and the billowing, churning clouds above had lowered considerably, like a dark fog dropping to swallow the earth. Glimpses of light flashed here and there in the sky, burning patches of purple and orange in the grayness. We've hadn't seen an actual lightning bolt yet, but I knew they were coming. The first big storm had begun just like this.

"Hey, Tommy," Newt said when Thomas joined us. He sat down and wrapped his arms around his knees. Two simple words with nothing behind them. It was as if Thomas had just gone for a leisurely walk instead of being kidnapped and almost killed.

"Glad to see you guys made it here," Thomas said. I knew he meant the others.

Frypan snorted his usual animal-like bark of a laugh. "Same back at ya. Looks like you had more fun, though. Hangin' with your love goddess. Guess you two kissed and made up?"

"Really, Fry. There nothing lovely being beaten upside the head with spear by her." I added.

"Not exactly," Thomas said. "It wasn't fun."

"Well, what happened?" Minho asked. "How can you trust her after all that?"

"I'll let you tell this one." I said folding my arms.

* * *

Thomas hesitated at first, but he knew he had to tell them everything. And there was no better time than the present. He sucked in a deep breath and started talking. He told them about WICKED's plan for him, the camp, his talk with Group B, the gas chamber and lastly the rescue. He seemed to cheer up just a bit.

"And you forgave that witch?" Minho asked when Thomas finally finished. "I won't. Whatever those shuck WICKED people wanna do, fine by me. Whatever you wanna do, fine by me. But I don't trust her, I don't trust Aris, and I don't like either one of them."

"Before you ask, I couldn't bring myself to kill either Aris or Teresa. Even when I had the chance.." I said half-heartedly.

Newt seemed to consider it more deeply. "They went through all that―all that planning and acting―just to make you feel betrayed? Doesn't make any bloody sense."

"Tell me about it," Thomas muttered. "And no, I haven't forgiven her. But for now I think we're in the same boat." He looked around―most people were sitting down, staring off into the distance. Not much conversation, and not a whole lot of mingling between those who remained. "What about you guys? How'd you make it here?"

"Found a gap through the mountains," Minho answered. "Had to fight through some Cranks camping in a cave, but other than that, no problems. Food and water almost out, though. And my feet hurt. And I'm pretty sure another big bolt of shuck lightning's about to come down and make me look like a piece of Frypan's bacon."

"Not that you'd taste any good, you'd be overly chewy." I joke.

"Well you look like brunt mummy, you crispy shank." Minho said in his defense.

"All jokes aside," Thomas said. "Everyone had a chance to leave, so there no regrets when the storm break's?

"No way," Newt replied. "We didn't come this far to go back now. Let's just hope the buggin' storm holds off a little longer, for Ross's and his friends sake." He looked up at the almost black clouds with a grimace.

The other Gladers had grown silent. The wind had continued to pick up, and its rushing roars and whips now made it hard to hear each other anyway. Thomas looked at his watch.

"Thirty-five minutes." No way this storm would hold for―

"What's that!" Minho shouted, jumping to his feet; he pointed at a spot over Thomas's shoulder.

Thomas turned to look as he stood up, alarm igniting inside him. The terror on Minho's face had been unmistakable. I soon followed suit by turning to look.

* * *

About thirty feet from the group, a large section of the desert ground was ... opening. A perfect square―maybe fifteen feet wide―pivoted on a diagonal axis as the dirt-packed side slowly spun away from them and what had lain underneath rose up to replace it. The sound of groaning, twisting steel pierced the air, louder than the roaring wind. Soon the rotating square had fully flipped, and where once had been desert ground now lay a section of black material, with an odd object sitting on top of it.

It was oblong and white with rounded edges. I had seen something just like it before. Several of them, in fact. Back in my memories of working for WICKED. It was created to store and charge the Grievers, whilst not hunting the subjects in the Maze.

Before any one had time to react, more sections of the desert floor―surrounding the group in a large circle―started to rotate open like dark, gaping jaws.

Dozens of them.

The squeal of metal was deafening as the square sections slowly spun on their axles. Thomas had his hands to his ears, trying to keep the sound out. The others in the group were doing the same, including myself. All around them, scattered evenly and fully encircling the area in which they stood, patches of desert ground rotated until they disappeared, each one eventually replaced with a large black square when it finally settled with a loud clank, one of those bulbous white coffins resting on top. At least thirty in all. Honestly our numbers had nowhere been that high after people broke away or died.

The scream of metal rubbing against metal stopped. No one spoke. The wind ripped across the land, blowing dust and dirt in streams across the rounded containers. It made a gritty pinging sound. There was so much of it, it blended into a noise that made my spine itch; I had to squint to keep stuff out of my eyes. Nothing else had moved since the foreign, almost alien objects had been revealed. There was only that sound and wind and cold and stinging eyes.

When the sound subsided I march over to the others as Curie is latch on to Jacob this time. Jacob wears a very worried look on his face.

"I've seen these before in the Grove, it's where those creatures lived."

"Im thinking we In for a fight," Nyx said as his voice was carried away by the hollering winds.

"We need to push Into one massive group, hurry now let's get moving." Curie orders.

The five of us ran kicking the sand behind us as the wind tried it's utmost to prevent us reaching the others. After fighting and struggling we made it and now all three groups stood sixteen strong.

"I'm going to check our next course of action, be prepared for anything." I said running off towards Thomas and the others.

* * *

In the sky above, thunder crackled and boomed, and those flashes of light grew brighter. The wind tore at everyone's clothes and hair and everything smelled wet but dusty―a strange combination.

"So what are doing, everyone gathered together." I spoke loud enough to be heard.

"We need a course of action Tommy, before this shuck storm kills us. If not the maybe Grievers ready to slice us." Newt brought up.

Thomas checked the time again. "We've only got twenty-five minutes. We're either gonna be fighting Grievers or we need to get inside those big coffins at the right time. Maybe they're the―"

A sharp hiss cut through the air from all directions. The sound pierced Thomas's eardrums and he clamped his hands to the sides of his head again. Movement on the perimeter surrounding them caught his attention, and he watched carefully what was happening with the large white pods.

A line of dark blue light had appeared on one side of each container, then expanded as the top half of the object began to move upward, opening on hinges like the lid of a coffin. It made no sound, at least not enough to be heard over the rushing wind and rumbling thunder. Both myself and Thomas sensed the Gladers and the others slowly moving closer together, forming a tighter knot. Everyone was trying to get as far away from the pods as possible―and soon they were a coiled pack of bodies encircled by the thirty or so rounded white containers.

The lids continued moving until they'd all swung open and dropped to the ground. Something bulky rested inside each vessel. I couldn't make out much, but from where we stood Thomas couldn't see anything like the odd appendages of the Grievers. Nothing moved, but we knew not to let our guard down.

Thomas and Teresa began to walk forward, suddenly I felt nervous. I couldn't bring myself to move.

"Thomas!" Minho called. The wind, still wild, was drowned out by the approaching thunder and lightning now, cracking and exploding in brilliant displays above them and on the horizon. The storm was about to fully beat down its fury on us.

"What?" Thomas yelled back.

"You, me, Ross and Newt! Let's go check it out!"

Thomas was just about to move when something slipped out of one of the pods. A collective gasp escaped those closest to Thomas, and he turned for a better look.

I notice amisshapen arm hung over the edge, and its hand dangled a few inches above the ground. On it were four disfigured fingers―stubs of sickly beige flesh―none of them the same length. They wiggled and grasped for something that wasn't there, as if the creature inside was searching to get a grip to pull itself out. The arm was covered with wrinkles and lumps, and there was something completely strange right where what passed for an elbow was located. A perfectly rounded protrusion or growth, maybe four inches in diameter, glowing bright orange.

I have a gut feeling they aren't here to administer the Cure. What comes next will take; cunning, teamwork and the urge to survive.

A/N: We are soon reaching the part where the book plot ends and the movie plots reconnects. Thanks for reading this far.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five:

What are those things? There a erie presence emanating from the pod, which they spawn from. It looked like the thing had a lightbulb glued to its arm.

The monster with out pause, continued to emerge. A leg flopped out, its foot a fleshy mass, four knobs of toes wriggling as much as its fingers. And on the knee, another one of those impossible orange spheres of light, seemingly growing right out of its skin.

"What is that thing?" Minho shouted over the noise of the surging storm.

No one answered. Thomas was dazed, staring at the creature―mesmerized and terrified at the same time. He did finally look away long enough to see that similar monsters were coming out of every pod―all at the same pace―then returned his attention to the closest one.

It had somehow gained purchase enough with its right arm and leg to begin pulling the rest of its body out. Thomas and I looked on in horror as the abominable thing flopped and wiggled until it lurched over the edge of the open pod and stumbled to the ground. Roughly human-shaped, though at least a couple of feet taller than anyone around Thomas, its body was naked and thick, pockmarked and wrinkled. Most disturbing were more of those bulbous growths, maybe two dozen total, spread over the thing's body and glowing with brilliant orange light.

Several on its chest and back. One on each elbow and knee―the bulb on the right knee had busted in a flurry of sparks when the creature landed on the ground―and several sticking out of a big lump of ... what had to be a head, though it didn't have any eyes, nose, mouth or ears. No hair, either.

More and more began to spring to life and observe and took me mental notes. Was this it? Variables or not this is a tad excessive. Where are seriously lacking manpower to fight this army off.

The first monster got to its feet, swayed a bit as it balanced, then turned to face the group of humans. A quick glance around showed that each pod had delivered its creature, all of them now standing in a circle around the three groups.

* * *

In unison, the creatures raised their arms until they pointed toward the sky. Then, all at once, thin blades shot out of the tips of their stubby fingers, out of their toes, out of their shoulders. The flashes of lightning in the sky glittered off their surface, sharp and gleaming silver. Though there was no sign of any kind of mouth, a deathly, creepy moan emanated from their bodies―it was a sound we could feel more than hear. And it had to be loud to be heard over the terrible thunder.

'Maybe Grievers would've been better,' Nyx said in my head.

'Well, they're enough alike that it's obvious who created these things, I said back, straining to stay calm. Prehaps we all thought that.

Minho turned quickly and faced the crowd of still-gaping people surrounding Thomas. "There's more them then each of us! Grab whatever you got for a weapon!"

Prehaps if the ones who didn't breakaway we stood an even chance, but who knows. All that matters is us here and the now. What bothers me the most is Curie having to fight, and more then one creature. But she held on to the crossbow. I had flimsy machete as I stood my ground inching closer to Thomas.

Almost as if they'd heard the challenge, the lightbulb creatures started moving, walking forward. Their first couple of steps were lumbering, but then they recovered, growing steady and strong and agile. Coming closer with every step.

Teresa handed Thomas a really long knife, almost a sword. I couldn't imagine where she'd been hiding these things, but she now held a short dagger in addition to her spear, then handed me a long serrated blade similar to what I used back in the Glade.

"Why help me?"

"Come on, we are still friends even If we aren't on good terms."

"I suppose."

"Seriously, someone's gotta be the one to cover Thomas and mines flank."

* * *

Suddenly everything became lively as lightning flickered and arc above in short spouts and jets of excitement. The pressure had been on, more so as thoughts of life or death hover.

Nyx stood aside Minho as they worked together to rally everyone. Some girls wriggle to both sides. There weren't any more Groups of subjects, just people- humans trying to evade death.

Still we stood out numbered. It wasn't like I wasn't use to these odds, I prefer them this way. I'm curious about how those amalgamation in the distance worked. WICKED's latest abominations were only thirty feet away.

Teresa finally elbowed Thomas in the ribs. He looked to see her pointing at one of the creatures, telling Thomas―making sure he knew―that she'd chosen her foe. He nodded, then gestured toward the one he'd been thinking was his all along. I point to the one to the far right, declaring it as my mine but it wasn't alone. I'd be up against two. It was time to test my metal, If I can't defeat these things, I have no right to challenge WICKED or overcome the Flare.

Twenty-five feet away.

Thomas had the sudden thought that it was a mistake to wait for them―that they needed to be spread out more. Minho must've had the same idea.

"Now!" Our leaders yelled, a bare and distant bark because of the storm's sounds. "Charge them!" Nyx and Minho said in perfect harmony.

Fifteen feet away- I braced my weapon, ten feet away- I sturdy the grip and observe the biotech monster I had no stake in creating. Five feet away- I push all doubt away, even considering my blood. But what didn't work for the Stalkers ain't going to work here.

Contact. I thrust my blade at it's head before turning on heel, raking diagonal across it's face, down to it's shoulder not making sure to get it lodge in the blob of skin it has. The creatures spew out sharp blade tip from it's disfigured finger grazing my shirt, as it comrade lingers In for a pincer attack.

I tilt the blade before dropping down and rolling out of harms way. Failing to notice the knives for toes of the creatures as it kicks back and forth at me, nearly gutting me. With my right arm, the blade arm I use it to block the feet with said blade. Unfortunately the second is getting closer looking to trample and impale in one shot.

My reflex's kicking in faster then my thought process, swiftly I rip free the machete and block the others feet knives. I'm under constant attack all I can do is attack from on my back. Upword is the shutter of a thunder clap. It's a momentary lapse In attack that I'm able scoot away and get back up with minimal damage to my wrists. Nothing to serious. Now it's my time to go back on the attack after take a huge swallow of air. I still wasn't able to focus on the others.

* * *

Dodging their second onslaught, I dash forward and spring at the first monster bringing down both weapons across it jagged body, being meet with a resistance from an internal part of it's body. It was badly hurt as it's attack's became less proper. I seized the opportunity to cut and detached the fingers that could shot out little blades. It still was a force to fear but I made it rather harmless for the time being.

The monster let out a roar this time―a sound almost exactly like the haunted moans of the Grievers―and dropped to the ground, thrashing its arms, trying to impale me, but couldn't. This time is friend got close enough that I drove the machete into it's skull. At the same time lunging the edge of the blade into the first's windpipe.

They were a disgusting mess in the state I left them in, but they hadn't died yet, as I reel out the machete and ready to counter. As I swung forward, I ducked, sucked in a heavy breath. Then thrusted forward as the blade slam in shattered one of the bulbs as the orange light dead. The unarmed creature started to back away, as the second only noticing what just happened it.

Quickly I took a peek at the action. Minho is jabbing and stabbing with knives in both hands, the monster actually taking steps backward, away from him. Newt scrambling across the ground, the creature he fought lumbering after him, obviously injured. Slowing. Teresa was nearly the closest to me jumping and dodging and poking her foe with the butt of her spear. Why was she doing that? Her monster seemed to be badly hurt as well.

Thomas was doing fine fending off his, one of the lights he managed to burst. Nyx had two as well doing adqaute against them. Jane had one, and was at it like a wild animal. Curie laid down suppresive fire from the crossbow, she managed to break the most bulbs. Her creature was rather lathrgic. Brenda was covering Jacob's rear as he had three of the bastards. Aris was helping some girl.

But I had to focus on my battle as more and more pilled in against me. Shuck, it was getting crazy, but I notice that breaking the blubs seem the way to go.

Panting rather hard, I felt my lungs fight against me. Two became four, four became seven. A utterly abysmal situation to be in. I might just die… But a twitch or anger broke out all over my body, I wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"You want some!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, it over took the wind as people began to catch wind of my issue. Yet it wouldn't be enough to mass up and help, I was on my own.

Each creature roar loud all ready to snuff me out. I've come so far that I'm not going to die at the finish line. Stepping back I even out my breathing, as I zero in on as many light bulbs I could see and focus on. I can see my self following through with this attack, not as just using a weapon but as an extension of my arms. Precise and orderly, it was time for a risky gambit.

* * *

Dashing forward leaning inward along a jagged line, the onslaught begins. Slicing and shattering bulb after bulb hearing the delicious pop, made me feel alive. More and more I twist and slice, slice and twist until Im through the other side of the creatures. But something is wrong I didn't get as many as planned, my sheets are torn and rip. But I manage to gotten through unharmed. Expect for small slices on my shoulder which don't hurt.

Next thing I know, something presses against my back. I shift my head to see Aris, weapons drawn a little more hurt then I. But he'll live.

"Seven on one, now that's not fair!" He said with the unhinged tone from back in the cave. "Mind if I joined this dance."

"Knock yourself out kid." I said readying to strike again. "Follow my lead you bust the bulbs I miss, got it?"

"Finish what you started, easy…"

This time with help, I went in, he followed, prodding, lunging and stabbing both of us at the same time, a symphony of-

Pop. Pop. Pop. Over and over, it show a decrease in their attack's and power. We might just , again and again. Untill the seven stood still, we went on a joint rampage and despite being critically injured. They still went at us trying to slice and impale us. But I believe we got the better of them. One girl from B, was dead.

Thomas was still dealing with his despite having started off strong. Once we finish our combined attack, I left Aris to clean house. The spry kid was so deadly given the chance. I run, cutting at others creatures, popping bulbs as I go along. Still I was quite the distance from Thomas.

Thomas attacked relentlessly. If only he could quickly finish it off, make it die. Yet still wasn't there yet, it had been eating at him not being to help the rest. I was going to intercept as I running towards him, because the monster was standing in my way. Either Thomas or I are going to land a death blow on feet away, I prime my blade ready to strike to end this once and for all, but then-

A blinding light flashed behind him, then a sound like the entire universe exploding ripped away the brief moment of exhilaration and hope. A wave of invisible power knocked him over and he fell flat onto his stomach, the sword clattering away from him. The creature fell, too, and a burnt smell singed the air. I flew backwards landing hard on my tailbone. Thomas had rolled onto his side to look, I struggle up and we both saw a massive black hole in the ground, charred and smoking. A bladed foot and hand from one of the monsters lay on the hole's edge. No sign of the rest of the body.

It'd been a lightning strike. Right behind him. The storm had finally broken.

Things were about to go from hard to insane. No place to hide, nowhere to run. We we're royally screwed.

The lightning exploded all around us with deafening cracks of thunder; plumes of dirt flew into the air from every direction. Several people screamed―one was cut off abruptly, a girl. And that burning smell. Overwhelming. The strikes of electricity subsided as quickly as they had begun. But light continued to flash in the clouds, and rain started to pour down in sheets.

Thomas hadn't moved during that first flurry of lightning. There was no reason to think he'd be any safer in another spot than where he lay. But after the onslaught, I scrambled to help him on his feet to look around, see what we could do or where we could run before it happened again.

Our options are very limited, regardless we need to move and fast.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Forty Six:

"You're alright, I got." I said rather firmly.

"Thanks!" He said taking my hand as we got away from the area. He was shooken up, I would be to if that was directly behind me.

The creature he'd been fighting was dead, half of its body blackened, the other half gone. Teresa stood over her foe, slamming the butt of her spear down and smashing the last bulb; its sparks died with a hiss. Minho was on the ground, but slowly getting to his feet. Newt stood there, breathing in and out, deep heaving breaths. Frypan doubled over and threw up. Some were lying on the ground; others―like Brenda and Jacob―still fighting the monsters, with assist from Curie and Nyx. Thunder boomed all around us and lightning glinted in the rain.

"I'll go finish up with them, whatever you decide, tell me so I can tell the other."

Thomas nodded as he made his way to Teresa, I towards the few fighting. Brenda was rather sluggish but managed to evade all of its attack's. Jacob had one left but he was out of steam. Suddenly he's shocked when the creature he's fighting stops moving followed by a loud pop. I got the last bulb in the back before stepping to his line of sight.

"Missed me?" I say rather laughing, even while it's becoming a hell of storm.

"Boy ever, just glad you made it when you did."

"Stick close gathering together" I said lobbing off the hand of the creature Brenda was facing."

"Ross?"

"Let's move, go get the others we need to get clear of the storm.'

Jane, Nyx and Curie caught up with as Brenda ran over to Thomas and the rest. It was just the five of us now, more and more rain pelted us, as I notice Thomas and Teresa hopping into a coffin. No frickin way.

"Come on, the storm only going to get worse we have to seek refuge in the coffins."

Nobody questions as we make our way before the lightning smites us all, Jane and Nyx get into one. Jacob and myself without second thought climb in followed by Curie. There was room but it wasn't ideal. Quickly the two of us sealed the coffins lid shut.

"Now what?"

"We ride it out, no matter how long."

'Now what, we made it.' I call out to Thomas.

'Theres ten minutes left, hopefully the storm will pass and we get you five the Cure.'

'Lets hope so.'

It was a tight fit but it worked. Curie sat quiet rather shaken up. The storm raging onwards, the heavy slams of water over head, as we sat in this tub shape coffin.

"So you think this is the Safe Haven?" Jacob asked.

"It would appear so, but I'm starting to lose hope, there might not be a Cure."

"Of course not, we know better, but still why infect us with a diease responsible for such horrible things. Lost of life, the Crank and the Trials. How close are they from finding the Cure now, from when we left. There is no assurance that there is one or of it works." Curie said rather hard-pressed on the matter.

"I'm starting to think the Trials are just that. Trials with no reward and all the consequences. We we're selected because we've been Immune, nothing's changed about that. Granted a small margin of error on there part. Plausibly there shouldn't be away to inject a Immune with a diease that's hasn't killed them from the start." I say rather upset on how much of the stuff they been feeding us.

"This is why I say our next move is tracking down the Right Arm, there still somewhere on this mountain." Jacob said.

"Agreed." Curie said.

Soon after there is a large thunder clap that rocks the coffin, scaring Curie. Three minutes I tell myself.

Abruptly a low sound getting louder in volume grew near, shaking my body with all sorts of vibration.

"What's going on?" Curie said.

"Not sure, but I'mma check it out. Help me open the lid." Jacob said

"Sure?" The Trial is over in nearly in hundred seconds, best we not let WICKED or whatever get the slip up on us."

It took a considerable amount of energy and will power to slid the lid off, I felt my arm shake from the pain. Everyone was out and about, more of the creatures latched out of remaining coffin's in the distance there is discernible sounds heading towards us.

A/N: Two short chapters are going to be posted today. It's my birthday so I feel extra creative with getting chapters out.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter Forty Seven:

The rain began to stop but the darkness didn't fade as lights from the distance drew closer so did the next round of lightning strike.

Something in the air was making its way towards us like a giant bird in the darkness. It would appear this could be WICKED. And at this moment, going with them sounded better then being in the storm fighting monsters. But the unthinkable occurred.

A massive lightning strike, pelted the massive aircraft which such force, ferociousity and power that the aircraft engines explodes, causing the aircraft to trigger a chain reaction.

With a horrible boom, rippling across the dark sky, the craft blew up into millions of medium size bits all falling down a trench a few miles wide. Everyone caught sight of the chaos this storm was bringing. That could be us next. With what seems our only way out gone, it was do or die. Fight or flee. That was easier said then done.

More light bulbs monsters still in strong group of numbers march onwards to us. We couldn't possibly take all of them as things stood. But just as they began to make a attack the sound of rumbling and honking got loud and fast. A large flatbed truck with a canopy drove closer and closer blaring it's horn. Then it stops, a head peers our the window.

* * *

"Let's go, move move move." Cried out Jorge as he slammed on the brakes, everyone in a quick sprint dashed for the back of the open truck each skidding or slamming into the back, but everyone made it as the creatures shot out daggers. Before anyone or the vehicle got damage, Jorge began to peel off.

"Great timing!" I shout as the girls lower the canopy as it blocked out the rain and wind.. It was safe to breathe a sigh of relief. People were worse for wear in some cases and Brenda looked like she was dying yet stood strong somehow.

We did it, we escape WICKED and their monsters. Prehaps capture. It felt great knowing we screwed over their plans once more. It also thanks to that stray lightning bolt, that blew up their aircraft.

Now I lay back soaked but relived, I let myself drown out the rest of the world. Thomas was safe, although not himself which I don't blame him. When he's ready to open up and talk I'll be there to listen. He doesn't know what to believe in, Teresa betrayed his trust. There no healing from that so easily. But we all were fine for now, as Jorge drove on a rather long road that lead back up the mountain side. Hopefully we run into the Right Arm and get the hell away from this nightmare.

Wishful thinking but it paid to be optimistic for once. No more worrying about starving or anything that was so scarce out here. We are one huge family looking out for each other, anything that stands against us is likely to regret that option. For now we each lick our wounds as they say and try not to get sick from being in damp and soaked cool clothing.

* * *

I didn't count the time sent riding in the military grade truck, nor did I speak to anyone. What was there to say. The Scorch Trials was nothing more than a wild goose chase. How long will it take me to cope the lost of my friends, would my skin heal from being in the sun for so long? I didn't have the answers or the strength to fight at this point. I want to relax and forget about everything. I have the urge to just quit now.

It's been non stop fighting for our lives since we manage to escape the Maze. Now all the girls from B where dead or left behind it was just The Gladers and Group C, how have we been so lucky?

I feel asleep half way during the drive, that my body jerk awake at the slightest is an abrupt stop somewhere between the four hour mark of the drive. Everyone was mostly dry, but our clothes still lingering with the dampness from the storm.

Jorge gets out of the truck as we all followed half dry half wet, as it was quarter of a mile walk towards what seem the end of the road.

The mountains walls rose up side to side on this flat stretch of road, which had a metal beam stoping cars from fall off. It was the midst of the mountain now.


	48. Chapter 48

Forty Eight:

Car had piled up broken and unused for ages as Aris, Jorge and Newt took to the front of the line. I pace myself between the middle.

"Well, I guess we're on foot." He said staring ahead.

Something was wrong with Brenda who's been short of breath of late. She appears lifeless in the sense she having issues breathing. We all continue to walk onwards, Cure and Jacob side by side study the area. I was still beside Brenda but behind Teresa.

The wind blew slightly everyone taking notice of the area, anything could be living here. Prehaps Cranks. But I didn't worry to much. Thomas didn't say much, no one really did. After what we've over came, it's nothing to say but study our surroundings.

I think we've been lucky at all the vehicles at our disposal through the journey, now seeing this massive pull of heap junk, worthless cars.

I searched in a few cars myself following Newt and Jorge. Still the eerie quiet was something unwelcoming as you can hear tiny rocks falling down the sides. The wind rapping against the metal of the cars. Jorge still kept the lead. Thomas slowly rubbing his fingers against a car when suddenly a shot rang out hitting the car Thomas next to.

* * *

"Get down!" Thomas screams as I hide aside Newt and Minho.

"Take cover," yells Newt as we all are hiding at this point.

Someone was shooting at us in the distance, it was familiar to when Claire did the exact same.

Windows shattered, people yelled. It was chaos. Then with a final roaring thunderous shot, it came to an end echoing in the canyon below.

"What the hell!" Cried Cure who was frightened.

"Hey is everyone okay out there." Called Thomas.

"Where fine." Teresa answers.

"Anyone know where those bloody shots came from?" Newt asked.

"I'm pretty sure where going to find out!" I yelled a bit frazzled.

"What now?" Calls out Jacob.

"Try not to get riddle with bullet's," said Aris.

Once again a volley of bullet's pelted more cars and windows as something must of triggered them. All I know is that everyone is fine for the most part. I can see the worry on Newts eyes and the anger in Minho.

"Everybody get set to sprint back to the truck!" Jorge yelled. "And hold your ears."

The next I hear is a gun reloading ahead of us an then someone saying, "Drop it." In a menacing voice. "Now!" This time they scream. "I said drop it!"

Instantly I spur and peer over the edge of a car.

"On your feet let's go," the voice said again. "Let's go! Move, back up."

Two people where welding a sniper rifle as they usher Thomas and Jorge to start moving before detecting us. Repeating the same line.

"You three over here now!" They were commanding us.

The two people yelled over and over threatening us as we huddle togther as we formed into a circle as there weapons aim on. Then abruptly the dark skin girl with the black braided hair lowers her weapon and speaks.

"Aris?" She lowers her scarf and Aris pushes through.

"Oh my God, Harriet?"

"Oh my God, Aris." She replied hugging him tight. "What the hell are you doing here?" The two exchange a reunion of smiles and hugs as the blonde lowers her scarf and walks over as well hugging him.

"Sonya." He says envelope in a hug.

"Aris you're lucky we didn't shoot your dumb ass." She said smiling releasing their hug.

"Um, what's happening?" Minho retorts.

"We where in the Maze together." He turns to face us.

"Wait so there part of Group B?" I asked seeing as if this was the first time any of them meet. I remember clearly Minho saying Group B attacked them and kindnap Thomas, but this was different.

Aris nodded as Harriet whistle pretty loud, probably a signal.

* * *

"We're clear guy's, c'mon out" Harriet shouted.

In the distance on the mountain top I could hear stand down, as people with rifles stood over in a great numbers.

I was shocked and surprised as Nyx and the others walk up to me, Curie hugging my leg. There was confusion but it seem to be this was a safe place.

I didn't follow in front but stood behind with my friends as Sonya got the guards to pull out a truck from blocking a pathway into the tunnel and out of the other side.

Men and women all dressed pretty warm and snug stood guard or tended to the vehicles all armed to the teeth. I was pretty at ease seeing who these where people Aris knew. Suddenly we walked faster as I caught up to Thomas and Jorge keeping a fine pace. Everyone was together at the same speed.

"We're taking them to base," Sonya said to a guard.

"So wait how did you guys get here?" Aris asked his friends.

"The Right Arm got us out?" Harriet said walking us to a pair of short truck's.

"Wait, wait. The Right Arm? Do you know who they are?" Thomas asked.

"Seriously do you? We've been through enough this past few weeks looking for them." I chime in.

"Hop in." Harriet said as she pulls open the door.

I couldn't believe it, was this really it? There were warry smiles but we all piled into two truck's very tightly and drove out into the Scorching wilderness of the mountain range.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty Nine:

Thomas, Teresa, Jorge, Brenda Aris, myself and Harriet was one truck, while Sonya has the rest. I felt very fatigue but Brenda seem worse for ware, as we sat and talked. There on endless flat ground was a nice stretch of road where dead bushes and orange sandy patches of Earth were strumed about.

It went on forever as the ride seem to come to a end on a turn and sharp stop. Everyone got out one at a time, there out into yonder was a massive camp ground. Tents strown up and in use, many different trucks and hardware pilled togther.

People undertaking a series of tasks. And above was a sharp jagged cliff the over look the camp site. This was it, hopefully they wouldn't turn us away.

As we walked in more people with weapons went about their way, suddenly I felt naked without my spear. People ate big portions everyone looked healthy, it made my stomach churned. But it was settled right after, knowing our time struggling was at an end.

Suddenly Sonya broke the slience whilst her and Harriet lead the way. "They've been planning this for over a year now."

"This is all for us." Harriet added.

"Guys are lucky you found us when you did. We're moving out at first light." Sonya said. "Where's Vince?" She asks a different person who was walking past us.

"Somewhere over there I think." The man pointed.

"Who's Vince?" Thomas asks beating me to it.

"He's the one who decides if you get to stay." Harriet said pushing onward.

"I thought the Right Arm was an Army?" Minho said with sarcastic tone.

* * *

"Yeah we were." A man said stepping forward. He wasn't tall nor to short his brown hair flowed to his neck as he wore comfortable clothing. "There's all that left of us."

"You must be Vince." I said but he cut me off as he wasn't done talking.

"Alot of good people died getting us here." He said in a stoic tone, then face Harriet and Sonya. "Who are they?"

"There immunes, caught them coming up the mountain." Harriet said in our defense.

"Did you check'em?"

"I know this guy Aris." Harriet said point at him. "I trust him.

"Well I don't." Vince said. "Check'em."

Standing still beside Thomas I heard heavy wheezing and breathing as man spoke up. "Hey boss?" With a final gasp Brenda collapsed into me and Thomas before hitting the ground.

"Brenda, Brenda!" Jorge shouted, running up to her. We all turn to help her.

"What's going on?" Vince said confused and anxious.

"Brenda, Brenda, Brenda," Jorge calls out in concern holding her up as Vince walk up to her.

"Where all here Brenda." I said reaching down to her to see what was happening. I've notice how she been acting lately.

"Brenda, Brenda… Look at me." Jorge begs.

"I'm sorry…" She said through heavy breathes and strained wheezing.

"What's going on?" Vince asks reaching out for her and Jorge.

"I don't know. Brenda."

"Brenda, hold on." I spoke softly to her.

"Brenda, your alright?" Jorge asks her as I watch Vince pull up a white piece of linen, that I haven't noticed to now. She was doing a good job of hiding it.

"Oh shit!" Vince said jumping back to reveal a dark tooth mark covered in a black and blue flesh. "Crank, we got a Crank." He shouted pulling out a side pistol.

"No! No!" Thomas screams jumping into action as Jorge and I fight back two guys who manages to spearte the pair. I quickly swoop in an hold her up.

Everyone is in a screaming match as Vince in dead set on shooting her. I then turn over and cover her with my body, they would have to shoot me first.

"Step back kid!"

"Listen, listen this just happened. Ok look, it just happened she isn't dangerous yet." Thomas pleeded.

"Well you shouldn't had brought her here."

"You'll have to shot me first before you get to her regardless." I turn still leaning as I stare intensely at Vince.

"Let me go," Jorge said struggling with the guys holding him back.

"We let Cranks in now, our safe doesn't even last a week. Step back!" He yelled.

"I understand okay, I understand I just. Listen I please, please okay. I told her you could help." Thomas says trying to stop the tension.

Brenda convulsed in my arms like a wounded animal as she struggles to breathe. Everyone is standing away from her, as I try to help her ease up although she was suffering termedously. "Hang in there, you're gonna make it." I said holding on to her for dear life. I felt as if I was lying to her. She has the Flare and was on the onset of changing. But still I stood there steadfast in Jorge place.

"Look at her she barely breathing, how is that a threat." I scream yet the gun still pointed at us. Suddenly Nyx, Jacob, Curie and Jane stood aside me.

"Might as well shot us as well. WICKED supposedly give us the Flare, even though we're immune." Nyx said loudly.

"If you shot her, you better make sure you get us too." Jacob grin with a nasty smirk.

"What they said!" Curie joined.

"What type a game are you playing?" Vince said looking at Thomas then back at us.

"Look there gotta be something you can do. Whatever Cure WICKED promise my friends, I assure you we wouldn't be having this conversation.

"Yeah there is." Vince said before loading his gun for a shot. "I can put her out of her misery, them too.

"Noo, noo." Jorge screams trying to break free.

"Vince that's enough!" A voice cried out from behind him. A female. "Let them go, let them go."

"She infected doc, they might be as well. Nothing we can do for her."

"No but he can." The lady smiled. "Hello Thomas."

"What?" Vince gasps.

"You know me?" Thomas asks.

"Interesting…. Makes sense they put you in the Maze. Though I must admit, I worried they killed you, after what you did." The woman started to exam Brenda as Jorge took over hold her, she looks at me then blinks trying to focus. "I know you to, don't I?" She said staring at me. "It couldn't be? Is it? You're Ross right?

"As far as I remember?"

"Even more concerning, but why you, why now?" She said as she looked over Brenda.

* * *

"What I did?" Thomas finally said after moments of slience.

"The first time we spoke, you couldn't take it anymore. Watching your friends die one by one. The last time we spoke, you gave me the coordinates of every WICKED compound, trial and lab." She said.

"He was our source…" Vince said.

I barely wrapped my head around all of this, everyone stood shoulder to shoulder at this revelation.

"They couldn't pulled all this off without him. And this one here," she points to me. "Well he's part of reason, Thomas began to realise what WICKED had been doing was wrong. But take her to the tent, get these guys some warm clothes."

"Thank you." I said to her.

"When you're done changing, meet us there too and truth be told, a immune can't be given the Flare, it was prehaps all a lie in their game.

I nodded as everyone sprung into action, Thomas, a helper, the woman and Jorge carry away Brenda.

Everyone was for a lost of words.. I could see the concern look on Teresa eyes, she didn't feel comfortable. Not after what she did, I don't care but still I walked up to her.

"This is insane, isn't it?"

"It's not what I had in mind, but then neither we're those creatures."

"Look, let's put the last few days behind us, we're safe now, no more WICKED."

"Yeah..." She said with a faint expression on her face.

* * *

Vince escorted us to a small tent riffle with clothing. I took a pair of skinny black jeans, black combat boots. I grab a long sleeve grey shirt and white tank top, lastly I grabbed a dark blue denim jacket which I wore.

Everyone was changed and comfy, Newt, Fry and Minho went to gather some food, as Jacob and Nyx tagged along. Jane and Curie were the last to change. They looked stunning with their new outfits. Curie put her hair back into a bun. She had white sneaks blue jeans and overly large black sweater that had snags and tears along or which looked cute on her and she quickly put on a hoodie. Jane was the same in outfit but had fishnet stockings along her legs.

"I can't believe we let WICKED lie to us, we nearly died on countless occasions, in the persuit of a lie."

"I know but we're safe, Flare free." Curie spoke softly.

'I hope Brenda okay?' Jane messages.

'Same.'

"Well we won't keep you, see you after your meeting?"

"After the meeting." I waved taking off.. I just hope everything is going well.

So I headed for the tent. As I drew close I saw Thomas heading my direction.

* * *

"How it go?" I said as meet in the middle.

"She should be fine for now, and before I really never got to properly thank you, so thanks."

"Thomas, no matter what happens. I'll away have your back."

"I know. And you can count on me to see us through."

The two of us briefly hugged then parted.

"I'll see you for dinner?"

"Of course, but we made it, we really did." Thomas called back in a cheer.

"I hadn't a doubt in my mind," I call back as well.

Once again I walked off and soon I was at the tent. Things seem to be coming to end, hopefully by tomorrow we'll be heading somewhere new, our lives are about to stari a new.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Don't own The Scorch Trials.

Chapter Fifty:

"Hello?" I said stepping into the mildly lavish medical tent. The smell of antiseptic stings my nose as Brenda was out cold on a bed. Jorge sat beside her, stroking her hair softly. The woman was at her desk working with a blood culture, writing things down and labeling vials.

"Thanks for sticking your neck out for her, Hermano." Jorge said praising me for common decency.

"You did save our hides so, of course I was going to help."

"You and Thomas are really amazing, look I'm leave, keep an eye out okay?" I nod then shake his hand firmly as he pats me on the back.

"Please, please have a seat, Ross I'll be right with you in a moment.

"Ok ma'am."

"Please call me Mary."

Mary sat at her desk finishing her work as I got snug in the chair. Looking over at Brenda time to time, she was at ease. She didn't deserve to suffer the Flare, but she said Thomas was able to help her so I trust Mary on her word.

* * *

Minutes past by before she turns to face me. She had a serious look on her face, she clearly knows me and Thomas, but I haven't the foggiest on who she was in the past.

"Ross, can you tell me about what you've experienced. Do you remember anything from the past?

"For starters I helped make the Maze and it's Trials. Personally I had a hand in making the Grievers that WICKED used against those in the Maze. Snippets of a lasting friendship with Thomas. Then there blanks, like torn out pages. Both past and present, then just my arrival in the Maze all the way to here." I said recalling what remain in my mind.

"So beside that nothing else?" Mary probed.

"No, really just fracture pieces to a massive puzzle. I've had chairman's of the board try to kill me, two to be exact. Can't say why they wanted me dead.

"Interesting, anything else I should know?"

"My blood is toxic to Grievers and I had a tattoo on my back that once labeled me a biohazard. Other then that I have no inkling to my past, I wish I could be of more help.

"I could potentially help you with that, it wouldn't be as potent as what WICKED uses to recover memories. But in exchange I'd like to study your blood." She said rather intrigued.

"Sure. I just want to remember who I was, to any degree." I said rolling up my sleeve so she could draw blood.

Mary took a yellow elastic band and tied it around my wrist to constrict blood-flow. She rub some rubbing alcohol on lower wrist then began to lean in with a short needle, hitting my veins with sharp prick. Automatically it caused me to hiss in pain. She drew thtee vials full then bandage up the injection site.

"You're blood is rather dark, lack of water will do that." She smiles warmly but there was something else to it. She put the blood into a machine that gyrates for a few moments befot reaching into her desk for a unused syringe. Mary hurried over to her medicine cabinet and grabs a handful of liquids and mixes them into a sperate device, splicing together the hues of orange and green to a brown colored is left.

Swiftly she loads the syringe in the most perficent tactful motion as the liquid settles inside the syringe carefully.

"So what is it?"

"How can I explain?" She hums softly. "This concoction helps to open mental passways once blocked off, unlocking and retaining long term memory. Its not a strong as what WICKED wired you with, but with hope it should jog your deeper memories.

"Makes sense," I said trying to be brave. Rather surprisingly she shot the needle into my shoulder and pressed down on the plunger as the liquid ran out into my blood stream. My arm goes numb instantly.

Mary takes me by the hand leads me to a small cot and lays me back, as things start to flicker in my vision. "You might experience so mild discomfort before passing out. Not to worry you be out before you know it, but I hear the post dream state hallucinations are tense so pay them no mind." She say very gently as she places a pillow under my head before heading back to her work.

My eyes grow heavy, shadows and stars are dancing in my line of sight, my arm hurts and I began to sweat some as everything seems so far away, voices echo in and out my ear, I can see the Glade clear as day.. Suddenly I felt myself twitch and shake as Grievers, Stalkers and the bulb monster all lung forward at me. I shake and cry before closing my eyes, that's when the darkness grabs hold and everything is calm and stable. I was officially out cold.

* * *

Flash Back-

Test tube, machines attached to my body, there is endless pain. It courses through out my body like a tremendous fire burning in my veins. There a sereval people in the room with hazmat suits on. I can see my arm pulsing with dark blue veins stretching and extending around the rest of the body. It hurts, I want nothing more for it to stop.

"Negative Results Test Eight. Now performing Test Nine." Said a person standing above the bed which kept me locked in place.

"It hurts, why. Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's for the betterment of humanity, WICKED is good." Said a faintly blurry woman across from me. "Endure it for me son, if anyone can it's you."

There is a sharp jagged flash of pain across my skull. A man pulls down a laser beam from a over head device aimming it towards the crown of my head, before plunging a small syringe into my left eye. Then there was nothingness.

Weeks past as I lie in recovery before being allowed to Interact with the others. Thomas and Teresa rush up towards me, and pulls me into Teresa's room.

"Should I or you?" Teresa asks.

"I'm still not used to it myself." Thomas said stretching his arms rather antsy.

'Hello do you read me?' I stumble to the floor in fear as I heard Thomas voice but didn't see his mouth move. Then I realized what it was, he was speaking me into my head.

"How… How are you speaking inside my head?" I blurt out.

"Easy, me and Thomas been doing it for sometime now, but Dr. Paige said it would take longer for you to adjust. Your mind and body really tried it's hardest to reject the surgery." Teresa explains.

"I don't recall much but did it hurt like you're going to die? Cause that all I felt during the operation."

"No…" They both shook their heads in confusion.

"Look you need to rest, adjust to the implant. You'res is a bit more advanced. You can connect a conversation between three people, unlike us which is one at a time." Thomas said leading me to the room.

"I want to see the others."

"What you need to see is your bed, Dr. Paige told us to make sure you'd rest. She is your- after all." Teresa said leading into the bed as Thomas pulled a wrapped package from my desk.

"What's this?" I question rather weakly.

"It's a little gift that all of us did for you. After all you were in a coma for two weeks so I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

"Happy 12th birthday." They said in unsion.

Thomas and Teresa parted ways with me as I'd settle into my bed. Did I really miss my birthday during the operation. I urge myself to resist opening it. But that falied as I torn through the construction paper. Wrapped neatly was a picture frame of everyone taking a photo. I'm surprised that they managed to pull it off. Everyone seem happy in the picture. But suddenly a memory resurged in my mind.

* * *

Eight people probing me over and over hours on end, the feeling of death hovering over. The termedously awful pain. The experiments, before thing's blacked out. They, they… The Psychs cut opened my head and dug around… Injecting me with different pathogens. Submerging me underwater for hours on end hook up to a rebreather. They slice open my lower arms pulling and experimenting with the very tendons inside my musclar system. They cut open my back and extracted bone marrow and probed my spinal cord.

Everything flooded my mind as the picture frame slips out of my hand and shatters on the floor. There is liquid running out my eyes, it isn't water it's blood. It hurts everything hurts so much as I rush out of my room and cling and glide along the walls screaming in misery as I try reaching for some to help. Eventually a tall man with all black hair grips me by carrying me out of the living quarters.

"Make it stop, please make the pain stop, the memories."

"Well get you help son!" He said so assure of himself.

"Kill me…!" I let out in a last agonizing breath before passing out.

When I awake I'm in a medical bay, as doctors swoon over me.

"Post Transfer Regression." A Pysch spoke.

"How, it shouldn't be possible? He had been drugged before exiting isolation. They should of repressed the incident!"

"Get Dr. Paige on the line, tell her it a code Zero. We're prepping for a short term swipe."

"Get away from me!"

"Calm down we're here to help."

"No! I know what you've done to me, don't touch me. You're evil every last one of you." I kicked and scream at the doctors.

"Get him sedated now! We're proceeding with the swipe."Over ten people force me into submission, before long I feel as docile and cooperative just as planned.

Flash Back Ends:

* * *

"Ross. Ross…. Ross.…..! This isn't good, he's going comatose. Bring me the EKG before he flat lines."

"Right away Mary."

"Oh dear, I should of know this wasn't a perfected way of connecting one's severed synapses. Hang in there."

Where am I. There is different then anything I've experienced, it just white void stretching endlessly. Was this the afterlife? No… It can't be.

"So you know?" A voice says before appearing from the blinding light.

"Who are you?" I ask.

"I'm you." Said the figure who became more apperent. It was a younger iteration of myself. He was short and dressed in white standard WICKED uniform.

"Am I dead?"

"Not exactly, but you'll be very soon unless." He said rather ominously.

"Unless what?" I ask more demanding.

"I can't list every contrived notion that might or might not save you." My younger self said walking closer.

"What about the memories?"

"That's not all of them. It's just a puzzle you might get to solve one day. But that's not what you're really concerned about, is it?" He question quizzically.

"You're right. If I'm not dead, then what is this place."

"Some would call Purgatory. Others would say it's your brain way of protecting you with something soothing. Just long enough as you pass from this life to the next. Either way this place is whatever you want it to be. Real or not, it's how you choose to interpret."

"Basically my body is lingering on, trying to save us."

"Basically."

"What about our future?"

"I don't know much, just as about the same as you. But wherever it leads. Our hands will be stained in blood and chaos. I'm not sure about the finer details though." My younger self said as he circles around me.

"That's not true, I wouldn't turn down that path. All of this suffering when's it gonna end?

"I couldn't say. But I do know our bonds to our friends, it's a reprieve in itself. Even if we're too blinded by the path ahead."

"Everything they did to us, the experiments the surgery's. It was real? But why?"

"That's something you'll have to ask her, if we ever see her again."

"Her who?"

"Ava Paige…. Our-" Then suddenly he was gone. And I was alone.

"Our what!?" I screamed with every ounce of my being."

Gradually the white void began falling apart. Piece by piece, then….

* * *

"Clear!" A voice shouts out loud.

Abruptly my eyes shot open and my chest rose with my body, exhaling what seem to be a breath I had been holding. I shot up in mild discomfort as there is a paddle on my chest. Mary, Vince, Brenda and Jorge surrounding me all shocked and surprised with worry smudge across their faces.

"Welcome back to world of the living Hermano." Jorge said but I only heard muffle static as the volume of the world was lowered.

"What happened?"

"He made it, interesting." Vince said also his voice was too lowered.

"I thought we lost you!" Brenda said hugging me. "They told me what you and Thomas did for me. Don't ever scare my like that again.

"Can someone please explain!" I finally bark.

"There was no easy way to say this," Mary began. "You were dead for a minute and forty six seconds."

My heart dropped and nearly stopped again as I crumble back into the cot. "I. I died?"

"Yes, it was shortly after you body began to twitch and seized. Your nose began to bleed and your eyes rolled back into your skull. After a hour under the influence of the drug, your vitals began to drop. At first you were heading to a comatose state. But all the compulsions, it was to much on your heart. It gave out under the strain. Something termedous in you're recognitive recollection must've trigger this episode, to say the least." Mary said rather nervous.

"The horrible, horrible things WICKED did to me when I was a child. That's what resurged. It was torture under the guise of medical advancement."

"You should take it easier we can discuss your memories later."

"I not going to be a burden, if we're leaving first light then I need to pitch in." I said getting up off the cot. Yet immediately the gravitas of my predicament surges along my body as I could barely stand. Thankfully Vince and Jorge are there to catch me.

"No way Hermano, you need to recover. There are enough able body people to take care of the heavy lifting."

"That's right kid, you just died. You shouldn't excerting yourself let alone be moving.

"Vince, please have food brought for Ross and Brenda, I need to start packing my medical supplies, as well find a pain meds for the two of them."

"Alright I'm on it." Mary and Vince both left the tent.

"Brenda make sure he doesn't get up. I'll be back shortly."

"I got it." She replied as he to left the tent. "Now just relax, I can guess what your thinking. Yoy need to see Thomas. Well don't, he knows the situation."

"I guess there no point in aguring."

"For once a guy takes my advice. Tell me again why you're single?"

"Seriously?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Fine, but if I can take a guess it involves Teresa?"

"No!" I said rather quickly.

"Don't lie. You have feeling's for her. If anyone else did what they did to Thomas they be buried six feet under." She had a point. "But she generally doesn't feel the same way about you. I totally understand that feeling." She said a bit flustered.

"You're in love with Thomas, aren't you?"

"In love, no way!" Her face began to turn red.

"Sure…" I said rolling my eyes at her once more.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah I suppose. I see myself in you. It's how you stare at Thomas it's the same way I stare at Teresa."

"It's pathetic isn't it?"

"I wouldn't say so, I believe true love waits." Suddenly Newt's face appears In my head. As I lay back staring at the ceiling.

"You're such the romantic." She laughs.

"Hopelessly romantic." I add.

"Hmmm. Say in a year or so from now, if neither one of us are with the one we want. We give it a shot?" Brenda said as I hear her turning on her side to face me.

"It's a date." I laugh a little.

"Yeah a future date." Brenda smile returned a little.

"Can I ask you something Brenda?" I ask turning to face her.

"Sure."

"Supposed I have feeling for someone close to me, but admitting them to said person changes the dynamic of our friendship for the worse. What should I do? And I don't mean Teresa."

"Life is short. Don't live on what ifs. If it's something that meaningful to you, do it. It will become a living hell for you if you have certain regrets you could of prevented."

"Thanks, I needed to hear that. Maybe just maybe I'll take the chance when it appears."

"I hope that helps."

"It did, I'm glad things work out the way they happen. It nice to have someone to talk to who doesn't feel the need to tell me what I want to hear."

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If anything does happen to me, if I do turn I a Crank. Promise me you'll look after Jorge. He'll be lost without me. Knowing that he'll be okay after I'm gone is all I ask for."

"Brenda… You shouldn't talk that way. But if it put you at ease. Then I swear on my life, I will stand by his side to the end."

"Thank you." Brenda fell quiet she wasn't all that better but there was some improvement. Had she been straining herself to stay awake because of me. Brenda you can rest easy.

Dead huh? That's going to be a story to tell, but I really can't let things as they stand. Soon enough, our new lives can began. I can only wait to dawn to see what happens next. It's really anyone guess, but I feel a bit tense to think. I need to worry of my swift recovery post haste. And so I question no longer what doesn't need to be answered for now. Now we wait.

A/N: We are coming to ending, just five more to go.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter Fifty One:

I lie awake as the sun is setting as the last of light beams into the tent from the ceiling. The world was quite to quiet. Brenda was still out cold and Mary had return with food and asparin. I couldn't bring myself to eat the hearty stew. There was alot in the bowl and a big piece of wheat bread. A large glass of water. And something like that I was begging for not so long ago, I can't bring myself to partake. I manage to drink the water and take the painkillers. But after one bite of the stew I felt queezy.

Maybe because this was just some illusion a fever dream. I had my doubts that we actually survived the Trial of lies and the unkind and deadly Scorch. I was expecting to wake up at any moment back in those black coffins to gear up to fight the bulb monsters.

Or worse back with WICKED in some facility. Why did I have a hard time accepting what was going on. I was dead for nearly two minutes. Was it that hard to be skeptical?

The Right Arm, this was it. Our way out. There was war in the distance, it would soon be time to fight back. Raise up against our tormentors our oppressors. Our true adversary- WICKED at large. But for the time being we are free at last. Vince was right.

Many a good people died getting us here. To this point in time. If you told me a couple months ago that we could be free from the Maze. I might of laughed.

Still I need to believe with all my heart this is real. That everyone I care about is safe. Now it was time for a different chapter to unfold. But what might be? It's all converging and I'll be there to meet it head on. I have to. It's my job. It's my calling. To fight to my last to live to the fullest.

"So Mary, how long am I going to feel like crap?"

"The effects can be very debilitating. I can't say. But the more rest the better."

"If I tell you what happened in detail, I want you to be honest with me."

"Sure I suppose. It wouldn't hurt. What did you like to know?"

"You, you've for WICKED in the past. Haven't you?"

"Astounding. Only Vince knew of my past with them. Honestly I knew you back then, but not as much as you think."

"Why didn't you say so, you could of explain my past to me without the damned drug."

"Something's are worth seeing for ourselves. I could of told you a number of things, there was no absolution you'd believe me. What it is you relieved, you needed to see. To grasp what WICKED really is. What you think you know about them is just the tip of the iceberg. The truth is stranger than fiction. I've always been a firm believer of that."

"Just what is it I'm meant to do? To know. I'm one person, it doesn't make sense, for all the hell they put me through."

"One day you'll know your purpose. Using stoicism, which is the belief that our lives aren't always going to be what we want. That there are strings pulling our life in different directions. There is no way to control the outcomes we experience. But we can control how we approach them. In due time you'll have your answers." Mary said calmly.

"I suppose there is truth to that. So I guess I'll kept my end of my bargin."

I told her everything, I mean the whole ordeal I spewed out and more I talked the more I realize that Mary was sincere. Leaving WICKED was for the best. Someone needed to be bastion for the Immunes being harvested or kept in Maze's. The Right Arm was everything I hoped it to be.

As the sun died with the day, I began to settle down from the fear and the pain. Mary had something to do so she once again left the tent. She kept busy, always busy.

* * *

"How long was I out?" Brenda voice said scaring the wit out of me.

"Not too long about three hours give or take. How are you feeling?" I ask shifting over from my bed to hers.

"I guess normal all things considering. But you?"

"I suppose time will tell and it shall heal all wounds." I reply rather slyly.

"Sure hope so. But back then, in the "Safe Haven," they way you fought it was like you've done that before."

"Done what?"

"Kill…" she replies as her hands runs down my face. I didn't reel back but accept the embrace. It was rather soothing. "Such innocent eye's, I couldn't begin to imagine what you've been through.

"I hate it. But sometimes killing is unavoidable, no matter how much we protest." I said running my hand through her soft hair.

"It's unavoidable…" She repeats struggling to even understand it. But there more to her then she lets on.

"You're the same are you? Living with Jorge, him running a crew. You're life isn't as glamorous as well. But it's okay to not want it to be defining." I whisper into her ears slowly.

"I guess so."

There is a moment of silence a lapse of judgement, our bodies leaning towards another in synchronicity. Lips quivering towards the others. Mere seconds lasting ages, but just at the apex of our lips coalescing in the middle. I raise my hand putting it on her lips.

"Listen do you hear that?"

"No what is it?"

In the distance a low humming growing closer and closer. But how? It was? It was.

"Helicopters!" I shouted, before a loud explosion penetrated our ear drums. There are screams as the helicopters circling around firing what I believe to be missles. Then a secondary wave of explosions hit the campsite.

Brenda and I are slammed to the ground as the impact washes over us from a small distance.

"Oh no. Jorge." She cried.

"We gotta move, put your arms around my shoulder and don't let go for anything."

I fight the pain and immediately get back up as Brenda is gripping on for dear life. The scent of fire and smoke are everywhere as I lead us out of the tent to a nightmare of the worse kind. WICKED, they found us!


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter Fifty Two:

The tents around us are on fire and I can barely breathe but I trudge on leading Brenda to safety. It was hard because she had trouble standing but she did what she could. The screams and the raging fires only were meet with open gun fire from our forces.

'Are you okay. Where are you?' Nyx asks reaching out to me.

'I'm safe for the most part, so is Brenda. You guys find the others and get to safety okay.'

'Please be careful.' Nyx said with utmost concern.

"Alright we need to get out of sight."

"I'm sorry I'm a burden."

"Trust me this is a cake walk."

Suddenly operatives began to drop from the helicopters and marched onto the camp base with their stun guns.

I could be seen. Yet there was barely anywhere to hide. Advertently the two of us was nearly spotted by a group of operatives. Slowly I began to back up, keeping my eyes forward. I dare not turn back despite the nesscary fear to do so.

Just as we turn a to side of undamaged tent a hard swoops from behind us and yanks me and Brenda behind the tent covering my mouth so I wouldn't scream. There were goosebumps etching up my spine till suddenly the person turns us around. It was Jorge. I was so glad to see him.

"Shits gone to hell, good thinking on your feet Hermano." Jorge said with a dapper smile. Both Brenda and I run hugging him tightly.

"Jorge, my God." Was all she was able to get out."

"Jorge man your timing is impeccable." I smiled cautiously. People screaming in the distance, more gun fire blasting about. Other kids rescued by WICKED fell one by one even the crewmen.

"You know how to use this?" Jorge said placing a pistol in my hands. As he hando Brenda a rifle.

"Yeah, it shouldn't be to hard." I said slipping into the back of my pants and letting my jacket conseal it.

"Alright we can't stay standing around, c'mon and stay low." By now Brenda was able to stand on her to feet, as the three of us, duck and run.

"Listen you guys keep, going. They need me." I said sprinting off.

* * *

I kept going avoiding people, for the life of me, I couldn't seem to find, Jane nor the others. Yet in the distance I can hear screaming and shouting. Vince was holding down a spot by a truck.

Making my way over there I duck and slide towards them. Newt and Minho give a confused look, Fry's busy shouting and Harriet and Sonya are keeping flank.

"Looks like you need some help?" I joke.

"Glad to have you aboard kid, but have you got a weapon?" Vince said.

"Just this pistol."

"Here!" Vince said throwing me a heavy duty firearm. It was semi automatic and was ready to go.

I took aim as shot a solider who cross the boundary. I fire and a dozen bullets rain out yet the recoil something I wasn't used to. As the man laid dead on the ground. The shirking screams echos in chaos all round, gun shots here and there. Explosions to one side going off and fire ragging in the other. It was intense and I wasn't sure we would make it out alive. I hope Thomas is alright?

* * *

Vince held steadfast with his gattling gun attach to a van, Harriet and Minho had one flank. Fry and Newt another Sonya and I towards the front of the truck. But more and more swarmed forward.

My ears ached and ring but I pushed on and even more seek to over take us as we did our damnedest. Each of them using those electromatic stun guns. I started to worry about Curie and the others even more. It took so adjusting but this heavy weapon eased into hitting their targets with sixty percent accuracy.

"Vince hurry up, there's to many of them." Called out Newt as we tried to hold them back at the same time, dodging. Soon our ammo would run dry. Vince was struggling to run a new ammunition belt to the gattling gun.

"I'm out screams Fry!"

"Me too!" I yell dropping the machine gun and trying to switch with my pistol.

"No lookout!" Minho warns as something flashing and beep is hurled at us it lands next to Vince, before he was able to fire.

"Shit!" He cursed.

Next thing I notice is a exploding sound followed by a arc of static electricity coursing throughout my body. I'm becoming limp as I tumble to fall, darkness is surrounding my eyes, as everything comes a halt. Beautiful slience…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter Fifty Three:

The next thing I know when I come to, is that I'm kneeling side by side with the other's. It's Minho, Newt, Myself, Harriet, Fry, Aris and Sonya. Further behind us, I caught a glimpse of Group C all together.

The men started grabbing us one by one, pointing something at our necks. Janson and some assistant are infront loook over everything.

"How many did we get?" Janson spouted.

"All of them, give or take." The other man said.

"Give or take what?"

"Well they lost some of them."

The men finally got to me, and shine that neon green light on my neck. "A0." A operatives says then proceeded onwards.

"Ah so glad you could join us Ross!" Janson said motioning his hands. As two men seized me bringing face to face with him.

"Go to hell!" I yelled out but is utterly silenced. Janson seamlessly kicks me in the chest, sending me to the ground coughing. But the pair of men held me still, as Janson repeatedly kicks me in the ribs. I can hear something crack violently before letting out a short scream.

"You deliberately persist to be a thorn at my side." He staggered, then expressed his utter disgust for me.

"Every chance I get, you rat face shuck!" I cough out.

"Honestly did you think we wouldn't figure out you cheated the finale of the Trials?"

"Bite me, I'll always be there to screw you over and save my friends!" I spat at his face. Janson swiftly punches me in the thoart this time. It painfully chokes the little bit of air out my windpipe. Right after I'm thrown back in line.

"Stop egging him on!" Scolds Newt. But I had a painful smile on face, beside the droplets of blood from my mouth.

* * *

"Where's Thomas?" Demands Janson.

"Right here." He says, before two soliders grab him, as he has his arm held up appearing unarmed. He is force over to Janson who has a rather curious yet deadly smirk.

"Thomas!" He says rather simply before punching him in the chest knocking him back where one soldier grabs hold of him. "Get him in line." He then was throw down and force to knell next Minho. I give a rather surprised look, why didn't he come here just to get caught. "Okay... Bring her in." He then whisper to his assistant.

"Why didn't you run?" Minho questions.

"Thomas it's a blood bath out here, why damnit, why come back!" I shouted.

He breathe heavily back and forth, the look of exhaustion was across his face. "I'm tired of running!" He said sternly, as the air around us whipped, the sound of something huge grew closer.

A WICKED hovercraft landed. Just after more people file out the craft, a blonde woman dressed all in white exited and walked over to Janson. It was Ava Paige.

"Is this all of them?" She asked.

"Most of them." Janson quickly responded, "It'll be enough."

"Start loading them." Ava ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." Janson responded once more. Then the soliders started grabbing people left and right bringing them to the hovercraft. They managed to spearte Jane and Nyx as Jane is brought forward despite protest of the others. Eventually they got everyone from Group C. I couldn't help, I just watch helplessly. After all they been through getting us, here there isn't a single thing I can do to help.

* * *

Ava started walking over to us, as men forced Thomas forward, following by me.

"Hello Thomas," she said softly.

"You!" I bitterly force up, "Alot of my friends are dead because of you and your stupid, Trials. Chancellor Ava Paige!" I scream at her with all my heart and soul.

"Ross…" Ava paused. "This isn't how I expected our reunion to be, although there is no time like the present!" Ava wrapped her hands around my body and held me tightly. "I've missed you very much, my son."

I felt my ears go numb as she called me her child. How was this possible? It didn't make sense. Yet there was some familiar about her hug. "Your not my mother!" I said breaking free stepping back and next to Thomas.

"It can't be help, the swipe is still there." She shrugged as two men brought forward who appeared to be Teresa.

"You didn't!" Was all I let out. As she was brought to Ava.

"I'm glad you're safe."

"What the hell? Minho questions.

"Teresa..." Fry said.

"Wait what's going on?" Newt asked.

"She's with them!" Thomas let out.

"Since when?" Minho eagerly wanting to know as he was seriously confused.

"Teresa has been playing double agent the entire time. Her sole mission was to make sure that you guys got intercepted with the group I was with. So WICKED could swoop on in and bring us back. She's only been in it for herself!"

"Oh, Teresa's always had an evolved appreciation of the greater good. Once we restored her memories, it was only a matter of time." Janson answered.

"You see, she just a lowly WICKED dog." I said aloud.

"I'm sorry. I had no choice, it was the only way. We have to find a Cure." Teresa said. Yet it didn't appear apologetic or sincere. It just a hollow phrase you say in the heat of the moment.

"I should of killed you back in that cave!" I yell pointing at her, the blood boiling from the crown of my head to my toes in anger.

"She right this is all just a means to an end. You and Thomas used to understand that." She desperately trying get me to agree.

"Doesn't matter who gets hurt or worse, everything and everyone in their place! Regulated and managed to find something that might never exist. Results are of the only thing of importance, damned be to those who don't see the bigger picture. Isn't that right Mom!" I spoke with a heavy heart, thinking of those who have come and gone for something that isn't promised. "Is that what you've taught me! Is that the legacy you choose to leave behind? A tyrant who was blinded by her hubris?" I shouted for all to hear.

"No matter what you think of me, I'm not a monster. I'm a Doctor. I swore an oath to find a Cure. No matter the cost!" She said with a self-righteous tone.

"You honestly can't believe what your doing is helping those in need?" I question her.

"I just need more time." Ava said rather calm.

"More blood!" Mary steps forward correcting her.

""Hello, Mary." Ava said, "I hoped we'd meet again. I'm Sorry it had to under these circumstances."

"I'm sorry about alot of things too. But not this. Atlest my conscience is clear."

"So Is mine!" Ava said steadily. When just then a shot rang out. Mary was struck by a bullet, as blood pours out her stomach.

"Mary, Mary!" Vince calls back, as she is in shock leaning a bit backwards, before she knells to the ground, Vince screaming her name as we all watch in dispear. He quickly holds on to her as she begins to fade. I turn back around and hold the smoking pistol was none other than Janson.

"Come on Jason, load them up!" Ava said turning away. "All these people, get rid of them. Let's go! Let's go!" Her final order to be carried out after just moments of exposure to the Scorch.

The soldier's ramped up dragging and sperating people while taking some to the hovercraft in massive numbers. Things we're escalating.. I didn't know what to do. What should I do? My mind a blank as I watch things go awry. Why can't I come up with an idea that won't end in ruin?

A/N: Some people might of caught on ages ago, but I'm glad that, I can finally flesh out the mother/ son dynamic. Between Ava and Ross. Now it's open knowledge. Will there be questions answered in Death Cure . Yes, but the major plot point isn't into much later in the series which I have plan for a few more fics extending pass the trilogies.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter Fifty Four:

As I watch the horror unfold, my body won't move, not because of fear. But what moves did I have available to me, I'm not used to this much chaos in one sitting. Emotions are strowen across the battlefield, with zero options, I can only shudder at my newfound cowardice.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Thomas breaks free and I'm able to run after Ava Paige, that being something worth pursuing. Fear or not, if she dies here and now, all of this is over. WICKED wouldn't be fully defeated, but it would deal a major blow to their infrastructure. The chain of command will break and so will their plans. It would be our only chance at a counter attack.

I didn't risk pulling out my gun untill nesscary but I had to do something. But before I could act, Thomas took center stage.

"Get back!" Shouts Thomas as he arms the explosive Jorge gave him. "Everyone stand back!" He demands.

"Woah, woah." Jason said freaking out running up and keeping people at bay.

"Get back!" He screams more.

"Everyone hold you're fire." Jason command.

I quickly pull out my hidden pistol and start aiming towards Teresa and Ava. "Anyone move and I'll blow their brains out." I threaten. This time my aim is focused on Ava Paige, as I'm closest to her by far with Teresa just in reach of bullet's embrace too.

"Let'em go!" Thomas shouts.

"Thomas put it down!" Janson said trying to defuse the situation.

"Let them all go!"

"You heard him!" I scream firing towards the hovercraft. "I won't miss the next shot." I warn proving my intent.

"Thomas, you know I can't do that! Ava yelled.

"Do it!" I yell at the top of my lungs." I'm counting to three!"

"Thomas stop it please. I made a deal with them, they promised. They promised we'd be safe all of us.

"Shut your damn mouth Teresa! I aim my gun at her. My fingers itching to pull the trigger.

"I'm supposed to believe you now, after everything!" Thomas counters.

"Its true, it was her only condition!" Ava pleaded

"Lies!" I shifted aim again.

"Shut up!" Thomas shouted.

"Everything can go back to the way it was." Ava said rather calm facing the barrel of loaded gun. Then again she did fake her death the first time around.

"As if. If we don't stop you, more people will die at your hands!" Tears beginning to drop the image of all my fallen friend's.

"Thomas, Ross. Do you really want all of them to die?"

"Listen to her Thomas, think about what you're doing?" Chimes in Janson.

"Thomas I'm with you, no matter what you decide." I say walking closer to him.

Newt, Minho and Fry follow suit. "We're with you Thomas!" Newt said assured.

"No…" Teresa said softly.

"Don't." Ava said as well.

* * *

"Do it Thomas, we're ready!" Minho spoke.

"We're not going back there." Thomas proclaims.

"Let's end this here and now!" I said accepting my fate.

"Thomas.… " Ava Paige whimpered out. "Ross... Are you two really about to throw it all away."

"I choose not to be in such a world where I have you as a mother!"

"It's the only way," Thomas said fidgeting with the switch before readying himself to flip it ending it all.

"Thomas! Ava Paige screams as loud horn blares, parting the standoff. Everyone turns around as a small truck is plowing forward. There is major crashing sound when the truck collides with an idle helicopter.

Everyone is distracted in this moment as I aim my gun shooting dead one the guards near my mother. The fighting begins again as they try to get her to safety. I break away slightly picking up a machine gun. Shooting down men left and right freeing others as a sudden explosion goes off, causing me to miss Teresa. Instead it hits the hovercraft with a loud thud.

Jorge emerges from the van. Thomas blew up the explosive, taking out a few operatives. I no longer had a good shot at Teresa or Ava Paige. Suddenly Janson has ran past me as he tackeli Thomas, colliding with a serious punch to his face. Then holding his gun to Thomas's head he spoke.

"What a waste!" He said preparing to fire.

"Get off of him." I slamm into Janson bringing him to the floor as he counters, kicking my ribs a few more times out of spite.

"Pitty, I'll just settle for you!" He said getting up ready to shoot me.

A gun shot fires from a distance shooting him in the shoulder sending him to the ground. I look forward to see Breanda with her riffle. I can't move as much as Jorge rushes to help me up, as Thomas found his way back up. Janson ready to shoot us both again, this time he wasn't going to miss.

* * *

If not for Brenda having him in her sights, who know what would transpire. We both managed to flee as he retreats to the craft like a wounded animal.

Thomas and I run for dear life as men open fire on, trying to gun us down as we connect with Fry and Newt. Minho was behind us picking up a weapon to hold back the men.

"Get out of here go," he shouted at Frypan follow by Newt.

"Two heading up the right." I say gathering a weapon and opening fire on a few soliders helping Minho.

"Get out of here Thomas." Minho said firing even more as I help hold back the surge.

"Minho, Ross get out of there!" Thomas called back.

"Go Ross, I cover you!" I ran but suddenly called for him to move as I got into cover with tje others.

"Get out here go!" He shouted once again. As he opens fire.

"We're not going without him!" Newt said.

"Minho run!" I yelled.

Surely the men over took him as he's hit with the electric static bullet. He lets out a sharp his and turns to face us.

"Minho," We shout collectively.

"Go-ahw." He lets out in pain as we all run out for him.

"Minho" Thomas screams furiously as I try to gun down the men who are dragging him away. I pause because it's possible I'll hit him instead. But it doesn't stop Thomas who chasing after him.

"No! No!" Jorge says holding Thomas back with all his might.

"Minho, we'll find you, I swear!" I cried out as more people came after us. Jorge began pushing us away, for we're force to run.

I can't believe they took him, they'll pay for this! Jorge begins leading us up a hill as we run and duck. Vince heavy on the fire power with the gattling gun also has WICKED running away. It's cruel how they're dragging him to the hovercraft. In the distance Nyx and Jacob being held against the wall in the ship. They've all been caught, and it's Teresa fault.

Ava Paige and Teresa step forward and peers at all of us. Disappointed. Janson is smiling knowing he's hurtrd us where it matters. Nyx, Jacob, Minho, Curie and Jane, Aris. There all being taken away. The craft door closes and takes off at blinding speed, the attack had ended in a impasse. Although the tally sheet has them with more points then us.

"We'll get them back!" I say placing my hand on Thomas shoulder as he could only look onwards at the skyline. I've failed my friends a second time...


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter Fifty Five:

When morning came, the fires were extinguished, so came the pain and fading adrenaline. Follow by the crushing realization, we had suffer heavy losses. Bodies have been gather together as some savaged for remains. There was ominous quiet lingering in the air.

Breada help me get around, as I couldn't move as much, or get medical attention. Newt just stared onward. Everyone having a task to do. People packed what remained as most of us guys sat by a torn tent, Jorge and Brenda made sure I didn't move as much.

"What do we do now?" Fry ask with lament.

"We pick up what's left of us, stick to the plan and get you kid's to a real safe haven, and we start over I guess?" Vince said.

"That's not good enough." I complained

"I'm not going with you!" Thomas said standing up.

"What?" Questions Vince.

"I made a promise to Minho, that I wouldn't leave him behind. I have to go back for him!

"Hey kid look around you, WICKED kicked our ass. Think about where you're heading?"

"I'm not asking anyone to come with me!" Thomas said firmly.

"Thomas listen to me, I've known Minho for, as long as I can remember. So if there is anyway, we can help him, trust me I'd be standing up there along side next to you." Newt said. "This what your talking about is impossible.

"More like suicide!" Jorge cut in.

I cautiously got up and limp over to Thomas in pain. "I'm going to, Minho is my friend just the same. And I owe it to Nyx, Jane, Jacob and Curie for sticking their necks out so I could save you. So no matter the price, I'm ready to pay it." I said sternly.

"Maybe." Thomas replies. "But I know what I'm supposed to do now!" Thomas say ready to walk off, as I try to follow with. But the pain in my chest is terrible. "It not just about Minho, it's about all of us. It's about everyone WICKED ever taken who they will take. They'll never stop. They'll never stop so I'mma stop them, I'm going to kill Ava Pagie."

"I must admit, I'd like some revenge." Said Harriet.

"Wow that's a good speech kid! So what's your plan." Vince says as we all turn to Thomas, our true leader. Even if the gate of hell stands in our way this is far from over!

* * *

"Now what?"I asked.

"We pack up and head out as soon as possible. I'll get someone to check out your chest in a but now we work full speed ahead." Vince said assured things would be different if we kept up our ambitions. And with the remaining light of day we've finished up our task.

I've been leaning on Brenda's shoulder for the most part, I've been to drawn out in pain, something in my chest ached whenever I breathed. I wanted to do more but Jorge and Brenda wouldn't allow it.

Thomas took a seat beside me and lowered his guard. I haven't seem him this normal in a long while. Everything was action this way and that way. There was no longer this air of urgency which hovered around him. But this once, the old Thomas, my best friend sat and had a normal conversation with me, things were back to how they were.

"How you feeling?"

"I'll live…"

"Of course, just don't over do it."

"I'll try not too."

"About Ava Paige being your mother?" He brought up trying to tiptoe over the notion.

"She'll get what's coming to her no matter what, and we're going get everyone back!" I said rather painfully.

"Together!" Thomas said.

"Together!" I replied, followed by the others. It was time to close this chapter and look forward to the adversity that lingers the distance… It's not over to it's over!

* * *

Epilogue: 232.4.29, Time 21:13-

"If only I could make you understand…" Ava Paige said to herself as she held on the picture frame of Ross. Back when he was younger, full of ambitions. "Even if I failed as a mother, I haven't stop looking for a Cure."

Ava sat quietly at her desk, typing her report as well have sent Jason to personally retire the old board of directors. Save for one. James. She written expressly her concerns and it was his undertaking to bring on board people whom they trusted. People pro Ava Paige. With that out of the way, she left her office in search for Teresa. She too been in a uncomfortable mood, only partaking in her work and just being held up away from others.

Teresa was in a room of her own, staring at the white ceiling, the one that never changes. She doesn't know how to feel, she was so sure she was right. But was she? She often thought. Instead of following her instructions to the letter, if she'd only made herself trustworthy in their eyes, things wouldn't had to end, so unfavourably. It left a horrible sense of regret in her mind for some time, and a horrible after taste in her mouth. Preventing her from eating and fully using her skilli to their utmost. But still she worked.

"Hello Teresa." Ava said suddenly walking into her room

"Chandler Paige, what's the matter?"

"Although we've been set back a great deal of our time frames, your loyalty has never once faltered. As a reward for moving forward, it's time I shared some empirical truths, about Ross."

"I don't understand?"

"In time you will, but with such knowledge I expect you to know how and when to let such knowledge be known by him."

"Alright, please enlighten me."

"Follow me, soon all will be revealed…"

\- To Be Continued-

A/N: Here we are, last chapter of the Scorch Trials. Nearly a year of writing. Stay tuned for a one last unofficial chapter to recap and fill in some blanks. That might be out later today. Also I'm not jumping into Death Cure just yet. I need to recharge my creative juices. Thanks for reading everyone. It means a lot.


	56. Chapter 56

Q&A:

1: What are Stalkers?: Basically I came up with an idea of scorpion's attacking the team, but what if they were made by WICKED. In the movie where Janson is having a video chat with Paige, there is vats full of embryonic creatures. You can argue that they are Grievers, but I took it a step forward. Making nearly undying creatures. Although there presence wasn't seen but once, they had escape from a facility and migrated towards the Scorch. They will appear in the offshoot, which I'll get into in a few.

2: Why use both movie and book elements, and ending with the movies directive?: It sets up future plot's. And I've decided to use just the movie and my imagination to draw a few dots to do Death Cure. The novel of Death Cure will come full circle, but that's much later on. It opens a whole new playing field to explore.

3: Where the last fifteen chapters a bit sloppy edited?: Yes, because I was done way before I was editing in the twenties. I was rush for time, against a clock. I apologise for that, but due to Pandemic raging across the world, if anything happens to me, atlest I finished the Scorch Trials. I've entrusted a close friend to carry on for me, to get my story out. But have no plans of quitting plague or not.

4: Writing and use of the same words over and over, is it repetitive?: Yes, I've noticed. And because writing all of this on a phone, (bad one at that,) it's easy to fall into that trap. I won't for certain start Death Cure until I get a new phone and app to help with such repetitiveness. Do bare with me okay?

5: What the hell is Group C and did you pull them out of thin air?: I wanted to write a standalone story with Nyx as the protagonist during his Maze Trials, but I got lazy and wrote him and his friends story, weaven between this story. The idea came to me after watching Janson calling the names of different kids to be brought to a new home, during the movie. Opening up a whole alley way of various groups beside the Gladers and the Girl's. I wanted to deviate from the main story of the movie and use more of the books elements to flush out Ross as a standalone protagonist. Despite mentioning before that, the Thomas will be the true protagonist.

6: Tesla? Who is he really and what's his deal? Will there be more of him?: A escapee from the Grove (post Drone which if you didn't guess was a arena based society that WICKED allowed to continue as they managed to solve the Maze within half a year, being the fastest to complete their Trials.) When Jacob lead his crew to the exit, Ava Paige standard death and world status video played as plan. The whole retrieval team facade gave Tesla the only choice he needed. Never be captured again. Letting his friends get captured and Jacob's retreat back into the Grove, allotted him the chance to run for his life out into the rustic mountain top, he wander for three years until settling in the Scorch. Intelligence and cunning was his arsenal. Now armed with apathy nobody is truly safe with him around. He will appear a few more times trust me on that, I'm teeming to write his character once more.

7: Leon & Elizabeth, where are they now?" Alive and well but far from safe. That's all you get for now.

8: Why did I cheat the system of the Berg in the fight with the Bulb creatures?: I couldn't think of anything but a random act of nature, without that, being brought back would lead to a direct Death Cure book begining. I wanted to have a way for the Right Arm to play a part. Yes I'm a fan of the Right Arm appearing in the Scorch Trials.

9: The latter half of the story, what was that about?: I wanted to have Ross save the day and rescue Thomas. So it was easy to imply that if the Gladers not breaking free would of still ended with them facing the Scorch Trials. That's why Teresa mention it was more of a punishment for Group C and Ross to deal with it. And either way Thomas would of ended up feeling betrayed by Teresa one way or another. I had to figure a way for everything to merge. So I made her breakaway from the boys during the factory raid to meet up with Group B. It was her job to get Thomas to the machine regardless. And her treating Ross, like crap? Variables pure and simple.

10: Ross Paige?: Yup, the Son of Ava Paige. Either by child birth or other, you'll need to stay tuned.

11: What's next?: Definitely not Death Cure. I didn't like how we go to the Right Arm dealt heavy losses to Thomas ready to raid a train. Such a time jump with no substance in-between doesn't bode well with me. I plan to work on something that branches between Scorch Trials to Death Cure. So that'll be my focus till I get my new phone which will be soon.

13: Will they, won't they?: Oh boy, this is a burning question. Ross & Teresa: One sided, love triangle. Ross & Brenda: Possibly… Ross & Newt: Spoiler's….

14: Lastly who the hell was Joanna/Claire?: Claire was a special train agent hired by a unknown Director of the board, to assassinate Ross. When Deacon and Nightingale failed to. Someone who is very close to Ava Paige managed to give her the slip of Ross's whereabouts, misleading them to enter the Drone in search of him. Sadly many innocent people died due to her search, and her rather private personality and Jacob's irrationality cost Jane her voice. She had freedom inside the Maze and often had contact with her employer, before Nyx over threw Jacob and lead everyone to freedom/capture. She was long gone and hot on the iron, her ability to speak to him, was the only lead she had up until the party.

15: Okay for reals, lastly what's with all the death's?: It was plot convenience. And I do miss killing off Socrates. It made me rethink how to continue own without his skills and presence. Curie only being more technical then him. If left alive, endings would of highly deviated far beyond both mediums. As a AU, I'm still striving for some consistency in the continuity. So I resigned to letting him be killed. Sad face for reals.

Thanks to everyone who read, and will continue to. It means so much to me. Thank You


End file.
